El Dios Olvidado
by YamiShibai
Summary: Kronos y Rea tuvieron 7, después de la Titanomaquia el hijo mayor desapareció porque sabia lo que Zeus tramaba. Viajando a otros panteones para vivir diferentes vidas. Se reencarna en Naruto Uzumaki el cual después de la 4 Gran Guerra ninja decide volver al panteón Olímpico sumiéndolo en un caos por la paranoias de Zeus. Pareja/s no decididas.
1. Prologo

**No soy dueño de Naruto ni Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos**

'' **Naruto ''** Titan o Bijuu hablando.

' **Naruto'** Titan o Bijuu pensando

'' Naruto '' Personaje hablando

'Naruto' 'Personaje Pensando

**Prologo**

**-Un día tus hijos tomaran tu trono** … Esas frase simple no dejaba de sonar en la cabeza del titán que gobernaba actualmente, Kronos, paranoico por perder todo lo que creía que era suyo, esa frase que se repetía una y otra vez , algo que no dejaría que sucediese, algo que daría todo por parar, incluso la vida de los inocentes ... sus hijos.

Su paranoia como el continuo murmullo dentro de su cabeza repitiendo la frase que mas temía se empeoro cuando tenían su primer hijo, un recién nacido que su esposa abrazaba con amor, como si fueran lo más importante de su vida ... Esto solo lo empeoro todo, un nuevo sentimiento quirúrgico dentro del, Celos, Celos de perder la atención de Rea algo que el creía que también era suyo, todo tenia que ser del el. Un rey tirano que no daría nada a cambio de la felicidad de su pueblo.

Se acerco a la madre de su hijo, un acto que hizo a Rea una mujer hermosa con ojos azules como el cielo, con el pelo largo y moreno que descansaba sobre su espalda que adornaba una cinta morada en la cabeza, piel pálida y hermosa que resaltaba su belleza, vestida con un vestido fino y blanco con adornos morados realzando sus delicadas curvas. Levanto la mirada y vio como se acercaba a ella y su hijo, ella tenia la esperanza de que Kronos no haría nada a un inocente niño no quería imaginar lo peor, simplemente no podría ... Gran error

Alzo al niño para que lo viese, para ver al fruto del amor que sentían ambos, si ella amaba a Kronos, habían luchado juntos por muchos años, ella creía que conocía y por eso lo amaba, que equivocada estaba pronto se daría cuenta de que Kronos no podría amar a nadie más que al mismo tiempo, simplemente fue un juego para todo lo que vivieron juntos, un juguete para desahogarse.

Kronos Cogió al bebe delante de el y le miro a los ojos, otro sentimiento salió del ... Miedo, miedo al no ver ese mismo sentimiento en los ojos del niño, simplemente sonreía al estar en los brazos de su '' padre '' no estaba inquieto por la subida de poder que Kronos hizo aposta para inquietar al niño, el esperaba que llorase al estar delante de su poder, delante del rey de todo, para solo ver tranquilidad en los ojos del niño, no le tenia miedo y eso a kronos le aterraba mas.

Se dio la vuelta con el niño en las manos para ponerse al filo del precipicio mientras lo sujetaba de una pierna para arrojarlo y dejarle morir por el impacto de la caída, Rea al darse cuenta de las acciones de la persona que amaba corrió detrás del para intentar parar sus actos.

'' **Kronos, detente el no a hecho nada, es solo un bebe, no te dejes guiar por la profecía ... por favor dámelo, no lo tires '' Dijo Rea entre lágrimas intentando convencer a un paranoico**

'' **La profecía no se cumplirá porque no dejare que pase, la controlare yo, ningún hijo me quitara el trono porque no habrá ni uno vivo para hacerlo '' Dijo Kronos con rabia y odio en su voz**

Entonces sucedió lo que Rea temía, vio como Kronos soltaba a su primogénito para dejarle caer al final del abismo donde se encontraban, el cual el niño simplemente estaba riendo porque no entendía lo que pasaba

'' **NOOOOOOOOO! '' Grito Rea con desesperación en su voz por los actos del titan.**

Rápidamente ella se disparó por el abismo para intentar salvar la vida de su primer hijo sabiendo que ella no moriría por la misma caída, al fin y al cabo era muy consciente de su inmortalidad.

Kronos no se esperaba esa acción por lo que lo cogió por sorpresa viendo como ella trato de salvar a su hijo el también se disparó por no dejar que eso sucediese.

Una vez en el pie de la montaña Kronos miro a Rea la cual estaba buscando desesperadamente a su hijo, el creía que era inútil, un bebe no debería de poder sobrevivir a esa caída, ¿Verdad?

Un ligero llanto se escuchó, un llanto que helo la sangre del titán, un llanto que el no creía posible de escuchar.

Reaccionó lo más rápido posible a la fuente de ese llanto, para encontrar a su hijo en perfecto estado en medio de un cráter, incluso ella se sorprendió al ver esto, su corazón le cambió que su hijo seguía vivo, su cabeza era algo totalmente diferente

Kronos saliendo del aturdimiento que se vio por saber que el niño seguía vivo, corrió para intentar matarlo de otra forma, no lo dejaría vivo por nada en el mundo.

Al llegar donde salía el llanto de un bebe vio una Rea en medio de un Cráter abrazando e intentado calmar el llanto de su hijo, un llanto que se detuvo en el momento que Rea comenzó a susurrarle en el odio.

' **Esto es peor de lo que me esperaba, como sigue vivo después de esa caída, no puedo dejar que se haga más fuerte, no voy a permitir que me quiten mi trono' Pensó Kronos mientras se acercaba más y más a Rea.**

Rea al escuchar los pasos de Kronos rápidamente acerco mas a su hijo en un abrazo protector apartando un poco a su hijo de la visión de Kronos, cometió un error al dejárselo una vez, no lo cometería dos veces.

'' **No te acerques mas Kronos, no te dejare matarlo '' Dijo con odio en su voz.**

'' **Damelo, no puedes vivir no dejare que viva '' Dijo Kronos**

Rea intente huir sabia que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Kronos mientras intentaba proteger a su hijo, justo cuando estaba a punto de correr proteger que alguien la tenia con un fuerte agarre en su muñeca libre.

'' **¡Dámelo, YAA! '' Grito Kronos con ira en su voz y subiendo su poder para recalcar que no estaba para bromas, quería matarlo, no quería esperar más.**

Al ver que Rea no cedió a su petición rápidamente le pego un puñetazo en al cara, algo que ella vio venir pero no pudo protegerse ya que no tenia ningún brazo libre y aun seguía de rodillas en el suelo.

Reapareció disparada hacia los Árboles destruyendo varios, aturdida se levanto rápidamente cuando noto que no tenia a su hijo es sus brazos para ver a Kronos tomar su verdadera forma así creciendo enormemente y vio algo que nunca esperaría ver es su vida, algo que nunca olvidaría , algo que hizo que su amor por Kronos desapareció en un segundo para sentir un odio profundo por el.

Kronos a tener a su hijo en su brazo izo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, no podría buscar otra forma de matarlo ya que probable mente Rea no le diese ese tiempo, Para situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas, comenzó a tomar su verdadera forma y se quedo mirando a su hijo estaba en la palma de su mano el niño no lloraba, no mostraba miedo, solo estaba tranquilo por reconocer la presencia de su '' padre ''.

Kornos alzo su mano para dejar a su hijo caer es su boca y tragárselo inmediatamente, un acto repulsivo para todo el mundo, menos para el.

Al terminar de tragar a su hijo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse dejando atrás una mejer desesperada por lo que acababa de suceder, con impotencia por no poder hacer nada.

Rea levanto la mirada una vez mas para ver a Kronos alejándose con un sentimiento que nunca pensaba que él había perdido por él, Odio, todo el amor que había sufrido por ese titán desapareció tan rápido como parecía, cambiándolo por puro odio por comerse a su hijo.

' **Inmortales o no, nunca podrán salir de dentro de mi estomago' Pensó Kronos con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro ya que el creyó que había encontrado la solución a sus problemas.**

La tranquilidad llego a Kronos, Dejo de escuchar esa frase que lo atormentaba desde que escucho la profecía, pensando así que había roto su destino, creando otro ... que equivocado estaba hecho exactamente lo contrario, en vez de cambiar su destino ... Lo sello.

Todo lo sucedido fue seguido por varias figuras humanoides, asqueados por los actos de Kronos, las cuales son muchas veces son presenciadas como el inicio de una nueva era se esta formando.

Una de las figuras se interesó bastante en el niño ya que pudo ver que el niño era bastante resistente para su edad temprana y no tuvo miedo en el momento en que ningún momento lo que solo hizo que se interesase aún más en él.

**## TimeSkip ##**

' **Que puedo hacer, no puedo dejar que pase lo mismo, no quiero ver como ese monstruo se come a otro de mis hijos' Penso Rea mirando a su último hijo en sus brazos.**

Los años pasaron como si fuesen días, los peores años de la vida de Rea, tuvieron que presencia como Kronos se tragaba a sus hijos e hijas por pura paranoia, sufrieron constantes sufrimientos por parte de Kronos, después de que se tragase a su primer hijo lo último que quería es tener otro con el mismo monstruo que no dudaba en tragárselos nada más dar a luz.

Todos los titanes sabían de estas acciones, no aprobaban dicha acción otros lo apoyaban que es la mejor forma de parar la profecía.

Pero nadie pudo hacer nada para parar a su rey paranoico, aunque quisieron pararlo sufriendo palizas por parte de Kronos ya que su palabra era la ley, un dictador más que un rey. Encerrando a algunos por pensar que intentaban convencerlo para así dejar a un hijo suyo vivir y así quitarle su trono.

Rea no dejaría que eso pasara otra vez, aunque podría encerrada por el resto de su vida por ello, no podría seguir sufriendo lo mismo.

'' **Tranquilo, no te pasara nada, no dejare que te coma eres desgraciado '' Le susurro a su nuevo hijo mientras le sonreía para calmarlo ya que comenzó a temblar el suelo.**

Kronos se acercaba donde Rea dio una luz a otro de sus hijos, totalmente calmado ajeno a lo que Rea tramaba.

'' **Rea, dámelo '' Dijo Kronos esperando a Rea para que entregue a su séptimo hijo.**

Rea salió desde el interior de una cueva con lagrimas en los ojos sujetando una manta que tapaba algo lo que salió un bebe posicionándose enfrente de su paranoico esposo.

'' **Kronos por favor, para esta locura, no puedo vivir de esta forma '' Dijo Rea con desesperación en su voz y lagrimas en sus ojos.**

Un gruñido salió de la boca del rey.

'' **Cállate, no dejare que nadie me quite lo que es mío '' Dijo Kronos con rabia en su voz ya que no quería escuchar eso otra vez '' Dámelo Rea, no me obliga a quitártelo yo, no acabara bien para ti '' .**

Acto seguido Rea beso la manta llorando pidiendo perdón y le entrego la manta con algo dentro de ella, Kronos ni se lo peso rápidamente se comió a su hijo sin remordimiento alguno por dicho acto y se marcho del lugar están solos a Rea la cual estaba más nerviosa de lo normal.

**## Lugar Desconocido ##**

Algo callo y llamo la atención de todos en el lugar, los cuales rápidamente se acercan al '' objeto '' que acaba de caer.

Una figura la cual sería un hombre se acerco a un objeto seguido por las otras 5 figuras las cuales 3 eras mujeres y los otros 2 hombres.

Recogió y alzo lo que apareció unas sabanas envueltas en algo y la destapo un poco para ver lo que los sabas protegidos, para sonreír un poco al ver lo que había dentro de las sabanas.

'' Hemos tenido otro hermano o hermana? '' Pregunte uno de los tres hombres al ver a su hermano mayor sonreír al descubrir lo que las sabanas ocultaban que parecía un bebe.

'' Eso parece '' Respondió la figura que sostenía las sabanas en sus brazos.

Una de las mujeres de acerco nada más escuchar las palabras de su hermano.

'' A ver, déjame soportarlo '' Dijo mientras sonreía y se acercaba al hombre con el '' bebe '' en sus brazos.

'' Claro '' Extendió sus brazos para entregárselo '' Ten cuidado, pesa un poco '' dijo con un tono y una pequeña sonrisa que parecía que estaba bromeando, algo que extraño a los presentes.

Cuando la mujer sostuvo al '' bebe '' en sus brazos se dio cuenta de que su hermano tenia razón y que pesaba más de lo normal.

Al notar la cara de confusión que puso a la mujer al sujetar las matas que tapaban algo, comenzó a reír ya que no podría aguantar más, haciendo que todos se acerquen a ver qué era lo que realmente ocultaba las sabanas.

La mujer que tenia al bebe es sus brazos comenzó a destapar al '' bebe '' para verlo mejor y noto que sus otras hermanas se colocaban a ambos lados para verlo también y sus otros dos hermanos acercarse de frente y que estaba confundido por la reacción por su hermano mayor.

'' Q-QUE !? '' dijeron las tres hermanas al ver lo que ocultaba las sabanas.

¿Qué pasa Hestia? Déjame ver, desde aquí no puedo '' Dijo el hermano menor inclinándose un poco para tener mejor vista.

La mujer ahora llamada Hestia destapo completamente al '' bebe '' dejando en shock a los dos hermanos mientras que el otro se reía por las acciones de sus hermanos y hermanas pequeñas.

"¿Tenemos un hermano con forma de rocas?", Preguntó uno de los 3 hermanos.

'' Poseidón, sabía que eres idiota ... pero no tanto '' Dijo la mujer que estaba a la derecha de Hestia, haciendo reír a todos.

"Entonces, ¿qué sugiere Hera?" Dijo Poseidón mientras le temblaba una ceja por el insulto recibido.

'' No lo sé '' Dijo Hera simplemente.

Un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar, ya que esto es dejo muy confundidos sin saber que pensar, el último hombre se acercó al grupo con una mano en su barbilla sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

'Parece que no nos quedaremos aquí mucho tiempo más ... espero' 'Pensó el hermano mayor mientras se acercaba a sus hermanos.

"¿Sabes lo que puede significar hermano?", Preguntó uno de los hombres.

'' Creo que si Hades, solo es una especulación, pero ... '' Fue interrumpido por una de las mujeres.

'' Hay algo escrito sobre la roca '' Dijo rápidamente la mujer, cortando las palabras del hombre.

"¿Qué dice Deméter?", Pregunta Hades a su hermana.

'' Lo siento '' Dijo Deméter en un trono triste '' Pone Lo siento '' volvió a decir cuando una lagrima salía de su ojo.

Un aura triste invadió el lugar por las palabras puestas sobre las rocas, sabiendo muy bien por quienes fueron escritas, el Hermano mayor rápidamente hablo para que la depresión momentánea no se alargara.

'' Eso hace que lo que eh estado pensado sea correcto '' Dijo con una sonrisa dejando confundidos a los presentes '' No nos quedaremos aquí mucho tiempo más, Madre engaño a un padre para que cree que se comió a nuestro nuevo hermano o hermana ' 'termino de decir con rabia al momento de pronuncia padre.

Todos los presentes miraron a su hermano mayor con alegría por sus palabras, para después mirarlo mientras se aleja.

"¿Dónde vas?", Pregunta Hades a su hermano mayor confundido por sus acciones.

'' A entrenar ... No se vosotros, pero yo no pienso ser tragado por segunda vez por un paranoico '' Dijo el Hermano mayor mientras se alejaba, siendo seguidos por todos los que ya tenían el mismo pensamiento.

**Fin del Prologo.**

**N / A: Bueno gente aquí presento mi primer fic eh intentado corregir todos los errores ortográficos releyendo el '' capitulo '' y demás agradecería que dejaseis comentarios para ayudarme a corregir cualquier falla y darme ideas que puedan tener, así si me gustan y demás meterlas en cualquier momento como dije en mi perfil tengo pensado hacer fics que esten relacionados con la mitología griega, si veo que gustan los seguiré mientras pueda, últimamente tengo mucho tiempo libre y demás. Este se me decidió hace un tiempo y me eh decidido a escribirlo quiero hacerlo lo menos cliché posible la verdad, pero no es tan fácil como parece las cosas como son. Intentare ponerme un mínimo de palabras por capítulos no prometo nada todo depende de lo ilustrado que este en el momento que me decida a escribir, la verdad no se que título ponerle a este, contra más lo pienso más difícil me parece xD. En el próximo capitulo pondremos un nombre '' Olimpico o Griego (Como querías llamarlo) '' a nuestro protagonista ya que no se si llamarlo Naruto tiene sentido desde el principio ya que en este pequeño '' arco '' no tiene nada que ver con él. Dicho esto, en el próximo capitulo veremos el comienzo y final de la Titanomaquea (Creo que se escribió así) lo cual aviso ya que solo escribiré la primera pelea ya que pretendiendo enseñar la guerra en Flashbacks (de momento tengo esa idea, a lo mejor mañana me despierto con ganas de escribirla entera, pero ya te digo que en principio no, ya que quiero medir a las naciones elementales lo antes posible en la historia) Olimpico o Griego (como querías llamarlo) '' a nuestro protagonista ya que no se si llamarlo Naruto tiene sentido desde el principio ya que en este pequeño '' arco '' no tiene nada que ver con él. Dicho esto, en el próximo capitulo veremos el comienzo y final de la Titanomaquea (Creo que se escribió así) lo cual aviso ya que solo escribiré la primera pelea ya que pretendiendo enseñar la guerra en Flashbacks (de momento tengo esa idea, a lo mejor mañana me despierto con ganas de escribirla entera, pero ya te digo que en principio no, ya que quiero medir a las naciones elementales lo antes posible en la historia) Olimpico o Griego (como querías llamarlo) '' a nuestro protagonista ya que no se si llamarlo Naruto tiene sentido desde el principio ya que en este pequeño '' arco '' no tiene nada que ver con él. Dicho esto, en el próximo capitulo veremos el comienzo y final de la Titanomaquea (Creo que se escribió así) lo cual aviso ya que solo escribiré la primera pelea ya que pretendiendo enseñar la guerra en Flashbacks (de momento tengo esa idea, a lo mejor mañana me despierto con ganas de escribirla entera, pero ya te digo que en principio no, ya que quiero medir a las naciones elementales lo antes posible en la historia) no tiene nada que ver con él. Dicho esto, en el próximo capitulo veremos el comienzo y final de la Titanomaquea (Creo que se escribió así) lo cual aviso ya que solo escribiré la primera pelea ya que pretendiendo enseñar la guerra en Flashbacks (de momento tengo esa idea, a lo mejor mañana me despierto con ganas de escribirla entera, pero ya te digo que en principio no, ya que quiero medir a las naciones elementales lo antes posible en la historia) no tiene nada que ver con él. Dicho esto, en el próximo capitulo veremos el comienzo y final de la Titanomaquea (Creo que se escribió así) lo cual aviso ya que solo escribiré la primera pelea ya que pretendiendo enseñar la guerra en Flashbacks (de momento tengo esa idea, a lo mejor mañana me despierto con ganas de escribirla entera, pero ya te digo que en principio no, ya que quiero medir a las naciones elementales lo antes posible en la historia)**

**Un saludo y hasta el próximo cap donde veremos el verdadero comienzo de esta historia.**


	2. Capitulo 1: El final de un era

**No soy dueño de Naruto ni Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos**

**'' Naruto '' Bijuu o Titan hablando.**

**'Naruto' Bijuu o Titan pensando.**

'' Naruto '' Perosnaje hablando.

'Naruto' Personaje pensando.

**Capítulo 1**

**El fin de una era**

**## Lugar Desconocido ##**

Un lugar lleno de naturaleza, una naturaleza que parecía que reaccionaba a las acciones de una figura desconocida con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, un bebe, un bebe que no hacia nada más que mirar a la figura que la sujetaba, riendo de alegría mientras intentaba alcanzar con sus pequeñas manos el rostro de su madre, una acción que no paso desapercibida por la madre e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, alzo al niño acercándolo a su rostro para que así sea capaz de alcanzarlo y tocarlo, dicha acción hizo chillar de alegría al bebe y comenzó a dar pequeños golpes en las mejillas de su madre, una madre que nunca fue capaz de disfrutar del amor de un hijo.

La madre del niño alzo la vista para contemplar tal belleza que la rodeaba, la naturaleza en todo su apogeo, todo lo que estaría vivo a su alrededor cada paso que daba que las plantas se apartaban para dejarla pasar a ella y al niño, pero ella no estaba aquí para disfrutar de las vistas, necesito ayuda y solo podría confiar en lo suficiente en alguien como para decirle que había comprometido con su esposo, escondido en uno de sus hijos para que no se lo comiese como con los últimos 6, no quería tener que pasas por lo mismo otra vez, aunque perdiese la vida en ello.

Una figura enorme que parecía que estaba unida a una montaña donde había una cascada que parecía que tenía su cabello, un rostro sobresaliente de la montaña que aún estaba eco de roca era muy bello, dicha figura contemplo las acciones de la mujer con el niño en sus brazos mientras se acercaban a ella, lo único que podía hacer fue sonreír por contemplar el amor maternal que tenía delante.

**'' Es un placer volver a verte Rea a pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez '' Dijo la figura desde la montaña '' No sueles venir mucho, por lo que supongo que necesita algo, ¿Qué es? '' Termino de decir**

**'' Ayuda '' Dijo preocupada Rea '' Necesito que me ayudes a ocultar a mi hijo ya mí de Kronos '' continúo diciendo Rea con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**'' Esto es muy arriesgado para ti Rea, ¿Sabes lo que os ara Kronos a ti y al niño como te descubra donde te escondes y se entra de lo que estas ocultando? '' Dijo la figura un poco preocupada al imaginarse las acciones que aria Kronos si se enterase de esto**

**'' Lo se madre, pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? '' Dijo Rea llorando '' ¿Qué sigo viviendo mientras veo como vienen mis hijos? ¿Qué seguir mirando mientras no hago nada para evitarlo? ... No puedo dejar que esto siga '' Dijo Rea mientras lloraba mirando a Gea.**

Gea no sabia que decir, nunca había estado en la situación de Rea, ni había estado. Quería ayudarla, pero aun así estaba preocupada por Kronos la descubriera y la encerrase en el Tartaro como a los otros titanes que intentaron convencer a Kronos que llegó a sus hijos no era la solución a sus problemas con la profecía.

La montaña donde estaba empezando a moverse lo que índico que ella estaba también empezando a moverse. Su tamaño comenzó a decaer, desapareció la piel de roca cambió la por una normal, una piel blanca con pelo largo y marrón adornado por una corona de muérdago, un vestido verde adornado por flores de todo tipo y unas marcas debajo de sus ojos que realzaban aún más su belleza.

Cuando cambio su forma se acercó a Rea y al niño para verlo mejor, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo estiro su mano mara tocarle la cara al niño haciéndolo reír, al ver esto Gea ella también sonrió por ver a su nieto feliz ajeno al peligro que representaba su existencia para muchos titanes.

**'' ¿Como lo llamaras? Pregunte Gea un sonriendo mientras miraba al niño**

**'' Zeus '' Dijo Rea sonriendo por las acciones de su madre con su hijo**

**'' Te ayudare '' Dijo mientras aún seguía mirando al niño Gea '' Pero prométeme algo '' Termino de decir llamando a la atención de Rea.**

**'' Are lo que quieras '' Dijo Rea sin vacilación, llegó a este punto, mientras mantuviese a su último hijo a salvo, no le importaba lo que tendría que hacer**

**'' Entrénalo, Prepáralo para la guerra que se avecina '' Dijo Gea llamando a un segundo para su hija entendiera lo que dijo '' La existencia de Zeus es el augurio de una guerra, si consigues esconderlo el tiempo suficiente para prepararlo para enfrentarse a la ira de su padre, una guerra estallara '' '' Y tu al decidir esconder a tu hijo de Kronos ya como elegido bando '' Termino Gea**

**'' Pero yo no quiero pelear contra mis hermanos '' dijo Rea rápidamente '' simplemente quiero que mis hijos puedan vivir en paz sin tener que preocuparse por ser tragados por simplemente nacer '' Dijo Rea con preocupación en su voz**

**'' No estoy diciendo que peles contra tus hermanos Rea, estoy diciendo que prepara a tu hijo tanto físico como mentalmente para enfrentarse a su padre '' Le dijo Gea a su hija que no había entendido bien sus palabras '' Tus hijos no puede tener una vida en paz mientras Kronos sigue en el trono, eso es deberías de saber ya ''.**

Un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar, para ser roto por Gea nuevamente.

**'' Y Zeus necesita ayuda, aunque lo entrenes durante 200.000 años nunca será lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a todos los Dioses (Titanes) el solo, dudo que pueda contra Atlas por el solo, incluso menos contra su padre '' Dijo Gea captando la atención de Rea**

**'' ¿Y qué sugieres ?, los demás tienen demasiado miedo como oponerse a Kronos '' Dijo Rea intentando tener una respuesta para calmar su nerviosismo.**

**'' Tendrá que liberar a sus hermanos, es la única opción que se me ocurre '' Dijo Gea con una mano en su barbilla pensativa.**

**'' ¿Cómo los puede liberar? Dijo Rea rápidamente con esperanza de poder volver a ver a sus hijos.**

**"No sé, pero Zeus necesita su ayuda ... Especialmente de tu hijo mayor" Dijo Gea sorprendió a Rea por sorprendido a su hijo.**

**'' Porque en especial el? Se que era diferente a los demás, no era normal que a su tempana edad era tan resistente, pudiendo salir vivo desde similar altura sin ningún rasguño, pero aparte de eso todos eran iguales '' Dijo Rea confundida**

**'' Hay te equivocas Rea, como tu dices su resistencia no es normal, pero yo me refería a otra cosa '' Dijo Gea**

**'' El que? '' Pregunto rápidamente Rea**

**'' Las emociones que emiten ... bueno más bien las que no emiten '' Dijo Gea dejando aturdida a Rea, para después continuar diciendo '' Todos tus hijos e hijas cuando estaban en manos de Kronos, aunque estaban muy pequeños sintieron miedo al estar en contacto con la presencia de Kronos, sin embargo, tu hijo mayor nunca tubo miedo, y fue el que más estuvo en su presencia '' **

**'' Ahora lo entiendo mejor madre '' Dijo Rea mientras asentía con la cabeza**

**'' En situaciones desesperadas, el miedo puede hacer las acciones que tengan que arrepientas, siempre se necesita a alguien que no tenga miedo en esas situaciones para poder hacer lo correcto '' Dijo Gea para aclarar su punto.**

**'' Pero como sabes eso sobre mis hijos? '' Pregunte Rea un poco confundido ya que no recordaba a Gea en esas horribles situaciones**

**'' Siempre que como dado a luz a tus hijos eh estado hay Rea, no solo yo mas presencias, siempre eh querido consolarte, pero nunca supe como ... Lo siento '' Dijo Gea con tristeza en su voz.**

Hubo un momento de silencio donde Rea grabó cada vez que Kronos se tragaba a sus hijos la que no puedo contener lagrimas por culpa de esos recuerdos, pero esta vez Gea no dejaría sola a su hija y la ayuda con lo que pudiese, rápidamente al ver la primera lagrima el abrazo con cuidado del bebe, le dio un fuerte abrazo dejando a su hija soltar toda la frustración acumulada todos estos años.

**'' Tranquila Rea, como te eh dicho te voy a ayudar en lo que pueda '' Dijo Gea sujetando las mejillas de Rea con sus manos limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares '' Bien pues lo primero es ocultar tu presencia y la de Zeus ' '.**

Mientras estas palabras fueron rodeadas por diferentes tipos de animales que se acercan a las mujeres y el niño, Gea alzo una mano superándola del rostro de su hija el estiro apuntando hacia un árbol más cercano el cual reacciona instantáneamente mente, haciendo que el árbol pareciese qué quería tocar el dedo de Gea el cual lo hizo haciéndole un pequeño corte en la punta del dedo para después de la rama caer una gota de lo que parecía su sabia así mezclando la sangre de Rea con la sabia del árbol, acto seguido Rea alcanzo con su dedo la cara de Rea para evitar unas marcas similares que tenia ella justo debajo de sus ojos susurrando unas palabras mientras hacia el mismo con el pequeño Zeus cuando termino la oración Rea puede sentir como su presencia como la de Zeus se unía con la naturaleza así haciendo casi invisible su presencia.

**'' Esto os ayudara a los ocultaros de Kronos durante un tiempo, ya que cuando el ponga a buscar en serio no tarda mucho en encontrarros, no te preocupes no es la primera vez que desaparece el creerá que volverá como siempre haces, cuando se de cuenta que no lo haces hay cuando Zeus tiene que tener un plan para liberar a sus hermanos y hermanas '' Dijo Gea deja en claro que no es algo definitivo.**

**'' Gracias madre, sabía que podrían confiar en ti '' Dijo Rea recibiendo una sonrisa de Gea**

Mientras Rea se alejaba con Zeus en sus brazos Gea miro como desaparecieron de su vista sabiendo de algo grande estaba por suceder.

Una figura desconocida en forma de mujer se vio detrás de Gea, la cual no se sorprendió ya que podía sentir todo el rato mientras hablaba con su hija, escuchando toda la conversación.

**'' A si que ya comienza el inicio de la nueva era '' Dijo la figura desconocida **

**'' Eso parece '' Dijo simplemente Gea.**

**'' Gea, como echo una buena elección, Kronos no es el indicado para gobernar, ni si quiere es capaz de gobernar al mismo, simplemente que Kronos pierda el trono es inevitable '' Dijo la figura intentando calmar a Gea**

**'' Ya lo sé, eso no es lo que me preocupa Ananké '' Dijo Gea dándose la vuelta para mirar a Ananké.**

**'' Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? '' Pregunto Ananké**

**'' Eh visto en Zeus mas parecidos a Kronos que otros de los hermanos, ¿estas seguras que esto es lo correcto? '' Pregunto Gea preocupada.**

**'' Siempre hay otras formas, pero con un final completamente diferente '' Dijo Ananké**

**'' Entiendo '' Dijo suspirando Gea '' Espero que esto salga bien '' **

**'' Y lo haré '' Dijo Ananké sonriendo así calmando un poco a Gea.**

**## TimeSkip ##**

Los años pasaron, cada día más cerca de una guerra inevitable, Zeus dejo de lado su niñez convirtiéndose en un hombre alto y fuerte, con la atenta mirada de su madre Rea la cual hizo caso a Gea y entreno y alimento lo mejor que pudo a su hijo para prepararlo para lo que estaba por venir, ella sabia que no le quedaba tiempo podría sentir a Kronos buscándola desesperadamente, la marca que le puso su madre todavía funcionaba pero no por mucho tiempo, cada día Kronos se acercaba más a su posición lo cual llevo a que Rea y Zeus se alejasen lo que tuvieron problemas de él, pero sabían que no duraría mucho tiempo, Zeus tenia un plan para liberar a sus hermanos y estaba haciendo los últimos ajustes para llevarlo a cabo, en muchas cosas vez que liberar a sus hermanos, el sabia que eran 7 en total y los titanes le superaban en número,ya tenía pensado un lugar donde planear estrategia para la batalla utilizándolo como base principal, El Monte Olimpo, la montaña más alta que había encontrado lo suficientemente alta como para estar tranquilos de no recibir emboscadas y tener la ventaja a la hora de ser atacados, ahora necesitabas armas y mas ayuda para las batallas, solo podría pensar en una cosa, Ciclopes, conocidos por ser genios en forjar armas y fuertes en combate, solo había un problema, estaban encerrados en el tártaro y él sabía que no podría ir solo sacar los motivos necesarios para convertir a sus hermanos en la prioridad número 1..

'' Ya está, ahora la cosa es como engañarlo para que se lo tome '' Se dijo a sí mismo mientras tapaba lo que parecía vino embotellado.

**'' Lo difícil es hacer la mezcla, lo fácil es hacer que se lo beba '' Dijo Rea a su hijo más joven**

'' Madre '' Dijo Zeus asustado ya que no sabia que su madre estaba ahí, ver la reacción de Zeus hizo reír a Rea '' Ya esta todo preparado, me voy ya, no podemos esperar más, no puedo dejar que te encuentre ' «Dijo Zeus preocupado por su madre.

**'' Ten cuidado Zeus '' Dijo Rea con preocupación ya que no le hacia gracia tener que dejar a su hijo solo en esto, pero sabia que esta era la mejor opción, si ve a Zeus solo no le atacaría directamente, si ve a Zeus con Rea solos después de que ella desapareció hace ya tantos años le atacaría nada más verlo, era el Rey paranoico después de todo.**

'' Lo se madre '' dijo Zeus mientras miraba a su madre '' Ve al Monte Olimpo antes de que la marca deje de funcionar '' termino de decir.

Rea asintió y le dio un abrazo a su hijo deseándole toda la suerte del mundo algo que necesitaría en este momento.

**## Estomago de Kronos ##**

Nos encontramos en una especia de caverna rodeada por oscuridad y con una especie de luz amarillenta que sobresale de todas las pareces dando así la luz suficiente para que los ojos adaptados de los presentes puedan ver.

6, se pueden ver 6 figuras humanoides la cual 4 de ellas estaba peleando siendo observadas por otras dos, una de las dos figuras que estaban observando no se perdía ningún movimiento de los otros 4, buscando fallos y movimientos innecesarios.

'' Hera aprende muy rápido '' Dijo figura femenina que estaba observando las peleas.

'' Lo se Hestia, pero le sigue faltando fuerza '' Dijo la figura de un hombre con una mano en su barbilla pensando en una forma de subir la fuerza de su hermana.

Os preguntareis porque estas dos figuras no entrenaban como sus otros 4 hermanos, simple, eran el hermano y hermanas mas grandes del grupo mientras uno era el primero en ser engullido, la otra era la segunda en nacer, mucha mucha experiencia en combate que los otros 4 ya que tuvieron los dos solos entrenando mucho tiempo, pero una vez llego el 3 no hubo muchos años de diferencia entre los demás, preferirían centrarse en mejorar las habilidades de sus hermanos que las suyas propias.

'' Bien, parar '' Dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a los 4 que se detuvieron en el momento que escucharon las palabras

'' Hades, usas mucha fuerza en los golpes y poca velocidad, te hace letal si consigues acertar uno, pero si tu oponente es más rápido que tu será muy difícil que le des '' Dijo el hombre.

Hades era un hombre atractivo, alto y con músculos bien formados, con el pelo largo y negro como la noche misma, un todo de piel pálido que contrastaba con su pelo, ojos marones muy claros, casi amarillos que parecían que brillaban en la oscuridad. Vestido con un conjunto negro que hacían juego con su pelo.

Hades asintió mirando a su hermano, buscando una forma de mejorar su velocidad.

'' Poseidón, eres fuerte y rápido, pero te lanzas al ataque sin pensar, eso hará que habrás huecos para tu contrincante los cual puede explotar y así derrotarte, necesitas pensar antes de actuar '' Dijo el hombre a su otro hermano mientras le tocaba con dos dedos las sienes en el momento que dijo que tenía que pensar.

Poseidón, un hombre igual o más alto que Hades, pero no tan musculoso, también era atractivo con un pelo castaño y no tan largo, ojos verdes azulados que hipnotizarían a cualquier mujer, un tono de piel morena, vestido con una simple camisa azul y pantalones blancos con toques azules que le daban la movilidad suficiente para poder pelear cómodo.

Poseidón sonrió con confianza por las palabras de su hermano, sabia que siempre se preocupo por ellos, actuando abecés mas como un padre que un hermano.

Dijo hombre de devolvió la sonrisa a su hermano mas joven y se puso enfrente de una de las mujeres.

'' Hera, eres rápida, ágil y no haces movimientos innecesarios, pero te sigue faltando fuerza ''

Hera era una de las mujeres más hermosas que nunca vería en su vida, un cuerpo muy bien formado con suaves curvas que dejarían embobados a cualquier hombre, un pelo voluminoso castaño casi rubio muy largo que le llegaba asta las caderas, una piel pálida y perfecta que hizo resaltar más su belleza, unos ojos azules muy hermosos que te dejaban perdido en su mirada un vestido blanco con adornos rojos que le llegaba el principio de sus músculos dejándote ver sus largas piernas, en forma de V que te dejaban ver una parte de sus pechos bien formados.

Hera hizo un puchero que le hizo ver adorable a los ojos de su hermano mayor.

'' No te preocupes por eso, ya encontramos la forma de resolverlo '' Dijo el hombre mientras que con sus dedos apretaba un poco las mejillas de Hera haciendo un poco de aire que mantenía en sus mejillas mar liberado. Acto seguido se puso enfrente de su hermana mas joven la última en llegar.

'' Deméter, es como si hubieras nacido para esto, rápido, fuerte y siempre sabes como salir de las situaciones que no te favorecen, simplemente no te gusta pelear '' Dijo el hombre mientras miraba atentamente la reacción de su hermana, ya que suspiro en derrota.

Deméter, una mujer también muy hermosa como sus hermanas, con un cuerpo muy bien formado pero con una altura más baja que el resto de sus hermanos, un pelo de un tono rubio muy oscuro largo y sedoso que le llegaba asta el centro se su espalda , unos ojos casi del mismo color de su pelo lo que le parece parecer más hermosa, piel morena y bien cuidada que realzaba aún más su belleza, un vestido marrón claro que hacían destacar aún más sus ojos, largo que le llegaba asta los tobillos un poco apretado de cintura para arriba dando un notario su delgada barriga y sus pechos bien formados.

'' No es que no me guste, es contra quien peleo lo que no me gusta '' Dijo Deméter defendiéndose de las palabras de su hermano.

'' Estoy aquí sabes '' Dijo Hera por las palabras de su hermana pequeña

'' No a mí como entendido bien Hera, no quiero hacer daño a las personas a las que quiero '' Dijo mientras miraba a Hera.

El hombre que estaba expectante escuchando la conversación dio una gran sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Deméter, lo cual dio un paso hacia delante, cogió sus mejillas con las dos manos suavemente y le dio un beso en el frente sonrojando a Deméter por diversas acciones.

'' Entonces pelea para defender lo que es importante para ti '' Dijo el hombre mientras miraba los ojos de Deméter haciendo que ella sonría.

'' Lo se '' Dijo Deméter embozando una gran sonrisa.

'' ¿Tu que opinas, Hestia? '' Pregúntale al hombre mirando a su Hermana mientras ella se acercaba a todos. (Tranquilos después revela el nombre griego que tendrá Naruto, espero que os guste ya que es uno de los motivos por lo que se ha retrasado este capítulo tanto tiempo).

Hestia, la segunda hija de Rea y Kronos unas de las mujeres más bellas que el mundo enviaron a conocer, un cuerpo muy bien formado con unas curvas de infarto, pelo castaño oscuro largo asta sus caderas, unos ojos marrones casi rojizos, unos de los ojos mas extraños pero a su vez más hermosos que cualquiera puede ver, piel pálida que resaltaba su pelo oscuro aún más dándole más belleza si se puede, vestida con un vestido rojo con adornos blancos que le llegaban asta los músculos pierden ver una parte de sus preciosas piernas, que dejan juego con el color de sus ojos, con forma de V dejando ver un escote perfecto.

'' Pienso los mismos que tú, hermano '' Dijo Hestia sonriendo aún más por las acciones de su hermano con el resto de su familia, algo que ella amaba mucho, era lo más importante de su vida, su familia.

'' Bien, pues dicho esto, pasemos a lo importante, pasado varios años desde que madre engaño a padre por lo que supongo que faltara poco para que por fin salgamos de este sitio '' Dijo el alcalde de todos quedando en silencio para que los demás asimilan sus palabras '' Necesitamos formar un plan, para que una vez que salgamos podamos huir sin ser detenidos '' Termino de decir.

'' ¿Huir ?, pensé que estaban entrenando para pelear '' Dijo Poseidón confundido por las palabras de su hermano.

'' Y es lo que emos estado haciendo, pero dime una cosa Poseidón, ¿Cuánto conoces del mundo que hay ahí fuera? '' Pregunte el alcalde esperando pacientemente la respuesta de su hermano.

'' Nada '' Dijo Poseidón entendiendo mas ahora donde se dirigía la conversación

'' Estamos en desventaja total, no conocemos el terreno, no sabemos que nos espera hay fuera, no sabemos contra quien mas vamos a pelear aparte de padre ni que tan fuertes son ... por no tener no tenemos ni armas algo que ellos pueden que si tienen '' Dijo el mayor mirando a todos para ver si alguno tenía alguna pregunta.

'' Yo supongo ... espero que nuestro hermano pequeño que esté fuera de tener algo en mente, no creo que nos libere y ya, tenga que tener un lugar donde esté para los defensores o algo similar '' Dijo el hermano mayor. '' Pienso que lo mejor es nada más salir vayáis con el para protegerlo de cualquier ataque, es el que tiene más conocimiento tiene el terreno es necesario que no sufra ningún daño '' Termino de decir.

'' Pero eso ara que nos persigan asta donde el tenga planeado ir '' Dijo Hera un poco preocupado porque se olía el final del plan.

'' Me quedare atrás, los detendré el mayor tiempo posible para daros la ventaja suficiente para que los perdáis '' Dijo simplemente el mayor de los hermanos.

"¿QUEEE?" Gritaron todos los hermanos al unisonó.

'' Estas locos si piensas que vamos a dejar atrás '' Dijo Hades recibiendo asentimientos de parte de los otros hermanos.

'' No hay otra forma '' Dijo simplemente el hermano mayor.

'' Si que la hay, la tiene que haber '' Dijo Deméter preocupado por la seguridad de su hermano.

'' Confiar en mí, no pienso volver aquí, por favor no lo hagáis mas difícil de lo que ya lo es '' Dijo sonriendo y con confianza para calmar los nervios de todos los presentes.

'' Sera mejor que vuelvas con nosotros, si no, volverá aquí contigo para pegarte la paliza de tu vida '' Dijo Hera crujiéndose los nudillos para que entendiese que no estaba de broma.

Justo cuando termine de decir esas palabras un temblor enorme inundo toda la zona dejando en shock a todos los presentes, el cual todos salieron de ese shock momentáneo y el nerviosismo se hizo presente.

'' Parece que saldremos antes de lo previsto '' Dijo el mayor de los 6 presentes poniendo aún más nerviosos a sus hermanos y hermanas '' Tranquilos '' Embozo una gran sonrisa '' Todo saldrá bien ''.

**## Con Kronos ##**

**-Minutos antes-**

Temblores seguidor por sonidos que parecían pasos se escuchan en toda la zona, un sentimiento inundaba el ambiente, miedo, Kronos tenia un mal presentimiento, su esposa había desaparecido después de darle su ultimo hijo para que se lo tragase como lo había echo con los otros 6 anteriores, para después desaparecer por años, no era capaz de sentir su poder, era como la tierra se la había tragado, pero porque tenía esta mala sensación en su cuerpo, algo muy muy mal y su vena paranoica no paraba de molestar, entonces se percato de una presencia, para luego mirar con atención, parecer un simple mortal disfrutando de su vino como si nada en el mundo le preocupase, se acerco a el y vio como el mortal se llenaba de miedo, disfrutando del miedo de otros olvido el suyo propio bajando su guardia completamente, total, solo era un mortal, que le podria pasar.

**'' Que hace en mis dominios un simple mortal '' Dijo Kronos con voz amenazante para asustar aún más al mortal.**

'' S-solo soy u-un comerciante q-ue disfruta de su vv-vino mi señor '' Dijo el mortal muy asustado por la presencia de Kronos inclinándose profundamente para no cabrear al Rey de los Dioses.

**'' Dámelo '' Dijo con tono autoritario el rey paranoico**

'' E-es todo suyo mi señor '' le dijo mientras le entregaba una jarra echa de cuero de animal con vino dentro, una sonrisa maligna adorno su cara después de darle el vino una sonrisa que Kronos no percibió.

Kronos en toda su arrogancia desfruto quitarle el vino a un hombre que disfrutaba de beberlo sin pensárselo se lo metió en la boca y trago para darse cuenta de la sonrisa que el '' mortal '' tenía en su cara.

**'Un Dia Tus Hijos Tomaran Tu Trono'** … la frase falsa que él había olvidado, la frase falsa que le atormento y desapareció de su mente el día que se trago a su primogénito, volcó un resonar en su cabeza, más fuerte que antes.

Retortijones seguidos de un dolor enorme probado de su estómago, unas ganas de vomitar tremendas que intentaba aguantar tapándose la boca con su dos manos, levanto la vista para mirar con odio el '' mortal '' que seguía sonriendo como si hubiera ganado, justo cuando levanto su mano para aplastar al '' mortal '' una arcada más fuerte apareciendo teniendo que volver a poner sus manos en su boca para contener sal ganas de vomitar, sabia que si vomitaba liberaría a su peor pesadilla, sus hijos.

El mortal se dio cuenta que le entro otra arcada y justo cuando se puso las manos en la boca ayudo al Titan a vomitar, con una velocidad increíblemente justo en su estomago y propino un fuerte muletazo en el estoma obligado a vomitar.

Al titan no le dio tempo a reaccionar vio los movimientos del desconocido que se dio cuenta de que no era mortal muy tarde, pero sus manos estaban ocupadas tocando su boca y luego sucedió, el golpe llego a su estoma obligado a vomitar no pudo hacer nada para pararlo, 6 figuras aparecieron tiradas en el suelo los pocos movimientos y sonidos que emitieron un sentido que estaban vivos.

El titan miro con muchísima rabia al desconocido que estaba apunto de caer en el suelo después de haber saltado para poder llegar a la altura de su estómago, antes de que llegase al suelo el titan cargo un golpe con el puño cerrado intentado así matar al hombre que lo engaño para liberar a sus hijos.

Zeus sabía que no podía hacer nada para esquivarlo, lo único que podía hacer era poner los brazos en forma de X y preparar su cuerpo para el fuerte impacto, cerro los ojos para recibir el golpe… espero y espero y ese golpe nunca llego, comenzó abrir lentamente sus ojos para la espalda de un hombre mas alto que el que estaba deteniendo el golpe con sus dos brazos extendidos.

Zeus se quedo en shock sabia que ese hombre era uno de sus hermanos del que su madre le hablo lo poco se sabia de ellos, pero nunca espero que uno de ellos fuera capaz de detener un golpe de su padre el solo.

'' IROS YAAAA! '' Chillo el hombre que estaba delante de él, lo cual lo saco del shock al notario que alguien lo agarraba de los brazos estirando de él, lo cual entendió perfectamente lo que intenta decir con sus actos y comenzó a correr El solo rodeó de 5 Figuras como protegiéndolo comenzó a mirar y pudo ver a 3 hermosas mujeres y dos hombres, los cuales todos miraron hacia detrás con caras muy preocupadas.

'Por favor vuelve' Un pensamiento que compartía los 5 que miraban hacia atrás momentáneamente.

Su hermano mayor siempre fue la luz que iluminaba una inmensa oscuridad, dándoles alegría en los peores momentos y esperanzas de algún día serio libre de su prisión sin motivos.

'' Hacia donde vamos? No podemos perder tiempo '' Dijo Poseidón preguntándole a su desconocido hermano.

Zeus levanto su mano señalando hacia la cima de la montaña que más sobresalía en todo el paisaje '' Hacia esa montaña ''.

Dicho esto, los 6 sin perder tiempo se dirigían rápidamente a la montaña nombrada.

Kronos aparto su puño para ver quien había detenido su golpe, una vez pudiendo ver la figura del hombre desconocido para él, pero el titán sabia perfectamente quien era esa persona, como olvidarse de esos ojos azules como el cielo mismo, como olvidarse de esos ojos que lo miraban sin miedo algo.

**"¡Tuuuu!" Dijo Kronos con mucha ira y odio en su voz.**

'' Yo '' Respondió el hombre simplemente cabreando aún más a su '' padre ''

Rápidamente tuvo que esquivar otro golpe por parte del titan, el cual golpeo el suelo donde estaba antes de esquivarlo y el suelo se partió por recibir dicho golpe, el hombre aprovecho la abertura creada y propino un golpe en la mejilla del titan que solo movió un poco la cara, salto rápido hacia atrás para mantener una distancia segura agitando el puño con el que le había dicho dicho golpe.

'Es mas duro de lo que creía' Dijo el hombre aun moviendo la muñeca intentando calmar el dolor.

El hermano mayor sabia que tenia que buscar la manera de irse sin dejar opción de que su padre le siguiera, su mente estaba funcionando súper rápido imaginando diferentes situaciones, con sus ojos miraba el paisaje buscando algo que le ayudase, entonces algo que pasase

Otro título entro en acción cuando escucho los fuertes golpes, cuando vio a su rey peleando contra un desconocido se encuentra al lado del lado en forma protectora.

**'' Que está pasando aquí señor '' Dijo el nuevo titán a su rey esperando una respuesta, defensor si el desconocido atacaba.**

**'' Captúralo Atlas, no podemos dejar que se vaya '' Dijo Kronos con odio en su voz.**

**'' No creo que necesita mi ayuda para capturarlo, no creo que sea tan fuerte '' Dijo Atlas confundido por las palabras de Kronos.**

**'' Me han comprometido para liberar a mis hijos, dándome de beber algo que me está provocando un gran dolor en el estómago, no puedo moverme con libertad con la molestia, no puedo capturarlo '' Dijo Kronos '' El que esta hay parada es el alcalde de todos, los otros se escapan no se hacia donde se dirigen, pero la mayor amenaza la tienes delante de ti, no puedes ir, tienes que atraparlo o matarlo lo que veas necesario '' Termino Kronos.**

El hijo de Kronos se maldijo mentalmente al escuchar las palabras de su padre, podría haber ido con sus hermanos ya que Kronos no podría seguirlos, y ahora podría que pelear contra otro titán y necesitaría lo que sería rápido rápido como para no dejar que Kronos recupere de su estado y mar un 2 contra 1 o peor aun que otros titanes se unan a la pelea.

Atlas al escuchar las palabras de Kronos abrió los ojos por las palabras mencionadas, esto era malo, muy malo. Después de miro al primogénito parado en el mismo sitio observando a su alrededor y cuando cruza vistas, se dio cuenta de porque era la mayor amenaza, no había miedo en sus ojos, estaba delante de Kronos que irradiaba el suficiente odio como para hacer mearse en los pantalones al más valiente, incluso Atlas que eres el general de Kronos estaba un poco tenso a sentir el odio de Kronos, pero sin embargo el hijo de Kronos era otra historia completamente diferente.

**'Esto es peor de lo que pensaba, tiene que morir' Pensó Atlas antes de correr hacia el hijo de Kronos.**

Al ver esto, el hijo mayor de Kronos se preparó para el inminente combate contra el tal Atlas, su padre era el Rey así que el Atlas sería más débil ... ¿verdad?

Vio como Atlas alzaba su puño y el se preparo para detenerlo, mal movimiento, en el momento que el puño de Atlas hizo contacto con la mano del Hijo mayor, la muñeca se rompió instantáneamente por la increíble fuerza del golpe, rápidamente aparto tanto la mano como su cuerpo del puñetazo del titan lo que utilizo como trampolín su brazo para saltar descartar de su rostro con su otra mano que estaba en perfectas condiciones y le propino el mismo puñetazo que a su padre pero con más fuerza, y el mismo se asombro del resultado, no fue tan doloroso como golpear a su padre, su piel no era tan dura y el titán salió disparado por la fuerza del golpe que recibió.

Estaba rezando mentalmente para que el titán no se levantase, estaba en clara desventaja no sabía nada del terreno, si se recuperaba Kronos estaba perdido y la probabilidad de que otro titán por el sonido de la batalla eran muy altos, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de dos cosas, un titan se levanto como si nada y un poco de sangre que salía de su labio y dos el pequeño terremoto formado por el impacto de Atlas al ser lanzado por el puñetazo rompió algo que el hijo mayor de Kronos no sabía lo que era, comenzó a salir un líquido azul transparente con una fuerza increíble, algo que al parecer solo el dio cuenta, rápidamente se le vino un plan y comenzó a sonreír dando pasos hacia atrás.

Atlas se recompuso rápidamente y comenzó a caminar de forma rápida hacia donde estaba el hijo de Kronos, se percato de lo que estaba reculando y sonrió con aires de grandeza y lo que creía que estaba asustado al ver que el golpe no le hizo mucho.

**'' Te falta fuerza, no eres más que un niño débil un poco más rápido que las moscas, tu serás el primero en caer tus hermanos serán lo siguientes '' Dijo Atlas sonriendo tétricamente mientras se acercaba al primogénito de su rey.**

El hijo mayor de Kronos en vez de sentirse afectado por las palabras de Atlas sonrió, algo que desconcertó al titan lo que paro en seco su caminata hacia el.

'' A mí me falta fuerza ... ya ti inteligencia '' Dijo Aun sonriendo.

Nada más decir estas palabras una enorme ola con una increíble fuerza aparecida a la derecha de Atlas, Si Atlas el titán de la fuerza el más fuerte de todos, pero no el titán del equilibrio, nada más la ola chocar contra el perdido el equilibrio y fue arrastrado por la fuerza de la corriente que se formó al romper una enorme presa natural cuando el temblor producido por el impacto de Atlas contra el suelo tras salir disparado del golpe del hijo de Kronos, no sabia que era ese liquido pero le salvo la vida literalmente, en la otra orilla del río improvisado se encontraron Kronos mirando a su hijo, cuando los ojos de los dos encontraron un silencio mortal en la zona.

**'' Esto no tiene que terminar así '' Dijo Kronos con una mano aun en su estomago no se recupera del todo. '' Únete a mi y solo tu serás libre una vez capturamos a los otros, solo si me juras lealtad eterna, esto se os hace demasiado grande para ustedes, no podrán ganar '' Termino de decir Kronos intentado engatusar a su hijo mayor.**

'' Eso es todo lo que me tienes que decir? '' Preguntar con odio en su voz '' Ni si quieres: un perdón por ser mi aperitivo junto a tus hermanos '' Siguió diciendo '' ¿Solo tienes que decirme que me una a ti si te juro lealtad? '' Continúa diciendo mientras alzaba su puño '' Espero que te allá haya gustado el aperitivo porque ... mis puños te sabrán a gloria '' Termino de decir mientras se dio la vuelta y desapareció en el bosque perdiendo así de vista a su padre. Aun escuchado los gritos de rabia producidos por el estúpido de su padre él se concentró en sentir a sus hermanos para poder reunirse con ellos lo antes posible, comenzó a sentir el dolor en su muñeca total mente partida por la perdida de la adrenalina producida por la Pelea contra Atlas,

**## Monte olimpo ##**

Rea lloraba de felicidad al poder estas junto a sus hijos otra vez, Hera, Hestia y Deméter lloraron también al estar junto a su madre por primera vez, incluso a Poseidón se le escaba una lagrima pero nunca lo admitiría, toda esa felicidad de Rea cambia por preocupación cuando noto que falta uno de sus hijos comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada para no encontrarlo, todos se dieron cuenta de esto y sabían lo que era, una cara de preocupación y depresión llego a casi todos los presentes.

**'' Donde esta? '' Pregunto preocupada Rea a Hestia que era la que estaba más cerca de ella en ese momento.**

'' Se quedo atrás para darnos tiempo para escapar '' Dijo Hestia con una cara triste

'' No había otra forma de hacerlo, nos hubieran seguido si uno de nosotros no cubríamos la huida '' Dijo Hades para que su madre entendiese estas acciones '' Tranquila madre, el es fuerte sabe cuidarse solo '' Termino de decir para intentar calmar a su madre, algo que no pudo

Lagrimas de felicidad cambia a tristeza al pensar que perdería a su primer hijo.

**'' Pero- '' Intento decir Rea pero fue detenida por un ruido desconocido.**

Unas pisadas como si alguien acabara de caer de un gran salto se escuchó llamando a la atención de todos, lo que miraron rápidamente donde se dijo dicho ruido

'' Hablabais de mí? '' Pregunto el hijo mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Rea miro a su hijo mayor quieto mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara, no paso mucho tiempo cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia su hijo, después de un andar rápido y por último a correr en su dirección diciendo su nombre entre lágrimas.

**'' Kairos! '' Grito Rea mientras corría hacia su hijo para abrazarlo**

Kairos, el primogénito de Rea un hombre muy atractivo con un cuerpo muy bien cuidado, músculo pero no demasiado, específico la musculatura perfecta para el combate, con el pelo castaño casi rojizo no muy largo que le llega a la mitad del cuello, un mechón de pelo en su flequillo que lo hacia más guapo a la vista de las mujeres, piel muy muy pálida ni muy merina, con unos ojos azules muy intensos que parecen que al mirarlos estuvieras contemplando el cielo mismo a través de ellos, vestido con unos simples Pantalones negros y camiseta ajustada de color negro con decoraciones azules y unas sandalias.

Kairos abrazo a su madre ignorando el dolor de su muñeca izquierda la cual ella acurruco su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello mientras seguía llorando por reencontrar con su primer hijo, el comenzó a masajear suavemente la espalda de su madre para calmarla lo cual automáticamente.

Cuando ella se separo del abrazo noto la mueca de dolor en la cara de Kairos lo cual hizo que busca la fuente del dolor al ver una de sus manos con los nudillos muy dañados y la muñeca completamente rota, rápidamente comenzó a tratar la muñeca para curarla (¿Cómo? No lo sé aquí pondría jutsu médico pero aquí no existe eso).

**'' Que te ah pasado? Tienes la muñeca destrozada '' Pregunte con preocupación en su voz mientras la sujetaba con cuidado.**

Al escuchar esto los demás hermanos de acercaron para ver el estado de Kairos.

'' Los nudillos por un golpe que le di a Kronos, no esperaba qué su piel fuera de tan dura, la muñeca era porque otro titan apareció en un Atlas o algo así '' Al decir el Nombre de Atlas tanto Zeus como Rea se tensaron '' Intento para uno de sus golpes pero no esperaba que fueran tan fuertes y me rompió la mano '' continuo antes de que su madre preguntase.

**'' ¿Derrotaste a Atlas y tu padre justos? '' Pregunto Rea en su voz muy sorprendida pero aun curando la herida de su hijo.**

'' No '' Dijo simplemente Kairos '' Solo a Atlas, Kronos no estaba en condiciones para pelear por un dolor en la tripa, creo que dijo eso '' termino de decir.

'' Me estas diciendo que derrotaste tu solo a Atlas el titán de la fuerza sin ayuda? 'Pregunté Zeus con incredulidad

'' Mas vale maña que fuerza '' Respondió Kairos '' Tú debes de ser el pequeño '' Dijo Kairos dándole golpes en la cabeza a Zeus con su mano libre, algo que molesto a Zeus por ser tratado con inferioridad.

'' Zeus, mi nombre es Zeus '' Dijo Zeus apartando la mano de su cabeza.

'' Kairos '' Le respondió mientras alzaba su mano libre para un apretón de manos.

**## Dos horas después ##**

Una vez que se había curado la muñeca de Kairos, todos se dirigieron hacia una gran mesa con un mapa que muestra todo el mundo, todo fue construido y formado por ayuda de Gea era como una especie de templo enorme blanco con una gran mesa en el centro en la que estaban todos los presentes mirando el mapa tallado en la cima de la mesa discutiendo que deberían estar y cuales serias los mejores sitios para en un futuro tener una batalla contra los titanes.

'Necesitamos Armas' Dijo Hades, el cual todos asintieron

'' Se de donde sacarlas '' Respondió Zeus ganando la atención de todos en la sala

'' ¿Como? '' Pregunto Hera, esperando pacientemente una respuesta

'' Ciclopes, hijo muy buenos herreros y grandes luchadores, no proporcionarán tanto como armas como ayuda en futuras batallas '' Respondió Zeus mirando el mapa mientras empezaba a señalar una parte del mapa

'' ¿Y cómo conseguimos su ayuda? '' Pregunto Poseidón mientras seguía con la mirada la mano de Zeus

'' Ese es problema '' Respondió Zeus.

'' ¿Qué problema? Pregunte Hestia mirando tranquilamente el mapa

'' Tenemos que ir al Tártaro para sacarlos de ahí '' Respondió un poco tenso Zeus mientras llegaba al objetivo con el dedo en el mapa señalando lo que parecía una gran puerta mientras todos en la sala se tensaban por nombrar el Tártaro.

'' Bien ... y que esperamos '' Dijo Kairos.

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**N / A: Espero que os allá gustado tanto el primer capítulo como el nombre griego de Naruto que perderán, tranquilos solo serán los primeros capítulos no tiene sentido ponerle Naruto ahora. No puedo decir nada más del tema porque metería spoilers lo único que digo que si no te gusta el nombre lo siento de verdad, es más difícil de lo que parece buscar un nombre griego qué le queda bien, el capítulo se retrasó más de lo que quería porque no tenía un nombre y este en especial a mí me ha gustado contra más lo repito más me gusta, pero no será su nombre definitivo eso te lo aseguro, viajara por diferentes reinos y tendrá millas de nombre para que te agás una idea de lo que puede pasar. Bien, el siguiente capítulo será el fin de la Titanomaquia no pondré muchas batallas solo las más relevantes no quiero centrar el fic demasiado en la acción. Dejar comentarios vuestros para dar ideas o simplemente apoyar o criticar el fic, eso motiva a seguir escribiendo. Con esto dicho un Saludo y hasta el próximo Capitulo.**

**AT: YamiShibai**


	3. Capitulo 2: Algo inesperado

**No soy dueño de Naruto ni Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos**

**IMPORTANTE****: Antes de comenzar con el capítulo quiero decir algo, la apariencia y el nombre de Kairos no será definitivo, si se hace raro que el protagonista de la historia el cual es Naruto sea llamado Kairos, imaginate lo raro que se te hará al escribirlo , como dije en una respuesta aun comentario lo que estoy intentando mostrar ahora es el pasado de Naruto (Kairos) como dios, hay otra opción de mostrarlo, que seria empezar directamente como Naruto en las naciones elementales y mostrar su pasado como dios en forma de Flashbacks, el problema es que aparte de no gustarme esa forma porque dejarían muchas dudas y demasiadas incoherencias, podría ser demasiado cliché para mi gusto, eh leído cientos de fics así, quiero intentar hacer algo diferente,como máximo tenéis que aguantar que la apariencia y el nombre de Naruto será diferente este capítulo más y otro, como mínimo solo este.**

**Esto se me olvidó decirlo en el capítulo anterior, Ananké es la Diosa Primordial de lo inevitable, la compulsión y la necesidad, si queréis saber más de ella simplemente preguntar en los comentarios, no solo para saber de ella si no también para aclarar alguna duda , lo que responda mediante PM o por medio del siguiente capítulo. **

**RESPUESTA A COMENTARIOS.**

**Comentario de Demon Slayer: Lo primero eso gracias por gastar tu tiempo el leer mi fic y decir que tiene potencial, en temas de poderes de los otros dioses Olímpicos como tus dices Naruto viene de enfrentar a Kaguya ... Naruto es mucho más fuerte que los otros Olímpicos, pero, las hormigas son mas fuertes cuando se juntan. Temas de ideas, soy muy consciente de lo oscura que puede ser la mitología griega, solo tienes que leer los relatos de Homero sobre la guerra de troya para entender que tan mal de la cabeza estaban los dioses, metere parte de esta locura en el fic pero no en todos, por ejemplo Hestia (La cual si decido hacer este fic ºHarem ella estará 100%) la mitología griega no habla mucho de ella, pero por lo que se siempre trato de evitar que su familia se matase entre si, después no pienso hacer que mi fic se base en puro sexo, dudo muchísimo de que siquiera meta un limón, intentare hacer la relación o relaciones que estén bien fundadas, no pienso hacer que se enamores en 3 pautas y juntos para toda la eternidad, eso es estúpido. Uno de los animales sagrados de Naruto será el zorro, pero como tu como dicho el toro junto con los caballos era el animal sagrado Poseidón, pero tengo una duda que me gustaría que me respondas y si no puedes lo que buscare por mi mismo en Google … ¿El lobo no es ya el animal sagrado de Artemisa? (Era el lobo o el ciervo creo ... no lo sé) en caso de lo no lo sea podría meterlo ... podría no, lo metería ya que el lobo es uno de mis animales favoritos y por último el tema de mikpirat, le responde a el por MD y le agradecí por que me dio una muy buena idea, pero, como le dije a el, si tengo que basarme en completamente en como funcionaba el universo de Rick Riordan, Naruto literalmente no debería de existir, ya que los dioses de ese mundo tienen poder debido a la gente que cree en ellos, no solo eso, también existen gracias a que los pocos que creen en ellos y esto sería una incoherencia en el fic, la respuesta es simple ... ¿Cómo se titula el fic? '' El Dios Olvidado ''… La existencia de Naruto solo es conocida por la gente mas cercana a el (Hermanos, familiares y los primordiales) para los sátiros, náyades, ninfas, semidioses, dioses, etc. Habrán escribió historias donde hablan de Kairos (Naruto) pero ellos creen que simplemente son mitos, ya que nadie de los Olímpicos habla de el por rabia, dolor, pena, ira ... da igual como lo veas, temas relacionados con el son tabú.**

**Comentario Anonimo1: ¿****Porque no debería de meter a Afrodita y Naruto en una relación? Creo que tu y yo tenemos opiniones diferentes sobre Afrodita, mientras tu seguro la ves como una mujer infiel que se deja llevar por la lujuria yo la veo con un poco de lastima la verdad, ser la representación misma del amor y en toda su vida nunca ser amada, tiene que ser duro solo ver como los hombres te miran con lujuria para desahogar sus frustraciones con puro sexo, yo siempre eh opinado que ese comportamiento de Afrodita se debe a que esta desesperada de encontrar a alguien que la ame de verdad y que no la vea como un trozo de carne y se acuesta con cualquiera para no darse cuenta lo triste que es su vida amorosa y así se miente a sí misma, después si lo que tu crees que ella no le será '' fiel '' tienes que tener en cuenta de que a encontrado lo que lleva buscado más de 3000 años y no lo dejara perder por simple lujuria, si eso es lo que no quieres en caso de que comience una relación entre los dos (lo cual aun no lo se sinceramente, no se que pareja poner, y en caso de guiar esta historia a un pequeño harén, no se que mujer poner en él, he tenido ayuda en diferentes comentarios pero aun no se ha aclarado nada) será fiel a Naruto, a tal Extremo de que si Naruto decide irse otra vez por X motivo ella no tendrá ninguna relación con otro hombre, pero lo dicho aun no hay nadie claro como pareja, sinceramente a mi siempre me a gustado Afrodita para pareja ya que conlleva a que Ares (El cual me cae muy mal) quiera '' humillar '' a Naruto contantemente y daría mas juego a la historia. Espero que me allá explicado bien.**

**Comentario Anonimo2: ****El incesto no me preocupa ya que en las naciones elementales ocurre algo similar para mantener una línea de sangre fuerte, después tengo dos cosas muy segura al 100%, la primera en caso de ser Harem, Hestia estará en el segurísimo y la segunda es que Hera aun no estando en una relación con Naruto, voy a hacer que Naruto rompa ese matrimonio ya sea por la buenas o por las malas, ya que en mi opinión Zeus fue un desastre total tanto como marido y como rey. Y con Rhea ocurre algo similar la verdad, a sufrido muchísimo, a tenido que ver algo que ninguna madre aguantaría, eh estado pensando muy seriamente si meterla o no, o simplemente solo hacer una relación entre RheaxNaruto sinceramente solo a sido esa relación la que me a echo dudar si meter Harem o no, pero asta que Naruto vuelva al panteón olímpico aún quedan capítulos y tiempo para que piense muy detalladamente que hacer en temas amorosos.**

**Comentario de fan2618: ****Las imágenes de los diferentes personajes me baso en imágenes buscadas por Google para que mentirte, busco en Google el personaje que voy a describir y veo muchas imágenes de dicho personaje, cuando veo una que me llame la atención elijo esa y solo cambio el atuendo en si asi que no sabría si decirte si es la Gea de Marvel o no ya que nunca me eh leído un comic de Marvel, como mucho una película y en ninguna de ellas (que yo sepa) venta Gea, solo te puedo decir que no me base en la apariencia de Poseidón de la película, todo parecido es simplemente una coincidencia.**

**Dicho esto, disfrutar del capítulo.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Algo ****inesperado**

5 años pasaron desde el comienzo de la guerra, 5 años de grandes batallas que han sacudido el mundo, la balanza se decantaba por los hijos de Kronos gracias a las 4 armas que los cíclopes hicieron en forma de gratitud por los liberados del Tartaro.

**## Flashback ##**

'' Entonces, ¿quién encerró a los ciclos en el Tártaro? '' Pregunto Hades con curiosidad de camino hacia dicho lugar.

'' Urano, el antiguo rey, a su vez el padre de Kronos '' Respondió Zeus a su hermano.

El conocimiento es poder y el único de los hermanos con el conocimiento suficiente del mundo exterior era Zeus, ventajas de no ser comido por su padre y ser educado por Rhea con ayuda de los Curetes y ninfas.

'' ¿Porque? '' Pregunto Kairos que estaba escuchando la conversación.

'' ¿De verdad importa eso? '' Dijo Zeus con molestia por lo que el creía era una pregunta estúpida.

'' Teniendo en cuenta que nadie nos confirma que nos ayudaran y que podemos estas liberando a un futuro enemigo o peor aun a un futuro aliado de los titanes, si, creo que eso importa '' Respondió Kairos a Zeus.

'' Pfff '' Resoplo Zeus con molestia '' No sé sabe, unos dicen que su padre, Urano, no les gusta, otros porque representaban una amenaza ... '' Dijo Zeus.

'' Espero que sea por lo primero '' Dijo Kairos mientras se detenía en la entrada del tártaro.

'' Yo también '' Añadió Poseidón un poco nervioso al ver la enorme entrada.

'' Averigüémoslo '' Dijo Hades el cual fue el primero en entrar seguido por Zeus y Poseidón.

Kairos se quedo quieto en la entrada, había algo que lo inquietaba y no era nada relacionado con el tártaro, desde el momento que se encamino en dirección al tártaro comenzó a sentir como si fuera observado, comenzó a mirar a sus hermanos los cuales no parecían sentir lo mismo, cada paso se intensificaba más esa sensación para luego desaparecer y reaparecer, al mitad del camino dejo de sentirla, cosa que calmo pero ahora enfrente de la entrada la sensación de sentir mucho mucho más intenso, descartar ese sentimiento ya que no pudieron ver a nadie a su alrededor, justificando que simplemente eran los nervios por conocer un poco más el mundo que lo rodeaba.

''**Kairos''… **En el momento que escucho su nombre su cuerpo se tensó, empezó a mirar a su alrededor intentando buscar la fuente de esa voz, la cual fue imposible de saber ya que el eco que había en la zona hacia imposible el saber desde donde venia, alzo la vista ya que desde el cielo es de donde el sentía que era observado no sabia como explicarlo, simplemente no sabia que decir ni hacer, se quedo en el sitio esperando a ver si la voz volvía a hablar… pero nada sucedió.

''Kairos!'' Volvio a escuchar su nombre, pero la voz ahora le era familiar. ''Que haces? Llevo llamándote un buen rato'' Dijo algo molesto Poseidón ''¿Pasa algo?''

'' Nada, lo siento, solo me eh distraído nada más '' Respondió Kairos rápidamente para no seguir hablando de este tema. '' Entremos '' termino de decir.

Poseidón asintió, pero aun estaba preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de su hermano, pero simplemente no era un momento para preguntar sobre eso.

**## Fin Flashback ##**

Todo salió bien para los hermanos, consiguió liberar de sus prisiones a los ciclospes y estos en modo de agradecimiento se unió a ellos y les forjaron un arma a cada uno, para Zeus un rayo pero no un rayo cualquiera, no, uno que le dio control total sobre los rayos, Poseidón recibió un Tridente capaz de provocar tempestades y terremotos, Hades un Yelmo que lo hacia invisible y por último Kairos, el cual recibió una especie de espada alargada de un solo filo que tanto la hoja como el mando eran blancos como la nieve misma, el mango de dicha espada tenia adornos negros y justo alfinal del mango una pequeña cadena negra que sujetaba una hermosa joya roja como la sangre (Era una katana, pero en esta época no sabían que arma era esa) esta espada era capaz de cortar cualquier cosa.

Kairos se enamoro de su nueva arma ya que le pareció muy versátil y cómoda, pero tuvo que aprender el solo como utilizar esa arma ya que nadie sabia que era de arma esa.

5 años pasaron desde ese día, 5 años de batallas que los hijos de Kronos ganaron gracias a sus armas, armas que desequilibraron la balanza, pero no por mucho. Muchas cosas pasaron eso 5 años a parte de liberar a los ciclospes y obtener armas, Kairos tenia mucha hambre de conocimiento que sació con Rea la cual acepto gustosamente el tener charlas con su hijo mayor sobre el mundo, como se formó, información de cada titan , sobre los primordiales y cosas barias, conversaciones que abecés duraban horas ya que los dos perdían la loción del tiempo por los cómodos que estaban el uno con el otro.

**## Escena retrospectiva ##**

Una larga y tranquila noche donde se puede observar dos figuras charlando tranquilamente alrededor de una pequeña hoguera la cual era avivada por una tercera figura que permanecía escuchando la conversación y una cuarta que estaba también escuchado la conversación muy interesada.

'' **De esa oscuridad surgió Chaos, Diosa primordial del universo mismo, creadora de casi todo lo que conocemos '' Dijo Rhea mientras miraba a Kairos el cual levanto una ceja por no entender una de las palabras.**

'' ¿Casi todo? Pregunte Karios para asi aclarar su duda

'' **Si, por ejemplo, ella creo el universo en si como a los primeros primordiales, pero la tierra que nos conocemos, fue creada por Gea Diosa primordial de la tierra y la vida, a su vez '' hija '' de Chaos, mi madre y tu abuela '' Respondió Rea a la pregunta intentado ser lo más clara posible.**

'' Guau '' Dijo simplemente Kairos, nunca espero estar tan relacionado con primordiales tan importantes '' ¿Gea creo todo esto ella sola? '' Respondió a preguntar.

''**Si y no, fue ayudada por otro primordiales, lo que varios de ellos fueron sus hijos, como por ejemplo Urano la representación del cielo, Ourea primordial de las montañas o Ponto primordial de los mares '' Dijo parando un segundo para que los presentes asimilaran sus palabras '' Gea y Urano tuvieron varios hijos, los gigantes, ciclopes, hecatónquiros y otros más, los cuales la mayoría de ellos fueron encerrados en el Tártaro por Urano por ser monstruos. Gea y Urano también fueron los padres de los titanes, el cual Kronos traicionó a Urano castrándolo y encerrándolo en las profundidades del Tártaro y así es como se hizo con el trono, algunos dicen que con la sangre que derramo Urano al ser traicionado llegó su ultimo hijo o hija, no sabría si decirte si es verdad o no porque nunca la eh visto,**

'' Que son los hecatónquiros? '' Pregunto Hestia con curiosidad.

'' **Gigantes con 50 cabezas y 100 brazos, las historias dicen que eras unos grandes guerreros unos de los motivos por los que fueron encerrados en el tartaro '' Respondió Rhea a su hija.**

Kairos escucho todo con interés, muchas ideas se formaron con los conocimientos recién recibidos, las ideas diversas se las guardo para el mismo, pero otra duda vino al, mas que duda era curiosidad.

'' Alguna vez as visto a Chaos? '' Pregunto Kairos con curiosidad

'' **Si, pero podría contarlas con los dedos de mi mano, emite un aura de poder increíble ya su vez una de las mujeres mas bellas que he visto a lo largo de mi vida. Respondió Rhea pero dicha pregunta la confundió un poco '' ¿Por qué preguntas? '' Pregunte Rhea a Kairos el cual la estuvo mirando todo el rato.**

Kairos embozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a su madre para después decirle.

'' Ahh, solo es curiosidad, es decir seria increíble poder conocerla, ella creo todo, si con la ayuda de Gea y demás, pero sin ella no estaríamos aquí '' Respondió Kairos con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara 'Además de que desde hace 5 años a veces siento que me observan, tal vez ella separa algo o podría ser ella misma 'Pensó eso último sin querer preocuparse a los presentes.

'' **Bueno, las veces que la vi fueron en momentos cables, como cuando Kronos usurpo el trono ... solo ella decide darse a conocer, quien sabe lo mejor algún día la conozcas '' Comento Rhea a las palabras de Kairos el cual aún seguía observándola con una sonrisa.**

"Eso me gustaría, tengo muchas preguntas que podrían" Dijo Kairos simplemente.

'' Bueno, este tema es muy interesante, pero supuestamente íbamos a hablar de los titanes, para saber más de ellos y saber como defender y atacarlos '' Dijo Hera que permaneció callada expectante por la conversación de su hermano y su madre asta este momento .

'' Lo siento, me dejo llevar por mi curiosidad '' Dijo Kairos con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ponía una mano en su nuca.

Hera al ver las acciones de Kairos suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa en su boca. '' Tus ansias de conocimiento solo es superado por tu idiotez '' Dijo Hera con un tono divertido en su voz.

'' Si soy un idiota solo por querer saber mas del mundo donde vivo, entonces lo soy '' Dijo Kairós con un puchero mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Tanto Rhea como Hestia no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa por las interacciones de los dos hermanos.

'' **Por donde lo deje? '' Se pregunto en voz alta Rhea así parando la pequeña discusión entre Kairos y Hera. '' Empecemos por los nombres primero Himperion, Japeto, Ceo, Crio, Océano, y Kronos '' Dijo Rhea Ganando la atención de todos otra vez '' Tanto Himperion como Oceano fueron encerrados un corto tiempo en el Tartaro por intentar convencer a Kronos de que el comeros no sería la solución a su problema '' Termino de decir Rhea**

Tanto Hera como Hestia se tensaron un poco al escuchar la palabra '' comeros '' recordando asi el principio de sus vidas, mientras que Kairos observaba expectante a Rhea ya que él sabía que ella aún no había terminado.

''**Pero cuando estos dos fueron encerrados, el mar comenzó a actuar agresivamente a la presencia de Kronos ya que el océano está formado por agua y representa a todas las criaturas de agua salada, Kronos por miedo a todo lo que el mar escondía libero a Oceano de su prisión no sin antes amenazarle de volver a encerrarlo si no seguía sus órdenes y diciendo que lo libero por misericordia, ocultando así que lo libero por su nerviosismo al ver la reacción del mar ... Algo similar paso con Himperion '' Dijo Rhea mirando a Kairos atentamente porque le interesaba que el en especial escuchase estas palabras '' Si ganáis la guerra, recuerda no solo que tanto como Oceano y Himperion intentaron parar la locura de Kronos, sino también la reacción del mar y el sol ... darles una segunda oportunidad, esta guerra la pelearan por obligación de Kronos,Estoy seguro de que no están interesados en esta guerra '' Termino de decir Rhea mientras miraba atentamente la reacción de Kairos.**

Kairos asintió mientras comenzaba a hablar '' Lo tendré en cuenta madre '' Dijo Kairos mientras se hundió en sus pensamientos '' En caso de ganar la guerra convencer a Poseidón y Hades de no castigar a Oceano e Himperion será fácil, el problema es Zeus '' Continuo diciendo Kairos mientras levantaba la miraba para mirar a Rhea '' Zeus es demasiado arrogante para su bien, y después de recibir su arma su ego es mas grande que su arrogancia, se cree invencible por tener ese rayo '' Termino de decir Kairos con el ceño fruncido al recordar la arrogancia de Zeus y las veces que intentaba parecer superior a Kairos.

Rhea al escuchar las palabras de Kairos suspiro tristemente al ser muy consciente de la actitud de su hijo menor, eso era algo que le preocupaba y mucho, pero nunca lo diría en alto para no provocar peleas entre los hermanos, en estos momentos era lo último que necesitaban

Rhea rápidamente continúo hablando intentando dejar de lado sus pequeñas preocupaciones y ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta de ello, ninguno se dio cuenta, o eso ella creyó, Kairos fue conciente de los sentimientos depresivos de Rhea pero el sabia que ella no quería hablar de ello aun, él nunca la obliga a hacer algo que no quiere.

'' **Después están las Titanidas Temis, Tetis, Febe, Mnemosine, Tia, y yo, la cual Tetis al ser la esposa de Oceano y compartir su opinión sobre vosotros fue también encerrada en el tartaro junto a su esposo y Tea al estar Casada con Himperion sufrió el mismo destino, fueron liberadas junto a Oceano e Himperion ... Todas ellas junto a mi se quedaran al margen de esta guerra, asi que si alguna vez te encuentras con alguna no los ataques ya que ellas no lo aran, pero eso no quiere decir que no se defienden y que son debiles, muchas de ellas son más fuertes que muchos otros titanes ''. Termino de decir Rhea.**

'' En caso de ganar, están haciendo todo lo que está en mi mano para que ellas junto a Oceano e Himperion no sufran un cruel destino por actos pensamientos que ellos no compartían '' Dijo Kairos comenzando a levantarse.

Rhea asintió aliviada por no tener que ver a sus hermanas sufriendo por actos de sus hijos y observar a Kairos levantarse para ver como estiraba su cuerpo.

'' Bueno, demasiada información por hoy, tengo que entender más el arma que recibí de los ciclospes y que ni ellos mismos saben que es '' Dijo mientras sacaba la extraña espada a sus ojos para ver lo hermosa que era.

'' **Sus creadores no saben lo que es? '' Pregunte Rhea con curiosidad por saber mas por la extraña espada.**

'' Me dijeron que solo hicieron un arma que se adecuada más a mí, nunca pensaron que pasaría esto '' Dijo mientras alfaba la espada asta la altura de su cintura para facilitar que Rhea la observase cuidadosamente.

'' **Él admitió que se ve hermosa '' Dijo Rhea mirando la espada '' Pero yo sé mal no puedo ayudarte a entrenar con ella '' Continúa diciendo con tristeza en su voz.**

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de Rhea, Kairos se acercó a ella y ponerse de cuclillas para estar a su altura ya que ella seguía sentada cómodamente en su sitio junto a la hoguera, acto seguido agarro sus mejillas con sus manos para que alzara la vista y beso su frente para después mirarla a los ojos.

'' No te preocupes, tu simple presencia me ayuda a seguir a delante '' Dijo mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con sus pulgares, lo que hizo que ella se acomodase en su cabeza en una de sus manos mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa en su boca '' Aparte de que improvisar sobre la marcha siempre fue mi mejor arma '' Termino de decir mientras se levantaba y quitaba las manos del rostro de Rhea. Rhea abrió los ojos al notario la perdida de calor confirmada por las manos Kairos y con una mueca de disgusto observo como se despedía de Hera y Hestia mientras recogía su espada y se marchaba.

**## Actualidad ##**

Kairos no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar los momentos que tubo con Rhea a solas y veces acompañados por alguna de sus hermansa o por las 3 juntas.

Actualmente se encontraba entrenando con su arma rara, 5 años junto a ella y aun no sabia nada de ella, no encontró a nadie que pudiese ayudarlo a aprender a manejarla con maestría todo lo que hizo con ella fue improvisar y no se podía quejar ya que hasta ahora le salió mejor de lo esperado ya que con ayuda de su espada y movimientos improvisados consiguió ganar barias batallas que no pintaban bien para los hermanos y ciclopes.

''Esto empieza a ser frustrante'' Murmuro para si mismo con un suspiro de derrota.

No entendía como podía ser tan diferente de otras espadas que él había visto, todo lo que intento hasta ahora fue inútil ya que todas tenían sus formas de manejarse, sus pros y contras en batallas y el no sabia nada de esta espada lo único que noto que esta espada en específico era mucho más versátil que muchas otras.

''Un arma muy peculiar'' Dijo una voz de mujer en su espalda.

Kairos al escuchar a la mujer y no reconocer su voz rápidamente se dio la vuelta para posicionar el filo de la espada en el cuello de la mujer la cual no movió ni un dedo al sentir el acero frio en su cuello.

Kairos al mirar bien a la mujer se sorprendió por su apariencia, una mujer increíblemente hermosa que emitía un aura de nobleza, con un pelo largo y liso negro como el carbón recojido en una coleta que dejaba caer un gran mechón hasta su cintura con gran corona dorada en la cabeza realzando su belleza natural y su flequillo que rodeaba su delicado rostro, una piel muy pálida y sin ninguna marca haciéndola perfecta, unos ojos negros como su pelo pero que emitían un leve resplandor una pequeña nariz y unos labios carnosos, vestida con un extraño vestido largo que arrastraba en el suelo de colo rojo y blanco con decoraciones doradas haciendo juego con la corona dorada que llevaba en la cabeza mientras andaba descalza sin proteger sus pequeños pies de las piedras filosas que podía encontrar en su camino.

Pero Kairos no solo estaba sorprendido por lo hermosa que era la mujer, si no porque escucho atentamente a su madre explicarle las apariencias de cada hombre y mujer que ella había hablado para asi saber quién era en caso de encontrárselos en su camino y la mujer delante suyo nunca fue mencionaba, no podía olvidarse de un vestido junto a un peinado tan singular.

'Como en el tartaro ha conseguido ponerse en mi espalda sin que la sintiera' Penso Kairos mientras echaba rapidos vistazos al alrededor para ver si encontraba a alguien mas a parte de la mujer que tenía delante.

Dicha mujer al ver que Kairos buscaba a alguien mas con la mirada comenzó a hablar tranquilamente.

''No hay nadie aquí a parte de ti y de mi'' Dijo la mujer tranquilamente mirándolo a los ojos.

Kairos al escuchar las palabras apreto un poco la empuñadura de su arma y la acerco mas peligrosamente al cuello de la mujer del cual salió un poco de sangre, asi dando a entender de que no estaba para bromas.

''Quine eres?'' Pregunto Kairos mirándola fijamente.

''¿De donde has conseguido una katana? que yo sepa en este mundo no debería de haber ninguna'' Respondió la mujer evitando la pregunta de Kairos mientras con un dedo apartaba la Katana de su cuello.

Kairos al darse cuenta de que la mujer se referia a su espada se relajo un poco dejando asi que la mujer apartase la katana de su cuello, pero sus palabras solo le dieron más dudas '¿Katana? ¿Este mundo?' pensó el pero aun siendo consciente de que evito su pregunta.

''No evites mi pregunta'' Dijo Kairos aun alerta por cualquier movimiento brusco de la mujer

''No pienso responderte a algo mientras me apuntabas en el cuello con una katana'' Respondio la mujer ''¿De dónde la as sacado?'' Volvió a preguntar la mujer.

''Te dire de donde la he sacado si me dices quien eres'' Respondio Kairos mientras se relajaba ya que no sintió ninguna amenaza en la mujer, pero aun así no bajo la guardia.

''Amaterasu'' Respondio la mujer haciendo que Kairos levantase una ceja en confusión, al cual al ver esa reacción la mujer resoplo en derrota.

''Me llamo Amaterasu Okami'' Respondió Amaterasu a Kairos.

''Un nombre muy raro, pero a su vez bastante bonito'' Respondió Kairos mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su cara haciendo que la mujer se sonrojase levemente por la sonrisa.

''Kairos, mi nombre es Kairos, un placer conocerte Amaterasu'' Dijo Kairos mientras levantaba su mano libre para estrecharla con la de la mujer, cosa que hizo gustosamente.

''El placer es mío Kairos'' Dijo Amaterasu mientras le devolvía la sonrisa ''Ahora, ¿cómo conseguiste una katana?, además como una tan fuerte…'' Pregunto Kairos.

''Es un regalo recibido por liberar a los ciclopes del tartaro, pero aun así ellos no sabían que arma era, por lo que tu dices se llama katana, supongo'' Dijo mientras recibía un asentimiento.

''En mi mundo es una de las armas principales, utilizada tanto por los dioses como por los humanos, sin embargo, no debería de haber ninguna en este'' Dijo Amaterasu con confusión en su voz.

''¿En tu mundo? ¿A qué te refieres?'' Pregunto Kairos muy confundido por las palabras de Amaterasu.

''Hay diferentes panteones Kairos, yo vengo del panteón Shinto, pero también están el panteón Nórdico y otros más, controlados por diferentes deidades'' Amaterasu se callo unos segundos para que Kairos asimilara las palabras ya que para alguien las escuchaba por primera vez podía ser muy confusas ''Yo soy Amaterasu Okami diosa del sol y reina de mi panteón'' termino de decir dejando impactado aún más a Kairos.

''Hay mas mundos aparte de este?'' Pregunto Kairos saliendo del shock momentáneo provocado por las palabras de Amaterasu.

''Así es'' Confirmo Amaterasu observando las reacciones de Kairos que le parecían graciosas.

''Y como puedo entrar en otros mundos?'' Volvió a preguntar emocionado por imaginar las infinidades de posibilidades que había aparte de este mundo.

''Eso ya es otra cosa, entrar en ellos es lo difícil, ya que requieres la aceptación de los diferentes panteones para poder entrar en ellos'' Respondio a Kairos el cual aún se guía en su mundo imaginado los aspectos de la otra cosa que hizo que Amaterasu frunciera el ceño.

''Me estas escuchando?'' Pregunto un poco molesta por pensar que estaba siendo ignorada.

''Necesito el permiso de los panteones para entrar en ellos, puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez, ¿sabes?'' Dijo con burla en su voz riéndose por la reacción de Amaterasu la cual no dijo nada con un puchero en su cara.

Kairos levanto la mano que sujetaba la katana y se quedó mirándola y procedio a preguntar algo que estuvo en su cabeza en el momento que Amaterasu menciono que era el arma principal en su mundo.

''En tu mundo se llama Katana ¿No?, ¿tu sabes como utilizarla?'' Pregunto Kairos si apartar su mirada la la hermosa hoja blanca de su katana.

En el momento que Amaterasu escucho esa pregunta alzo su mano derecha y de la palma de su mano empezó a salir una katana completamente negra que si te fijaban bien en la hoja de la katana podía ver llamas negras agitándole tranquilamente.

''Estoy muy orgullosa de mi Kenjutsu la verdad'' Dijo ella mientras sostenia la katana en sus finos dedos como si la katana misma fuera parte de su cuerpo.

''¿Kenjutsu? Pregunto muy confundido Kairos por esa extraña palabra.

''Arte de la espada, existen barias armas, pero la principal es la katana'' Respondio simplemente mientras alzaba la vista para mirar a Kairos.

''Me podrías enseñas a manejar la katana?'' Pregunto con esperanza en su voz al poder encontrar a alguien que le enseñase a manejar dicha arma.

''¿Para qué? ¿Qué quieres conseguir si te enseño a utilizar tu katana?'' Pregunto cuidadosamente esperando una respuesta de Kairos.

''Mi mundo ahora mismo esta en una guerra cont-'' Intento decir pero fue interrumpido.

''Soy consciente de la guerra que tienes contra los titanes, ¿es mas porque crees que estoy aquí? Todos los panteones son conscientes de esta guerra y varias deidades de diferentes panteones han estado presentes en varias batallas ya que hacen temblar nuestros mundos por las cantidades de fuerzas, en una de esas batallas te vi utilizando tu katana y la curiosidad de saber cómo tenías una me llevo asta aquí, no es la katana mas fuerte que eh visto pero fácilmente podrías ser la tercera solo por debajo de la mía y la del Shinigami, volveré a preguntar mi pregunta ya que no as entendido mi pregunta, ¿Qué quieres conseguir con la fuerza que obtendrás cuando aprendes a utilizarla?'' Dijo Amaterasu tranquilamente observando cuidadosamente a Kairos el cual estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

''Paz'' Respondió simplemente ''Quiero conseguir la paz, no quiero estar encerrado en una guerra por cientos de años, vamos ganando por poco, pero si esto sigue así, esta guerra podría durar siglos'' Dijo Kairos honestamente mientras miraba a Amaterasu en los ojos sin dudar ni una sola vez de sus palabras.

Amaterasu al escuchar la respuesta de Kairos embozo una gran sonrisa que le hacia parecer mas bella de lo que era ya, para después decir

''3 años, te enseñare durante 3 años, no puedo estar en este mundo mucho tiempo o el mío podría acabar en un caos por mi ausencia, solo te pido una cosa'' Dijo Amaterasu aun con su sonrisa mirando como asentía Kairos devolviéndole la sonrisa ''No quiero quejas, y harás todo, TODO lo que te diga sin rechistar ni quejarte, una sola queja y me iré de regreso, la paciencia es un don que yo no tengo'' Dijo Amaterasu ahora bastante seria para dejar en claro que no estaba bromeando.

''Muchas gracias'' Respondio Kairos mientras se acercaba a ella el cual cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la arropo en un abrazo para así dejar claro que estaba muy agradecido.

Esta acción le pillo de improviso a Amaterasu, una acción que ella casi nunca obtenía ya que la mayoría tenían mucho cuidado en su presencia por ser la reina del panteón Shinto, al principio se tenso un poco pero rápidamente se recuperó y del volvió el abrazo.

'Esto podría ser muy interesante' Pensó Amaterasu al final mientras estaba aun envuelta en los brazos de Kairos.

**## 3 Años Despues ##**

Tres años pasaron donde como Amaterasu prometió entrenar a Kairos y el era como una esponja seca donde absorbía todos los movimientos enseñados, quedando impresionado por lo fácil que le parecía aprender como manejar su katana, al parecer los ciclopes tenían razón y le hicieron un arma que se acomodaba a la perfección con el, durante estos 3 años Amaterasu quedo impresionada por la increíble resistencia de Kairos el cual aún entrenar durante muchas horas nunca parecía estar cansado. La curiosidad de Kairos también le pudo, lo cual utilizaba sus descansos y comidas junto a Amaterasu para aprender más del panteón Shinto, ella le conto mucho sobre el panteón, los diferentes dioses que habían, sobre la existencia de un monstruo llamado Yamata-No-Orochi una enorme serpiente de 9 cabezas el cual no era igual de fuerte que los dioses pero su inmortalidad lo hacia un rival muy difícil de derrotar el cual tuvo que ser sellado porque no podían matarlo y como fue creada por su padre Izanagi de una de sus lágrimas, algo que impresiono mucho a Kairos, pero había un tema que Kairos intento evitar ya que notaba que la tristeza de Amaterasu crecía a hablar de eso, los humanos, el panteón Shinto se enorgullecían de ser un panteón pacifico, intentado aclarar sus rivalidades con palabras en vez de sucumbir a guerras sin sentido, algo que los humanos de su mundo no hicieron, eran codiciosos, traicioneros y siempre querían masticar mas de lo que podían morder, lo cual libraban guerras sin sentido o simplemente para aumentar su territorio arrebatando los de otros y ningún dios pudo hacer nada para detener esas guerras sin sentido, algo que afectaba mucho a Amaterasu que se entristecía al recordar todas las veces que intento parar las guerras de los humanos y siempre fracasaba provocando otras más.

Los 3 años prometidos llegaron rápidamente a su fin y el momento de la despedida llego a pesar de que Kairos odiaba las despedidas.

''Sinceramente, estoy sorprendida, has sido mejor estudiante de lo que me esperaba'' Dijo Amaterasu

''Soy una caja de sorpresas'' Dijo con una sonrisa triste en su cara.

Amaterasu al ver la tristeza de Kairos se acercó a el y obligo a alzar su mirada sujetando sus mejillas con sus manos.

''Esto no es un adiós, Kairos, es más bien un asta otra'' Dijo Amaterasu con un sonrisa en su rostro intentando calmar las preocupaciones de Kairos.

''Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste, las despedidas no son lo mío'' Dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Amaterasu suspiro en derrota y rápidamente empezó a pensar algo que tranquilizara a Kairos.

''Acaba la guerra lo antes posible, gánala y consigue la paz que tanto quieres, te prometo que cuando eso ocurra volveré para celebrar tu victoria, quien sabe a lo mejor no vengo sola ya que algunos de mis hermanos y hermanas han estado muy curiosos por conocerte, incluso mi padre el cual como te dije suele ser muy indiferente sobre estos temas'' Dijo Amaterasu ganando toda la atención de Kairos.

''¿Por qué me quieren conocer?'' Pregunto Kairos curioso.

''Eres el primero al que le enseñado, muchos pidieron que fuera su sensei, los cuales rechace y eso a levantado la curiosidad en varias deidades de mi panteón'' Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

''Entonces solo tengo una opción, ganar'' Dijo Kairos con mucha confianza algo que hizo sonreir a Amaterasu.

''Hazme orgullosa y demuéstrales a mis hermanos porque decidí enseñarte'' Dijo Amaterasu con orgullo

''El alumno siempre supera al maestro'' Dijo Kairos con una sonrisa juguetona en su cara, algo que hizo que a Amaterasu le saliera un tik en cabeza y empezase a murmurar, cosa que hizo reir a Kairos.

Kairos rápidamente se acerco a Amaterasu para darle un abrazo de despedida algo que hizo que Amaterasu olvidara el anterior comentario de Kairos y le devolvió el abrazo gustosamente.

''Te echare de menos'' Dijo Kairos aun en el abrazo mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

''Yo no, eres muy molesto'' Repondio Amaterasu con un tono divertido mientras devolvía el abrazo.

Al cabo del rato Kairos sintió como él una suave ráfaga de aire lo rodeaba y dejo de sentir el calor del abrazo lo cual le hizo abrir los ojos y ver que estaba solo.

Kairos empezó a recoger sus cosas para volver al monte Olimpo, el aviso tanto a sus hermanos y a su madre que se iría 3 años para entrenar y centrarse solo en mejorar con el manejo de su arma el cual les dijo que era un katana, al principio se preocuparon ya que al estar solo podía ser atacado por los titanes, rápidamente les dijo que el estaría bien que sabía cuidarse solo, siempre mantuvo en secreto que se encontró con Amaterasu y que no quería causarle problemas a ella, durante esos 3 años seguían las enormes batallas entre los titanes y los hijos de Kronos los cuales empezaron a perder por la ausencia de Kairos, algo que molesto mucho a Zeus ya que siempre decía que no les hacia falta Kairos y que el con su rayo podría derrotarlos sin ayuda de nadie, después de su primera derrota contra los titanes, fue un gran golpe en su ego ya que tuvo que admitir que Kairos era necesario.

**## Monte Olimpo ##**

''Hay que detener el avance, si no estaremos en problemas'' Dijo Hades mientras movia una figura de en mapa de la enorme mesa

''Si tomas este punto, estaremos en desventaja'' Añadió Poseidón

''Pero que aremos para pararlos? Ellos saben que esta batalla es muy importante para ellos y estarán casi todos, por no decir todos presente'' Dijo con tono preocupado Hades

''Yo los mantendré ocupados mientras Poseidon me da apoyo y Hades los flanquea convirtiéndose en invisible'' Dijo Zeus mientras movia las figuras de la mesa.

''No eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlos por mucho tiempo, ni si quiera con mi apoyo…'' Contesto Poseidon recibiendo un gruñido de Zeus el cual ignoro acostumbrado ya a su pésima personalidad.

Todos en la sala estaba escuchando expectantes la conversación de los 3 hermanos y todos con un pensamiento en la cabeza, Kairos, si el estuviera aquí no habrían entrado en este problema principalmente, los titanes consiguieron avanzar en un principio por su ausencia, llevándolos a esta pésima situación.

''Ya an pasado 3 años, él debe estar aquí pronto'' Dijo Hera la cual fue fulminado por la vista de Zeus.

''Ese cobarde huyo y nos abandonó, de seguro esta disfrutando de su vida lejos de esta guerra, follando y bebiendo todo lo que se encuentra'' Dijo Zeus con odio en su voz

Todos miraron con desprecio a Zeus por sus palabras, ellos sabían perfectamente que Kairos no era asi.

''**ZEUS!'' Grito Rhea ''Tu comportamiento me avergüenza, yo no te eduque asi'' Termino de decir Rhea recibiendo un gruñido por parte de Zeus**

''Solo es un c-'' Pero fue detenido antes de acabar con su frase

''¿De quién estás hablando, Zeus?'' Pregunto una voz mientras entraba por la puerta.

''**Kairos!'' Grito Rhea mientras corria hacia Kairos junto a sus otros hijos menos Zeus que estaba molesto por la presencia de Kairos, mientras lo abrazaba e inspeccionaba su cuerpo cuidadosamente, ya que la vez anterior que estuvo en una situación similar el apareció con el brazo completamente roto.**

''**¿Dónde has estado?'' Pregunto Rhea preocupada mientras seguía buscando alguna herida en el cuerpo de Kairos.**

''Aprendiendo a manejar mi arma'' Respondió mientras sonreía para tranquilizar a Rhea.

''¿Y como te ha ido?'' Pregunto Poseidon a su hermano mayor.

''Mejor de lo esperado la verdad'' Respondió simplemente ''He aprendido bastantes movimientos nuevos y ahora se mejor como utilizarla en momentos oportunos'' Termino de decir.

''Me alegro de que te allá ido bien, Kairos, Pero ahora estamos en problemas y te necesitamos mas que nunca'' Dijo Hades mientras lo guiaba hacia la mesa.

Pero antes de dar el primer paso fue detenido bruscamente por Hera la cual le pego una bofetada muy fuerte en la cara mientras ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

''¿Dónde as estado todo este tiempo? Ni siquiera las Ninfas fueron capaces de encontrarte, tu sabes lo preocupados que estábamos, ¡IDIOTAA!'' Gito Hera a Kairos.

''He-'' Intento decir Hestia pero fue detenido por Kairos para responder a Hera.

''Lo siento por preocuparte Hera, pero era algo que tenia que hacer, si no llego a ocultar por completo mi presencia podría haber sido encontrado por los titanes, lo cual me metería en problemas, lo siento de verdad'' Dijo mientras agachaba la mirada con temor a encontrarse con los ojos llorosos de Hera la cual rápidamente abrazo a Kairos mientras seguía llorando.

Kairos rápidamente devolvió el abrazo a Hera mientras pedia perdón por sus acciones y preocuparla no solo a ella si no a los demás hermanos y hermanas.

''Siento ser tan poco sentimental, pero de verdad ahora no es tiempo para esto'' Dijo Hades

''Pero siendo sincero, me gustaría que me enseñases a ocultar tan bien mi presencia, seria de bastante ayuda junto al Yelmo, así podría ser mas impredecible'' Añadio Hades recibiendo un asentimiento de Kairos.

Poco después todos volvieron alrededor de la gran mesa para trazar una nueva estrategia contando con la presencia de Kairos.

La batalla comenzó muy poco después de la llegada de Kairos, algo que los titanes no esperaban, la batalla fue unilateral, simplemente Kairos sabiendo como utilizar su katana avanzaba hacia la victoria, pero solo de la batalla la guerra aun estaba lejos de terminar, en esa batalla aun faltaban los titanes que tenia que derrotar para alzarse con la victoria, Kronos y Atlas, la guerra parecía coger el mismo bucle que tenía antes, la balanza hacia los hijos de Kronos pero no lo suficiente como para terminar esta guerra, algo faltaba, necesitaban algo, algo que lo suficientemente importante como para hacer que tanto como Atlas y Kronos se presentasen a las batallas, y esto frustro mucho a Kairos, 3 años entrenando de dia asta la noche asta casi la inconciencia para terminar la guerra, él sabía que sería difícil ganar pero no tanto, los titates aun superaban en numero a los hijos de Kronos, y eso se notaba muchismo, Kairos era fuerte si, pero no para enfrentarse a 3 titanes a la vez aún tenía mucho que aprender y no tenia tiempo para aprender todo eso, lo ciclopes ayudaron pero no eran lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener a raya a un titan por ellos solos, 3 ciclopes contra 1 titan y casi perdían, casi dos años pasaron desde el dia que regreso de su entrenamiento con Amaterasu, y ahora mismo estaba buscando la forma de romper la balanza a su favor de una vez por todas, quería acabar con esta guerra absurda y poder tener una vida normal, sin miedo a ser devorado…otra vez. Su preocupación se centró en lo que escucho por unas ninfas, tanto Kronos y Atlas se movilizaban junto a los titanes, tenía pensando acabar esta guerra y si esos dos se presentaban, estarían jodidos, él sabía que podía enfrentar a kronos por el solo, ¿pero Atlas? Si Atlas el general de Kronos se unia a otro titan para derrotar a alguno de sus hermanos lo haría el era consciente de que cada uno de sus hermanos podría contra Atlas en un uno contra uno, ¿pero dos titanes contra uno y uno de los titanes siendo Atlas? de los sueños no se vive, sus hermanos era fuerte pero no tanto, tendría que pelear contra Kronos mientras protegía a sus hermanos, eso no saldría bien, no necesitabas ser un genio para saber eso.

'Tiene que a ver algo que se me escapa' Penso Kairos sumergido en sus recuerdos para tratar de ver que utilizar a su favor en la guerra.

'**Gea y Urano tuvieron varios hijos, los gigantes, ciclopes, hecatónquiros y otros más, los cuales la mayoría de ellos fueron encerrados en el Tártaro por Urano por ser considerados monstruos' **A su mente vino la palabras de Rhea de una de las historias que escucho de ella, una historia que le dio una idea…muy peligrosa.

'Los Hecatónquiros' Pensó Kairos mientras la palabra de su madre volvían a sonar en su cabeza. **'Gigantes con 50 cabezas y 100 brazos, las historias dicen que eras unos grandes guerreros unos de los motivos por los que fueron encerrados en el tartaro' **Cada palabra formulada por su madre le vino a la mente, como si fuera fácil sacar a alguien del tartaro, ahora el pretendía sacar a los hecatónquiros del tartaro… el solo.

No perdió tiempo, la batalla era inminente y se dirigió al tartaro, por segunda vez en su vida, pero esta vez el solo decidio dejar una nota para su madre diciendo sus planes sabiendo que seria la mejor forma ya que si se lo decía personalmente, ella se negaría a esa idea, los hecatónquiros no eran de fiar, o eso siempre le decían, pero en situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Casi 10 años desde la ultima vez que estuvo delante de la entrada del tartaro, y volvió a sentir la misma sensación que el primer dia, como si lo estuvieran observando, era algo o alguien que ni siquiera se preocupaba en pasar desapercibido, algo que lo inquietaba, delante de la entrada aun sentía esa sensación pero ahora era muy diferente que la primera vez, ahora esa presencia se sentía dentro del tartaro, como si algo le esperase hay dentro, algo que lo llamase y lo guiase asta las profundidades del tartaro, algo que lo inquietaba pero no le tenia miedo, no emitía un aura agresiva ni amenazadora, era lo contrario era como si lo que le llamase quisiera ayudarlo, pero ¿Por qué tenía ese sentimiento? ¿Quién era esa presencia? ¿Qué quería? No tardía en descubrirlo.

Una vez dentro recordó todo, un lugar lúgubre con mucha falta de luz el cual la poca luz que había era emitida por una pocas antorchas y hogueras repartidas por la zona, se escuchaban diferentes criaturas peleando entre si, como si el lugar donde se encontraba fuera un total desorden nada nuevo para el ya que ya había estado aquí antes, aun sentía esa rara presencia llamándolo pero no había venido aquí para eso, tan pronto como entro al lugar empezó a buscar a los famosos hecatónquiros, los cuales no fueron muy difícil de encontrarlos.

''**Un hijo de Kronos en las profundidades del tartaro, que se te ha perdido por aquí… otra vez'' Dijeron las 50 cabezas al unisonó 50 cabezas, pero con el mismo pensamiento.**

''Reclutaros, que os unáis a mi… ayuda simplemente'' Dijo Kairos calmado.

''**¿Y que obtenemos a cambio? Dijeron expectantes esperando la respuesta de Kairos.**

''No tengo mucho que ofrecer, pero libertad simplemente, no tener que estar aquí para el hecatónquiros.

''**Una oferta muy interesante pero sin engar-'' Intentaron decir antes de ser detenidos por una voz desconocida para Kairos pero que los hecatónquiros conocían.. y muy bien.**

''**Chicoo, ven aquí'' Una voz muy profunda lo llamaba, una voz que no escuchaba desde el primer dia que estuvo en la entrada del tartaro.**

''**Vaya, vaya, as llamado su intención… esto se pondrá interesante'' Dijo el Hecatónquiro mientras todas sus caras se reían, algo que desconcertó mucho a Kairos. ''Vamos no le hagas esperar, si el te ayuda, nosotros lo aremos'' Termino de decir aun con una sonrisa salvaje en sus 50 rostros.**

Nada mas escuchar eso, se centro en el lugar donde provino la voz y se acercó sin siquiera dudar un segundo, cuando vio al hombre quien hablo, no sabia porque, pero le resultaba familiar.

''**Acércate chico, tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar'' Dijo el hombre mientras Kairos se acercaba seguido por los Hecatónquiros.**

Kairos fruncio un poco el ceño por ser llamado chico, pero rápidamente desecho ese pensamiento y pronuncio las primeras palabras que se le vino a la mente.

''¿Quién eres? Y ¿qué quieres?'' Pregunto cautelosamente Kairos esperando una respuesta.

''**La juventud de hoy en dia ni siquera tiene modales'' Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza ''Tienes que decir primero tu nombre antes de preguntar el de otro'' Termino de decir observando a Kairos fijamente. **

''Kairos, ese es mi nombre'' Dijo Kairos rápidamente ya que no quería perder tiempo con conversaciones estúpidas.

**El hombre misterioso embozo una gran sonrisa para después burlarse ''Ya lo sabia, se todo de ti, Kairos el hijo mayor de Kronos y mi nieto'' termino de decir mientras miraba la reacción de Kairos al decirle que el era su nieto.**

Kairos se quedo en Shock al escuchar eso y su mente empezó a trabajar a velocidades increíbles y entonces algo hizo click en su mente.

''Eres Urano, ¿verdad?'' Pregunto Kairos estando enfrente de su abuelo, el antiguio rey antes de ser traicionado por su hijo.

''**Exacto, Urano Dios del cielo… Así es como la gente me recordaba'' Dijo el conocido ahora como Urano ''Por lo que quiero es simplemente ayudarte a ganar contra Kronos'' termino de decir Urano dejando desconcertado a Kairos.**

''¿Por qué? No tengo nada que ofrecerte…'' Dijo Kairos aun incrédulo, no pensaba que recibiría ayuda sin nada a cambio.

''**Muy simple, mi tiempo ya a pasado, hice todo lo que quería hacer y no me arrepiento de nada, soy muy consciente de los atrocidades cometidas por mi hijo Kronos y se perfectamente de que no es digno de estar en el trono'' Dijo Urano para después detenerse asi dejando que Kairos asimile las palabras ''Por lo cual no quiero nada a cambio, simplemente eh estado esperando a que alguien digno de mis dominios apareciese y así dejándole el legado'' Termino de decir, pero solo dejo aún más impresionado a Kairos.**

Kairos estaba al borde del colapso mental, que demonios estaba pasando, vino a buscar la ayuda de los Hecatónquiros y acaba conociendo a Urano el cual le esta diciendo que le entregara sus dominios del cielo mismo, que clase de sueño es este no sabia que estaba pasando todo sucedió muy deprisa y no sabia que decir, se qudo en blanco, su mente dejo de funcionar literalmente, hasta que volvió a escuchar hablar a Urano.

''**No le des tantas vueltas chico, simplemente esta pasando, ¿a quien quieres que le entregue poder si nadie es consciente de lo que conlleva? Se perfectamente que sabrás como utilizarlo y guiar al mundo a un mejor futuro con el'' Dijo Urano para intentar sacar de sus pensamientos a Kairos.**

''Pero esto es demasiado, el cielo mismo, como pretendes que maneje eso si ni siquiera soy consciente de lo que puedo hacer'' Dijo Kairos con duda en su voz, el cual estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta.

''**El dominio en si es fácil de llevar, puedes ser consciente de todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor, puedes estar presente en todo el mundo que este en tus dominios, básicamente ganas la omnipresencia, no cometas mi mismo error y te confíes demasiado por ello o acabaras siendo traicionado como yo'' Dijo Urano mientras seguía observando a su nieto.**

''Y esto como ayudara, si me da conocimientos de la posición de los titantes, pero ¿cómo se trata de que me de la fuerza suficiente para ganar?'' Pregunto Kairos aun inseguro.

''**Cuando se formo el cielo obtuve la ayuda de Eter el dios primordial del aire, una vez que tengas mi dominio como el tuyo, también tendrás control sobre el aire que abraza al cielo, el aire formara parte de tu cuerpo mismo, se moldeara a tu placer y hazme caso cuando te diga que el aire puede llegar a ser algo muy fuerte y se que te ayudara en la batalla'' Termino de decir Urano.**

''¿Por qué yo?'' Pregunto Kairos.

'' **¿Y por qué no? Respondió con otra pregunta y después suspiro al ver la reacción de Kairos ''No tienes ambiciones negativas, como te eh dicho antes se todo sobre ti, se que si tienes ambiciones no serán negativas y que no abusaras del poder que te eh entregado para imponerte a los inocentes, algo que otros si que aria… como tu padre por ejemplo'' Termino de decir Kairos un poco más relajado.**

Un gran silencio invadió todo el tartaro, como si todas las criaturas presentes estuvieran escuchando la conversación, una conversación que cambiaria todo el futuro, Kairos levanto la vista después de repetir en su cabeza los pros y contras del poder que le estaban apunto de entregar y con mucha determinación dijo una palabra que cambiaría el mundo.

''Acepto'' Dijo Kairos con mucha determinación algo que hizo sonreír a Urano.

Despues de eso una luz que iluminaba casi todo el tartaro envolvió el cuerpo de Urano el cual por una gruesa línea viajaba asta la cabeza de Kairos y pronto fue engullido por dicha luz, dolor, un dolor inmenso por todo su cuerpo, como si todos sus musculos y huesos se rompieses para ser areglados y volver a romperse otra vez, pero Kairos siempre tuvo una resistencia increíble y consiguio aguantar el dolor sin quejarse por ello.

Cuando el dolor se termino y la luz se extingio Kairos sintió todo a su alrededor, era como si estuviera en todos los lugares a la vez, veía a los titanes preparándose para la que lo más seguro fuese la última batalla de esta guerra, podía ver a Rhea muy cabreada con una carta en la mano, algo que le asusto mucho, ya que sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a ella muy pronto, Despues otra empezó a sentir a otra mujer, su hermana Hestia la cual parecía estar bañándose completamente desnuda y la podía ver como si el estuviera allí. Kairos se intento tapar los ojos con un gran sonrojo en su cara, pero la imagen de su hermana aún estaba ahí, cosa que lo puso muy nervioso.

''Como lo paro!?'' Grito aun muy rojo al ver el perfecto cuerpo mojado de Hestia mientras se duchaba un una hermosa cascada y ella tatareaba una canción la cual aprendió de él.

''**Pero si esa es la mejor parte del poder'' Dijo Urano con una sonrisa pervertida el cual adivino lo que sucedía al ver la cara roja de Kairos.**

''Como lo paro viejo pervertido!'' Volvio a decir Kairos mientras buscaba la forma de pararlo por su cuenta.

''**No eres para nada divertido, ¿lo sabes?'' Dijo Urano mientras recibía un gruñido por parte de Kairos ''Esta bien, está bien'' dijo levantando ambas manos en derrota ''simplemente céntrate en lo que tienes enfrente y trata de olvidarte de lo que te rodea'' Dijo mientras recibía un asentimiento por parte de su nieto.**

Kairos siguió lo que le dijo Urano palabra por palabra y rápidamente la imagen de Hestia desapareció de su mente y ahora solo era consciente de lo que le rodeaba.

Kairos se dio la vuelta enfrentando a los Hecatónquiros.

''Entonces, ¿qué vais a hacer?'' Les volvió a preguntar

''**Esto se a puesto interesante, si Urano confía en ti tanto, nosotros también'' Dijeron las 50 voces al unisonó recibiendo un asentimiento de Kairos el cual empezaba a marcharse del lugar antes de ser detenido por Urano.**

''**Kairos, tengo una petición'' Dijo Urano deteniéndolo y haciendo que se de la vuelta para volver a mirarlo.**

''¿El que es?'' Pregunto simplemente Kairos

''**Soy consciente de las historias que te conto Rhea y eh decir que la parte donde dice qué mi última hija nacida de mi sangre que derrame por ser traicionado por Kronos es real, he estado todo este tiempo utilizando el poder que te di para mantenerla oculta y ayudarla en lo que pude, ahora que no tengo ese poder ella necesitara ayuda, quiero que la pongas a salvo'' Dijo Urano un poco preocupado por su hija menor.**

''Dalo por echo, pero ¿Dónde está?'' Pregunto Kairos a Urano.

''**Utiliza tu poder para encontrarla, te resultara fácil hacerlo'' Respondió Urano ganando un asentimiento de Kairos el cual empezó ahora a irse sin ser detenido.**

Justo cuando Kairos se perdio de la vista de Urano seguido por los Hecatónquiros, unas figuras aparecieron alrededor de Urano

''**Espero que no te equivoques Urano, el viento es un elemento muy fuerte'' Dijo una de las figuras.**

''**Lo se Éter, y sé que lo hará bien, no solo yo pienso eso, lo mas seguro es que todos los presentes pienses lo mismo yo'' Respondió Urano recibiendo varios asentimientos de los presentes.**

''**Ananké, confía bastante es ese chico, no para de hablar de el'' Dijo una figura de un hombre desconocida.**

''**Vamos Cronos no te pongas celoso'' Dijo Ananké a su marido.**

Un portal apareció delante de todos algo que ninguno de los presentes esperaba, una persona que no creían que verían en este momento.

''**Chaos… ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto Urano muy respetuosamente. **

''**He estado observando a ese chico durante bastante tiempo, y es bastante…interesante…'' Respondió Chaos a Urano,**

''**Ese chico gana fanáticas muy raras…y poderosas'' Respondio Cronos **

''**El será el orden que este mundo necesita desesperadamente'' Respondio Chaos dejando perplejos a casi todos los presentes.**

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**N / A: Tenia pensado terminar en este capitulo con el arco de la titanomaquea pero sinceramente eh estado mucho sin actualizar, por un maldito estreñimiento por culpa de Halloween, me constipe esa y eh estado con fiebre estos últimos días (y aun sigo con fiebre ) y escribía muy poco por dolores de cabeza, no quería tener que esperar más a actualizar y decidir terminar aquí por hoy alrededor de 8.000 palabras creo que está bien, después no me quiero apresurar mucho a escribir ya que quiero hacer el fic lo mejor que pueda y intentar no dejar dudas, dicho esto es un saludo y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio donde podamos finalizar la guerra, espero que os allá gustado este capitulo. Antes de despedirme me eh dado cuenta de que la paguina de fanfiction intenta auto corregir el texto que ya eh subido, yo reviso la historia en el word una vez esta acabada para ver si tiene faltas de ortografía, pero una vez lo subo el archivo del word para actulizar el fic se edita solo intentando auto corregir o traducirlas al español por ejemplo : ellos son 3 y nostros 2 pues la paguina mostrara ellos hijos 3 y nostros 2... porque traduce la palabra 'son' por que si, da igual la veces que intente solucionarlo que siempre pasa lo mismo, lo siento por ello pero no puedo hacer nada... dicho esto me despido ahora si de verdad xD.**

**Un Saludo ^^.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Una nueva vida

**No soy dueño de Naruto ni Percy Jackson y los Olimpicos**

**Respuesta a los comentarios**

**Demon Slayer: ****Si los lobos no son el animal sagrado de Artemisa, entonces los hare los animales sagrados de Naruto, lo que pasa es que no se aun como hacerlo, los zorros es fácil… los lobos no tanto. Habra muchas cosas que cambiare de los libros de Percy Jackson, porque si no habrían acciones que no tendrían sentido, por ejemplo Tyfon, ultimo de hijo de Gea que lo manda a destruir el Olimpo y a los dioses por derrotar a los titanes y mandarlos al tartaro… no tiene sentido, no haber ayudado a Rhea a ocultar a Zeus de Kronos y nada de esto hubiera pasado, nose digo yo vamos… que si tyfon va a estar en el fic, pero no creado por ese motivo, si no por otro muy diferente, que ya se sabrá en un futuro lejano, porque asta llegar hay queda mucho por contar. En temas de Afrodita, no voy a calcar los libros de Rick Riordan, sinceramente no se si en su libro pone a Afrodita como solo la diosa de la amor carnal como tu dices, pero en la mitología original pone textual mente : Diosa del Amor, belleza, lujuria, atracción física y sexo, lo cual a mi vista todo lo que viene después de ''Amor'' es secundario, es decir te puede atraer físicamente una persona pero la personalidad de esa persona te puede parecer repulsiva, entonces no vas a enamorarte de esa persona, simplemente es atracción física, no se si me explico… y el amor es un sentimiento muy fuerte que puede llegar a la destrucción misma de algo por perder aquello que amas. (Obito Uchiha, por ejemplo, estaba dispuesto a destruir todo el mundo para poder volver a ver a Rin), estoy dejando en claro (yo creo) que me estoy basando más en la mitología griega en sí, que, en los libros de Rick Riordan, ya que yo no recuerdo que mencionase a Ananke en ningún momento, sinceramente pongo que es Crossover con Percy Jackson porque utilizare pastes de la historia de los libros, como por ejemplo la búsqueda del rayo, el laberinto y demás, si no pondría que es un Crossover con mitología griega y ya, simplemente estoy cambiando cosas que no me gustaron del libro porque no reflejaban como era la verdadera mitología griega, pero algunas las dejare la verdad, es simple, si no quieres a Afrodita en una especie de relación con Naruto me tienes que dar un buen motivo, como por ejemplo lo as echo con Hera (lo cual ahora te responderé a ello) la cual actualmente tiene una personalidad de mierda, y tienes razón las cosas como son. Ahora vamos con Hera, es simple, ponte en su piel por un segundo, aparte de que te engañaron y violaron para casarte con alguien al que no quieres, el matrimonio y la lealtad es tu dominio, y encima el hombre que te violo y te obligo a casarte con él, no puede mantener su polla en los pantalones y tiene miles de hijos con otras diosas y con humanas, es literalmente como si le estuviera escupiendo en la cara todos los días, creo que su personalidad actual es la lógica, yo incluso sería peor que eso, no se aun porque aun teniendo también como dominio la maternidad, no maldijo a Zeus con no tener ningún hijo que no fuese de ella. Y no solo eso sino que todo el olimpo que tiene vigente un matrimonio es infiel, teniendo varios semidioses (como Poseidón o Hades, por ejemplo) se están riendo contantemente de tu dominio que es lo más importante para los dioses y claro, si el rey de los dioses no le es fiel a su mujer, ¿de verdad esperar que lo sean los otros dioses? Pero vamos que esto solo es lógica pura y dura. Y lo de Urano tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo. ^^**

**Comentario fan2618: ****Si lo que te preocupa es el aspecto de Poseidón puedo cambiarlo, ya que actualmente están en una etapa ''Joven'' de su vida y pueden surgir fácilmente algún cambio físico, yo también soy fan de God Of War la verdad, simplemente crei que ponerle ese aspecto sin tener aun el mar como dominio (que actualmente lo tiene el titan Oceano) seria un poco sub-realista, en el aspecto de Kairos lo pensé yo mismo mezclando un poco la aparecía de Hestia la verdad tampoco me lo pensé mucho ya que no será su aspecto definitivo y un vez acabe este arco no se volverá a mostrar… a lo mejor solo una vez más ya. En la apariencia de Amaterasu, no me eh visto Fate, por lo cual no pensé si quiera en ponerle esa apariencia, lo siento por eso si te ha molestado.**

**Cometario de Zero: ****Amaterasu tendrá un papel muy importante en el siguiente arco, por lo que su aparición en este capitulo fue muy sutil, espero que lo poco que se mostro de ella os gustase a todos y todas. En temas de Urano y Jiraiya prefiero mantenerme al margen, solo puedo decir que no fue premeditado ni nada, surgió solo.**

**Antes de empezar con el capitulo quiero añadir dos cosas, Lo primero es agradeceros a todos los que cometáis apoyando el fic, ya que es el primero que hago, estaba un poco (y sigo estando) un poco nervioso por que no gustase, pero a tenido mejor recibimiento de lo que me esperaba y bastante apoyo mostrado en comentarios, cosas como estas motiva a seguir escribiendo, lo dicho si alguien tiene alguna idea que darme, que lo ponga en los comentarios y le responderé lo más rápido posible, o si alguien tiene alguna duda, ponerla en los comentarios, siempre intentare ser lo más claro posible para no dejaros mas dudas. Lo segundo es que llevo dos capítulos ''defendiendo'' a Afrodita y eso no quiere decir que vaya a tener un tipo de relación con Naruto, si no que no sé por qué pero en muchos fic que el leído recibe un hate, por su actitud, lo cual a mi tampoco me gusta, simplemente siempre intento empatizar y tiene que ser una putada estar en la piel de Afrodita las cosas como son, te obligan a casarte con alguien a quien no amas, eres utilizada como un tozo de carne por Ares (y muchos otros más) el cual siempre me pareció que la utilizaba para lidiar su frustración por ser odiado por todos los olímpicos (incluso sus propios padres), todos por los que crees que te puedes llegar a enamorar siempre acaban muertos por manos de Ares, a mi parecer es una mujer super perdida sentimental mente que se agarra a lo primero que se encuentra, como dije anterior mente, tiene que ser una putada ser la representación del amor y nunca a ver sido amada.**

**Dicho todo esto disfrutar del capítulo. ^^ **

**Capítulo 3**

**Una nueva vida**

En la entrada del tartaro se podía ver como salía un hombre seguido de una enorme figura con 50 cabezas y 100 brazos. Al momento de estar fuera del tartaro Kairos rápidamente sintió como si el viento se acumulase a su alrededor, como si reconociese su presencia y actuase felizmente al estar a su alrededor, junto a un sentimiento de total comodidad, podía sentir todo a su alrededor como si el viento mismo le dijese que era todo lo que le rodeaba, nunca antes se sentido a si, era como si finalmente estuviera completo.

La reacción del gigante fue muy diferente, rápidamente se tapó todas sus caras con sus manos, había olvidado lo brillante que podía ser el sol, la verdad no echaba de menos la luz del sol siempre les molesto lo brillante que podía llegar a ser.

''**¿Y ahora que se supone que deberíamos de hacer? Dijo el Hecatónquiro con voz molesta aun tapándose las caras por culpa de la luz del sol.**

''Primero a cumplir el pedido de Urano, la puedo sentir no muy lejos'' Dijo Kairos mientras miraba hacia la dirección donde sentía dicha presencia**.**

''**Espero que no me hayas sacado solo para ser una especio de recadero'' Dijo gruñendo.**

''Pues algo parecido, si no te gusta aun estas a tiempo de volver hay'' Dijo señalando a la entrada del tartaro.

''**Y quien me va a meter hay de nuevo'' Dijo con multiples sonrisas burlones por las palabras de Kairos.**

''Yo'' Dijo simplemente mientras se encogía de hombros.

''**JAJAJAJAJA, me gustas enano'' Dijo una cabeza mientras las otras se reían.**

Esto era algo nuevo para el Hecatónquiro, desde que nació todo el mundo lees temía por su extraña apariencia, al punto de que fue encerrado por ser llamado un monstruo, pero sin embargo no podía sentir ese miedo en Kairos, algo que en realidad le agradecía y hacía que le gustase la actitud del hijo de Kronos.

''No tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías, mis hermanos y los titanes estas a punto de empezar lo que seguramente sea la última batalla de esta estúpida guerra'' Dijo apresuradamente mientras empezaba a encaminarse hacia la dirección del ultimo hijo de Urano.

''**Detrás de ti enano'' Dijo el Hecatónquiro mientras seguía a Kairos.**

**## Isla de Chipre ##**

Una hermosa isla llena de vegetación y rodeada por el mar, un perfume salía de la isla, uno que atraía a todo tipos de animales cegados por dicho olor, Dicho perfume provena de una increíble hermosa mujer rodeada por ninfas las cuales parecían admirarla y cortejarla con todo tipos de atuendos que estuvieran a la altura de su belleza, los pájaros cantaban felizmente por estas al lado de dicha presencia, hasta que un silencia invadió la isla, algo o alguien había entrado rompiendo la armonía de los canticos de los pájaros algo que desconcertó tanto a la hermosa mujer y las ninfas que la rodeaban protectoramente.

De los arbustos se escuchaban ruidos indicando que alguien se acercaba, entonces ocurrió un hombre salió de detrás de un árbol observando a las ninfas que ocultaban algo detrás de ellas.

''Quien eres y que haces aquí?'' Pregunto una de las ninfas al misterioso hombre

''Mi nombre es Kairos, primogénito de Rhea y Kronos, lo que hago aquí, digamos que el padre de la persona que estáis escondiendo me mando a buscarla'' Dijo Kairos intentando tranquilizar a las ninfas que estabas asustadas por su inesperada presencia.

Al escuchar esto las ninfas quedaron impactadas, no esperaban la llegada de unos de los hijos de Kronos y menos del que más se hablaba por sus logros en las anteriores batallas con los titanes, pero lo que más le impacto fue el motivo por el cual él estaba aquí, si era cierto lo que decía él fue enviado por el propio Urano.

Un incómodo silencio invadió la zona, Kairos no sabía que más decir para demostrar que no quería hacer daño a la última hija de Urano y las ninfas no eran capaces de formar una palabra por estar en la presencia de Kairos, pero esto silencio fue roto tras los actos de la mujer desconocida que rápidamente se abrió camino a tabes de las ninfas para mostrarse delante de Kairos.

''Ahora entiendo porque Urano la mantenía oculta'' Murmuro Kairos para el mismo, pero fue escuchado por todos los presentes.

Delante de él estaba la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida, tanto todas sus hermanas como su propia madre eran muy hermosas y atractivas, joder incluso Amaterasu era increíblemente hermosa pero la mujer que tenía delante era otra cosa, era la belleza misma, volvería loco casi cualquier hombre por solo mirarla…casi a cualquiera.

Una mujer de estatura media, Pelo rubio largo y rizado dejándolo suelto para que el viento lo moviera a su gusto, ojos azules como el mar mismo, muy claros que te dejaban hipnotizados si mantenía contacto visual , piel muy pálida como si la propia luz del sol no fuese digna de tocar esa suave piel, vestida con un vestido rojo entero muy fino y sedoso dejando ver sus increíbles curvas perfectas, en forma de V dejando ver gran parte de su generoso escote y con una abertura en su pie derecho dejando ver un larga pierna con sus muslos bien formados y una rosa roja adornado su cabello haciendo juego con su vestido.

Kairos rápidamente sabia porque Urano la mantenía oculta de todos, básicamente ella era la belleza misma en persona, no podía creer que podría existir una mujer más bella que sus hermanas, pero, la realidad le golpeó bien fuerte en la cara al ver por primera vez a esa mujer, sus 3 hermanas habían heredado la belleza natural de su madre, pero ella estaba una liga por encima.

''¿Porque?'' Pregunto la misteriosa mujer mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza con curiosidad por las palabras de Kairos.

''Literalmente eres las mujer más hermosa que eh visto en mi vida y lo creas o no, que yo diga eso es algo bastante difícil por las mujeres que eh llegado a ver en mi vida'' Dijo Kairos mientras seguía mirando a la mujer delante de él, ''Pero, en este mundo ser, sin exagerar la definición de belleza no es una bendición… es más una maldición, por eso Urano, tu padre, oculto tu presencia y esta isla del mundo, para que no te encontrase nadie, si ello lega a pasar un titan o cualquier otro ser, solo con verte su lujuria se apoderaría de él y así violándote hasta que se sacie y eso es algo que él no quería para su última hija'' Termino Kairos mientras se acercaba a la hermosa mujer.

''Lo creas o no tu padre me a dado su dominio, con la condición de mantenerte a salvo, algo que estoy intentando hacer, y aquí no lo estas, no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona este poder, la barrera que él había puesto se está desmoronando mientras hablamos, y al estar aquí todo tipo de ser vivo será atraído por tu perfume'' Dijo Kairos mientras se posicionaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

Al escuchar esas palabras una sonrisa coqueta salió de la mujer que dio un paso hacia delante para estar más cerca de Kairos, la cual alzo su mano y la coloco en la mejilla de Kairos ''Asique eres como una especie de héroe que viene a salvar a la pobre damisela'' dijo mientras acercaba su rostro más e él.

Rápidamente Kairos levanto a la mujer de forma nupcial, algo que sorprendió a la mujer y dejo escapar un pequeño chillido ''No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, ya te eh explicado por qué estoy aquí, que me creas o no, no es cosa mia, ahora nos vamos'' Dijo mientras comenzó a andar hacia la playa con la mujer es sus brazos.

Fue seguidos por las ninfas que no dijeron ni una palabra durante todo el tiempo aun en estado de Shock porque no esperaban ver a Kairos aquí, fue algo que nunca vieron venir.

La mujer no forcejeo en ningún momento para librarse del agarre de Kairos es más se acomodó más en sus brazos pegándose más a él y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Kairos mientras observaba su rostro detalladamente, si le preguntasen no dudaría en decir que estaba bastante cómoda en esta situación.

Cuando Kairos se empezó a acercar al pequeño bosque se lo separaba de la playa una suave brisa que parecía salir de detrás suyo empezó a entrar en el bosque como guiándolo a la playa mientras las malezas y pequeños arbustos parecían que se apartaban de su camino dejándolo pasar con la mujer en sus brazos.

Cuando piso la playa solo el pareció darse cuenta de la enorme figura qué lo esperaba en la orilla del mar ya que la mujer siguió mirandolo durante todo el recorrido algo que incomodo a Kairos pero no lo demostró en ningún momento.

''**Te has tomado tu tiempo hay dentro, me estaba cansado de esperar'' Dijo el Hecatónquiro un poco molesto.**

''Tenía que dar a entender que no estaba aquí para dañarla o algo por el estilo'' Dijo simplemente Kairos

En el momento que la mujer escucho la nueva voz alzo la mirada y se asustó por ver la nueva presencia delante de ella ''KYAAAA'' Chillo mientras se abrazaba más fuerte a Kairos y cubria su rotro en el espacio del cuello de Kairos.

''Tranquila es inofensivo'' Dijo Kairos mientras le salía una gota de la nuca por las acciones de la mujer.

Rápidamente empezó a pesar una manera de llegar rápido al monte Olimpo y asi dejar a la mujer al cuidado de Rhea ya que ella siempre mostro interés en saber si de verdad existía un último hijo de Urano, Entonces miro al gigante y después al pico de la montaña visible en el horizonte y una idea se le vino a la mente.

''Oye, ¿qué tal se te da el lanzar cosas?'' Pregunto Kairos rápidamente ya que podía sentir como los titanes y sus hermanos se acercaban más y más a la batalla.

''**Bastante bien, ¿Por qué?'' Pregunto un poco curioso el gigante de 50 cabezas.**

''Quiero que me lances al monte olimpo mientras la sujeto para llegar lo antes posible'' Dijo mientras señalaba como podía la cima del monte olimpo que era visible al horizonte.

''**Eso será sencillo'' Dijo mientras las 50 caras sonreían al ver la reacción de la mujer en los brazos de Kairos.**

La mujer rápidamente alzo la vista para mirar el monte de que Kairos hablaba para palidecer y rápidamente decir ''QUEEE!?, NO NO NO '' Dijo mientras negaza muy repetidamente mientras miraba a Kairos el cual solo sonrió poniendo más nerviosa a la mujer.

''si si si'' Dijo con una sonrisa divertida por las acciones de la mujer

''Estas loco, como pretender ir tan lejos, solo por ser lanzados por eso'' Dijo mientras señalaba al Hecatónquiro el cual seguía riendo por ver el miedo de la mujer.

''Entonces damisela, ¿puedes decirme como ir a ese lugar igual o más rápido?'' Pregunto con diversión en el momento que le dijo damisela asi burlándose de las anteriores palabras que ella le dijo.

El silencio invadió el lugar, ella estaba pensando rápidamente una forma de salir de esta situación pero al no tener ninguna idea, simplemente se quedó en silencio, entonces noto como Kairos empezó a moverse en dirección a una de las 100 manos del gigante, cuando se percató de esto intento liberarse de las manos de Kairos, pero no pudo, él era muchísimo más fuerte que ella y la tenía bien agarrada, entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, se abrazó a él lo más fuerte que puedo, como si la vida dependiera de eso y oculto su vista en el cuello de Kairos no queriendo mirar lo que estaba a punto de suceder cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

''Cuando me lances hacia allí, dirígete a la batalla, está a punto de estallar, iré lo más rápido que pueda una vez que la deje con Rhea'' Le dijo Kairos al gigante para ver como el asentía.

''**¿Hacia dónde tengo que ir?'' Pregunto simplemente.**

''Hacia esa dirección, una vez pases la barrera de Urano para proteger esta isla, estoy seguro que sabrás a donde ir'' Respondió mientras señalaba la dirección que le dijo al Hecatónquiro.

Nada más escuchar eso el gigante lanzo con todas sus fuerzas a las dos personas que estaban en su mano en dirección al monte olimpo y se podía escuchar como el chillido de la mujer se alejaba de la zona, Kairos con lo poco que sabía sobre el control del aire, se ayudó para ser impulsado aún más fuerte y ser guiado a la cima de dicha montaña, lo cual llegaron sin ningún problema.

**## Monte Olimpo ##**

''ESO A SIDO INCREIBLE!'' Grito Kairos después de a ver aterrizado sin ningún problema en la cima de la montaña.

Una gota en su nuca apareció en su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer en sus brazos aun lo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras chillaba en su hombro, sin darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado ''Oye, ya emos llegado deja de chillar'' Dijo mientras sacudía un poco a la mujer.

Cuando la mujer escucho eso lentamente aparto la cara del hombro de Kairos y abrió los ojos para mirar a su alrededor y ver que Kairos no estaba mintiendo y habían llegado a su objetivo, rápidamente miro a Kairos con los ojos un poco llorosos por la fuerza del aire que recibió al abrirlos mientras literalmente estaba volando y por el miedo que sintió en el momento que vio lo lejos que estaba el suelo y pellizco con fuerza una de la mejilla de Kairos.

''¡Estas loco, casi nos matas!'' Chillo la mujer mientras apretaba más fuerte la mejilla de Kairos.

''Vale, vale lo siento, ahora suéltame la mejilla'' Dijo rápidamente Kairos indefenso ya que tenía las dos manos para sujetar a la mujer.

Rápidamente dos mujeres salieron de lo que parecía un pequeño palacio para ver lo que sucedía con los gritos que estaban escuchando, para ver a Kairos sujetando a una extraña mujer muy hermosa en sus brazos, algo que las puso un poco celosas.

''Kairos, que haces aquí todavía, Poseidon, Hades y Zeus se fueron hace ya un rato'' Dijo una de las dos mujeres mientras aun miraba a la mujer en los brazos de Kairos tratando de averiguar quién era.

Al escuchar la nueva voz Kairos levanto la vista para ver a Hestia y Rhea acercándose a el y la mujer, la cual soltó la mejilla de Kairos al escuchar la nueva voz.

''Fue a-'' Intento decir Kairos pero fue interrumpido por Rhea la cual no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

''Dime que no hiciste lo que leí en la nota y fuiste tu solo al tartaro'' Dijo Rhea con enojo en su voz intimidando un poco a Kairos, incapaz de sentir miedo de los peores montruos del tartaro y de estar presente a las figuras poderosas del mundo, pero acobardado como un niño pequeño por estar delante de una mujer cabreada y más si esta cabreada por tu culpa.

Cuando escucho esa acusación, soltó a la mujer es sus brazos y alzo sus manos en derrota.

''Culpable'' Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos al ver como se acercaba Rhea.

Estaba esperando el golpe que recibiría de Rhea, la verdad el creía que se lo merecía por preocuparla, pero era algo que necesito hacer y por hacerlo gano más de lo que habría esperado desde un principio, pero ese golpe nunca llego, a cabio recibió un fuerte abrazo lo cual le dejo perplejo y abrió los ojos rápidamente.

''Idiota, no me preocupes mas así, ¿sabes lo peligroso que ese lugar? ¿y si te quedas hay atrapado?'' Dijo Rhea muy preocupada por los actos de Kairos.

Al escuchar esas palabras rápidamente abrazo a Rhea para calmarla ''Tranquila, se cuidar de mí mismo, aunque no lo parezca, además eh recibido más ayuda de lo que pensaba'' Dijo para calmar los nervios de Rhea y Hestia la cual no sabía que había ido el solo al tartaro y cuando escucho a su madre decir eso se preocupó bastante por la imprudencia de Kairos.

''Y quien es ella?'' Pregunto Rhea cuando se calmó un poco y recordar que el no vino solo.

Kairos al escuchar esa pregunta puso su mano en su barbilla tomando una pose pensativa mientras pensaba en cómo responder a Rhea ''Ella es algo asi como tu hermana…Hermanastra? No lo sé'' Dijo dejando aún más dudas en Rhea y Hestia.

''Como?'' Pregunto Hestia bastante confundida.

''Te acuerdas cuando madre nos contó una historia donde decía que Urano tuvo un último hijo tras la traición de Kronos?'' Dijo Kairos mientras recibía un asentimiento de Hestia ''Pues ella es la última hija de Urano'' Termino de decir dejando impactados a las dos mujeres.

''Hola'' Saludo la mujer con una mano y una sonrisa en su rostro.

''Ohh querida, eres realmente hermosa'' Dijo Rhea mientras se acercaba a ella para poner sus manos en su rostro y ver mejor la belleza de la mujer, rápidamente se percató de que el cabello de la mujer estaba revuelto y trato de peinarla un poco con sus dedos, lo cual recibió una sonrisa de la hermosa dama delante de ella recibiendo un agradecimiento.

Hestia no tardo en presentarse sonriendo a la que era su ''Tia'' ya que la familia siempre fue algo importante para ella, recibiendo una sonrisa de Kairos por las interacciones de las mujeres.

''¿Como te llamas?'' Pregunto Rhea mientras Hestia se posicionaba a lado de su madre para escuchar el nombre de la mujer.

''Afrodita'' Respondió Afrodita aun con su sonrisa en su cara, no las conocía mucho pero ya les empezaba a gustar las dos mujeres.

Pero todo buen momento siempre tiene su final, y este final llego con un gran temblor y un gran estruendo que desequilibro a todos los presente la cual Hestia se tropezó y fue sujetada por Kairos que estaba a su lado y sujeto a Hestia para no dejarla caer, acto seguido las dos últimas mujeres que aún permanecían dentro del ''palacio'' salieron para ver lo que estaba sucediendo para encontrarse a Hestia, Rhea y Kairos junto a una mujer desconocida para ellas.

''Joder, la batalla a empezado antes de lo que me esperaba'' Dijo Kairos mirando hacia donde está ocurriendo la batalla ''Me tengo que ir, Rhea cuídala por mí se lo prometí a Urano'' Dijo Kairos dejando impactada a Rhea por mencionar que Kairos se encontró con Urano.

''Espera, ¿qué más recibiste en el tartaro a parte de la ayuda de los Hecatónquiros?'' Pregunto Rhea maldiciéndose a sí misma por no percatarse antes de las palabras que Kairos le dijo mientras le abrazaba.

''No tengo tiempo para explicarlo todo'' Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la orilla de la pendiente de la montaña, lo cual rápidamente se dio la vuelta y señalo a Afrodita ''Ella lo sabe, simplemente pregúntale a ella'' Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta otra vez y saltaba en dirección de la batalla y era impulsado por una enorme ráfaga de viento, lo que dejo más impactados a todos menos a Afrodita porque no sabían porque el aire ayudo a Kairos.

''Todos los hombres son así? Pregunto Afrodita ya que era el primero que veía en su vida

''A si cómo?'' Pregunto Hestia mientras miraba en dirección donde salto Kairos.

''Es muy estaño, me ayudo y no me pidió nada a cambio, siempre trato de actuar amable conmigo sin siquiera conocerme… ¿son todos así?'' Pregunto de nuevo.

''Ooh Querida, si todos los hombres fuesen la mitad de él, este mundo sería un lugar mejor, casi todos son ambiciosos, egocéntricos o traicioneros, a él no le importa nada de eso, simplemente quiere conseguir paz para poder vivir junto a las personas que el considera preciosas, pero por desgracia creo que solo habrá un Kairos en este mundo'' Respondió Rhea con una sonrisa triste ya que tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

**## Lugar Desconocido ##**

**Minutos antes**

La batalla era devastadora, los titanes arrojaban montañas enteras a los hijos de Kronos, mientras que ellos se defendían y atacaban con las armas proporcionadas por los ciclopes, pero no podía enfrentarse solo a todos, falta Kairos el cual aún estaba presente en la batalla, cosa que motivo a los titanes pensando que se marchó como hace 2 años, pero paso algo que ni los hijos de Kronos ni los titanes mismo esperaban, una enorme figura apareció lanzando múltiples rocas enormes a los titanes con sus 100 brazos mientras que 50 voces sonaban gritos de guerra que asusto a los titanes por ver al monstruo que se unió a los hijos de Kronos.

''**Esto debe de ser una broma, ¿enserio han liberado a los Hecatónquiros?'' Grito Atlas que permaneció al lado de Kronos el cual aún miraba al gigante que lanzaba una cantidad absurda de rocas hacia ellos.**

Kronos simplemente gruño por eso, pero él sabía que esto no sería suficiente para que sus hijos ganasen, a sus ojos la única amenaza real era Kairos, el cual estaba desparecido actualmente.

''**Da igual, simplemente avanzar esto no nos detendrá'' Dijo Kronos autoritariamente mientras era el primero en dar un paso hacia delante golpeando una enorme roca que fue dirigido hacia él.**

Kronos rápidamente golpeo con su puño el suelo a si creando un gran terremoto seguido por un gran estruendo, cosa que desequilibro al hecatónquiro y lo detuvo de lanzar las rocas a si dando el tiempo suficiente para que los titanes avanzasen.

Al ver esto todos los hijos de Kronos dieron un paso hacia atrás para reagruparse y pensar que hacer, todos menos el Hecatónquiro que permaneció en su sitio mirando fijamente a los titanes que avanzaban hacia ellos.

''Pero donde está ahora Kairos!?'' Pregunto Poseidón algo inquieto.

''No lo sé, no dijo nada'' Respondió Hades.

''**Tiene que estar de camino, no creo que tarde mucho, y menos después de que ese tipo golpease el suelo'' Dijo el Hecatónquiro indiferentemente.**

''Como lo sabes?'' Pregunto Zeus un poco irritado.

''**Porque el me tajo aquí'' Respondió simplemente una de las 50 cabezas.**

Esas simples palabras del gigante de 50 cabezas trajo esperanza a Hades y Poseidon, pero sin embargo solo frustro aún más a Zeus, cada vez que intentaba mostrar que Kairos no era necesario perdía por culpa de que él no estaba presente, siempre intentaba superarlo para da a entender que era más fuerte que él, pero fallaba todas la veces que intentaba, era como si cada paso que Zeus daba, Kairos daba dos más alejándose más de él y el hecho de que libero a los Hecatónquiros era otra acción que le decía que se volvió a alejar de él, porque demonios el no tubo esa idea antes que Kairos y los libero el?, no podía permitir que Kairos siguiese superándolo…

La pequeña conversación no detuvo el avance de los titanes, los cuales parecían cantar ya la victoria, hasta que otra presencia callo del mismo cielo haciendo sonreír al Hecatónquiro, algo que desconcertó a los 3 hermanos, expectantes de saber quién era el nuevo.

El polvo por el impacto de la caída de la nueva presencia que obligo a detenerse a los titanes dejo a todos expectantes por saber quién era, eso a Kronos no le gustó nada, ¿alguien alguien cayendo del cielo? No era algo bueno en absoluto, pero el ver quien cayó del cielo le helo la sangre.

Un fuerte viento disipo todo el polvo alrededor para mostrar a Kairos con su espada en la mano derecha la cual estaba relajada dejando colgando la espada mientras miraba a los titanes, y esto los asusto bastante, entonces ocurrió algo que desconcertó a todos, Kairos levanto la espada, pero con el filo mirando hacia detrás, justo donde estaban sus hermanos, los ciclopes y el Hecatónquiro.

Nadie sabía que estaba haciendo, ¿qué quería decir con sus acciones? Nadie lo sabía excepto por solo una, los hecatónquiros se empezaron a reír ruidosamente, ya que sabían perfectamente lo que Kairos quería, algo que desconcertó mucho a sus 3 hermanos que miraban como el hecatónquiro cogía una de las montañas anteriormente lanzadas por los titanes hacia ellos con la ayuda de casi todos sus 100 brazos y la lazo lo más fuerte que pudo hacia la dirección de los titanes pasando justo por encima de Kairos el cual aún seguía con la espada en alto.

Entonces ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos bandos esperaba, la montaña que partió en dos perfectamente, como si fuese cortada para después ver como Kairos soltaba la espada la cual nunca cayo, permaneció flotando en el aire como si el suelo no fuese digno de tocar dicha arma y luego extendió sus brazos, cada uno de ellos apuntando a las dos montañas que se acercaban peligrosamente a los titanes, los cuales se preparaban para el impacto, pero nunca se esperaban lo que estaba a punto de suceder, cuando Kairos alzo sus brazos un enorme ráfaga de viento impulso aún más las montañas, alcanzando unas 10 veces más de velocidad y a los titanes no les dio tiempo a reaccionar a eso.

En el momento que paro el temblor por dicha acción los hermanos de Kairos se quedaron en shock, no esperaban eso, como se había vuelto tan fuerte en solo unas horas y los más importante como en el tartaro podía manejar el aire como si fuese su propio cuerpo.

Los titanes estaban peor que los hermanos de Kairos, no sabía cómo había podido controlar el viento ya que eso era algo que solo dos personas podían hacer, Eter el primordial del viento y Urano el primordial del cielo, como podía Kairos manejar el aire de esa forma, pero ese no era el principal problema las dos gigantescas rocas golpearon directamente en dos titanes Japeto y Ceo el cual el primero quedo fuera de combate por la fuerza del impacto, ya que a diferencia de Ceo no se cubrió por su arrogancia, el ser el titan más grande lo llevo a confiarse de que una simple ''piedrecita'' no le aria nada, pero toda piedra por pequeña que sea lanzada a una velocidad adecuada puede causar daños devastadores, algo que el aprendió por las malas, Ceo era otra cosa, era muy inteligente y en el momento que vio como la espada de Kairos se quedó quieta en el aire para después entender sus manos le trajo un muy mal presentimiento lo que le llevo a cubrirse lo mejor que pudo del impacto, pero no lo salvo del todo, tenía un brazo inservible destrozado por la fuerza del impacto, actualmente estaba en el suelo por ello y le costaba siquiera mantener la conciencia por el dolor recibido.

Antes de que los titanes se recuperasen de la conmoción Kairos rápidamente cogió su Katana que aún seguía flotando en el aire y apunto a los titanes sin decir ni una sola palabra, eso sí que lo entendieron sus hermanos los que rápidamente empezaron a correr en dirección a los titanes con sus proprias armas para iniciar la batalla siendo apoyados por el hecatónquiro que seguía lanzando enormes rocas a los titanes las cuales barias de ellas fueron dirigidas a Ceo que aún permanecía en el suelo casi inconsciente.

Kairos corrió para enfrentarse a Kronos el mismo ya que él sabía que si Kronos caía, esta guerra llegaría a su fin.

''**Como puedes controlar el viento?'' Pregunto Kronos con rabia en su voz cuando se dio cuenta que Kairos se acercaba a él.**

''Digamos que es un regalo, ¿de quién? Eso no te importa'' Dijo Kairos mientras aún se acercaba a Kronos.

''**¡Arrogante, eso no te dará la victoria!'' Grito Kronos mientras también corría hacia Kairos preparando un gran puñetazo.**

Ni siquiera le prestó atención, es sabía que solo quería cabrearlo para que asi cometiera errores, ¿Qué esto no le daría la victoria? El tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar, tan rápido como Kronos estiro el brazo dejo una abertura que nunca esperaría que Kairos explotase, ya que aún estaba bastante lejos pero, pero Kairos se detuvo y corto con su katana el aire ya que no estaba ni siquiera cerca de Kronos, esto lo desconcertó para acto seguido empezar a reír por la estupidez de Kairos, pero solo recibió una sonrisa victoriosa por parte de Kairos, algo que lo desconcertó pero eso no paro su avance, no, se detuvo al sentir un agudo dolor en su pecho para después ver como un gran corte aparecía en el seguido de un dolor intenso y mucha sangre, esa fue la primera heria que recibió en su vida, y no sería la última.

Tan rápido como se detuvo para ver la enorme herida de su pecho pudo ver como Kairos volvía a hacer otro corte en el aire, pero esta vez vio como de la espada salía aire, pero muy afilado que se dirigía a su posición el cual aparto la cabeza recibiendo a si un profundo corte en su mejilla izquierda, otro problema más para Kronos, ahora sabía que Kairos podía hacer ataques a distancia capaz de dañarlo aun con su gruesa piel.

Kairos no tuvo tiempo de volver a atacar a Kronos ya que tuvo que esquivar un golpe que venía de su derecha saltando hacia atrás y cuando toco el suelo vio como una maldita montaña se dirigía hacia él, eh hizo lo primero que pensó, se cubrió la cabeza con sus antebrazos preparándose para el imparto el cual nunca llego al abrir rápidamente la vista la montaña desapareció y pudo ver como un muro de viento le protegía algo que lo desconcertó muchísimo ya que el mismo viento se levantó para protegerlo, eso no se lo esperaba.

Atlas se posiciono a lado de Kronos protectoramente ya que él fue quien intento golpea a Kairos el cual lo esquivo saltando lejos de él, perfecto algo qué no quería que pasara, tener que enfrentar a Atlas y Kronos a la vez, justo como hace diez años y gano simplemente por un error de Atlas, algo que no volvería a pasar.

''Oh vamos papa, ¿siempre tienes que tener a tu amante para que te defienda?'' Dijo Kairos irónicamente tratando que cabrear a Kronos.

Quien sabe a lo mejor el enorme ego de Kronos le impedía ser salvado dos veces, pero solo recibió un gruñido por parte de los dos titanes delate suyo, lo cual le hizo suspirar y estirar sus músculos ya que estaba un poco tenso.

''Que empiece el baile'' Dijo Kairos mientras crujía su cuello con la ayuda de su mano libre.

**-Horas después-**

La batalla era lo de siempre, destrucción por doquier, producido por terremotos, pero esta vez había algo nuevo, un huracán, un gigantesco huracán acompañado por varios tornados los cuales giraban alrededor de una persona protectoramente, como si esa persona fuese el ojo mismo del huracán, la arrogancia de Atlas le enseño que no debía subestimar la fuerza de la naturaleza misma ya que se acercó demasiado a un tornado y casi acaba con un brazo menos por la enorme fuerza que giraba, eso hizo que no se acercasen a el durante mucho tiempo prolongado, si no acabaría siendo arrastrado por uno de los tornados y con suerte acabaría con una pierna menos.

El cansancio se acumulo en los dos bandos, todos llevaban horas peleando sin un descanso o algo parecido, todos parecían cansados menos dos figuras: Kairos y Kronos, Kairos tenía una increíble resistencia que le dejaba pelear durante días si hacia falta mientras que Kronos se mantuvo alejado de la batalla, esperando una apertura que nunca hubo por parte de Kairos y así atacar por la espalda, mientras por parte de Poseidon, Zeus y Hades estaban bastante exhaustos, pero consiguieron su cometido, cada uno derroto o hizo retirarse al titan contra el que pelearon, pero ganarnos grandes heridas o no podían ni mantener sus pies por el cansancio, por otro lado tanto los ciclopes como el hecatónquiro se centraron en intentar ayudar a los tres a recuperarse lo antes posible, para que los 3 junto mantuvieran a Atlas apartado de Kronos, si eso no sucedia, por muy fuerte que sea Kairos, enfrentarse a Kronos y Atlas a la vez sería demasiado arriesgado, pero como esto siguiera a si no tendría más opción.

Ya arto de tener que contener a Atlas mientras vigilaba por cualquier movimiento de Atlas recordó algo que le ayudaría para poder salir de esta situación.

**## Flashback ##**

'Como puedo romper su guardia, esto es frustrante' Pensó Kairos mientras el mismo no bajaba la guardia.

Justo cuando ese pensamiento rodo su cabeza por obra del destino vio una apertura en la guardia de su rival lo cual no se lo pensó dos veces e intento atacar… mal movimiento.

Rápidamente se lanzó al ataque intentando explotar ese error pero paso algo que no pudo ni ver, en el momento que su espada estaba apunto de tocar a su rival, este roto sobre si mismo esquivando la hoja de Kairos y propino un codazo en la nariz rompiéndosela al instante y dejándolo en shock ya que no esperaba eso y bajo su guardia total mente, al segundo después puedo notar el frio acero negro en su cuello lo cual dejo caer su arma y así sujetar su nariz.

''Me rindo'' Dijo levantando su otra mano ''Esto duele muchísimo podría pegar un poco mas flojo por lo menos'' Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

''A si aprenderás mejor de los errores que cometes'' Dijo Amaterasu apartando la mano de la nariz de Kairos para ver la herida, lo cual rápidamente empezó a curársela.

''Cuando veas una apertura, podría ser una trampa'' Reprendió Amaterasu mientras seguía curando la heria.

''Me eh dado cuenta por las malas, si no pregúntaselo a mi nariz'' Dijo sarcásticamente recibiendo una sonrisa de Amaterasu, ''Pensé que me ibas a entrenar, no a meterme palizas contantemente'' Añadió Kairos mirando atentamente a Amaterasu.

''Primero tengo que ver de que eres capaz, después arreglar erros que vea que cometes y por ultimo enseñarte'' Dijo mientras cruzaba la mirada con Kairos el cual suspiro de acuerdo con ella.

''Hai Sensei'' Dijo con tono divertido intentando molestar a Amaterasu, el cual recibió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte de ella.

Rápidamente ella se dio la vuelta alejando un poco de el para ocultar una pequeña sonrisa y dijo ''Sigamos, 3 años no son nada, pasan muy rápido y tengo mucho que enseñarte''.

**## Fin Flashback ##**

Cuando le vino ese recuerdo a la mente, empezó a trazar su plan, envió sutilmente 2 tornados en el camino de Kronos para mantenerlo separado de Atlas y Kairos y acto seguido dejo una apertura sutil, para que no pareciese una trampa, entonces vio como caía en ella una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Atlas el cual no se lo pensó dos veces junto a Kronos el cual también pudo ver dicha apertura, pero entonces fue detenido por los tornados gemelos algo que activo la alarma de Kronos.

''**ATLAS ES UNA TAMPAA!'' Grito Kronos para detener a Atlas.**

Tarde.

Atlas ya estaba demasiado cerca de Kairos con la guardia totalmente rota por cargar un golpe el cual Kairos esquivo fácilmente y acto seguido le hizo un corte muy profundo en el estómago con su katana cosa que hizo encorvarse por el dolor de la herida y rápidamente recibió un puñetazo en la cara el cual fue impulsado por el mismo aire lo cual fue devastador le rompió tanto la nariz como parte de la mandíbula con un solo golpe, enviado lo a volar hacia sus tres hermanos y los gigantes lo cuales rápidamente lo rodearon impidiendo que se levante de nuevo, no podían amordazarlo, era el titan de la fuerza, se libraría fácilmente y no querían que volviese a la batalla, pero viendo su estado actual lo dudaban mucho de que pudiera levantarse por lo grave que parecía la heria de su estómago, pero era un ser inmortal eso no lo mataría, simplemente lo retendría.

Kairos se dio la vuelta para enfrentar por a Kronos el cual estaba habiendo de la rabia, todos sus aliados o habían Huido o estaba fuera de combate, solo quedaba el de pie y estaba en desventaja, en el momento que cruzaron miradas el viento salvaje de toda la zona desapareció los tornados desaparecieron, el huracán se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido en un principio, parecía que el aire había desaparecido de toda la zona, el culpable de ello, Kairos.

''Ya no puedes esconderte detrás de nadie'' Dijo Kairos seriamente.

''**No me escondía, simplemente no eres lo bastante digno de enfrentarte a mi'' Respondio Kronos con ira notable en su voz**

''Alguien que no es digno está apunto de meterte tu ego por el culo'' Dijo burlándose de Kronos.

La ultima pelea de esta guerra dio comienzo, todo temblor anterior fue mínimo comparado con los que estaba sucediendo ahora mismo, parecía como si la tierra misma estuviera apunto de sucumbir por dichos terremotos, esta pelea estaba a otro nivel, todos los espectadores quedaron perplejos por la impresionante batalla que estaban observando y no solo eran los hermanos y los gigantes, no, había otras presencias ocultas observando desde lejos viendo como una guerra estaba apunto de terminar y no parecía que acabaría bien para los titanes.

Horas pasaron, con consecuencias terribles para la naturaleza de los alrededores, esta batalla provocaría un páramo desértico fuera de cualquier vida vegetal, la continua estaba dejando mellas en uno de los dos el cansancio empezó a debilitar sus golpes y hacer su guardia más débil, poco a poco empezó a perder terreno, pero Kairos aprendió más cosas de su único maestro, la impaciencia, se estaba hartando de esta pelea, quería terminar ya y poder hacer lo que el quisiera sin tener que preocuparse por la vida de sus seres queridos.

Una idea corrió por su mente, una muy buena pero también arriesgada, rápidamente alzo la mano en dirección a Zeus algo que lo extraño un poco, pero sintió como si algo estirara de su rayo, asi quitándoselo de las manos el cual rápidamente intento recuperar, pero muy lento ya que viajo hacia Kairos a una velocidad casi cegadora.

''Esto está a punto de terminar Kronos, sinceramente no quiero tu trono ni lo querré, es demasiada responsabilidad para mí, no quiero gobernar a nadie, simplemente quiero vivir en paz, pero sin embargo tus paranoias te llevaron esta situación, comernos fue un error que pagaras durante el resto de tu vida intentaste quitarme mi libertad por simplemente haber nacido, y cuando consigo la libertad que siempre quise amenazas a mi gente preciosa eh intentas que me una a ti para volver a encerrarlos, tu error no fue tenernos… tu error fue el no matarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad'' Dijo Kairos sin siquiera mirarlo, solo miraba el rayo en su manos mientras jugaba con él.

''**Aun puedes detener esto, si lo que quieres es que deje en paz a tus hermanos lo hare, pero ¿quién crees que gobernara mejor que yo?'' Kronos desesperado por no poder derrotar a Kairos intento lastimosamente convencerlo.**

''Incluso una piedra gobernaría mejor que tu'' Dijo Kairos mientras levantaba el rayo apuntando a Kronos. (Zeus eres peor que una maldita piedra, mírate eso)

Los cielos se oscurecieron por nubes negras mientras rayos alumbraban toda la zona, en el momento que Kairos levanto el rayo maestro, el rayo mas potente que se dio a conocer salió de los cielos mismo atravesando a Kronos el cual no pudo sostener su cuerpo y tubo que arrodillarse frente a Kairos, aun aturdido y mal herido por el rayo levanto la mirada para ver a Kairos acercándose a él, mientras dejaba caer el rayo el cual salió disparado de vuelta a Zeus, desfundo su katana y relajo su cuerpo totalmente mientras dejaba a la katana colgando de su brazo mientras caminaba hacia Kronos, justo cuando Kronos estaba por hablar Kairos desapareció de las vista de todosy Kronos empezó a ver como su vista se separaba para darse cuenta de que fue cortado en dos verticalmente, antes de que se separase por completo volvió a sentir como era cortado nueva mente pero ahora en su estómago separado lo a si de sus piernas dividiendo su cuerpo en 4 facciones, otros dos cortes más sucedieron separándolo así de su cuerpo, al ser separado de sus parte su estatura empezó a menguar poco a poco, pero nunca toco el suelo, Kairos utilizo el aire para mantenerlo alzado entonces hizo el ultimo corte, en todo el cuello, separándolo de su cabeza.

Con la derrota de Kronos, esta guerra llego a su fin, Kairos miraba atentamente los trozos aun flotando de Kronos para después darse la vuelta y mirar a los ciclopes los cuales cargaban un enorme baúl dorado, les indico que se acercaran a él, cuando llegaron a la escena abrieron el baúl y dejaron que Kairos metiera los trozos de Kronos dentro de él, señándolo así nunca dejar que se vuelva formar su cuerpo inmortal, Kairos cerro el mismo el baúl dorado mirándolo con pena en su rostro, tener que derrotar cortar y señar a su padre no era la vida que el quería, pero no tenía otra opción, era eso o dejar que sus hermanos e incluso Rhea tuviera que sufrir un destino similar y el se decidió a cargar con toda esta absurda guerra.

''No era el final que quería, pero no me has dejado otra opción'' Murmuro mientras tocaba el baúl.

Después de decir esas palabras alzo la vista para ver a sus hermanos casi completamente curados mientras se acercaban a él.

''Lo conseguiste Kairos, de verdad lo as derrotado'' Dijo Poseidón con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

''Conseguimos Poseidón, todo esto no podría haberlo hecho solo'' Respondió Kairos mientras miraba a Hades por encima del hombro de Poseidón.

''Por fin a acabado esta guerra, gracias Kairos, sin ti no hubiéramos podido'' Dijo Hades extendiendo la mano

Rápidamente estrecho la mano de Hades mientras le sonreía ''Como le dije a Poseidón, no lo eh echo yo todo solo''.

Zeus se acercó a sus hermanos mirando el baúl ''Que aremos con eso y los otros titanes?'' Pregunto Zeus mientras señalaba con la cabeza al baúl.

''Mientras dejes en paz a Oceano e Himperion y las titanides, haz lo que quieras con ellos, sinceramente encerrarlos en el tartaro para que no se vuelvan a levantar de nuevo e intentar atentar otra vez con otra guerra seria lo mejor'' Respondió Kairos recibiendo un asentimiento de Hades y Poseidón, pero Zeus no estaba tan seguro con lo dejar libres a Oceano e Himperion.

''Porque dejarlos libres a esos dos'' Intento debatir Zeus ''Son fuertes lo suficientes como para iniciar otra guerra por ellos solo.

''Si lo que te preocupa es su fuerza, simplemente le decimos que tienen que entregar sus dominios si quieren ser libres, después repartirlos entre vosotros ya que yo ya tengo el mío'' Respondió Kairos rápidamente ''Les debo un favor por ser los únicos titanes que se opusieron a Kronos cuando empezó a comernos por paranoia'' Añadió Kairos mientras miraba hacia el bosque mas cercano ya que sentía una presencia familiar.

Tan pronto como inspecciono el bosque con la mirada pudo ver a alguien muy importante para el, lo cual le saco una pequeña sonrisa eh intento buscar una escusa con sus hermanos para poder ir a ver a dicha persona.

''Ir al monte olimpo y dar la noticia que emos ganados, yo tengo que hacer una ultima cosa, me reuniré con vosotros en la celebración'' Dijo una Sonrisa en su rostro mientras se dirigía hacia el hecatónquiro.

''A si, hay una persona allí que me dijeron que protegiera, como me entere de que le hacéis algo…'' Añadió rápidamente con una sonrisa enferma y haciendo gestos con sus manos como si fueran unas tijeras.

Tanto Poseidón como Hades se llevaron las manos a sus joyas y asintieron ferozmente, Zeus intento hacerse el duro, pero palideció ante la imagen y se llevó sus manos inconscientemente a su entrepierna.

Se acerco a los hecatónquiros para decirles una cosa que a lo mejor no lo tomarían muy bien ''Se que os dije que os daría libertad y la tendréis, pero en caso de que los titanes sean encerrados en el tartaro me gustaría que fueseis vosotros los que vigilaran la entrada para que no escapen y que nadie intentara liberarlos''

''**Tranquilo, teníamos pensado hacerlo sin que lo dijeras, estar aquí fuera por mucho tiempo no es lo nuestro'' Dijo mientras todas sus caras sonreían recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Kairos en agradecimiento.**

Tan rápido como los hecatónquiros dijeron eso Kairos se dirigió al bosque donde vio a esa persona con una sonrisa en la cara, justo cuando entro en el bosque empezó a andar para encontrar con un claro donde había varias presencias presentes la cual el solo conocía una, pero se imaginaba quien eran las otras.

''Lo as echo bastante bien Kairos'' Dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba un poco a el

''Tuve una gran maestra'' Respondió mientras abrazaba a la mujer delante de el ''Te eh echado de menos Amaterasu''

Amaterasu respondió al abrazo felizmente ''ven, te presentare a los demás'' Dijo ella mientras guiaba a Kairos hacia donde los presentes lo observaban.

Rápidamente se acerco un hombre a los dos ''Me has impresionado bastante en esa batalla, eh de decir que Amaterasu eligió bien al enseñarte'' dijo mientras levantaba su mano para estrecharla con Kairos.

Cuando estrecho la mano con el desconocido hombre miro de reojo a Amaterasu esperando que ella se lo presente algo que no pasó desapercibido para ella.

''Kairos, el es Susanoo dios del mar, tormentas y batallas de mi panteón'' Dijo Amaterasu.

''Es un placer'' Dijo simplemente Kairos.

''El placer es mío muchacho, espero poder tener una pelea amistosa contigo, quiero ver por mi mismo de lo que eres capaz'' Dijo Susanoo recibiendo una sonrisa de Kairos.

''Claro, cuando quieras'' Respondió Kairos con una sonrisa en su cara.

Mientras Kairos y Susanoo mantenía una pequeña conversación siendo observados de cerca por Amaterasu, otro hombre se acercaba para presentarse el mismo.

''Veo porque mi hermana eligió enseñarte, tienes potencial y no puedo ver malas intenciones detrás de tus actos, como a mi hermano Susano también me as impresionado en tu pelea con Kronos, eres mejor de lo que ella nos contó'' Dijo la nueva presencia ganando asi la atención de todos que lo observaban mientras se acercaba al grupo.

''El es Tsukuyomi el dios de la luna de mi panteón, Kairos'' Dijo Amaterasu a Kairos.

''Ohh, Amaterasu me hablo muy bien de ti mientras me enseñaba y contaba un poco sobre el Panteón sintoísta'' Dijo mientras reflejaba una sonrisa en su rostro y extendía su mano.

''Espero verte mas a menudo, eres interesante chico'' Dijo Tsukuyomi mientras alzaba su propia mano para estrecharla con Kairos.

Aun quedaban mas presentaciones por hacer un hombre y una mujer miraban atentamente las interacciones de las personas delante suyo, pero no pudieron presentarse debido a que rápidamente se dio a conocer otras presencias, 4 nuevas personas aparecieron en la escena todos parecían conocerlos, pero Kairos solo reconoció a una persona de las 4.

''Vale, esto si que no me lo esperaba'' Dijo Susanoo al ver a las nuevas 4 personas que se unieron a ellos.

''A que debemos el honor de estar delante de otros primordiales?'' Dijo uno de los shinto que Kairos aun no conocía.

''**Estamos aquí por Kairos, Izanagi'' Dijo una de los primordiales.**

''Que los propios primordiales estén interesados por un joven, es bastante raro… e interesante por decir lo menos'' Dijo el ahora conocido por Izanagi.

''**Ah despertado el interés de muchos más, incluso de otros primordiales superiores a nosotros'' Dijo simplemente otro primordial mientras miraba a Kairos el cual estaba mirando fijamente a uno en particular.**

''¿Urano? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estabas sellado en el tartaro'' Dijo Kairos un poco confundido por ver de nuevo a Urano.

''**Jajajaja, chico de verdad crees que Kronos seria capaz de mantenerme allí por siempre?'' Dijo Urano con diversión es su voz.**

Kairos simplemente se encogió de hombros para luego decir, ''No, haber como lo digo… si eres la representación misma del cielo, y fuiste sellado, tendría que haber consecuencia por ello, joder sellaron a Oceano y casi el mar entra en conflicto con la tierra misma, sabia que podías salir de hay cuando tu quisieras, simplemente no pensé que saldrías tan pronto para volver a encontrarte conmigo''

El que Kairos hablara con un primordial tan casualmente impacto un poco a los shinto menos a Amaterasu ya que sabia muy bien como era Kairos, y simplemente no te ganabas su respeto por un mero título.

''Por cierto hice lo que me pediste, tu hija tiene que estar bien con Rhea… supongo'' Añadio Kairos mientras miraba a los demás primordiales, ''Que venga un primordial vale, ¿pero 4? ¿Qué está pasando?''.

''**Estamos aquí para avisarte'' Dijo un primordial.**

''Avisarme?'' Pregunto confundido

''**No puedes volver al monto olimpo con tus hermanos, no ahora mismo'' Respondió el mismo primordial que hablo antes.**

''Como que no puedo volver? Si que puedo, es mas lo voy ah hacer en el momento que conozca a los shinto restantes'' Respondió Kairos un poco molesto.

''Espera Kairos, creo que no entiendes la situación bien'' Dijo Amaterasu calmando un poco a Kairos ''Ella es Ananke primordial de lo inevitable la compulsión y la necesidad, si ella te dice eso es porque algo puede suceder si vas allí'' Termino de decir.

''Pues que así sea, si ella es la primordial de lo inevitable, debe saber que es inevitable que vuelva para estar con mi familia de nuevo, y ahora me dice que no vaya, es ridículo'' Respondió Kairos sin importar que sus palabras molestasen a alguien lo cual no lo hizo por su propio bien.

''**No lo entiendes chico, si vuelves ahora mismo todo acabaría mal, muy mal'' Dijo Urano ya que la tenía más confianza de Kairos que los demás.**

''El que puede pasar? Dejar de ir por las ramas, no me gustan estas cosas, ser claros'' Dijo Kairos ya molesto de verdad por esta extraña conversación

''**Otra guerra estallara'' Dijo el primordial que estuvo es silencio hasta ahora.**

''QUEE!? No puede ser'' Dijo Kairos ahora más preocupado.

''**Como tu as dicho antes es inevitable que te encuentres de nuevo con tu familiar, pero también es inevitable que, si regresas ya con ellos, otra guerra espesara, y esta vez durara mas tiempo, y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo'' Dijo Ananke sin separar la mirada de Kairos.**

''¿Pero porque? Los titanes han caído, ¿quién iniciara otra guerra?''

''**Zeus'' Dijeron los 4 al unisonó**

Esa declaración dejo en shock a Kairos, ¿su hermano pequeño iniciara otra guerra? No podía creerlo, no quería creer esas palabras.

''**Zeus se parece mas a Kronos de lo que tu te crees Kairos, a heredado su paranoia, quiere a toda costa el trono y el te ve como un peligro que intentara arrebatárselo'' Dijo Urano intentado ser lo mas claro posible para que Kairos,**

''Pero... ¿Qué? Yo no quiero el maldito trono, que se lo quede el si es lo que tanto ansia, joder, si se lo explico seguro que podrá entender y no habrá una puta guerra por esta estupidez'' Respondió Kairos.

''**Pasaras tiempo de paz por hacer eso, pero cualquier acción que hagas pondrán las inquietudes de Zeus al máximo, aun siendo lo más mínimo te declarara la guerra, y obligara a tus propios hermanos a luchar contra ti, estas seguro de que quieres eso'' Dijo Ananke calmadamente.**

''Prefiero desaparecer de la historia antes que tener que pelear contra ellos'' Dijo muy seguro Kairos de sus palabras ''Toda mi vida eh estado entrenando para poder protegerlos, ¿me estás diciendo que tendrá que utilizar lo que aprendí por ellos para dañarlos? Eso nunca pasara'' Termino de decir.

''**Pues hazlo por ello si es lo que tu quieres, solo te estoy avisando de lo que sucederá, si, eres mas fuerte que Zeus, incluso si ahora mismo te presentas allí para derrotarlo, el conseguirá escapar con la ayuda de su rayo, y te puedo asegurar que soltara a los titanes para pelear con ellos contra ti, incluso liberara a Kronos si hace falta para no ser derrotado'' Dijo Ananke siendo lo mas clara posible para no dejar duda alguna.**

''Esto es estúpido, iniciar una guerra por algo que no quiero, es estúpido, Zeus es imbécil'' Dijo Kairos ya en derrota, no sabia que hacer o decir, su mente era actualmente un caos.

''Y que querías que haga, no puedo quedarme aquí, ¿a dónde voy?, no puedo hacer nada para evitar esta locura…'' Murmuro, pero fue escuchado por todos los presentes.

''**Eres consciente de que hay diferentes panteones, cada uno de ellos an estado presentes en la batalla, as llamado la intención de muchos, ellos te pedirán algo a cambio por dejarte entrar en sus panteones, tienes nuestro permiso para poder ir entre ellos a placer solo necesitar el permiso de cada panteón para entrar'' Dijo el primordial que mas callado estuvo durante todo el tiempo.**

Kairos levanto la vista al escuchar esas palabras y cruzo miradas con Amaterasu para luego ser atraído por las palabras de Urano que se acercaba a el.

''**Kairos, crece como persona, todavía eres muy joven, aprende de otras deidades y hazte mas fuerte, para que una vez que vuelvas puedes detener por ti solo a todo lo que se interponga en tu camino, sin tener que involucrar a tus seres queridos'' Dijo Urano mientras ponía una mano en su hombro ''Te di mi dominio porque confió en que serás alguien importante, no solo en este reino, si no en todos los que estés, no abusaras del poder para herir a los débiles, confió en ti… muchas gente confía en ti'' Añadió Urano mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Kairos.**

''JODER!'' Maldijo en voz alta Kairos liberando un poco de frustración ''¿No puedo ni despedirme?'' Pregunto mirando a Ananke, ya que era el primordial indicado para responder a esa pregunta.

''**No puedes ir allí, están repartiendo dominios a suerte, lo cual Zeus a amañado para quedarse con el trono y a ti no darte nada para no hacerte aun mas fuerte, eso no les sentara bien a Poseidón y mucho menos a Hades, tu no iniciaras la guerra, pero ellos si… ¿Dejaras que se maten entre ellos sin hacer nada? No lo creo y lo sabes'' Respondió Ananke mientras se acercaba a Kairos y coloco ambas manos es su mejilla para que levante la mirada ''Al igual que Urano yo también creo en ti'' Termino de decir Ananke intentando calmar a Kairos.**

Un silencio muy incomodo inundo la zona, Kairos estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, si seguía a si podría incluso volverse loco, de todas las cosas que esperaba que sucedieses, esta ni siquiera era una opción, ¿Su mera presencia traería una nueva guerra? Quien en su sano juicio pensaría eso, y más una guerra por algo que él no quería, un puto trono que guio su vida, primero fue devorado por ese puto trono, ahora lo llevaría a una guerra por el mismo trono en su mente eso era ridículo.

''¿Qué tengo qué hacer para ir a tu panteón?'' Pregunto Kairos a Amaterasu la cual ya esperaba esta pregunta.

''Te hable de mi reino, y como solo pacifistas mientras que los humanos de nuestro reino inician guerras por todo, al tener una ley que nos impide a nosotros relacionarnos directamente con los humanos, no podemos hacer mucho para pararlas, pero esa ley no dice nada de ti, y sinceramente creo firmemente que con tu ayuda puede llegar a ver paz'' Dijo Amaterasu aun mirando a Kairos fijamente ''Lo único que pido es que consigas una paz real, o por lo menos una muy duradera, con la condición de no volver a aquí asta que no la consigas''

Kairos pensó detenidamente las palabras de Amaterasu, conseguir paz en un reino totalmente desconocido no tendría que ser tan difícil, y mas si es una paz para humanos… que equivocado estaba…

''Acepto, total no tengo otra opción'' Dijo Kairos confiado ''Pero tendrás que seguir enseñándome, es decir, seguirás siendo mi Sensei para cuando vuelva aquí sea lo suficiente mente fuerte como para no involucrar a nadie en mis problemas''

Amaterasu asintió ''Te reconocí en este reino, de verdad hace falta que pongas eso como una condición, tenia pensado enseñarte igualmente… quien sabe a lo mejor alguno de mis hermanos se quiere unir'' Dijo Amaterasu sonriendo a Kairos mientras este la miraba, no estaba de humor para devolver sonrisas, para el actualmente su vida pacifica había desaparecido tan rápido como apareció y tendría que dejar a sus hermanos sin siquiera despedirse.

''Por lo menos decirles que estoy bien y que algún día regresare, para no preocuparlos más… y que no me maten nada mas verme'' Dijo eso ultimo en voz baja para el mismo.

''**Eso está echo Kairos, ahora ve, este reino esperara tu regreso'' Dijo Urano sonriendo a Kairos el cual solo asintió para luego despedirse de los otros primordiales.**

Tan pronto como termino de despedirse, un portal se abrió de la nada y Amaterasu indico a Kairos que entrase en el, ya que era la puerta al palacio Shinto, cuando Kairos escucho eso no se lo pensó dos veces y entro rápidamente, no podía negar que no estaba interesado en conocer otro mundo diferente al suyo, fue seguido por Amaterasu Susano y Tsukuyomi, sin embargo, tanto Izanagi como otra figura se quedaron para decir unas últimas palabras.

''¿Por qué estáis tan interesados en ayudar al muchacho? Pregunto Izanagi aun curioso por todo lo dicho antes sobre Kairos.

''**Como Chaos dijo, el esta destinado a ser alguien importante, queremos ver como se convierte en eso y ayudarlo en lo que podamos'' Dijo Ananke dejando en Shock a las dos deidades Shinto.**

''Incluso Chaos se a fijado en el… he de decir que esto solo lo hace mas interesante'' Dijo la mujer sintoísta.

''Vamos Izanami, podremos verlo nosotros mismos'' Dijo Izanagi mientras entraba por el portal.

**## Panteón Shinto ##**

Kairos se quedó perplejo por el lugar donde se encontraba, una especie de palacio que parecía estar en las propias nubes, la arquitectura del palacio era muy rara para él, nunca antes había visto algo a si antes.

''Guau, esto es increíblemente hermoso, nunca pensé que vería unas estructuras tan extrañas'' Dijo Kairos en alto para ser escuchado por los 3 que le seguían.

''Bienvenido a nuestro Reino, Karios'' Dijo Amaterasu mientras sonreía a Kairos el cual parecía un niño pequeño con un nuevo juguete ''Tendrás tiempo para ver todo el palacio después, antes de eso ven'' Añadió Amaterasu mientras le hacía gestos con la mano.

Todos se acercaron hacia la orilla del precipicio y lo que vio Kairos le sorprendió aún más, un enorme territorio rodeado por vegetación e islas rodeando el gran continente se podía ver desde ahí, pero después vio lo qué Amaterasu se refería con las guerras, desde hay se podía oler la sangre de todas las batallas que habían, miles y miles de batallas por territorios, no tenían ningún tipo de poder, peleaban con fuerza bruta y todo tipo de armas, sin tregua alguna.

''Vaya, esto es peor de lo que me esperaba'' Dijo Kairos con una mueca de disgusto en su cara por el olor a sangre.

''No te hable mucho sobre esto porque no es que este muy orgullosa, pero de verdad creo que contigo, podemos detener esta locura'' Dijo Amaterasu sin apartar la mirada de las numerosas batallas que había a lo largo de todo el continente visible.

Kairos se quedo mirando todo el lugar y paso algo que no se esperaba, un meteorito callo desde los cielos para mostrar a una extraña mujer blanca como la nieve con extrañas cejas.

''Y eso es?'' Pregunto un poco curioso Kairos a Amaterasu.

''Un nuevo intento de obtener la paz, es de otra raza la cual le eh dejado pasar para poder poner fin a esta locura, si lo consigue tendrás que ayudarla, si no tendrá que buscar una forma por ti mismo'' Respondió Amaterasu un poco nerviosa ya que no sabía si esto saldría bien.

''¿Y cómo lo hare?, en plan, ¿simplemente bajo hay y ya? Pregunto un poco curioso Kairos.

''No, hay cosas que no puedo dejarte hacer, como mostrar tu apariencia actual, o dejarte utilizar tu dominio completamente, ya que conseguirás una paz por miedo a tu poder y eso no suele durar eh incluso llevara a mas guerras para poder derrotarte, nacerás otra vez en un nuevo cuerpo mortal, conservaras tus recuerdos si es lo que quieres, pero tu poder divino está limitado a alrededor del 10% o mas depende de lo que aguante tu cuerpo mortal, puedes buscar la paz directamente con un cuerpo o puedes formar algo con diferentes cuerpo, eso ya es cosa tuya'' Respondió Amaterasu sin dejar duda alguna a Kairos.

''Entiendo, es un poco raro el nacer otra vez, pero será divertido'' Respondió Kairos rápidamente.

Kairos se puso de pie ya que se había sentado en la orilla del precipicio y miro fijamente a Amaterasu.

''Entonces… ¿Cuándo puedo empezar?'' Dijo Kairos con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro algo que hizo sonreír a todos los presentes.

**Fin Del Capítulo.**

**N/A: Bueno gente espero que os allá gustado este nuevo capítulo, como veis a empezado el arco de las naciones elementales dando fin ya al arco del pasado de Naruto y la Titanomaquia no se si os abra gustado mucho la pelea y demás, solo pido que seáis comprensivos y este es mi primer fic, esto empieza a coger un rumbo interesante a mi parecer. Después en temas de relaciones aun no estoy claro sobre ese tema, cada mujer potencialmente para una futura pareja a tenido un primer encuentro con nuestro protagonista, como no lo tengo claro siempre trato de dejar una ventana abierta para si en un futuro decido unirlos, no que aparezca de la nada y ya, quiero hacer una relación o relaciones estables, no una que en tres párrafos se enamores por la cara, dicho esto cualquier duda en los comentarios como siempre y espero veros por los siguientes capítulos, Un saludo. ^^**

**Att: YamiShibai**


	5. Capitulo 4: Naruto Uzumaki

**No soy dueño de Naruto ni Percy Jackson y los Olimpicos.**

**Respuestas a comentarios.**

**Darck Master: ****Lo primero de todo gracias por haber leído hasta aquí (supongo que este capítulo no lo leerás) en temas de Ortografía puedo admitir que puede haber un fallo que sea mi culpa, nadie es perfecto, pero creo que esto te lo dije por PM e incluso lo puse en una N/A al final de un capítulo, la página de Fanfiction está en inglés y una vez que subo el archivo del Word me da la opción de editarlo antes de subir el capítulo, vale pues eso es necesario ya que no sé por qué pero hay veces que se repite un frase 3 veces o más y antes de subir el capítulo siempre intento solucionar eso, el problema está en que la página en si intenta traducir todo el capítulo al español por sí solo, en plan cambia palabras por ejemplo: Ellos son 2, a Ellos hijos 2 o cosas así, eh quitado el auto traductor pero sigue pasando no sé qué hacer con eso, no digo que los del Word sean perfectos pero no tienen ni la mitad de fallos. Kairos no abandona su hogar por temor a una guerra, se acaba de meter en otro panteón para conseguir paz, lo que quiere decir que tendrá que estar presente en varias guerras, le dieron la opción de ir a cualquier panteón y decidió ir a este aun escuchando la condición ¿temor a una guerra? No lo creo… literalmente se va por no involucrar a sus hermanos en otra guerra por su culpa, creo que eso lo deje bastante claro la verdad…**

**Respuestas a los motivos por cual no te gusta la historia.**

**El personaje no me llega: Es inmaduro, lleva ''viviendo'' 10 años solo, quiero decir vivir dentro del estómago de alguien, no creo que aprenda mucho hay dentro, es mas no se ni como sabe hablar en un principio… también lo digo en el capítulo anterior en el panteón Shinto no solo se hará más fuerte, sino que también crecerá como persona, va a reencarnarse cientos si no miles de veces, luchara diferentes batallas, perderá gente importante para el…madurara mentalmente, (o intentare mostrar eso) Es más lo eh echo así aposta ya que no quiero que este Kairos sea el protagonista de la historia, quiero que sea Naruto el protagonista, sí sé que son la misma persona, pero Naruto será la versión madura de Kairos (Soy consciente de que esto será difícil de hacerlo, lo haré lo mejor que pueda).**

**Ni sus interacciones: No soy perfecto, pero se puede mejorar.**

**Mucho menos la trama general: ¿Que trama? Ni siquiera ha empezado, es más empieza en este capítulo, lo que has leído hasta ahora es solo su pasado, podría haberlo mostrado en forma de Flashbacks, simplemente no me atrajo esa idea.**

**Buena suerte con la historia:** **Gracias.**

**Mejoraras con el tiempo: Eso espero.**

**Simplemente no es lo mío, gracias por publicar:** **Gracias a ti por leer la historia, tienes que entender que es el primer fic que escribo, ni siquiera sé si llegaras a leer esto… ha sido un placer.**

**Comentario The One: ****1.- Sinceramente hay muchas relaciones que me gustaría hacer y la solución para eso es Harem, el principal problema es que es mi primer fic y hacer un harem con malas relaciones es lo me echa atrás, no sé si me explico. Amaterasu es muy complicado, ya que una vez que Naruto regrese al olimpo casi que ella no aparecerá en el fic.**

**2.-No lo sé, si Percy coge protagonismo no será un imbécil como en los primeros libros eso tenlo seguro.**

**3.- Naruto tratara de no pelear con los Olimpicos, pero claro hay veces que literalmente le obligaran a pelear.**

**4.-Quiero centrar la primera parte de esta historia en el panteón Olimpico y un poco en el Shinto, sinceramente eh creado algo muy grande con miles de opciones diferentes, puede ir a cualquier panteón y no hay pocos que digamos y cada uno de ellos puedes enfocar una historia diferente. Obviamente algunos serán amigables y otros lo consideran una amenaza por ejemplo el Nórdico lo considera una amenaza por culpa de los Aesir, sin embargo, el panteón hinduista literalmente para ellos Naruto/Kairos es una hormiga, por lo que no lo consideran una amenaza ya que la mitología hinduista tiene dioses demasiado poderosos. Quiero dejar claro que si Naruto va a otro panteón será en un futuro lejano porque si tengo que ir entre diferentes panteones antes que ir al Olimpo, puedo estar sin exagerar 10 años escribiendo para ver como Zeus come suelo que es lo principal de todo esto, que claro también cuando tenga ya las bases del personaje de Naruto/Kairos echas puedo hacer una invitación a otros creadores de historias a subir su propio fanfic con Naruto/Kairos de protagonista en un panteón a su gusto, sería interesante ver cada punto de vista de diferentes personas pero claro no soy nadie, con suerte solo uno lo haría. Tendré cuidado de no hacer un dios indestructible para luego derrotarlo de dos golpes, pero claro también puede ser muy fuerte contra unos dioses, pero ser derrotado fácilmente contra otros.**

**No sé a mí me gusta Afrodita da mucho juego en todo sentido, por ejemplo Ares celoso por perder su juguete (básicamente la trata como tal) y puede molestar a otras posibles parejas en caso de Harem para asi hacer su movimiento con Naruto, aparte que estar en su situación tiene que ser una mierda, no sé de dónde sacáis que Afrodita solo representa la lujuria o amor carnal, como quieras llamarlo (** /afrodita-la-diosa-del-amor wiki/Afrodita /mitologia-griega/afrodita/ /europa/mitologia-griega-romana/afrodita-o-venus/ .cu/Afrodita **...paso de buscar más, la cuestión es que en ninguno pone eso, dicen Amor y lujuria… la lujuria es algo secundario del Amor ya que si de verdad amas a alguien la lujuria por otra persona que no sea a la persona que amas desaparece y si realmente sientes lujuria por otra persona que no sea con el que estas saliendo/casado actualmente es que no lo amas pero vamos esto es principal en el amor, no tendría que explicarlo). (Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no deja poner un URL de otra pagina, simplemente busca en google :Afrodita Diosa y te saldrán esas paginas como las mas buscadas)**

**Las apariencias dije ya el porqué, no me eh guiado por los libros, no es que no me gusten es que hay otras que me gustan mas no sé, supongo que puedo hacer un tipo de votación para ver que apariencia dejar las que tienen actualmente o cambiarla a la de los libros sinceramente no creo que sea algo relevante en la historia.**

**La forma en la que Kairos acepto irse… no se supongo que lo hice mal, a mí me convenció una vez releí el capítulo, acepta muy rápido, pero porque no ve otra salida, además mostro siempre un interés en conocer otros mundos en el momento que se le dijo que había más, pero bueno supongo que ya está hecho y no se puede cambiar lo siento si no te gusta.**

**Tanto Naruto como sus hermanos no serán los mismo, la única que mantuvo un poco su personalidad es Hestia sinceramente, Deméter obsesionada con el cereal, Hera es una mierda de persona (pero con motivo) Hades se encierra en su propio mundo intentado mantenerse alejado de todos, Poseidón no sé qué opinar en verdad nunca me intereso mucho, puede ser debido a mi talasofobia el que nunca le preste mucha atención y Zeus es Zeus.**

**Capítulo 4.**

**Naruto Uzumaki.**

**## Muchos años después ##**

Años y años pasaron desde la llegada de Kaguya Otsutsuki a este mundo, pasaron muchas cosas, como su enamoramiento con un emperador llamado Tenji, lo cual del fruto de ese amor empezó a surgir dos nuevas vidas dentro del vientre de Kaguya… pero no todo salió bien, otro imperio invasor ataco por sorpresa, un acto que amenazo la vida de Kaguya y de sus futuros hijos, algo que la llevo a comer un fruto prohibido producido por el Dios Árbol también conocido por unos pocos como el Shinju. Activando a si por primera vez en la historia el Tsukuyomi Infinito una falsa paz que consumía a todo ser humano que cayó en esa ilusión, el poder que Kaguya obtuvo por comer el fruto le abrió directamente las puertas a un poder ni siquiera soñado, abrió las puertas de los primordiales por propia voluntad dando así su nacimiento divino, una nueva deidad, una de las más fuertes que el panteón Shinto dio a conocer, Kaguya Otsutsuki la Diosa conejo… pero no solo nació una nueva deidad, el Shinju un ser pacifico que al ser arrebatado de su poder su ira le pudo, tomando a si una nueva forma física y utilizando su influencia para corromper la mente de Kaguya, que la obligo a reunir todo el poder que le fue arrebatado para una vez reunido recuperar lo que era suyo, dando a conocer también el nacimiento de Juubi, el demonio más temido de todos los tiempo.

Los hijos de Kaguya se revelaron para parar la locura de su madre producida por la influencia del Shinju dando a si la batalla más brutal conocida en este mundo, una batalla que duro días. El Juubi se unió a Kaguya para derrotar a sus hijos los cuales se interponían en sus planes para recuperar todo su poder, la victoria sonreía a los hermanos Otsutsuki, los cuales fueron ayudados por Susanoo, al ser las batallas su dominio ayudo en lo que pudo, dándoles fuerza en sus peores momentos. La batalla termino con Kaguya siendo sellada dentro de la luna junto al cuerpo físico del Juubi, tanto el poder y el alma del Juubi fue sellado dentro de Hagoromo Otsutsuki, uno de los hijos de Kaguya, si ya era bastante fuerte de por sí, al sellar dentro de su propio cuerpo el Juubi, el ser más fuerte creado en el panteón Shinto, su fuerza avanzó a niveles insospechados dando a conocer el nacimiento de otra divinidad… Hagoromo Otsutsuki el Rikudou Sennin el cual repartió su poder nombrado Chakra por el mismo a todo ser vivo.

Kaguya antes de ser sellada libero a su tercer hijo a escondidas un ser completamente Negro llamada Zetsu, lo hizo a escondidas para que nadie lo notase, pero si fue notado por una persona.

**Palacio Shinto**

''¿De verdad crees que repartir los Bijuu por las aldeas sea buena idea, Ashura?''

Ashura Otsutsuki el hijo menor de Hagoromo se encontraba sentado con una pierna apoyada en el suelo siendo sujetada cómodamente por su brazo mientras la otra colgaba y se balanceaba por el abismo que tenía delante suyo, sus ojos nunca se separaron del mundo delante de sus ojos, observando todo, sin perder detalle ''Tengo un plan, Indra''

Otra presencia se dio a conocer, una conocida muy bien por los dos ''No creo que repartir a los Bijuu como armas a todas las aldeas sea un buen plan''

''Se que no son armas, padre, también me cuesta hacer esto, pero esto es necesario para conseguir la paz'' Respondió Ashura mientras seguía mirando delante suyo con aburrimiento.

''Esto no unirá las aldeas, solo creara más guerras entre ellas, una vez que vea lo fuertes que pueden llegar a ser los Jinchuriki, su avaricia y ansias de poder aran que intenten tomar por la fuerza otros Bijuu para así tenerlos a su control'' Dijo Hagoromo intentando convencer a Ashura que este plan era una locura.

Suspiro ''Eso es lo que busco''.

''El trato que hicimos era conseguir la paz, no provocar más guerras, Kairos'' Se escucho la voz suave de una mujer que se unia a los 3 hombres mientras conversaban.

Levanto la vista hacia la nueva voz, Kairos, un nombre que llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin escuchar, hasta el punto de casi olvidarlo ''Tampoco me dijiste que tendría que conseguir paz en un mundo donde la guerra era tomada como una forma de vida'' Volvio a suspirar ''Y si ya de por si es difícil, imagínate tener que enfrentarme siempre a la reencarnación de Indra''

Indra se tensó un poco por las declaraciones de Ashura, eh intento defenderse ''Ya te eh-''

''Ya emos hablado de esto antes Indra, sé que no es tu culpa… no del todo'' Corto Ashura a su hermano con cansancio para no tener que tener la misma discusión por milésima vez.

''No podía pensar con claridad en ese entonces y ser manipulado por Zetsu no ayudo'' Se defendió Indra

Mucho tiempo paso desde esos tiempos, la pelea entre hermanos por que Ashura fue elegido para guiar al mundo a la paz, algo que no le gusto a su hermano mayor Indra, conllevo a un bucle constante de pelear entre las reencarnaciones de los dos, pero no era algo que Indra quería, la que reencarnaba y peleaba no era su alma actual, era su alma mortal que siempre era controlada por un ciclo de odio contante provocando batallas, cuando Indra murió fue llevado al palacio el cual al ser hijo de Hagoromo y Nieto de Kaguya fue considerado otra deidad más por su fuerza natural y se encontró tanto con Hagoromo como con Ashura que al estar prohibido cualquier conflicto físico pudieron hablar y hacer ver que Indra estaba equivocado desde un principio.

''El problema principal son esos ojos'' Dijo mientras miraba a Indra ''el Sharingan en si lo veo absurdo, si puede copiar cualquier técnica y meter a alguien en un genjutsu con una sola mirada, pero lo de ver a cámara lenta… si no eres lo suficientemente rápido veras tu muerte a cámara lenta sin poder hacer nada… pero el problema es el odio que puedes llegar a sentir con esos ojos, no te dejan ver delante de tu propias narices''

''Lo fuerte de los ojos no es Sharingan es el Mangekyou Sharingan'' Respondio Indra

''Si, un precio demasiado grande que pagar para conseguir esos ojos…'' comento Ashura ''Pero el principal problema es que casi nadie a conseguido dejar de lado ese odio, más que una bendición son una maldición a mi parecer'' añadió al final.

Indra se cruzó de brazos un poco molesto por saber que Ashura tenía razón ''Sigo pensando que repartir a los Bijuu es un mal plan''

''Dime Indra, Madara fue tu ultima reencarnación, ¿te has vuelto a reencarnar desde su muerte?''

Cuando Ashura dijo esas palabras capto la atención de todo el mundo haciendo que Indra tomase una pose pensativa ''Ahora que lo dices, no eh podido sentir mi alma mortal en otra persona desde entonces''

Cuando escucho la respuesta de Indra, Ashura levanto su mano mostrando dos dedos ''Solo hay dos soluciones para ese problema, la primera es que has dejado de reencarnar de una vez porque Madara fue capaz de dejar su odio de lado al unirte a los Senju para formar Konoha… sinceramente me gustaría que fuese esa opción'' dijo mientras bajaba un dedo.

''¿Y la segunda?'' Pregunto Amaterasu un poco impaciente saber el plan.

''En realidad no es una opción, es exactamente lo que paso'' se encogió de hombros ''No lo mate la última vez, consiguió sobrevivir a la batalla y actualmente está siendo manipulado por Zetsu negro'' Cerro su puño después de decir esas palabras.

''¿Y porque dejar que eso suceda?'' Pregunto rápidamente un poco preocupado Hagoromo.

''Por qué todo forma parte del plan''

''Todo este secretismo de tu parte está empezando a ser molesto'' Dijo Amaterasu mientras se le fruncía el ceño

Ashura después de escuchar eso se levantó y empezó a estirar su cuerpo el cual estaba un poco rígido por la falta de movimiento ''Confiaste en mi antes de dejarme venir aquí, se paciente, siempre cumplo con mi palabra'' mientras decía esas palabras se volteo para enfrentarse a Amaterasu y darle una sonrisa.

Amaterasu simplemente suspiro y negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara para después ponerse un poco más seria al recordar el motivo por lo cual estaba aquí en un principio ''Creo que deberías saber unas cosas''

Ashura al escuchar eso levanto una ceja por la confusión al escuchar lo sería que se puso en un momento ''mmh?''

''Han pasado barias cosas en tu panteón''

Esto hizo que ganara toda su atención ya que llevaba miles de años sin saber nada de su hogar ''¿El que?'' Pregunto un poco más serio.

''Una rebelión formada por Hera, seguida por Poseidón ya que Zeus es un desastre total como rey''

''Esto ya me lo esperaba en verdad'' Dijo un poco más calmado.

''Fue capturado y le obligaron a jurar que sería un mejor rey para que lo liberasen'' Añadio Amaterasu.

Ashura alzo la vista al cielo sin mirar nada en concreto ''Déjame adivinar, juro algo que no cumplió''

''Exactamente, simplemente nada más ser soltado empezó a amenazar a todos los que se unieron a Hera, el peor parado de todo esto fue Poseidón…''

Al escuchar eso Ashura se preocupó por su hermano y volvió a mirarla ''El está bien ¿no?''

''Si, solo que no puede hacer un movimiento sin ser amenazado con una guerra o ser acusado de traición, lo que ha llevado a que las cosas sean tensas en el olimpo'' Respondió Amaterasu intentando calmarlo

Esa respuesta no le hizo mucha gracia, tardo en darse cuenta en que lo que dijo Urano era una realidad, Zeus se parecía a Kronos heredando su paranoia… y esto solo era la punta del iceberg hay muchísimas cosas que no sabía.

''Pero ese no es el problema de todo esto'' Dijo Amaterasu pensando una forma de no preocuparlo más de lo que actualmente estaba.

''Que pasa Amaterasu… sin rodeos por favor'' Intento calmarse un poco para poder asimilar lo que estaba por escuchar.

''Esto no le hizo mucha gracia a Gea, al saber las acciones de Zeus después de ser liberado, se enfureció con el y dio luz a su ultimo hijo… Tifon'' Se detuvo momentánea mente para encontrar sus próximas palabras ''Y fue enviado al olimpo para a si destruir a Zeus el cual abuso de su poder y obligo a todo el olimpo a pelear para así poder salir ganando contra Tifon''

Ashura chasqueo la lengua en disgusto por las acciones de Zeus, ahora mismo lo único que quería era regresar y pegarle la paliza de su vida a Zeus.

Al notar la ira de Ashura procedió a decir unas últimas palabras para calmarlo ''Tifon era muy fuerte, tanto como un Bijuu, pero fue derrotado y sellado en una montaña'' Amaterasu se hacerco a Ashura mientras ponía una mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo.

''Poner el peligro a todos por simplemente salvar su propio culo…'' Murmuro con ira evidente en su voz.

Hagoromo al ver como se tensaba el ambiente intento cambiar de conversación rápidamente para no dejar Ashura sumergido en sus propios pensamientos ''Y porque no estas actualmente en el cuerpo de Hashirama, está actualmente en una reunión con los otros kages entregándoles los bijuu… me sentiría más seguro si estuvieras hay''

Ashura al darse cuenta de que su padre intentaba cambiar de conversación para que no se sumergiera en sus propios pensamiento le agradeció mentalmente, podría no ser su padre real, pero si lo fue el de su primera reencarnación y lo amo… no como Kronos que se lo comió sin siquiera pensárselo, Hagoromo le ayudo en lo que podía, le enseño valores y sobre todo aun sabiendo que Ashura era en realidad Kairos lo siguió tratando y cuidando como un si fuera su hijo algo que nunca podría agradecer lo suficiente, simplemente el poner el semen no te hace padre y el mejor ejemplo era el mismo Kronos. ''No le queda mucho tiempo de vida a Hashirama, la batalla contra Madara debilito bastante mi cuerpo… antes de venir hice que mi alma mortal repartiera los Bijuu a las aldeas shinobi… Antes de que muera le eh dado libre albedrio para que pueda disfrutar lo poco que le queda con la familia''

''¿Y después que aras?'' Pregunto Indra curioso.

Ashura se encogió de hombros ''Me reencarnare en otros dos cuerpos antes de poder cumplir mi plan… si funciona''

''¿Dos cuerpos?'' Pregunto aún más confuso que antes.

Asintió con la cabeza ''El primero sellará un destino… el segundo romperá ese destino'' Dijo dejando aun mas confusos a todos los presentes.

Una luz intensa le obligaba a abrir los ojos, pero en en vez de abrirlos el cerro lo ojos con más fuerza, como si asi hiciera desaparecer la incomodidad continua de la luz, intento poner su brazo en sus ojos para intentar tapar la luz molesta y dormir más ya que se encontraba bastante cansado, como si acabase de correr kilómetros y un dolor continuo muy agudo en su pecho cada vez que se movía por la incomodidad de la luz, intento dormir… pero no pudo. Lentamente abrió sus ojos para asi dejar que se adaptase a la luminosidad en la que se encontraba actualmente eh intentar encontrar el fuete de dicha luz y taparla.

'¿Un hospital?' se preguntó mentalmente viendo la habitación donde se encontraba la cual era toda blanca.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que las cortinas de la ventana estaban completamente abiertas y un pequeño gruñido salió de su garganta por descubrir el culpable de despertarlo. Intento levantarse pero sentía como si las piernas le fallasen y el dolor en el pecho se hizo más fuerte por el repentino movimiento, se quedó sentado en la camilla del hospital mientras se inspeccionaba su propio cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que era más pequeño, alrededor de 10-13 años alzo sus manos a la altura de la cara para verlas más pequeñas y una pequeña sonrisa en su rustro surgió 'Parece que ya está empezando' pensó mientras seguía mirándose su cuerpo y centro su atención en su pecho ya que sentía un continuo dolor, vio que estaba totalmente vendado y con sangre en un punto por encima de su corazón como si algo o alguien hubiera traspasado su pecho completamente ya que sentía como también le dolía la misma zona en la espalda. Lentamente se puso de pie intentando no forzar mucho su pequeño cuerpo y no mover bruscamente su torso ya que no quería abrir la herida.

Lentamente se acercó a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas y seguir durmiendo un poco, pero cuando se acercó al cristal pudo ver si rostro reflejado, un cabello rubio que parecía brillar con la ayuda del sol de punta naturalmente con dos mechones en cada una de sus sienes, una cara redonda con grasa de bebe y algo que siempre le seguía, unos ojos azules como el cielo mismo despejado de nubes pero donde más se fijo fue sus tres distintivas marcas de bigotes de zorro en cada mejilla y alzo una mano para poder tocarlas mientras aún seguía mirando al espejo y recuerdos empezaron a correr por su cabeza, los tiempos en soledad, la tristeza que sintió al no ser reconocido por nadie, su tiempo en la academia, la formación del equipo 7, su misión a Nami No Kuni, cuando conoció a Jiraiya, la invasión por parte de Orochimaru y Suna, la muerte de Hiruzen Sarutobi…su persona más importante, la búsqueda de Tsunade Senju y por último la traición del que consideraba como un hermano Sasuke Uchiha.

Al recordar a Sasuke fruncio el ceño ''Siempre es lo mismo'' una voz chillona salió de su garganta lo cual le hizo un poco de gracia, pero no le desagrado, al ver su radiante sonrisa en su reflejo le hizo parecer al tipo de persona que antepone la felicidad de otros a la suya misma y eso le gusto, ya que reflejaba muy bien como era el realmente entonces se dio cuenta de qué tenia un collar colgado en el cuello tapado por la bata del hospital, cuando lo saco lo reconoció rápidamente y recordó como Tsunade se lo dio cuando fue a buscarla 'Ironico, me acaba dando el collar que yo le di' pensó con una sonrisa melancólica.

Cerro las cortinas lentamente para no forzar su cuerpo y tan rápido como las cerro se dirigió a la camilla del hospital para intentar dormir un poco más, algo que se le hizo imposible ya estaba completamente despierto y siempre le costó dormirse otra vez una vez que se despertó por completo, el aburrimiento empezó a aparecer en el rubio, no podía dormir ni moverse mucho, con su personalidad hiperactiva esto era un infierno para él y solo una idea se le vino a la mente, se sentó en su camilla, entrelazo sus piernas y cerró los ojos.

Cuando empezó a escuchar una continua gota de agua caer empezó a abrir los ojos para verse rodeado de agua en una especia de alcantarilla, empezó a andar libremente ya que no sentía dolor ni cansancio por estar dentro de su propia mente, el lugar era enorme y bastante deprimente, todo estaba muy oscuro y lleno de toneladas de agua por todos lados, tras caminar durante un largo periodo de tiempo por fin se encontró con lo que estaba buscando, una especia de puertas enormes que le hacía parecer una jaula para algún tipo de animal de un tamaño colosal.

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara del rubio ''Eehh bola de pelos naranja'' tras decir eso levanto una mano mientras la agitaba para saludar a algo o alguien.

En el momento que esas palabras resonaron es la sala un fuerte gruñido apareció dentro de la jaula haciendo temblar el agua que rodeaba el sitio.

Una enorme figura oscura de un animal oscura acompañado de nueve colas se empezó a alzar y solo un color era perfectible, el rojo de sus ojos cortados verticalmente por una línea negra pareciendo a los ojos de un gato.

Tan pronto como la figura se alzó, el rubio dio un paso hacia atrás y en el momento que dio el paso hacia atrás una enorme mano naranja se colo como pudo entre los barrotes dejando asi una garra negra a milímetros del rostro del rubio el cual solo silbo con asombro y levanto sus manos en rendición.

''Tranquilo solo estoy aquí para-''

''**QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA VENIR Y PRESENTARTE DELANTE MIO Y LLAMARME BOLA DE PELOS, MALDITO HUMANO SI NO FUERA POR ESTE SELLO TE MATARIA ATI JUNTO CON ESA ALDEA TUYA QUE ME OBLIGAN A ESTAR DENTRO DE UN GAKI BUENO PARA NADA...**

Gotas de agua empezaron a formarse en la nuca del Rubio ''Kurama'' Dijo el Rubio con voz normal intentando calmar al enorme zorro delate de el

**Y ENCIMA VIENE AQUÍ PARA FALTARLE EL RESPETO AL BIJUU MAS FUERTE, SI NO LLEGA A SER POR MI ESTARIAS MUERTO EN EL MOMENTO QUE TE ECHARON DEL ORFANATO, SOLO ERES UN SACO DE CARNE INCAPAZ DE HACER ALGO POR SI SOLO…**

''Kurama'' volvió a decir mientras le temblaba una ceja por ser ignorado por el bijuu y recibir insulto de su parte

**SI NO FUERA POR EL ASQUEROSO YONDAIME HOKAGE NO ESTARIA AQUÍ DENTRO TENIENDO QUE SALVAR A UN INVECIL MOCOSO DE MATARSE CON SU PROPIO KUNA-''**

''KURAMAAAA!'' Grito ya arto de ser ignorado e insultado por una pequeña broma.

Ahora sí que consiguió ser oído por el Zorro de nueve colas, pero tan pronto como escucho al rubio todo se quedó en silencio, solo se podía escuchar el continuo goteo y murmullos por parte del rubio aun molesto con el zorro.

**El zorro estaba impactado por escuchar su propio nombre siendo dicho por su Jinchuriki ''¿Como sabes ese nombre?'' Actualmente solo sus hermanos deberían su nombre.**

''Conozco mejor a Hagoromo que tu'' aún estaba cabreado por ser insultado contantemente, solo lo estaba intentando dejarlo de lado.

Esto desconcertó a Kurama aún más, no solo conocía su nombre, sino que también el del hombre que consideraba como un padre, ningún humano tendría que conocerlo por Hagoromo, lo tendrían que conocer como el Rikudou Sennin, pero aún se mostraba escéptico, el niño que estaba delante suyo tenía 13 años y la época de Hagoromo fue hace miles de años.

**Dejo escapar un gruñido ''¿De verdad piensas que voy a creer eso?''**

Se quedo mirando al Zorro de nueve colas mientras arqueaba una ceja ''Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki y por ultimo Kurama'' con la ceja aun alzada coloco su mano en su mentón e inclino un poco la cabeza ''¿Los eh dicho bien no? Si, creo que si'' eso último se lo pregunto a el mismo en voz alta.

Si de por si Kurama ya estaba en estado de Shock ahora estaba al borde de la locura, no solo sabia su nombre y el nombre original del Rikodou Sennin que ya de por si debería ser imposible si no fuese dicho por el mismo o por alguno de sus 8 hermanos y hermanas, pero nada eso sucedió, el sello dejaba escuchar y ver todo lo que el Rubio había hecho a lo largo de su vida y nunca vio que alguien le dijera dicha información, se quedó en blanco, mirando a nada en particular, miles de opciones cruzando su cabeza para intentar averiguar por el mismo quien era ese chico o como sabía todo eso y quien le informo de eso. Todo eso fue notado por nuestro rubio el cual solo pudo soltar una carcajada por el estado actual de Kurama.

''No le des tantas vueltas, estaba hay cuando mi padre os nombro a cada uno''

No pudo evitar reír aún más ya que eligió estas palabras aposta por ver la reacción del orgulloso rey de los Bijuu, podía jurar que todo el pelaje naranja se puso blanco y se tambaleo un poco como si estuviera a punto de desmallarse por el estrés mental de todo lo que estaba escuchando.

''**¿Q-quién eres?'' Kurama no sabía ya que creer, era un maldito niño de 13 años que solo estaba diciendo nombres, pero los nombres de los seres más importantes de este mundo actualmente, algo que debería ser imposible.**

Mientras pensaba como responder a eso puso sus dos manos en su nuca entrelazando los dedos mientras miraba al techo ''Eso es más complejo de lo qué piensas… ¿Quién soy? Podría estar todo el día diciendo nombres de mis vidas pasadas, pero realmente solo conocerías dos''

Nuestro Rubio tenía toda la atención de Kurama, sinceramente aún era un poco escéptico, pero tenía pruebas suficientes para que él le creyera, no noto mentiras en las palabras del gaki y sinceramente tenía la sensación de que tenía delante suyo algo que ni el comprendía.

''Ashura Otsutsuki o Hashirama Senju, a esos seguro que los conoces los demás no estoy tan seguro''

''**¿Eres la reencarnación de Ashura?'' No se sorprendió tanto ya que esta era una de las pocas opciones más lógicas que se le paso sobre la cabeza, Kurama era muy consciente de que Ashura e Indra se reencarnaban constantemente, pero, ¿el niño tenia los recuerdos de sus rencarnaciones? Eso nunca paso antes, o eso creía.**

''Si y no''

''**A que te refieres? Pregunto confundido.**

''Ashura y yo somos la misma persona, pero no soy la reencarnación de Ashura… como te lo digo para que lo entiendas'' Empezo a buscar una manera de explicárselo perfectamente sin dejar dudas ''Ashura…es la reencarnación de otra persona… la cual soy yo?... AHHH!, no se cómo explicarlo'' Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza rápidamente con las dos manos intentando encontrar una forma de explicarse.

''**¿Ashura y tu sois la reencarnación de la misma persona? Pregunto un confundido Kurama.**

''SIII'' Dijo el Rubio el cual creyó que Kurama lo había entendido, pero entonces volvió a pensar en la pregunta de Kurama ''NOOO, joder, esto es muy difícil eh'' Se tapo la cara con sus dos manos en desesperación por encontrar la forma de explicarse. ''Empezemos de 0, yo nací mucho antes que Ashura… no este cuerpo si no mi cuerpo verdadero, el cual reencarné en Ashura entre muchos otros por un objetivo''

''**Vale, creo que lo entiendo… más o menos, pero ¿cuál es el objetivo?''**

''Conseguir la paz en este mundo''

Sonaba un poco de locos, pero cada vez todo esto tomaba más sentido, Kurama conocía a Ashura bastante y a Hashirama un poco y había algo que los unía, conseguir la paz, algo que también buscaba el ''niño'' delante suyo, pero había algo que le desconcertó.

''**Este mundo?'' Pregunto Kurama curioso por sabes a que se refería.**

''Hay mas mundos aparte de este, conocidos también como panteones, digamos que yo vengo de otro panteón el cual tuve que irme por algunos motivos, conocí a Amaterasu la reina de este panteón y acepto que entrara aquí, pero con la condición de conseguir la paz''

Sinceramente todo esto costaría creérselo por lo que empezó a pensar un poco para hacer más creíble su historia ''Supongo que ya sabrás de Kaguya Otsutsuki y el Juubi, pues vine a este panteón el mismo día que ella'' El nombre de Kaguya era un mito que cayó en el olvido hace ya cientos de años por lo que nombrarla le daba un poco más de credibilidad.

**Kurama al sentir que ya no necesitaba mostrarse amenazante decidió tumbarse apoyando la cabeza en sus dos manos con forma humanas y así relajarse para continuar con la conversación ''¿Entonces eres como un dios de otro mundo?''**

El Rubio al escuchar esta pregunta arrugo la cara un poco como dudando ''Ssssssnnn no lo sé, ¿Supongo que sí? No tengo ni idea… tengo un dominio en mi panteón y todo eso, pero no se si eso es lo que te hace un dios o tienes que ser nombrado como tal, no tengo una respuesta clara para esa pregunta'' con duda en su voz.

''**¿Entonces cómo te llamo?'' **

Una gran sonrisa se formó en la cara del nuestro rubio ''Naruto''.

**El Gran zorro pareció alzar una ceja en confusión ''Quieres que te llame como te nombraron en este nuevo cuerpo'' **

''Creo muy firmemente que conseguiré la paz con este cuerpo y la base de esa paz será Naruto Uzumaki, mientras se recuerde ese nombre no habrá guerras, la gente recordara esta apariencia y este nombre como algo que unió a todas las aldeas así dando una paz muy duradera y con algo de suerte una paz eterna'' Dijo mientras posicionaba nueva mente sus manos en su nunca entrelazando sus dedos y soltaba una sonrisa radiante. ''Y para lograr eso necesito tu ayuda''

''**Aun no te creo del todo, necesitaras mas para que crea en lo que me estás diciendo… ¿quién me asegura de que no quieres utilizar como un arma? Según tu eres mas antiguo que yo mismo, pero soy lo suficientemente viejo para saber que no debo confiar en alguien por simples palabras, y menos si parece tener 13 años…'' Comento Kurama con su fuerte voz mientras empezaba a cerrar los ojos.**

Naruto dejo caer sus brazos y un aura depresiva le rodeo ''Esto será más problemático de lo que me esperaba'' Murmuro para el mismo. ''Para ser sincero tienes algo de razón, simplemente espero que algún día me creas'' Nada más decir eso comenzó a acercarse a la gran puerta observando el sello que la mantenía cerrada ''No puedo abrir eso aun, tendría que convencer a Minato para que me dejase hacerlo y aun así tengo que conseguir la llave que guardan los sapos'' Cuando soltó esas palabras se dio cuenta de algo ''En verdad me gustaría poder firmar con otras invocaciones, no es que no me gusten los sapos, pero después de cientos de años con ellos, me gustaría probar otras invocaciones… pero bueno ya ah firmado con los sapos''

**Kurama abrió un ojo en confusión por las palabras de Naruto, pero no por el tema de abrir su jaula mas bien por lo de las invocaciones ''Las invocaciones hacen contratos con las almas firmados por la sangre, en el momento que las almas pasan al otro mundo, sus contratos terminan, si lo que as dicho asta ahora es verdad tienes dos almas la mortal y la inmortal, podrías firmar con dos contratos, el nuevo con el alma inmortal''**

Naruto palideció al asimilar lo que Kurama le había dicho ¿Por qué no había pensado eso antes? ''Ni siquiera había pensado en eso!''

Kurama formo una pequeña sonrisa al ver como Naruto intentaba esconder con sus manos su cara por la vergüenza ante su idiotez

Suspiro entre sus manos para intentar calmarse ''Gracias de todos modos, ahora solo queda encontrar un contrato interesante''

''**Piénsalo bien cual vas a firmar ya que al ser un contrato con tu alma inmortal te perseguirá por el resto de tu vida''**

''Recordare eso'' Dijo Naruto en voz baja ''Bueno'' Aplaudió para llamar la atención del Zorro ''No puedo liberarte pero puedo darte mas libertad, dejare que cambies mi espacio mental a tu gusto y así poder deshacerte de esta alcantarilla, no sé cómo no te has vuelto loco aun con el sonido de las malditas gotas, también te daré mas acceso a mi cuerpo, no solo veras y oirás todo si no que también podrás ser capaz de sentir mi alrededor y hablarme sin necesidad de entrar aquí dentro… solo puedo hacer eso… por ahora''

Kurama pareció asentir y volvió a cerrar los ojos para seguir durmiendo, tuvo una conversación interesante pero no se la creía del todo, no de momento.

Naruto embozo una sonrisa y empezó a desaparecer de su espacio mental.

**De regreso a la habitación del hospital.**

Naruto empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa ya que, aunque fuera poco consiguió un acercamiento con Kurama, alguien importante par poder cumplir sus futuros planes, en el momento que abrió completamente sus ojos pudo ver un rostro a escasos centímetros de el suyo.

''AAAAHHH!'' Chillo asustado por la nueva persona delante suyo, instintivamente se aparto lo que pudo de él arrastrándose hacia atrás muy rápido, pero no había nada en que apoyarse, se cayo de la cama, tocando el suelo frio con la espalda y noto como se abría un poco la herida de su espalda la cual empezó a doler bastante.

Una gran risa se escuchó en la habitación ''Lo siento Gaki no quería asustarte''

Naruto dejo escapar un jadeo por el dolor en su espalda y tan rápido como escucho las risas del hombre se levanto y lo apunto con un dedo acusatorio ''Lo as echo aposta Ero-sennin!'' Grito enojado.

Nuestro Rubio comenzó a toser fuertemente como si estuviera apunto de escupir su propio pulmón, en el momento que Jiraiya vio eso dejo de reírse y se acercó a Naruto un poco preocupado por ver su estado actual ''Eh Gaki estas bie-''

Un golpe se escuchó en la habitación seguido de la risa contagiosa de un niño.

Tan porto como Jiraiya se acercó lo suficientemente a Naruto este le dio un golpe seco en las joyas de Jiraiya el cual actualmente estaba de rodillas en el suelo llorando cómicamente sujetándoselas y con la frente apoyada en el suelo.

''Ahora estamos en paz'' Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Naruto tomo asiento otra vez en la cama mientras seguía mirando a Jiraiya ''Entonces que te trae por aquí Ero-sennin''

El nombrado se empezó a levantar temblando por el dolor en sus partes íntimas y miro a Naruto con cara de pocos amigos ya que el niño aún mantenía la sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro ''De verdad era necesario'' dijo aun con dolor en su voz.

Recibió una sonrisa aún más grande por parte del rubio ''Eso te enseñara a no colarte por las ventanas'' señalo a la ventana actualmente abierta dejando pasar una pequeña ráfaga de viento y luz.

Un pequeño gruñido vino por parte de Jiraiya ''Gaki irrespetuoso'' murmuro en voz baja para después erguirse orgullosamente ''He escapado de la furia de muchas mujeres e incluso de Tsunade Senju, crees que un maldito mocoso podría parar al gran sabio de los sapos, el gran Sannin Jiraiya'' Acabo Jiraiya formando una pose bastante ridícula.

Varias gotas se formaron en la cabeza de Naruto por las payasadas de Jiraiya, nadie dijo nada la habitación de quedo en silencio mientras Naruto seguía mirando a Jiraiya el cual mantenía su ridícula postura… un momento incómodo para ambos.

Jiraiya coloco su puño cerrado en su boca y tosió un poco ''B-bueno, veo que ya te encentras mejor, eso facilitara las cosas''

Dejando de lado el momento ridiculo que Jiraiya monto Naruto levanto una ceja en confusión ''¿A qué te refieres?''

''Nos vamos a un viaje de entrenamiento de 3 años, necesitas acerté mas fuerte y mas aun ahora que el grupo de criminales rango S llamado Akatsuki se ha empezado a mover''

''Van tras los Bijuu, ¿no me pone más en peligro al salir de la aldea?''

Jiraiya formo una pequeña sonrisa que rápidamente fue ocultada y no percibida ''Veo qué empiezas a utilizar la cabeza'' Esa declaración hizo temblar una cena de Naruto ''Mi red de espionaje a descubierto que durante aproximadamente 3 años se mantendrán en el anonimato para intentar ganar dinero y otros recursos para sus futuros planes''

''Y Tsunade?'' Pregunto el Rubio.

''Que pasa con ella?''

Suspiro ''Que opina de esto, de que me valla de la aldea durante 3 años''

''Aahh'' Levanto una mano Jiraiya para rascarse la nuca por no entender antes muy bien la pregunta ''Ya esta todo preparado, tengo permiso para llevarte durante 3 años en un viaje de entrenamiento''

Naruto se acomodo un poco mas en la cama ''¿Y cuando no iremos?''

''Tan pronto como Tsunade te de el alta''

Naruto y Jiraiya siguieron hablando cómodamente durante media hora sobre planes de entrenamiento y donde irían en primer lugar, pero la conversación fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y comenzó a entrar una nueva persona.

En el momento que Naruto vio a la persona no pudo evitar sonreír por volver a verla, Tsunade Senju la actual Hokage de Konoha, para todos una mujer fuerte y la mejor Kunoichi del mundo, pero Naruto no pudo evitar recordar a una pequeña niña rubia de 6 años siguiéndolo a todos los lados con una gran sonrisa pidiéndole que le coja en brazos en todo momento.

''Parece que ya estas despierto, eso es bueno ¿Cómo te encuentras?'' Pregunto Tsunade con una libreta en su mano.

Aun con la sonrisa en su cara ''Bastante mejor, Tsunade''

Tsunade levanto la ceja con curiosidad por que no la llamo Baa-chan como solía hacer siempre, pero ella no era del tipo de persona que solía mantener este tipo de cosas para ella misma ''¿Tsunade? Que pasa con eso de Baa-chan''

Cuando Naruto escucho eso no pudo evitar reírse fuertemente ya que le parecía gracioso el echo de que el usase una forma de llamarla similar a la que ella hacia cuando estaba reencarnado en Hashirama, pero claro eso era algo que solo el sabia y al reírse Tsunade se quedó muy confundida.

''¿Me perdí algo?'' Pregunto Tsunade mirando a Jiraiya.

Este simplemente se encogió de hombros ajeno a las acciones del rubio el cual seguía sujetándose el estómago riéndose.

Esto ya empezó a molestar a Tsunade la cual empezó a pensar que Naruto se estaba riendo de ella y sin saber porque, le empezó a temblar una ceja y su legendaria ira empezó a crecer ''¿Qué es lo que te pasa?'' Pregunto a Naruto con una peligrosamente dulce voz.

Cuando Naruto escucho esto rápidamente dejo de reírse ya que esa voz le recordó mucho a Mito Uzumaki y nada bueno pasaba cuando ella ponía esa voz ''Na-nada nada'' Dijo mientras negaba muy rápido con la cabeza con miedo.

Ese cambio de actitud la desconcertó bastante ya que le pareció a verlo visto antes en otra persona rápidamente desecho ese pensamiento y se acerco a Naruto para revisar sus heridas, Naruto la siguió con la mirada un poco asustado aun 'Tubo que heredar lo peor de ella' Dijo al recordar las veces que Mito se enfadaba con él por sus tonterías…algo que lo hizo tener un escalofrió, cuando ese pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza empezó a escuchar un risa dentro de el lo que le hizo molestarse ya que sabia perfectamente de quien era esa risa.

Tsunade empezó a examinar el cuerpo de Naruto con su Jutsu médico para comprobar de que todo estaba en su sitio, cuando llego a la espalda pudo notar que la herida estaba un poco abierta por lo que empezó a ayudarla a cerrar de nuevo ''Se te abierto la herida de la espalda, no deberías forzar tu cuerpo, si no nunca sanara por completo''

''Eso es culpa de Jiraiya'' Dijo Naruto el cual señalo a Jiraiya.

Tsunade fulmino a Jiraiya con la mirada el cual se encogió en su silla por la mirada de Tsunade la cual suspiro.

''Fue sin querer'' Intento defenderse

''Si no eres capaz de ayudarle a sanar una herida, como pretender que confié en ti lo suficiente para cuidarlo 3 años'' Acuso Tsunade.

Naruto giro su cuello para mirar a Tsunade ''Mas bien tendré que cuidar yo de el durante 3 años''

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Tsunade ''Opino lo mismo''

Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba hacia la ventana y se le fruncía el ceño mientras murmuraba para el mismo, Algo que hizo reír a la pareja rubia.

Tsunade termino de currar la herida de la espalda de Naruto ''Bien, pues descansa un poco y ya podrás irte esta tarde… como muy tarde mañana por la mañana''.

Naruto asintió a Tsunade la cual cuando termino se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla y también las cortinas para que Naruto pudiese dormir sin que le moleste la luz del sol, para después casi obligar a salir a Jiraiya de la habitación para dejar a solo a Naruto.

**## Puertas de Konoha ##**

Otro alegre día iluminaba la aldea escondida entre las hojas y en las puertas de Konoha se podía ver mas movimiento de lo que habitualmente había, Naruto junto a Jiraiya despidiéndose de los pocos amigos de Naruto, Tsunade junto a Shizune tampoco se perderían este evento ya que le cogieron bastante cariño al pequeño zorro rubio.

''Cuídate Gaki, estaré aquí guardando tu asiento'' Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba con el pulgar a la torre Hokage a su espalda.

Naruto formo una sonrisa nerviosa y se puso la mano en su nuca, todos pensaron que sería por vergüenza a que el actual Hokage confiase al 100% de que Naruto se convertiría en Hokage en el futuro, pero eso no era así, tenia un nuevo objetivo mucho más ambicioso entre manos y tratar de convertirse en Hokage solo le retrasaría, junto con los recuerdos del infernal papeleo que tubo que hacer como Hashirama… no quería volver a tener que sufrir esa tortura, pero no dijo nada, tampoco quería recibir una paliza de Tsunade, al fin y al cabo ella estaba aquí por una apuesta con él, si le dice que se retira de la apuesta… digamos que no acabara bien para el rubio.

Una chica con el pelo rosa y corto dio un paso al frente con confianza ''Naruto, yo también me are mas fuerte para traer a Sasuke-kun de regreso'' Dijo con su voz chillona.

La chica gano la atención de todos, algunos de sus amigos sonriendo, pero la reacción de Naruto impresiono a todos el cual dejo escapar un largo suspiro ''Sakura, esta bien que quieras hacerte fuerte, pero el motivo para eso es una pérdida de tiempo''

''Pero-'' intento defenderse

''El a decidido ya, un camino guiado por el odio'' comenzó a quitarse un poco su chaqueta naranja brillante para mostrar su gran herida en el pecho ''Y esto es lo que te espera si intentas detenerlo… y tu no tienes un Zorro enorme sellado dentro de tu para salvarte el culo… ¿o sí?''

''Pero Naruto, el es-''

Naruto chasqueo la lengua, pensaba que con decir eso serviría, la niña mas lista de la academia para no ser capaz de entender que acabaría muerta si sigue persiguiendo al emo llorón ''Sakura, no estamos en una de esas historias cursis donde el héroe salva a la princesa encerrada y secuestrada por un monstruos enorme y se enamorar y viven justos y felices para siempre, pon los pies sobre la tierra, fuera de los muros de la aldea que se interponen al mundo, la vida humana es un negocio y tu trabajas para ese negocio'' Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima por las palabras de Naruto, pero él no se detuvo hay ''Si te mandan a matar a alguien lo haces, si te mandan a salvar a alguien lo haces… aquí fuera hay cosas que ni en tus peores pesadillas podría llegar a ver'' Dijo señalando hacia el suelo que estaba justo fuera de la aldea ''Monstruos con forma humana con un odio casi eterno qué lleva a guerras por vidas perdidas, y Sasuke se a unido a ese odio… y eso no es lo peor que te puedes encontrar aquí fuera, hazte fuerte lo suficiente para viajar alrededor del país del fuego y mira lo que ocurre fuera de Konoha, Nami no kuni era solo la punta del iceberg… céntrate en seguir a los bandidos y a lo mejor entiendas a lo que me refiero''.

Todos estaban con sus bocas completamente abiertas y Jiraiya se ergio orgulloso de su alumno, había demostrados una madurez impropia de Naruto, pero la más sorprendida era Tsunade, ella sabia a lo que el Rubio se refería ya que en su juventud tubo que acabar con muchos de esos bandidos ¿tanto podía cambiar una persona en tan solo una semana? Algo había pasado con el rubio y ella trataría de averiguarlo.

''Mira se lo que te prometí, pero falle en la misión, casi acabo muerto por un chidori en mi pecho, mis promesas son unas de las pocas cosas que me ayudan a seguir adelante, pero si traigo a Sasuke de vuelta ¿después qué? Recibirá un castigo por el Hokage o eso intentara, el consejo civil lo hidro lata y su castigo será el mínimo, recibirá la misma libertad y cuando tenga la oportunidad… volverá a escaparse y pretenderás que valla tras el otra vez, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ir tras un Uchiha llorón el resto de mi vida'' Tras decir eso Naruto le dedico una sonrisa de despedida a todos los presentes los cuales aun estaba u poco impactados por las palabras del Rubio, miro a Jiraiya el cual lo estaba mirando también y le indico con la cabeza que ya era hora de irse.

Después de casi media hora andando ya que el rubio no podía correr por pedido de Tsunade ya que estaba preocupada de su herida aun, Naruto estaba disfrutando de la naturaleza, la vegetación de su alrededor, aun habiéndola visto por mucho tiempo siempre se perdía en su belleza y disfrutaba de ella ya que estar al aire libre siempre le traía tranquilidad, el suponía que seria por si dominio ya que tubo esta misma sensación desde que lo recibió, pero Jiraiya rompió el cómodo silencio.

''No crees que has sido demasiado duro con la pelirosa?''

Naruto dejo de mirar a su alrededor para mirar a Jiraiya y responder su pregunta ''No puedo siempre ser el bueno de la historia'' se encogió de hombros ''un golpe de realidad puede que la ayude a abrir los ojos''

Jiraiya aun con su libreta en la mano dejo de escribir para centrarse en la conversación ''No, si razón tenías, pero hay formas de decirlo''

Suspiro ''Si no llego a decírselo a si, como quieres que la ayude a dejar de perseguir a su increíble Sasuke-kun'' Comento intentado invitar la voz de Sakura cuando nombro al Uchiha.

Jiraiya abrió la boca para volver a cerrarla y así durante un tiempo, como intentando decir algo ''Esta bien, esta bien… tu ganas'' Comento en derrota.

Jiraiya volvió a su libreta mientras dejaba escapar risitas pervertidas lo cual hizo que una gota apareciese en la nuca de Naruto. Continuaron con su camino pero Naruto no pudo dejar de ver su atuendo actual, no podía negarlo el naranja era genial, pero parecía una diana con piernas y más siendo un shinobi…'¿Cómo conseguí escapar de los Anbu de pequeño con semejante ropa?' Pensó para el mismo 'Es como si chillase a todo pulmón mi posición' Le gustaba el naranja, sí, pero tendría que cambiarlo.

''Ero-sennin''

''Mhh?'' un ceño fruncido apareció en Jiraiya por si mote, pero dejo de escribir para mirar a su alumno.

Naruto agarro su chaqueta completamente naranja ''Podríamos ir a una tienda ninja antes de nada para deshacerme de esto''

Una lagrimas estilo anime se formo en la cara de Jiraiya ''Pensaba que nunca me lo pedirías, empezaba a dolerme los ojos con solo mirarte''

Una ceja de Naruto empezó a temblar ''El sentimiento es mutuo'' cruzo sus brazos y miro hacia otro lado ''El naranja no esta tan mal'' murmuro, pero fue escuchado por Jiraiya.

''Si tu lo dices''

''El echo de que tengas un libro publicado con la portada del mismo color… te hace ver como un hipócrita'' Acuso Naruto con una sonrisa victoriosa.

''Le puse el peor color que vi para desmostar de que aun así sigue siendo un libro increíble'' Cogio dicho libro de titulo Icha-Icha y lo alzo a la vista de todos y empezó a darle besos en la portada.

Naruto conocía ese libro, Susanoo no paraba de hablar de el e intento muchas veces que Naruto lo leyese, pero claro a cambio de su propia vida, Amaterasu le prohibió acercarse a menos de 5 metros de dicho libro y conociéndola si no le hacía caso acabaría muy mal para él, pero la curiosidad siempre le pudo, en cada momento de su vida… no podía combatirla, era una batalla perdida. Vio que Jiraiya aún seguía abrazando dicho libro, pero noto que tenía otro que sobresalía de su bolsillo ¿Por qué tendría más de un libro igual? Ni si quiera le dio muchas vueltas, procedió a quitárselo sin que se diese cuenta y empezó a leerlo un poco.

Tras 10 minutos leyendo mientras seguía caminando Naruto se paro en seco y levanto la mirada para ver a Jiraiya ''Estas enfermo'' Dejo caer y fue escuchado por Jiraiya el cual seguía envuelto en su propia felicidad con el libro y no se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba leyendo.

Cuando Jiraiya se dio la vuelta para mirar a Naruto el cual estaba quieto con un libro naranja en una mano una sonrisa victoriosa se hizo presente y no tardo en acercarse a Naruto y ponerle un brazo a rededor de hombro ''Sabia que comprenderías mi arte, bienvenido al mundo del placer''

''O del dolor como ella me vea con esto en las manos'' Contesto Naruto

''Tanquilo, Tsunade esta lejos no se enterará será nuestro pequeño secreto''

''No me refería a ella'' Palideció un poco al imaginar ser descubierto por Amaterasu con el libro en las manos

Jiraiya se extrañó por esa respuesta, pero la prefirió no preguntar mientras seguía intentando que Naruto continuase leyendo su obra de arte

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N/A: Como habéis visto en este capitulo me eh centrado en la presentación de nuevos personajes y en los diálogos con ellos, recibí una critica por las interacciones de Naruto con otros personajes en mi defensa diré que un parte la hice aposta ya que no quería que el personaje de Kairos gustase mucho y cuando esa personalidad desapareciese no desagradase a una parte de los lectores… reconozco que los diálogos no era mi punto fuerte pero eh utilizado este capitulo con un montón de diálogos diferentes para mejorar esa faceta… o por lo menos intentarlo, ese es uno de los motivos por lo cual no hay ''Acción'' en este capítulo, pero lo más importante es el cambio brusco de escena con otros personajes importantes en la historia y demás, en el siguiente capítulo habrá acción espero que os gustase y lo de siempre, cual quiera duda dejarla en los comentarios y responderé por PM o por medios del siguiente capítulo. Un saludo y os espero en el siguiente capítulo. ^^ **

**ATT: YamiShibai.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Un primer paso

**No soy dueño de Naruto ni Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos**

**Pido disculpas de antelación por los errores gramaticales y ortográficos de esta historia, agradezco la comprensión y al que no tampoco te estoy obligando a leer esta historia, no quiero ser escritos ni nada simplemente escribo este fic para matar mi aburrimiento y porque siempre me gusto escribir uno.**

**Respuesta a comentarios.**

**Anónimo 1: ****A ver… si y no, Naruto puede separar su alma (Mortal/Inmortal) algo que utiliza para poder ir al ''Palacio'' Shinto si necesita ayuda o alguna duda o simplemente como paso con Hashirama, le da libre albedrio a su alma mortal para que intente disfrutar de su vida… Intentare explicarlo mejor en este capítulo, si no se llega a entender lo que yo quiero mostrar cambiare esto, perdón por confundiros a todos. ¿Por qué Kairos apareció justo después de la deserción de Sasuke? Sinceramente me daba mucha pereza escribir todo eso.**

**Mr fanfic saiyayin:**** Me allegro mucho que te guste Naruto, será a di durante el resto de la historia, pero claro, es el primer capítulo y hay aspectos aun no mostrados y espero que también te gusten esos, volverá después de la 4 guerra y gracias a ti he decidido hacer lo que yo vea con los emparejamientos de Naruto, creo que es imposible contentar a todos y voy a hacer lo que a mí me guste, muchas gracias me has ayudado en ese aspecto.**

**Chronos500:**** Gracias y lo siento por las faltas de ortografía, no te puedo decir exactamente si estará Afrodita en el Harem o no, pero todas tendrán una personalidad diferente junto a problemas personales que le hagan tener esa personalidad, uno de los conceptos de una relación es ayudar a esa persona sin ánimo de lucro… No sé si me explico.**

**Anónimo 2:**** Si, Zeus se comió a Metis (De ahí salió Atenea) algo que no le gustara NADA a Naruto… como dije en un anterior comentario, me quiero basar más en la mitología griega en cuanto a historia que en los libros de Rick Riordan solo utilizare la trama de estos libros, como el campamento mestizo, el ladrón del rayo, el mar de los monstruos, la maldición del titan… **

**Damon Slayer: 1:**** Creo que explique mal en el capítulo anterior sobre la existencia de dos almas y demás, intentare explicarlo en ese capítulo mejor, 2: Kaguya en este fic será como una ''creacion'' de Amaterasu que utilizo para intentar conseguir una paz en su panteón, esta idea el tubo antes de saber que Naruto iría a su panteón 3: Seria complicado sinceramente, ¿hago que vaya con él al panteón griego? Tendría que cambiar muchos capítulos quitándole así el reinado del panteón shinto y dejándoselo a Izanagi o Izanami como el tema de que tenga que haber un acuerdo del Rey/Reina del panteón para que deje entrar al suyo a una deidad de otro panteón… ¿De verdad crees que Zeus deje entrar a Amaterasu? Tu pensaras que ella ya estuvo antes sin ningún problema como otros dioses, bien, Zeus no era el rey en ese momento, era Kronos y en su ceguera por destruir a sus hijos ni si quiera se daba cuenta de lo que lo rodeaba, me gusta tanto como a ti o incluso más Amaterasu, pero tendría que hacer cambios muy bruscos en la historia, pero claro, al fin y al cabo, siempre puedo cambiarla y meterla. 4: Solo puedo decirte que solo un dios Hindu destruiría el olimpo con un dedo si él quisiera 5: La trama principal de esta historia se basa en ver como Naruto se va haciendo más fuerte con el tiempo, entrenando y aprendiendo en otros panteones o en el suyo… sinceramente después de la 4 guerra ninja Naruto ya es más fuerte que cualquiera de los Dioses griegos, pero con otros panteones es solo un dios más. 6: El tiempo en diferentes panteones es diferente, por ejemplo en el panteón shinto desde que Naruto llego hasta la 4 guerra ninja paso no más de 1000 años, pero por lo que doy a entender en el panteón griego ha pasado mínimo 4000, tampoco doy a entender cuando paso lo de tifon, solo aparece Amaterasu diciéndole a Naruto que su panteón es un caos, a lo mejor ella estuvo ocultándolo un tiempo hasta que Naruto fuese lo suficientemente maduro para saber dicha información, ya lo veremos en capítulos futuros ^^.**

**Anónimo 3: ****Lo siento, intentare explicarme mejor en este capítulo. El panteón Shinto es mucho más fuerte que el Griego.**

**Zero:**** Me alegro mucho que te guste la historia y espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**

**Capítulo 5**

**Un primer paso.**

''**No será nada fácil conseguirlo'' **

Dos años y medio habían pasado desde el día que Naruto se fue a su viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya, sinceramente por conocimientos Naruto no tendría que se entrenado ya que tenía mucha experiencia detrás de el y utilizo este tiempo para acomodar su cuerpo, adaptarse a el y ejercitarlo para que sea capaz de resistir toda la tensión física generada en un futuro por diferentes poderes, tanto el porcentaje concedido por su divinidad como el Chakra de Kurama junto al modo sabio… No todo el mundo podría soportar eso.

''Ya lo sé Kurama, llevo literalmente 1000 años intentando conseguirlo'' Suspiro ''Cuando Amaterasu me dijo que tendría que conseguir la paz pensaba que sería fácil, ganar una guerra y ya… su pudiera volver al pasado me pegaría yo mismo por ser tan ingenuo''

''**Me parece irónico que tengas el mismo objetivo que el viejo, el padre de tu primera reencarnación quiere conseguir lo mismo que tu'' Una sonrisa zorruna se formó en la cara del Zorro.**

''Bueno, siempre se me da la opción de elegir en quien reencarnarme… cuando vi que teníamos eso en común decidí reencarnarme en uno de sus hijos, era ingenuo, pero no estúpido… sé que necesitaba y sigo necesitando ayuda y el me ayudo bastante y a día de hoy lo sigue haciendo, convertirme en su hijo fue una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida'' Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

''**¿Te sigue ayudando?'' Pregunto con asombro**

''Mmhhjuh'' Respondió Naruto mientras se movía un poco para ponerse más cómodo ya que actualmente se encontraba sentado en forma de loto meditando mientras tenía una pequeña conversación con Kurama ''El viejo fue ascendido a deidad, una menor ya que no tiene un dominio en específico, pero igual o más fuerte que un Dios mayor''

''**Me gustaría verlo de nuevo'' Se puedo escuchar una pequeña nostalgia en la voz de Kurama**

''Eso sería fácil de hacer'' Respondió Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara recordando a un Kurama pequeño que no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas cuando Hagoromo se despedía de todos los Bijuu.

Al Kurama escuchar las palabras del rubio parecía un poco confundido por todo lo que paso desde que escucho por primera vez a Naruto decir quién era realmente, aún era un poco reacio a creer por completo a Naruto pero tampoco había visto o detectado alguna mentira por parte del rubio, la nueva actitud mostrada por él era algo extraño a su parecer, se convirtió de un pequeño bromista hiperactivo un poco idiota por no percatarse de todo lo que le rodeaba a un nuevo Naruto aun un bromista pero que mostraba madurez cuando la situación lo requería, pero no era eso lo que lo confundió del todo… era las acciones del rubio, estaba haciendo ejercicios un poco extraños a su parecer… era como si los hubiera visto en algún lado antes y los resultados de dichos ejercicios era bastante buenos, tanto los físicos que actualmente su cuerpo había cambiado radicalmente, ya no tenía grasas de bebe y mostraba un cuerpo atlético que no dejaba rastro de grasa sobrante, bastante musculoso pero no demasiado, era un cuerpo perfecto para la pelea pero lo realmente extraño era los momentos de meditación como actualmente estaba, cada vez que lo hacía, el zorro de nueve colas sentía como si un poder extraño rodease a Naruto, no sabía cómo explicarlo era como si el viento mismo respondiese a la llamada del rubio.

Kurama viendo que su conversación actual con Naruto llegaba a su fin empezó a cerrar los ojos dentro del espacio mental y recordó todas las conversaciones que tuvo con Naruto, total era mejor hablar con el que simplemente dormir por el aburrimiento, pero algo le impedido dormir ya que escucho la suave voz de una mujer que estaba delante de Naruto, una mujer que nunca había visto en su vida y el hecho de no poder sentir su presencia al acercarse a Naruto le hizo tener curiosidad y se quedó despierto para escuchar la conversación.

''Te ves bien, Ashura'' Se puedo escuchar la suave voz de una mujer.

El rubio reconoció la voz y también la sintió llegar por lo que aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que tendría que dejar para después la meditación ''Naruto'' Dijo mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos

La mujer levanto una ceja por la confusión, algo que Naruto pudo ver.

''Quiero que este nombre sea recordado aquí, además me gusta cómo suena y mi nueva apariencia la verdad'' Comenzó a levantarse ''Así que me gustaría que me llames Naruto, Amaterasu''

Cuando el nombre de la mujer llego a los oídos de Kurama se tensó por saber que podía estar ante la reina de los dioses y esta escena podría ser la que le dijese que Naruto no le mintió en ningún momento.

Esto fue extraño para Amaterasu, Naruto disfruto de todas sus rencarnaciones pero nunca tomo su nombre delante de las deidades, solo el de Ashura por que fue el nombre que le dio el hombre más importante de su vida o el que utilizaba en el panteón griego pero a veces llegaba a molestarlo ya que le hacía recordar siempre que estaba lejos de su familia, pero nunca reprocho a nadie por llamarlo así, escuchar de el decir que le llamasen con otro nombre que no fuese uno de esos dos fue muy raro para ella.

''Te ves muy confiado…Naruto'' Dijo Amaterasu

Una gran sonrisa se formó en la cara del rubio ''Creo sinceramente que esta vez lo conseguiré''

Amaterasu rápidamente le devolvió la sonrisa ''¿Y que tienes planeado ahora?''

''Seguir entrando mi cuerpo ya que estoy lejos de conseguir mi mejor forma, aprender a controlar el Chakra… otra vez'' Dijo encogiéndose de hombros ''y encontrar más ayuda''

Amaterasu inclino un poco su cabeza ''¿Como que más ayuda?''

Asintió con la cabeza en confirmación ''Buscar un nuevo contrato de invocación''

''Pero no tienes ya el de los sapos?''

''Digamos que un amigo me dio una idea de cómo poder tener 2 contratos… y para serte sincero, los sapos ya no tienen nada más que enseñarme, llevo con ellos muchos años además de que me apetece algo nuevo la verdad''

Amaterasu asintió en compresión por las palabras de Naruto y dejando de lado de quien le dio la idea de tener 2 contratos de invocación cambio de tema ''Y cuando comienza tu plan… me tienes muy interesada por saber lo que estas tramando'' Se empezó a cruzar de brazos y se le escapo un pequeño puchero ''Y encima no dices nunca nada''

Naruto no pudo evitar reírse por el comportamiento de Amaterasu ''El plan comenzó el día que nací'' Dijo señalándose.

Amaterasu empezó a intentar atar cabos sueltos, pero no descrió nada del plan ''está bien me rindo'' Dijo haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano ''Si necesitas me ayuda, nunca dudes en venir a pedírmela''

''En verdad con venir ya me has ayudado'' Dijo Naruto dejando confundida a Amaterasu.

Naruto empezó a subirse su camiseta y enfocar un poco de Chakra en su estómago para hacer visible su sello ''Digamos que necesito ayuda de alguien muy importante para cumplir dicho plan y con tu presencia presencia podría empezar a ver que no le estoy mintiendo''

Amaterasu al ver las acciones de Naruto se sonrojo un poco ya que no entendía porque parecía subirse la cabeza, pero cuando empezó a hacerse visible su sello empezó a entender el porqué de sus actos y sus palabras y no tardo en acercarse a Naruto para poder ver más de cerca el sello en su estómago ''El Shinigami hizo un buen trabajo con este sello'' Dijo Amaterasu estudiando de cerca el sello que mantenía prisionero al Kyubi dentro del cuerpo de Naruto.

''Si'' Respondió Naruto simplemente, no quería tener una conversación que involucrase al Shinigami ya que la relación entre ambos no era la mejor qué digamos.

Amaterasu se dio cuenta de esto y trato de cambiar de tema rápidamente para no hacer una situación incómoda ''Y porque ayudaría a que el Bijuu te creyese?''

''Al decirle quien era yo realmente no podía creerme del todo y aún sigue manteniendo la distancia entro nosotros porque él cree que le miento para utilizarlo solo como un arma… no le culpo, para ser sinceros en su situación yo tampoco me creería a un niño que dice ser alguien de otro panteón'' Contesto Naruto mientras comenzaba a poner bien su camiseta.

''Ya veo'' Dijo Amaterasu aun en su posición ''El que él te crea es cosa suya, pero si el es necesario para poder cumplir tu plan me alegro que esto te ayude'' termino de decir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto intento decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Amaterasu.

''Con lo de contratos de invocación puedes probar ir a Uzushiogakure, nadie va allí en años y podría haber algo que te interese''

Al Naruto escuchar eso bajo la mirada y se puso triste por recordar al clan Uzumaki y recordar cómo fue destruido por la unión de otras aldeas.

Amaterasu al darse cuenta de ello se maldijo mentalmente ya que no se acordaba de que este tema entristecía a Naruto… ella vino aquí en primer lugar para saber cuál era el plan, pero había nombrado 2 temas que él no quería recordar. Rápidamente ella se acercó a Naruto y con sus dos manos sujeto las mejillas de Naruto ayudándolo a levantar la mirada y que la mirase a los ojos ''No fue tu culpa Naruto, cuando entregaste a los Bijuu tu no creías que eso llevaría a la destrucción del Clan Uzumaki'' Dijo Amaterasu cariñosamente para calmar la tristeza de Naruto.

''Eran un buen clan, solo querían paz y se mantenía alejados de los demás países para no involucrarse en peleas absurdas… el hecho de que sus cuerpos eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistir a los Bijuu dentro de ellos… hizo que los demás países lo vieran como una amenaza'' Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triste incapaz de seguir mirándola a los ojos.

Amaterasu empezó a acariciar con sus pulgares las marcas de bigotes en las mejillas de Naruto para a si hacer que el la vuelva a mirar a los ojos ''Naruto, no eres responsable de los actos de personas con ansias de poder'' Dijo mientras seguía acariciándole ''Pero como tu as dicho era un clan pacifico, ahora eres parte de ese Clan, cumple el sueño de el clan Uzumaki y hazle saber al mundo que el clan Uzumaki no ha sido destruido… haz que el mundo entero sepa quién es Naruto Uzumaki'' Termino de decir Amaterasu dándole una hermosa sonrisa que le hizo olvidar su tristeza momentánea.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos en un silencio cómodo mientras Amaterasu seguía acariciando las mejillas de Naruto para hacer que desaparezcan todas las preocupaciones de Naruto.

**## Lugar Desconocido ##**

9 figuras negras que solo se podían diferenciar por sus ojos estaban formando un circulo en una cueva bastante oscura.

''Solo queda medio año para poder iniciar con la recolección de los 9 Bijuu'' Dijo la figura con ojos morados ''Kakuzu, Hidan seguir consiguiendo dinero''

Una sonrisa maniática se formó la cara de uno de los nombrados ''Jashin-sama estará contento con los nuevos sacrificios''

''Dudo que un dios que no existe pueda estar contento'' Respondió una extraña figura con ojos rojos y verdes con una voz grave y ronca.

''BLASFEMIA!'' Grito muy enojado Hidan.

El hombre con extraños ojos le fulmino con la mirada ''Mientras consigamos cabezas con mucha recompensa como si los sacrificas para una piedra'' Dijo fríamente.

Hidan intento responder, pero fue interrumpido por el hombre con ojos morados ''Daidara, Sasori seréis los primero en actuar, vuestro objetivo es el Jinchuriki del Ichibi, actualmente el Kazekage, con los infiltrados de Sasori será fácil poder acercarse a Suna sin ser detectados''.

Recibio un asentimiento por parte de los dos nombrados para después continuar diciendo ''Seguir todos con lo que actualmente estáis haciendo, esto es todo podéis iros… Zetsu tenemos que hablar''

''Hai Lider-sama'' Respondieron todos al unisonó, desapareciendo del tétrico lugar dejando solos a tres figuras.

La Figura con forma de plata carnívora deduciendo porque querían hablar con él empezó empezó a dar un reportarte de sus nuevos descubrimientos ''El Jinchuriki del Kyubi está siendo entrenado actualmente por el Sannin Jiraiya, su paradero es desconocido, Jiraiya sabe muy bien como esconderse… Pain, podrían ser un problema en un futuro…''

''Problema o no, no podrán contra la fuerza de un dios… tenemos qué capturarlos y sellarlos en el Gedo Mazo en orden desde el Ichibi hasta el Kyubi'' Respondio el ahora conocido como Pain ''Si el Jinchuriki del Kyubi da problemas, iré yo mismo a por el''

''Como desees Lider-sama'' Dijo el Hombre planta con una leve reverencia para después ser engullido por la tierra.

La figura de la mujer que se mantuvo callada todo el rato dio su punto de vista cuando solo estaban ellos dos ''Nagato, no te confíes demasiado, si Jiraiya-sensei lo a elegido como su aprendiz es por algo'' Dijo la mujer estoicamente.

''No podrá igualar el poder de un dios''

**## De vuelta con Naruto ##**

Nuestro protagonista rubio se encontraba actualmente viajando a gran velocidad saltando entre las ramas de los árboles de vuelta al pueblo donde se encontraba Jiraiya… seguramente en un burdel acompañado de numerosas mujeres.

''**Estoy empezando a creer todo lo que me dijiste'' Escucho una voz grave resonar desde su cabeza.**

Naruto se toco el pecho justo en el corazón y dijo con voz triste fingida ''¿Tubo que venir una cara bonita para creerme?Pensaba que éramos amigos''

**El zorro de nueve colas gruño por las tonterías de su Jinchuriki ''¿Que harás?**

''Con qué?''

''**Uzushiogakure''**

Naruto entendiendo a que se refería y pensó la forma de responder ''Amaterasu siempre me a dado buenos consejos, si ella dice que puedo encontrar algo interesante allí entonces iré cuando surja la ocasión''

**Kurama asintió dentro de el espacio mental de Naruto pero sintió la necesidad de preguntar algo que lo había estado molestando durante mucho tiempo ''¿Por qué no actuaste así desde un principio?''**

''¿A qué te refieres?'' Pregunto Naruto confundido por la pregunta de Kurama.

''**Cuando eras pequeño siempre actuaste como un idiota, en más de una ocasión pensé que tendría que salvarte de tu propio kunai por tu estupidez''**

Naruto intento defenderse, pero no consiguió decir una palabra porque Kurama empezó a hablar otra vez.

''**Y de repente cambias tu actitud completamente, pareciendo mas maduro de lo que solías mostrar… si hubieses actuado así desde un principio te hubiese creído antes''**

''Bueno esto en verdad es más largo de explicar de lo que te crees''

**Kurama se acomodo en su sitio ya que estaría inmóvil en su posición durante un largo tiempo para escuchar a Naruto ''Tenemos tiempo de sobra, te queda bastante asta llegar al pueblo y no tenemos nada mejor que hacer''**

Naruto suspiro, pero no pudo debatir eso, ya que Kurama tenía razón ''Pues bien, como te dije soy como una especie de reencarnación, pero no del todo… es más un caso especial''

''**¿Un caso especial?'' pregunto confundido.**

''¿Que hay antes de la reencarnación?''

**Kurama mantuvo silencio por un corto tiempo intentando deducir por el mismo a donde se dirigía la conversación y al darse cuenta un poco a que se refería el rubio respondió casi en un susurro ''La muerte'' **

Naruto asintió y se preparó para seguir hablando, pero no pudo porque Kurama le volvió a interrumpir.

''**¿Es por eso que cuando Amaterasu nombro al Shinigami te tensaste? ¿Te mato o algo parecido?''**

''¿Queee!?'' Se sorprendió por esa pregunta ''Noo'' empezó a reírse por la extraña pregunta del gran zorro.

''**¿Entonces?'' Volvió a preguntar Kurama**

''Ese es otro tema que prefiero mantenerlo para mí de momento'' Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triste.

Intentando olvidar todo lo relacionado con el Shinigami Naruto empezó a hablar otra vez retomando por donde lo dejo ''Pues bien, para reencarnarte antes tienes que morir, pero hay un problema''

Kurama se mantuvo callado, pero irguió sus orejas instintivamente para escuchar cada una de las palabras del Rubio.

''Mi primer cuerpo era inmortal, no puedo morir-''

''**No tiene sentido, si no puedes morir como te reencarnas… igualmente lo veo una perdida de tiempo tener que volver a nacer y crecer cuando ya tienes un cuerpo inmortal'' Dijo Kurama interrumpiendo por tercera vez a Naruto**

A Naruto le empezó a temblar una ceja por ser contantemente interrumpido por Kurama ''Déjame acabar, responderé a tus preguntas, pero si no me dejas acabar no vamos a terminar nunca'' Suspiro ''Lo segundo tiene una respuesta muy simple, en este panteón tienen una ley donde prohíben a cualquier deidad relacionarse con los humanos directamente''

''Pero con el tema de la reencarnación…es bastante complejo en realidad, no podía morir y me tuvieron que enseñar a dividir mi alma de mi cuerpo físico con la ayuda del Chakra, como te dije antes, vine a este mundo el día que apareció Kaguya Otsutsuki, mi primera opción era reencarnarme en uno de sus hijos y así aprovechar el poder que obtendría al ser el hijo de uno de los seres más fuertes que eh visto en mi vida, pero no pude ya que me costó mucho aprender a separar mi alma de mi cuerpo, eso es lo que hace especial mi reencarnación, uno de los beneficios es recuperar todos tus recuerdos pasados''

''**¿Estás diciendo que podrías haber sido Hagoromo? Dijo Kurama impresionado por lo que acaba de escuchar.**

''No, estoy diciendo que podría haber sido el tercer hijo real de Kaguya'' Respondio Naurto imaginando las diferentes posibilidades y resultados si hueva ocurrido eso.

**Kurama arrugo su cara en confusión ''No entiendo, ¿cómo qué tercer hijo real?''**

Naruto se detuvo en seco cuando esa pregunta fue formada por el Zorro ''Espera, ¿no sabes que Hagoromo tenía un hermano?''

''**QUEE?!'' Grito Kurama**

Naruto se asusto un poco por el repentino grito de Kurama que casi hace que se caída de la rama donde estaba situado ''Eso no me lo esperaba, ¿nunca te hablo de el? ¿No te suena el nombre de Hamura Otsutsuki?

''**Ahora que lo dices, escuche una vez al viejo nombrar ese nombre'' Dijo Kurama con una expresión pensativa intentando recordar que dijo exactamente Hagoromo cuando nombro a su hermano ''¿Pero que hay con lo del tercero real?''**

''Kaguya creo un nuevo ser el cual el la llama madre… si fue creado por Kaguya, pero no porque ella quiso, más bien fue influenciada a hacerlo''

''**¿Por quién?**

''El Juubi'' Respondió Naruto sombríamente.

Kurama al escuchar ese nombre no pudo evitar tensarse ya que sabia muy bien que un tema relacionado con el Juubi no era algo con lo que bromear.

''Cuando Kaguya fue derrotada por sus dos hijos ella utilizo su poder para crear a un ser negro que fue poseído instantáneamente por la conciencia del Juubi para no ser sellado junto con ella… más que el tercer hijo de Kaguya es más el hijo del Shinju, pero claro eso no quita que fue creado por ella, aun sin capacidad de controlar sus propios actos'' Dijo Naruto mientras empezama a retomar su camino entre árbol y árbol.

''Zetsu se llama si mal no recuerdo, no solo consiguió corromper a Kaguya, si no también a Indra y Madara Uchiha…pero bueno dejemos estos temas para después''

Kurama no sabia mucho de este tema, pero el podía recordar que el dia que peleo contra Indra, podía sentir otra presencia dentro de el oscura como si lo estuviese controlando y esto le dio más credibilidad a Naruto.

''Cuando dije el tercer hijo real es por el echo de que todos mis cuerpos en los que me reencarnados no deberían de existir por así decirlo y demostrar ese punto es muy fácil ya que el mejor ejemplo es mi cuerpo actual'' Contino Naruto con su tema principal.

''**Mis Jinchurikis hembras no deberías de poder quedarse embarazadas en el momento que fue sellado en ellas'' Analizo sabiamente Kurama.**

Naruto asintió en confirmación ''El Chakra Yin y Yang entrarían en conflicto constante haciendo que si una mujer es tu Jinchuriki, sea incapaz de quedar embarazada, pero por otro lado si es un hombre el que te mantiene encerrado no sucedería lo mismo al ser tanto tu Chakra como la afinidad de un hombre al Chakra Yin… Sin embargo, Mito Uzumaki quedo embarazada antes de ser tu Jinchuriki, por eso pudo ser madre''

Después de decir todo eso Naruto bajo la mirada y no pudo evitar sentirse triste algo que Kurama pudo notar ''Irónico'' Dejo escapar Naruto siendo escuchado por Kurama.

''**¿A que te refieres?'' Pregunto Kurama sabiendo que Naruto necesitaba desahogarse.**

''Mi objetivo…no, mi sueño es conseguir la paz y asta ahora no echo nada más que lo contrario''

Naruto mantuvo silencio durante un tiempo, pero Kurana no le dijo nada el sabia que el rubio necesitaba espacio para el mismo, lidiando con sus problemas y decidir compartir sus penas con Kurama era su decisión.

''Decidí hacer como mi primera reencarnación a Ashura, el hijo pequeño de Hagoromo, pensaba que me podría ayudar a conseguir la paz… enserio lo hacía'' Naruto soltó un suspiro que no sabia que estaba conteniendo ''pero en vez de paz lo que provoque fue un bucle de odio casi irrompible por hacer que Hagoromo eligiese entre Yo o mi hermano Indra''

''**Tu no provocaste nada Naruto, tu solo buscaste la mejor forma de forjar una paz en un mundo lleno de guerra y sinceramente yo en tu posición hubiera hecho lo mismo… elegir a Hagoromo como mentor y padre para que te ayude y enseñe todo lo necesario para conseguir la paz, seguramente fue la mejor idea que as tenido nunca'' Dijo Kurama para calmar la mente de Naruto ''Todo fue provocado por Zetsu mas bien, manipulo a tu hermano para así crear el bucle de odio''**

''Gracias, Kurama'' Dijo Naruto aun un poco afectado por sus pensamientos, pero aun asi formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Kurama no tenia problemas con ayudar a Naruto, pero en temas sentimentales no lo suyo por lo que cuando escucho el agradecimiento de Naruto solo asintió y trato de volver al tema de antes.

''**Pero todo lo qué me as dicho no a respondido a mi pregunta, Naruto''**

Naruto puso una mano en su nuca y empezó a frotarla y empezó a reír nerviosamente ''Se me a olvidado cual fue tu pregunta sinceramente''

**Kurama al achuchar eso frunció el ceño ''Porque no estuviste aquí todo el tiempo'' Intento decir lo más calmado que pudo. **

''Aaah'' Dijo Naruto recibiendo un suspiro de Kurama

''Cuando utilizo el…el… no se si llamarlo Jutsu la verdad pero llamémoslo así, mi alma puede ir desde el plano mortal al inmortal, pero claro cada cuerpo en el que eh estado tiene un alma mortal que es un fermento de la mía…'' Naruto se volvió a detener encima de un árbol y adopto una forma pensativa ''a ver como se lo explico'' susurro para el mismo ''Cuando abandono mi cuerpo verdadero que esta en el plano inmortal, donde están todos los dioses y demás, mi cuerpo inmortal entra como en un estado de sueño profundo'' Trato de explicar Naruto.

''**Creo que lo entiendo'' Dijo Kurama.**

''No lo puedes entender porque aun no eh acabado'' Respondió Naruto con un poco de molestia en su voz. ''Cuando voy al plano mortal y voy al cuerpo el cual me voy a reencarnar tanto el alma mortal y la inmortal se unen formando solo una, pero aun puedo dividirlas otra ves pero con un precio muy caro si el cuerpo en el que estoy no es capaz de soportarlo… queda destruido'' Mantuvo silencio para que Kurama asimilara todo lo dicho hasta ahora ''Solo el cuerpo de los Senju o los Uzumaki puedes soportar eso, pero solo una vez, dos es demasiado…como Khusina Uzumaki que pudo sobrevivir después de que fuiste liberado del sello''

**El zorro de nueve colas parecía entender, pero también surgían nuevas preguntas y la curiosidad le pudo ''Pero, ¿porque separar el alma otra vez? Quiero decir, no puedes hacer nada con tu cuerpo inmortal'' **

''Como te dije tengo un dominio en mi panteón, el cielo para ser exactos, eso conlleva a muchos beneficios como un control total del aire y muchos más que me ayudan a conseguir mi objetivo, tengo el permiso para poder utilizar ese dominio en este panteón ya que aquí pertenece a otra deidad, pero ese poder es insoportable para un cuerpo mortal, con muchísimo entrenamiento físico solo puedo utilizar un 10% si utilizo más de eso podría morir al instante por la presión generada... al principio solo se me era permitido utilizar un 10% incluso en mi cuerpo inmortal ya que no entendía muy bien que era ser realmente la representación misma del cielo pero-''

''**Pero Amaterasu te enseño realmente lo que era tener como dominio el cielo ya que eso es algo que los dos tenéis en común y cuando lo comprendiste te dejo utilizar mas de el para ayúdate a conseguir la paz'' Completo Kurama la frase de Naruto.**

Naruto embozo una gran sonrisa y asintió felizmente a las palabras de Kurama ''Sinceramente sin ella no sabría que hubiera sido de mí, estaría perdido en un panteón diferente incapaz de saber quién soy realmente… daría todo lo que tengo por ella'' termino de decir aun con su gran sonrisa en su cara.

''Bueno pues el motivo por el que divido mi alma es para utilizar un poder especifico que si lo utilizo con un cuerpo mortal seria destruido al instante por la tensión generada, Omnipresencia se llama, te permite saber lo que pasa en cualquier rincón del mundo… algo muy útil para ciertos momentos la verdad… y eso conlleva a que mi alma mortal actúe por si sola, pero sigo siendo yo'' Se encogió de hombros por lo último dicho.

''**Eso quiere decir que ya no puedes dividir mas tu alma en este cuerpo'' Afirmo Kurama muy seguro de que tenía razón.**

''Bingoo!'' Dijo Naruto con una exagerada reacción la cual hizo sudar a Kurama

Dejando de lado las payasadas del rubio Kurama comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

''**Naruto… porque te fuiste de tu-'' Kurama no pudo completar su pregunta**.

Un olor a hierro empezó a invadir a Naruto, un olor que había estado muy presente desde el dia que piso este mundo 'Sangre' pensó Naruto, rápidamente empezó a seguir ese hedor a sangre fresca con un mal presentimiento… estaban muy cerca del pueblo y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Naruto empezó a moverse sigilosamente por los árboles acercándose a un pequeño campamento de bandidos cerca del pueblo y parecía celebrar algo y eso era muy mala señal, habían conseguido robar, matar o secuestrar a alguien. Observando atentamente todo el campamento vio a 6 personas alrededor de una pequeña hoguera bebiendo lo que suponía quera alcohol ya que casi todos parecían estar ebrios y una especie de tienda de campaña donde podía sentir a otros dos más dentro de ella. Naruto se acerco sigilosamente a los 6 hombres para acabar con esto rápido.

''Espero que Kuma nos la deje probar esta vez'' Dijo uno de los bandidos con una asquerosa sonrisa mientras levantaba su copa para beber más sake.

''Siempre las acaba destrozando'' Hablo otro de los bandidos ya muy ebrio

En el momento que Naruto escucho eso se empezó a enfurecer mucho, lo que acaba de escuchar era la confesión que habían secuestrado a alguien, una mujer y por lo que dijeron la querían violar para después matarla o pedir un rescate por ella. Siempre había intentado seguir una ética de vida, toda vida es preciosa, sus largos años junto a los Shintos le enseñaron eso y calo muy hondo en nuestro rubio , siempre intentaba matar lo menos posible… pero siempre hay excepciones y para Naruto eso eran los violadores, toda vida es preciosa pero eso desaparece en el momento que decides violar a otra persona, quitarle la inocencia a alguien, destrozar mentalmente a otra persona para saciar tus propios deseos y eso era algo que Naruto no podía dejar pasar, en el momento que cometes tan despreciable acción tu vida deja de tener sentido para los ojos de Naruto.

''Estoy dispuesto a pagarle para que esta vez me la de-'' No pudo terminar su oración porque sintió algo frio en su garganta, incapaz de mirar hacia atrás por el miedo que sentía por el instinto asesino que tenía detrás de él lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir lo máximo que pudo lo ojos para intentar pedir ayuda a sus otros compañeros.

Los otros 5 bandidos se quedaron petrificados al ver a un adolescente alto y rubio con los ojos azules más fríos que habían visto en su vida, como si pudiera ver a la misma muerte mirándolos a través de esos ojos, bajaron la vista hacia el cuello de su camarada y vieron un pequeño tanto en su garganta, amenazando contra su vida si hacían algún movimiento en falso, el bandido con la garganta expuesta intento librarse moviéndose lo más rápido que pudo pero en el momento que hizo el indicio de mover uno de sus músculos empezó a notar que se ahogaba, en el momento que empezó a inhalar aire desesperadamente un sabor fuerte a hierro empezó a invadir su boca y cuando miro hacia su pecho pudo ver que ya no estaba el tanto que había estado allí segundos antes, pero vio algo que lo asusto muchísimo más, sus ropas estaba encharcadas con su propia sangre brotando salvajemente de su garganta cada vez que intentaba tomar aire podía ver una imagen aterradora, estaba viendo su propia muerte y no podía hacer nada, con sus manos intento tapar la gran herida de su garganta pero fue en vano, su sangre se escapaba entre sus dedos y la falta de aire empezó a ser notable levanto una mano en busca de ayuda de sus otros 5 compañeros pero cuando levanto la vista vio al adolescente rubio ensartando el cráneo de uno de los bandidos con los que estaba hablando sobre la chica que habían secuestrado, sus fuerza se le escapaba poco a poco cayendo de boca contra el frio suelo y así dando por finalizada su triste vida.

Los 4 bandidos restantes alrededor de la pequeña hoguera presenciaron impotentes las muertes de dos de sus camaradas, no fueron capaces de ver cuando el rubio se posiciono detrás del primero y menos aun cuando se movió para matar al segundo, rápidamente se levantaron como pudieron tambaleándose por el mareo ocasionado por el alcohol y sacaron sus armas para por lo menos intentar defenderse.

''¿Q-quién eres?'' Pregunto uno de los bandidos tambaleándose y temblando de miedo por la presencia generada del rubio.

''Nadie'' Respondió con un tono de voz muerto, como si fuese incapaz de sentir algo… esto asusto más aun a los bandidos, tener manchas de sangre en la cara del segundo bandido que mato solo agravo mas ese sentimiento de terror que generaba a los bandidos.

Naruto inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque de uno de los bandidos que intento sorprender a rubio pensando que se posiciono a su izquierda sin ser detectado, la pequeña katana del bandido paso a centímetros del rostro del rubio cortándole un poco las puntas de su pelo, cuando el ataque erro Naruto rápidamente agarro el brazo del bandido y lo retorció para así obligar al bandido a soltar la pequeña katana y obligarlo a arrodillarse en el suelo por el dolor que sentía en su brazo, intento liberarse del agarre pero parecía como si en vez de ser atrapado por una mano fuese hierro mismo que lo mantenía preso, incapaz de soltarse empezó a rogar por si vida.

''P-por favor n-no no me mater, are lo que quieras'' Rogo el bandido entre lagrimas incapaz de aguantarlas al estar tan cerca de su muerte.

''¿Perdonaste tu a las mujeres que violaste?'' Pregunto Naruto con una voz fría al no recibir ninguna respuesta, completo su frase. ''Entonces no pidas algo que tu no eres capaz de dar''

Al ver los otros bandidos como el rubio les dio la espalda por someter a su compañero, uno de ellos se acercó rápidamente levantando su katana para matar al rubio, pero no fue capaz de detener su ataque cuando Naruto rápidamente levanto al bandido sometido interponiéndolo al ataque del otro y recibiéndolo de lleno. Sangre, mucha sangre salió de la enorme herida proporcionada por su compañero una herida que viajaba desde su hombro derecho asta su cintura, un corte tan profundo que dejo ver algunas de las tripas del bandido, Naruto no disfrutaba de esto, no era un sádico y no quería serlo… pero tampoco dejaría vivos a todos estos bandidos, para detener el sufrimiento del bandido aun tenia cogido por un brazo clavo su tanto en la nuca del hombre para matarlo sin que sintiera mas dolor del que ya estaba sintiendo.

Uno de los bandidos que estaban aun petrificados al ver las tripas de uno de sus camaradas no pudo evitar mantener toda su comida reciente en su estomago vomitándola, el mareo que sentía por parte del alcohol no lo ayudo en nada haciéndolo casi caer encima de su propio vomito, pero el sonido del algo cortando el viento le hizo ponerse recto y levantar la mirada, no vio nada raro, no sabia que fue eso sonó como si una especie de cuchillo cortase el mismo aire a su alrededor y no tardo en escuchar los ruidos ahogados de alguien a su derecha, lentamente giro su cabeza para ver que sucedía y vio como otro de sus compañeros tenía un kunai clavado en su garganta haciéndolo caer de rodillas sujetándolo fuertemente para intentar quitárselo cuando miro mas de cerca dicho kunai vio que un pequeño hilo lo ataba a un papel con unas extrañas mascas, tan pronto como el papel se prendió fuego simulando al sonido de una mecha intento alejarse lo más que podía, no tenia un buen presentimiento de esto pero no tardo en darse cuenta que sus piernas no le respondían, fue incapaz de moverse del sitio por el miedo que estaba sintiendo en sus entrañas y lo único que pudo hacer era cerrar sus ojos lo mas fuerte que pudo.

BOOOOM una gran explosión vino del sello explosivo que tenia el kunai matando rápidamente a los dos bandidos, cuando el ultimo bandido que mato accidentalmente a su compañero se dio cuenta que estaba solo, empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás lentamente alejándose del rubio, rápidamente empezó a correr lo mas lejos que pudo y nunca vio al rubio hacer sellos con la mano.

''Katon: Endan'' Cuando Naruto nombro el jutso escupió una bala de fuego que golpeo el cráneo del bandido que esta corriendo por su vida matándolo al instante.

Al ver caer el cuerpo sin vida del bandido, Naruto centro su atención a la pequeña tienda de campaña y se empezó a acercar a ella, cuando se acerco lo suficiente a ella empezó a escuchar los sollozos y gritos de una mujer pidiendo ayuda, tan pronto escucho eso no perdió mas tiempo y se acercó rápidamente.

**## Instantes antes dentro de la tienda de campaña ## **

''P-por favor no, a-aléjate'' Rogo entre lágrimas una joven mujer de aparentemente unos 17 años tenía la cara llena de moretones y cortes superficiales en su rostro y completamente desnuda, empezó a arrastrase mas lejos del alto hombre con cicatrices en su rostro y torso actualmente descubiertos.

''Cállate, dentro de poco estarás rogando para tener más'' Dijo el que parecía el líder de los bandidos con una sonrisa maniática llena de lujuria en su fea cara.

El hombre se empezó a acercar lentamente mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón a la joven mujer que estaba en una esquina envuelta en una bola para poder defenderse o por lo menos intentarlo.

BOOOOOOM.

Una explosión seguido por un pequeño tempo detuvo en seco al hombre quien no se lo pensó dos veces y fue rápidamente a la entrada del la pequeña tienda para ver lo que ocurría, lo que vio no le gusto nada, sus hombres estaba muertos tirados en el suelo alrededor de la hoguera pero lo que vio le congelo la sangre, un adolescente rubio que acababa de escupir fuego por la boca así matando al ultimo de ellos que actualmente estaba corriendo por su vida 'Un shinobi' Pensó el líder de los bandidos 'Mierda'… tan pronto como pensó eso empezó a pensar una forma de salir con vida de esta situación, empezó a mirar la tienda buscando una forma de escapar sin ser visto pero no había ninguna, entonces su atención se centro en la joven mujer aun en la esquina pero sorprendida por la fuerte explosión que acababa de escuchar. Una sonrisa maniática apareció otra vez en su rostro, rápidamente se acercó a ella obligándola a levantarse y posicionarse detrás de ella con un cuchillo apuntando su cuello y con la otra mano tapando la boca de la mujer para que no pidiese ayuda, con suerte el rubio se iría sin revisar la tienda.

Segundo pasaron pareciendo horas, mientras se escuchaban pequeños pasos fuera de la tienda, la joven sabia que la persona fuera de la tienda seria su única salvación y rápidamente mordió como pudo la mano del bandido ''¡AYUDAA!'' Chillo tan fuerte como pudo ya que el bandido aparto rápidamente la mano de la boca de la mujer por ser mordida.

''ZORRA'' Grito el hombre al mirar su mano que sangraba un poco por la mordida en su mano, al darse cuenta de que eso habría alertado al shinobi fuera de la tienda de campaña rápidamente sujeto su cuchillo con fuerza para clavárselo a la mujer por haberlo mordido, no la mataría ya que era lo único que se interponía entre el y el shinobi pero le daría una lección por haberle mordido.

La mujer indefensa vio como el cuchillo se acercaba rápidamente a su estomago he incapaz de moverse cerro los ojos para no ver como le apuñalaban… esperando un agudo dolor en su estómago permaneció con los ojos cerrados, pero nunca sintió nada, incrédula empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos para ver como el cuchillo traspasaba una mano que se interponía a su estómago, deteniéndolo en seco para así nunca llegar a penetrar si estómago. Levanto la mirada para ver a un adolescente rubio más joven que ella mirando fijamente al bandido con ira evidente en su mirada.

Naruto rápidamente empujo con su mano libre a la mujer lejos de los dos hombres para que no recibiera más daño, ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de espaldas.

'¿Cuándo se posiciono delante de mí?' pensó el bandido aun sin creer lo que estaba viendo, un adolescente que parecía tener 15 años había matado a todos sus bandidos y no solo eso entro a la tienda y no pudo ver cuando se posiciono delante de él, había escuchado que los shinobis eran fuertes ¿pero al punto de ser destruidos por solo un niño? Que demonios les daban de comer a lo niños en las aldeas shinobi…

Naruto empujo mas la mano que actualmente estaba siendo empalada por el cuchillo para así agarrar fuertemente la mano del bandido, cuando el bandido sin tio eso con todas sus fuerzas intento zafarse del agarre del rubio, pero no logro ni soltarse ni un milímetro de él. Naruto doblo la muñeca del feo hombre delante de él haciéndolo hincar una rodilla en el suelo por el dolor, parecía que si presionase solo un poco mas su muñeca seria totalmente partida y entonces nunca pudo esquivar el fuerte puñetazo en su cara por la mano libre del rubio, salió disparado hacia atrás rompiendo la pequeña tienda de campaña, antes qué la tienda se derrumbase encima de Naruto y la joven que aun permanecía en el suelo en shock por lo que estaba viendo una suave ráfaga de viento surgió de la nada, lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que la tienda cayese encima de Naruto apartándola lejos de ellos.

Naruto centro su atención en la joven mujer maltratada que aún seguía en el suelo, se acerco a ella lentamente para no asustarla y se puso de cuchillas para estar a la altura de la mujer ''¿Estas bien?'' pregunto Naruto poniendo una maño en el hombro de la mujer para reconfortarla y dándole ver que ahora estaba a salvo.

La mujer se puso tensa por el contacto físico, algo que percato Naruto el cual suavizo los ojos ''Tranquila, no dejare que te ocurra nada, ahora estas a salvo''

Cuando la mujer escucho eso se relajo un poco, pero al ver a alguien acercarse por detrás de Naruto abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer a la persona, el líder de los bandidos que la secuestro y que estaba a punto de violarla antes de que llegase el rubio para salvarla, vio como el hombre levanto un gran katana que tenia atado a su cintura en todo momento para asi matar al rubio, intento avisarle, pero fue silenciada.

Tan rápido como levanto la espada para decapitar al rubio una gran astilla de madera surgió el suelo empalando al bandido matándolo al instante, dejo caer la katana por detrás de su cabeza y cuando solo el metal temblando la mujer no podía apartar la mirada de la horrible escena delante de sus ojos.

Naruto al ver eso toco la sien de la mujer para así dejarla inconsciente para que no que no quedase traumatizada mas de lo que estaba por ver a un hombre morir delante de sus ojos y no poder dejar de mirarlo.

''**¿Mokuton?'' Escucho Naruto dentro de su cabeza.**

Naruto se quito su chaqueta y tapo a la mujer desnuda delante de él lo que pudo y la recogió de forma nupcial ''Siempre lo tuve'' Respondió mentalmente Naruto a Kurama.

Antes de irse Naruto creo dos coles sin hacer ninguna señal de mano para que incinerases los cuerpos muertos de la cona y limpiases todo.

''**¿Porque dejar a la humana ver morir al hombre?'' **

''Podría tener un trauma por verlo morir, pero… si no lo llega a ver ella misma podría ser peor, siempre con el miedo de encontrase con el hombre que la intento violar de nuevo, la vida es demasiado corta para preocuparse por el miedo''

Al escuchar eso Kurama no dijo nada más, mientras que Naruto se dirigía de nuevo al pueblo donde se había asentado junto a Jiraiya.

**## Con Jiraiya ##**

Jiraiya se encontraba actualmente en la entrada del pueblo esperando a Naruto, se había vuelto ya una costumbre que el rubio desapareciese durante unas horas para hacer entrenamientos solitarios, no quiere decir que eso no preocupase a Jiraya pero tras haberlo seguido las primeras veces para mantenerlo a salgo por si algún Akatsuki aparecía para llevarse al rubio, pero fue al principio… Naruto demostró que podía defenderse solo y si no le daba su espacio personal podría volverse incómodo para los dos pero no quito el echo de que llegasen a una especie de acuerdo, Naruto se iría sobre las 6 de la mañana para poder hacer lo que el quisiera pero a la 10 volvería para seguir con su entrenamiento durante el resto del día y Naruto se tomo muy enserio su entrenamiento, pero no solo eso, todo este tiempo unió mucho a la pareja, Jiraiya vea a Naruto como su propio hijo y Naruto no lo vea como su padre pero si como alguien a quien respetaba y quería como si fuese de su familia y surgieron momentos entre los dos que solo los unió más, como cuando Jiraiya intentaba hacer leer sus libros a Naruto o cuando utilizaba a Naruto para inspirarse en sus nuevos libros, esto molesto al rubio pero no pudo evitar que le parecía divertido en algunas ocasiones, Naruto estaba creciendo bastante bien, dejando de lado su increíble ramen para disgusto de este, empezó a tomar una dieta mas equilibrada para así ayudarlo a formar sus músculos y mantener un crecimiento contante, pero eso no quiere decir que lo separo de lo que el llamaba la comida de los dioses, seguía comiendo ramen pero solo en ocasiones especiales para o cuando podía permitírselo sin romper la dieta de alimentos equilibrados. Jiraiya había dicho en muchas ocasiones que cuando volviese a Konoha seria un rompecorazones o cosas similares, Naruto no le presto mucha atención sobre esto, pero no quito que Jiraiya pusiera su aparecía a el protagonista de uno de sus libros.

Jiraiya se estaba impacientando, Naruto llegaba tarde y eso no era normal para el, empezó a preocuparse y cuando esta apunto de empezar a buscarlo lo vio a lo lejos acercar al pueblo y lo que traía con él lo sorprendió bastante.

Rápidamente Jiraiya se acerco al rubio para ver lo que estaba pasando y vio a la mal herida mujer entre sus brazos tapada por su chaqueta, rápidamente se fijo en el pecho de la mujer, pero no pervertida mente si no esperando a ver si se movía dando indicios de que estaba viva, cuando se percate de un movimiento sutil de su pecho tomando aire, un suspiro salió de la boca de Jiraiya, levanto la vista para mirar a Naruto que tenia sangre aun en la ropa y un poco en la cara, deduciendo que había tenido una pelea reciente y no había acabado muy bien para los enemigos de Naruto.

''¿Que ha pasado? ¿Estas bien? ¿Ella esta bien?'' Pregunto rápidamente Jiraiya mientras utilizaba una manga para intentar limpiar la cara del rubio.

''Venia de regreso cuando un olor a sangre me detuvo y me acabe encontrado a unos bandidos… la tenían secuestrada y digamos que no tenían buenas intenciones'' Naruto se detuvo un momento para aclarar su mente ''Estoy bien y ella también que es lo importante''

''¿Y los bandidos?'' Jiraiya pregunto, pero ya sabiendo la respuesta.

''Muertos'' Contesto Naruto un poco triste por saber que podría entristecer a Jiraiya por matar a personas, no estaba triste por matar a esos bandidos, sinceramente no merecían vivir, eran unos violadores que mataban a gente solo para robarles y lucrarse de los vienes de otras personas… pero no quería defraudar a Jiraiya por sus acciones.

Jiraiya noto la tristeza de Naruto y puso una mano en su cabeza para relajarlo ''Hay ocasiones en las que no se puede evitar''

Naruto asintió aun no muy seguro, pero lo dejo pasar para centrarse otra vez en la joven.

''¿Sabes quien podría ser?'' Pregunto Naruto mirando a la mujer en sus brazos.

''He escuchado rumores de que unos bandidos secuestraron a la nieta del líder del pueblo… su padre dio la vida para evitar que se llevaran a su hija'' Contesto Jiraiya.

Naruto permaneció en silencio durante un rato para asimilar todo lo dicho por Jiraiya para luego levantar la vista y decir: ''Abra que llevarla con su familia, estarán preocupados''

Jiraiya asintió y guio a Naruto a la casa del viejo líder del pueblo, varios aldeanos se acercaron a Naruto reconociendo a la niña en sus brazos y sabiendo lo que había pasado con ella, le ayudaron a taparla mas de lo que estaba por solo una simple chaqueta.

**## Palacio Sinto ##**

Podemos encontrar una sala con barias presencia observando una especie de agujero que mostraba a nuestro rubio con la mujer aun en sus brazos.

''**Depende el, dice que esta vez lo conseguirá'' Dijo la dulce voz de una mujer.**

''Eso dijo antes de ir a su nuevo cuerpo… se veía muy confiado y ansioso por empezar, Amaterasu confía mucho en el'' Respondió un hombre con una sonrisa juguetona cuando nombro a Amaterasu.

''**No solo ella Tsukuyomi, ese chico tiene la confianza de muchas deidades diferentes detrás de el… incluso con el paso del tiempo se ha ganado la mía'' Dijo la voz fuerte de un hombre entre risas. Decir que estaba sorprendido cuando vio la cantidad de primordiales y otros seres estaban interesados en él fue un eufemismo, nunca se lo espero, Izanagi llevaba mucho tiempo vivo y en su vida vio mucho, pero esto nunca paso ¿La mismísima Caos interesada por alguien? Lo único que le intereso a la primordial de la creación es crear otros mundos a parte de los conocidos, ¿Por qué interés en un hijo de dos titanes? Nunca lo llego a comprender, pero eso no quito el echo de no observarlo durante todo este tiempo, lo vio crecer, actuar y madurar, eso no le sorprendió… a sus ojos eso era normal, el primer día que lo vio era un niño inseguro de todo lo que le rodeaba que prefería huir de sus problemas antes que enfrentarlos el mismos, cuando vio como era la vida en realidad tubo que madurar a la fuerza pero tras observarlo de cerca vio como daba su propia felicidad para así hacer felices a las personas que él amaba sin pensarlo dos ves, eso era honorifico pero lo que no espero de verdad fue como parecía aprender todo muy rápido, parecía una esponja seca que se alimentaba de conocimientos para así hacerse más fuerte… ¿Cómo aprendía tan rápido? Esa pregunta siempre le venia a la cabeza cada vez que lo veía actuar, aprendió a controlar el cielo en poco tiempo… muy poco tiempo… cualquier ataque enseñado o si le das un arma nueva, la manejara como si llevase desde su nacimiento con ella en cuestión de pocos años, el mejor ejemplo el Chakra, era un poder presente en todos los mundos pero solo en unos pocos podía ser usado y para la alguien que nació en los mundos donde no se usaban tardarían mínimo 500 años en siquiera sentirlo y cuando se le fue explicado que era y como utilizarlo ya que era necesario para poder ir al mundo mortal lo aprende a manejar en menos de 40 años ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Incluso el mismo dudaría en poder utilizarlo en menos de 100, para alguien que llevaba vivo miles de años eso era poco tiempo, pero no le quitaba merito al niño por superar en un aspecto a la figura más fuerte del panteón Shinto.**

Amaterasu fulmino con la mirada a Tsukuyomi por entender la referencia ''Confiar en él es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, a demostrado que se merece eso y más''

Suspiro ''No eres divertida hermanita'' Respondio Amaterasu fingiendo una voz infantil.

Los presentes de la sala miraron las interacciones entre Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu, a algunos les provocaron risas otros solo sudaron por el comportamiento de Tsukuyomi, reconocido como el dios más listo, pero sin embargo a veces su comportamiento dejaba que desear.

''A mí lo que me preocupa es mas su plan… porque dejar que Zetsu manipule a Madara, no consigo entenderlo por mas que lo intente'' Uno de los presentes dio a conocer sus preocupaciones.

''**No lo se Susanoo… solo queda esperar y mirar'' Respondió Izanagi mirando a su hijo cruzado de manos y arrugando la cara como intentado averiguar el plan de Naruto por el mismo. **

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N/A: Espero que haber explicado bien el tema de los cuerpos y todo eso y haber solucionado vuestras dudas y demás, dije que este capítulo tendría más ''acción'' pero no pudo ser ya que me estaba tardando mucho en actualizar y si llego a añadir más acción tardaría más días en actualizarlo, eh estado muy ocupado este tiempo y ni siquiera tenia tiempo para mi prometo que en el siguiente si que habrá acción (Rescate de Gara, Naruto vs Hidan y Kakuzu) saltare algunas partes ya que no quiero tardar mucho en ir al panteón griego, intentare dejar los menos huecos posibles en la historia… supongo que quedan 4 capítulos más hasta llegar al panteón griego y ahí es cuando empieza la verdadera historia que quiero enseñar… esto puede llegar a ser aburrido para alguno de los lectores pero sinceramente los veo necesarios para aprender de mis errores y poder hacer el arco de los dioses griegos mucho mejor… mejoras en interacciones en diferentes ocasiones, mejores escenas de acción… digamos que estoy utilizando esto para mejorar en diferentes aspectos, calculo que quedan 3 capítulos mas para ir al panteón griego y por último, sé que no le estoy dando protagonismo a otros personajes mostrando cambios de escenas para ver lo que están haciendo, pero sinceramente no le quiero dar protagonismo a alguien que va a durar 3 capítulos más para después desaparecer completamente, lo siento si esto os disgusta. Como digo siempre, cualquier duda o idea será bien recibida en los comentarios, tanto como los comentarios animando a seguir escribiendo ayuda mucho la verdad muchas gracias por gastar vuestro tiempo en leer esta historia y nos vemos en el siguiere capitulo. Un saludo ^^**

**ATT: YamiShibai**


	7. Capitulo 6: Perdidas

**No soy dueño de Naruto ni Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos**

**Pido disculpas de antelación por los errores gramaticales y ortográficos de esta historia, agradezco la comprensión y al que no tampoco te estoy obligando a leer esta historia, no quiero ser escritos ni nada simplemente escribo este fic para matar mi aburrimiento y porque siempre me gusto escribir uno.**

**Respuesta a comentarios.**

**Anonimo 1:**** Me alegro que entiendas mejor lo de las almas de Naruto, la verdad, si no llega a ser así tendría que cambiar el final de este arco ya que tengo algunas cosas pensadas ya (tanto el final como el principio en realidad). Despues, es muy buena pregunta eh, Naruto no podrá ver a… ¿Kairos? (Son la misma persona, pero en cuerpos diferentes no se cómo referirme a ellos) y eso lo di a ver en el capitulo anterior, el cuerpo de una persona normal no resistiría a que su alma se vuelva a dividir, pero el cuerpo de un Uzumaki (Naruto Uzumaki) o un Senju (Hashirama Senju) puede resistirlo… pero solo una vez. Entonces ¿Podrían podrían Kairos y Naruto verse físicamente? No, por que el cuerpo de Naruto no resistiría ya que Naruto dividió su alma cuando Naruto era pequeño, pero en caso de que el Alma de Naruto fuese a otro cuerpo Uzumaki o Senju y dividiese su alma a una edad adulta de su nuevo cuerpo para ir a su cuerpo inmortal… ¿Podría Naruto ver con su cuerpo inmortal a su cuerpo mortal? Si, pero no debe ya que estaría rompiendo una de las reglas del panteón Shinto, (Una deidad no debe ayudar o hacer contacto físico con un mortal) Solo el cuerpo inmortal podría ir al mundo mortal ya que el mortal no puede ir al inmortal… aunque solo sea para ir a verse a sí mismo, estaría rompiendo una regla… ¿Se van a encontrar en un futuro el cuerpo mortal de Naruto con el inmortal? No exactamente. Quiero dejar algo antes en claro, tanto el Naruto inmortal como el mortal son exactamente la misma persona, mismos pensamientos, mismos sueños, misma personalidad… el alma mortal de Naruto es creada por una fracción de su alma inmortal. Si te eh dejado mas confuso que antes lo siento, pero debes de entender que hay cosas que no puedo explicar porque daría spoilers.**

**25nagitok13 :**** Estamos en la misma, yo también estuve buscando fic con mitologías y demás pero solo encontré unas pocas historias, sinceramente últimamente solo me interesan fics asi, me empiezo a leer un fic ''normal'' (Naruto Uchiha y cosas así) y me acabo aburriendo después de leer 5 caps y demás… el problema que encontré muy pocos fics de mitologías que mereciesen la pena leerlos y hay fue cuando me decidí a escribir yo uno. Echare un vistazo al manga que me dices, gracias por decírmelo. Esto lo dije ya en un comentario, eh creado algo muy grande, hay muchísimos panteones diferentes con diferentes dioses y ''héroes'' y no tengo tiempo para escribirlos todos, por ejemplo, sinceramente HighSchool DxD podría ser un panteón diferente (el panteón cristiano por así decirlo) ya que trata sobre la mitología cristiana (Ángeles, Demonios y Ángeles caídos… junto a armas ancestrales) ¿Voy a hacer un Crossover de mi fic con DxD? Lo dudo muchísimo, no tengo tiempo para escribir este fic casi, no me veo escribiendo dos a la vez, cuando acabe este arco diré algo importante que puede hacer este fic más grande con ayuda de otros escritores. **

**Alkirius:**** En un futuro cercano se sabrá.**

**Anónimo 2:**** No falta mucho para saber la opinión de Kurama del panteón griego… 3 caps o así, incluso antes si decido que Naruto le cuente el motivo del porque se fue.**

**Mr fanfic saiyayin: ****Sigue con la historia y descubrirás todo por ti mismo ^^. Con Hinata ni yo se que hacer aun xD **

**Capítulo 6**

**-Perdidas-**

Una multitud de personas discutiendo sin sentido, temas que solo beneficiarían a un bien propio sin preocuparse por el bien ajeno, algunas de esas personas más metidas en las discusiones que otras, las que no, hacían caso omiso a las réplicas de las personas, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos o haciendo cualquier otra cosa mejor que estar en ese lugar discutiendo por nada… total, todos saldrían perdiendo y solo ganaría uno…como siempre había pasado.

Un joven aburrido de esta situación empezó a hacer lo primero que pensaba, sin siquiera preocuparse por los demás, ignorándolos ya aburrido de siempre estar en la misma situación. Se levanto de su asiento el cual parecía un trono bastante decorado y empezó a andar por alrededor de la sala, mirando un escultura en la pared que llevaba pintada desde el principio de los tiempos… o eso es lo que él creía, una escultura que mostraba el pasado, dejando ver imágenes cronológicamente de momento importantes de la historia, como la creación misma del templo donde actualmente estaban o la batalla final contra poderosos enemigos, y en cada uno de los casos siempre se podía ver la misma figura, un hombre con un rayo en la mano alzándolo en victoria, no podías ver su aspecto solo su figura ya que era completamente negra, pero todos sabían quién era ese hombre.

Nunca preso atención a esta escultura, en todos este tiempo siempre preferido hacer otras cosas eh incluso a veces prefería meterse en las discusiones para matar su aburrimiento, pero esta vez pareció que le llamo mas la atención que otra veces, reditando cada uno de los sucesos que veía dibujado, desde el más actual hasta el más antiguo de ellos, algunas veces se podía ver una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara, como si el hubiese echo ese suceso posible, cada vez se acercaba a momentos más antiguos, incluso en momentos en los que él ni siquiera había estado presente, recordando historias contadas cuando el era pequeño de los momentos que estaba viendo actualmente dibujados en la pared. Estiro su mano y empezó a acariciar los dibujos mientras seguía avanzando asta que llego al principio de todo.

La gran guerra que dio comienzo a la nueva era, el principio de todo lo que el mundo conocía, antes de eso solo eran rumores o como casi todos los que habían estado presentes hay solo eran mitos, pero siempre le pareció raro, cuando se preguntaba sobre eso, nadie quería decir nada al respecto y los que se atrevían a hablar, rápidamente eran silenciados, como si nadie quiera que lo que paso en ese entonces se diese a conocer y eso siempre lo confundió, había escuchado mitos pero contados como si realmente el que hablaba de ello se lo creyese, como si no estuviera mintiendo.

Legando al final se percato de que una parte del dibujo estaba dañada, con marcas de cortes eh incluso quemadas por dios sabe que, una parte que era tapada por una fina cortina roja que adornaba la entrada a la sala que se encontraba actualmente, se acercó a esa sección de dibujo y pudo ver que las marcas de los cortes eran tan antiguas como la escultura misma, como intentando borrar esa parte, pero fracasando en el intento. Las marcas de quemado parecían mas recientes que los cortes, o eso parecía.

Lentamente empezó apartar la suave cortina, no muy seguro de querer ver lo que ocultaba, no quería acabar como la escultura quemado o cortado por el que lo hizo, pero su curiosidad era mas grande que sus propias inseguridades.

Empezó a retirar lentamente la cortina y lo que vio mas que ayudarlo a entender lo que era lo confundió a un más, se podía ver a un hombre rodeado por el viento encima de lo que parecía un baúl dorado levantando una espada blanca que el dedujo que era una Katana, ya que su interés por la cultura que dio a conocer dicha arma le llamo últimamente la atención. No pudo apartar la mirada del extraño dibujo, ¿Por qué le sonaba tanto ese baúl dorado? ¿Quién podía tener una Katana en esa época? ¿Por qué parecía que el viento lo rodeaba? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué estaba tan dañado esa parte de la escultura? Era el principio de la escultura, el principio de la era actual, no podía entender porque dañar algo tan importante y aun entendía menos a quien representaba esa parte de la escultura, tras intentar recordar todo lo contando sobre esa época nunca escucho de alguien que portara una Katana, pero ¿Por qué ocultarlo si parecía que fue quien dio inicio a todo? Su curiosidad no se acabó hay cuando decidió preguntar la voz alta.

''¿Quién es el?'' Pregunto en voz alta señalando la parte dañada de la escultura, pero se podría ver claramente lo que intentaba mostrar.

La sala quedo en silencio ya que las palabras se escucharon claramente y dio a entender que alguien entro en la sala, pero tan pronto como todos vieron donde el dueño de la voz señalaba, se pudo notar la tensión de varios de los presentes… nadie dijo nada por un tiempo, no sabían que hacer o decir, no sabían si mentir o decir la verdad ¿Quién era él? Era fácil de responder, el problema es molestar a alguien por nombrarlo.

Una de las personas al ver que nadie tenia el valor de hablar se levantó de su asiento junto a una gran hoguera e intento responder a la pregunta ''El es Kai-''

''SILENCIOO!'' Grito una de los hombres con una voz ronca que estaban en la sala.

El hombre que grito fulmino con la mirada a la mujer que intento responder a la pregunta, como intentando amenazarla por si continuaba hablando, pero ella no vacilo en ningún momento y aguanto la mirada. El hombre que sostenía un rayo en su mano izquierda, se volvió a sentar tranquilizándose por los acontecimientos ''Olvídalo, él no es importante'' comento el hombre.

Cuando dijo esas palabras una oleada de viento salvaje entro en la sala, moviendo las cortinas frenéticamente y avivando las llamas de la hoguera… esto solo aumento aún más la tensión de unos pocos de la sala y extrañando a varios otros que parecían ajenos a todo lo ocurrido.

Quien dijo la pregunta levanto una ceja por la confusión de todo lo ocurrido, ¿si no era importante porque reaccionar de esa manera? No solo el si no varios de los presentes, decidiendo no meterse en problema intento olvidar todo y se alejo de la escultura tallada pero antes echando un último vistazo.

Se volvió a sentar en su trono aun con muchas preguntas en su mente, miro a la mujer que volvía a sentarse cerca de la hoguera y pensó en lo poco que dijo 'El es Kai' ¿Kai que más? Porque tenía la sensación que había escuchado un nombre parecido antes, pero era como un recuerdo lejano… muy lejano, una de las historias qué escucho de pequeño '_Cuando los hermanos fueron liberados del estómago de Kronos, todos comenzaron su retirada ya que estaban en desventaja al no saber nada de el mundo que los rodeaba… todos menos uno, Kairos, el hermano mayor, el que se quedo para detener a Atlas y Kronos por el solo mientras sus hermanos se retiraban' _Una de las muchas historias contadas por su madre llegaron a su mente en el momento justo, pero al completar el nombre abrió muchísimos los ojos, Kairos, había escuchado ese nombre de varios bardos en el pasado, de ninfas e incluso de dioses y diosas menores tan antiguos como la historia misma. Toda su vida pensó que eran historias para niños, historias que fueron negadas por algunos de los dioses olímpicos…

Centro su vista en la mujer a lado de la hoguera, si cara dejaba ver su tristeza, como anhelando algo, 'Tendré que hablar con ella después' Pensó. Por último, no pudo evitar mirar otra vez a la escultura y vio como la cortina movida por el aire tapaba y volvía a destapar la imagen del hombre '¿De verdad existió?'

**## Lugar Desconocido ##**

Nieve, nieve que caía del cielo decorando de un blanco puro el paisaje, todo lo que podía ver el blanco a su alrededor, con un poco de marrón de las cortezas de los árboles que no tenia ni una hoja, comenzó a andar en contra de su voluntad y noto que era mas bajo de lo que solía ser, cuando miro hacia el suelo vio algo que lo sorprendió muchísimo, patas de algún tipo de animal, las cuales parecían de un lobo blanco que se camuflaba muy bien con la blanca nieve a su alrededor, sin poder hacer nada mas que observar hacia donde se dirigía miro al frente pare ver luz que entraba a través de unos árboles, dejando ver que detrás de ellos había un pequeño claro.

En el momento que traspaso los últimos arboles para ver el claro lo que vio lo confundió, un caballo sobre un gran lago peleándose contra un águila siendo observados por un cuervo que no paraba de graznar como intentando llamar la atención al caballo y al águila para que parasen de pelear.

Tan pronto como vio que no paraban, no pudo evitar soltar un largo y fuerte aullido deteniendo la pelea de los animales en un instante los cuales todos los observaban, empezaron aparecer otros animales de entre los árboles al otro lado del claro, un ciervo, una paloma, un pavo real, una lechuza, un cisne… todos y cada uno observándolo, vio como todos los animales miraban hacia arriba y copio las acciones de los demás para ver al águila sobrevolándolo, haciendo círculos como acechándolo, no aparto la mirada en ningún momento y cuando parecía que no haría nada un rayo salió del circulo que estaba formando el águila en su dirección, ni siquiera parpadeo y se quedo en el sitio… el tiempo pareció congelarse ya que tanto como el rayo se detuvo a milímetros de impactarle, volvió a mirar hacia abajo sin control de sus acciones para ver como el cuervo estaba flotando en el aire dirigiéndose a el mientras los otros animales lo miraban, todo parecía haberse congelado, nadie se movía, empezó a andar otra vez dejando atrás el rayo y comenzó a acercarse al resto de animales, los cuales aun estando quietos como una piedra sus ojos aun parecían seguirlo, justo cuando estaba apunto de cruzar el lago, la oscuridad lo rodeo, todo desapareció de su alrededor.

Mirando hacia todos los lados para poder que estaba sucediendo, volvió a mirar hacia abajo para ver que tenia otra vez su cuerpo y no era un lobo, noto que podía controlar sus manos y las levanto para ver sus palmas y vio unos extraños dibujos en ellas.

Empezó a escuchar pasos delante suyo, como si alguien se estuviera acercando a él, su nerviosismo empezó a ser notable cuando se percato de que aun pudiendo controlar sus brazos, aun no podía hacer lo mismo con sus piernas, la oscuridad empezó a hacerse mas clara como si quisiera que el viese lo que se le acercara, pudo ver una silueta femenina completamente negra, tan pronto pudo verla esta se detuvo, empezó a ver como la silueta femenina abría lo ojos para mostrar dos ojos color perlas, mirándolo '¿Una Hyuga? Pensó.

Noto como la mujer levantaba un brazo en su dirección y mientras lo levantaba vio como un tercer ojo aparecía en su frente, pero esta vez no era uno color perla, un ojo rojo con aros negros y tomoes encima de los aros, cuando vio eso su nerviosismo creció aún más, sabía perfectamente quien era la mujer delante suyo y no era un tema para bromear, intento moverse pero no podía si quiera mover un dedo del pie, estaba petrificado pero lo que vio lo confundió aún más, podían verse lagrimas en los ojos color perla de la mujer, mientras señalaba detrás de él, cuando intento mirar hacia detrás dos manos negras taparon sus ojos.

**##**

Naruto se despertó rápidamente de su extraño sueño, sudando a mares '¿Qué demonios?' se pregunto mentalmente, se intento relajar, casi nunca tenia sueños y menos aun tan raros, se sintió real como si estuviera dentro de verdad, nunca había tenido un sueño tan real.

Se levanto de la cama y se estiro por lo tenso que estaba su cuerpo, intentando relajar un poco sus musculo, se froto los ojos y se dirigió al baño para tomarse un ducha, estaba empapado de sudor y la necesitaba para aclarar su mente, dentro de la ducha puso el agua lo mas caliente que pudo, para así ayudar a sus músculos a relajarse, siempre tuvo una extraña resistencia al calor y el agua ardiendo nunca lo molesto levantando la cabeza para que el agua cayese por su rostro no pudo evitar pensar en el sueño.

'**¿Qué crees que significaría?' Escucho una voz provenir de su propia mente.**

'¿Tú también lo has visto?' Respondió con otra pregunta

'**Si, es la primera vez que esto pasa, nunca antes había estado presente en uno de tus sueños'**

'La primera parte no tengo ni idea, lo del lobo y los otros animales no se lo que era, nunca había estado en ese lugar ni tampoco había tenido un sueño donde era un animal, la segunda es la que más me preocupa…'

'**¿Por qué? Es decir, ¿sabes quién era?' Pregunto Kurama**

'Kaguya Otsutsuki'

Nada mas decir eso Kurama se quedo en silencio, en estado de shock, ¿porque Naruto soñó con ella?

'Pero no entiendo nada, ¿Por qué estaba llorando?... y porque estaba intentándome avisar de que había alguien detrás de mí, el echo de que el sueño fuese casi real… no sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento Kurama…'

'**Espero que sea solo un sueño' Añadió Kurama.**

'Tenía una sensación… como… si alguien estuviera controlando mi cuerpo' Dijo Naruto arrugando su cara en confusión 'no sé qué decir u opinar sobre el sueño, la verdad espero que solo sea un sueño, como tu as dicho'

Naruto salió de la ducha y empezó a secarse con una toalla con el sueño aun en mente, decidió no darle mas vueltas y regreso a la habitación del hotel donde actualmente se hospedaba, se acerco a la ventana y vio que aun era de noche, sobre las 5:00 AM, miro hacia la cama inseguro de dormir un poco mas o no y decidió salir para buscar a Jiraiya, ya que hoy era el día de su regreso a Konoha.

**## Timeskip horas más tarde ##**

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente junto a Jiraiya con las manos detrás de su nuca, dejo escapar un gran bostezo provocando que una pequeña lagrima saliese de su ojo.

''¿Mala noche?'' Pregunto Jiraiya con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

''Si no me hubieras obligado a ir contigo a ese burdel no estaría así'' Respondió Naruto molesto con Jiraiya

Jiraiya se encogió de hombros ''Era la última noche de tu viaje de entrenamiento, había que celebrarlo''

''Claro… y no había otro sitio donde celebrar ¿no?''

''Vamos Gaki fue divertido y creo que varias mujeres opinaron lo mismo''

Naruto empezó a murmurar cosas como ''viejo pervertido'' o ''Todo para poder escribir ese libro suyo''. Jiraiya empezó a reír ruidosamente por la actitud de su alumno

''No creo qué ser la inspiración de uno de los protagonistas sea tan malo''

A Naruto le empezó a temblar una ceja y dejo salir una sonrisa falsa ''Si no quieres que medio continente te reconozca por ser parecido a un personaje que sale en uno de tus libros pervertidos, es malo… bastante de echo''

''Mis libros no son malos'' Respondió Jiraiya molesto.

''Yo no eh dicho eso'' Respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros ''La trama es buena… si cada tres líneas los protagonistas no estuvieran follando, seria uno de mis libros favoritos''

''Esa es la mejor parte del libro'' Dijo Jiraiya con una pose victoriosa.

Suspiro ''Déjame el libro''

Jiraiya le presto el libro naranja que siempre lo acompañaba, Naruto lo abrió y empezó a pasar páginas para encontrar una escena y cuando se paró empezó a leer ''La pareja empezó a mirarse a los ojos, sin decir nada… poco a poco empezaron a hacerse cada vez más, hasta que sus bocas se juntaron besándose sin perderse nada el uno del otro , explorando la boca de la joven con su lengua se detuvo cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos suaves meterse debajo de su camisa tocando cada musculo de su torso, abrió lentamente los ojos para ver los ojos verdes claros de la mujer delante suyo y sin decir nada ella empezó a quitarle la camiseta…'' Naruto levanto la mirada para mirar a Jiraiya ''Es demasiado explicito… maldición solo falta que pongas un pequeño Genjutsu en estas escenas para que te muestres las acciones de la pareja''

Jiraiya al escuchar eso se detuvo en seco, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca aún más, lo único que pudo decir fue ''Eres un Genio''.

Naruto al ver la reacción de su sensei no pudo evitar que le cayese una gota por las acciones de Jiraiya ''¿Qué dices?'' Pregunto Naruto.

''Como no se me había ocurrido eso a mí antes'' Grito Jiraiya agarrándose la cabeza en frustración.

A Naruto le salieron mas gotas de la nuca, por lo ridículo que parecía Jiraiya a sus ojos ''Siempre pensé que hacías tus ''Investigaciones'' para que si en un futuro metías Genjutsus en tus libros fueran de la mejor calidad posible'' Una idea se le vino a la mente y dejo ver una sonrisa malévola en su rostro ''Pero claro ahora que se es idea mía… no dejare que las utilices en tus libros''

Jiraiya Se tenso y lagrimas cómicas empezaron aparecer en su cara, Se arrodillo y choco fuertemente su frente contra el suelo ''Por favor ayuda a este pobre anciano''

Naruto empezó a mover los brazos nerviosamente ''Era broma, era broma'' mientras le salían mas gotas en la nuca.

Después de la pequeña conversación entre alumno y maestro siguieron su camino conversando sobre cosas al azar, no quedaba mucho viaje para llegar a Konoha ya que no estaban muy lejos desde un principio y fueron andando casi todo el trayecto, querían pasar el máximo tiempo posible juntos antes de que Jiraiya se tuviera que ir por su red de espionaje, él sabía que Akatsuki se estaba moviendo actualmente y no sabia cual seria su primer movimiento, pero escucho rumores de que el líder de la organización criminal actualmente se alojaban en Amegakure, solo eran rumores ya que dicha aldea actualmente estaba muy protegida y no se podía entrar en la aldea sin ser descubierto por la extraña lluvia que parecía avisar cada vez que algún desconocido se infiltraba en ella sin el consentimiento del líder de la aldea, lo que hacía muy difícil es verificar el rumor del líder de Akatsuki, pero lo único que tenían de momento y tendría que encontrar una forma de entrar a la aldea sin ser descubierto o poder verificar dicho rumor sin necesidad de entrar en ella.

Pronto empezaron a ver la entrada a la aldea desde lejos y Jiraiya pudo notar algo extraño, el bosque parecía más vivo que de costumbre, como si estuvieran sintiendo la presencia de alguien importante dejando ese pensamiento de lado continúo andando para reportar su llegada en las puertas y a la actual Hokage Tsunade Senju.

**## Torre Hokage ##**

Tsunade se encontraba actualmente firmando lo que parecían un millón de papeles y cada cierto tiempo se podía escuchar como se quejaba por ello, un trabajo infernal que ella no sabía porque había aceptado en un primer momento. Para su alivio la puerta se abrió para mostrar a su secretaria y primera alumna Shizune junto a su pequeño cerdo.

''Lady Tsunade, Naruto y Jiraiya están de regreso, tienes que estar de camino para infórmate su llegada'' Dijo Shizune con una gran sonrisa, el su pequeño tiempo que estuvo junto a Naruto no pudo evitar que le cogió cariño al rubio hiperactivo.

**(Antes de nada, voy a saltarme muchas cosas de Naruto, en este cap iré directamente con Kakuzu e Hidan, lo hago por Kakuzu mas que otra cosa por el simple hecho de que peleo contra Hashirama y al ver que Naruto también tiene Mokuton lo ara más… interesante… si esto os molesta lo siento mucho, pero si tuviera que escribir cada suceso de Shippuden no acabaría nunca con este arco y quiero ir ya con el Olimpo)**

**## Naruto y Jiraiya ##**

Naruto caminaba lentamente hacia la torre Hokage, con Jiraiya a su lado mirando la aldea y algunos aldeanos lo saludaban mas a Jiraiya que a él, pero por lo menos no era como cuando era pequeño que nadie quería reconocer si existencia.

Naruto observaba todo su alrededor con mucho cuidado mientras caminaba con las dos manos detrás de su nunca ''No ha cambiado nada''

No recibió ninguna respuesta de parte de Jiraiya algo que extraño al Rubio y miro a su lado para ver que estaba haciendo… no había nadie, no pudo nada mas que dejar caer una gota de su nunca por el comportamiento de Jiraiya, siempre desaparecía sin dar aviso, pero aún no se había acostumbrado a ello, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino a la torre Hokage cuando pudo notar que alguien se acercaba por su espalda rápidamente.

''NARUTOO'' Se escucho una voz femenina.

Naruto no reconoció esta voz, pero tenia una idea de quien era por el parecido a otra voz familiar y se dio la vuelta para ver a una chica de su edad con el pelo rosa ''Sakura'' Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su cara ''Cuanto tiempo, no has cambiado nada''

Una vena se le empezó a hinchar en la cabeza a Sakura y una sonrisa, una sonrisa que puso muy nervioso a Naruto ''Como que no eh cam-'' Intento decir Sakura.

''Sigues igual de hermosa de como recordaba''

Sakura no esperaba estas palabras de forma tan casual por parte del rubio por lo que no pudo ocultar su sonrojo y aparto la mirada para no pasar más vergüenza.

'**Te acabas de librar de una paliza' Escucho Naruto mentalmente**

'Lo se… ¿porque siempre estoy rodeado de mujeres problemáticas?' Respondio Naruto para después escuchar una risa del zorro.

Sakura intento dejar de lado su sonrojo ''Tu has crecido mucho en estos tres años'' Dijo mientras se posicionaba a su lado ''Ahora eres mas alto que yo''

''Bueno, eh comido bien y eh entrando muchísimo'' Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

''Te apetece ir a comer Ramen, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, yo también eh estado entrenado muy duro'' Dijo Sakura mientras empezaba a señalarse con el dedo ''delante de ti tienes al tercer mejor ninja médico de la aldea''

'**Cuarto en realidad' **

Naruto al escuchar el comentario de Kurama sonrió haciendo que Sakura levante una ceja.

''Me alegro que empieces a tomarte tu carrera enserio, pero ahora no puedo ir a comer ramen, me encantaría, pero tengo qué ir a reportar mi llegada al Hokage, podemos ir en otro momento si te apetece''

Naruto empezó a seguir si camino, pero fue sujetado por el brazo por Sakura lo que hizo que girase su cuerpo para volver a enfrentarla y ver lo que quería.

Sakura puso una cara bastante seria algo que extraño a Naruto por el extraño cambio de actitud de la peli rosa ''Naruto, te hice caso…'' Dijo con voz seria.

Naruto se imaginaba a que se refería, pero quiera escucharlo de ella misma y no dijo ni una palabra.

''Hace tres años me dijiste que el mundo fuera de la aldea es un caos… tenías razón'' Sakura suspiro tristemente ''Ojalá pudiera olvidar lo qué vi''

''No lo olvides… haz algo para arreglarlo… olvidarse seria como no hacer nada para salvar a la gente que necesita ayuda'' Dijo Naruto mientras posicionaba una mano en la cabeza de Sakura para reconfortarla ''El mundo esta podrido, Sakura… pero también lo esta parte del puedo al que tanto amas'' Termino de decir mientras se daba de nuevo la vuelta y seguía andando.

**## Timeskip ##**

Meses pasaron desde el regreso de Naruto a la aldea, meses donde el Actual Kazekage fue secuestrado por Akatsuki para extraerle el Bijuu y poder empezar el plan de Akatsuki, Naruto fue enviado como ayuda para cumplir el tratado de paz con Suna y así poder intentar salvar a su Amigo Gara de las manos de Akatsuki, todo pareció ir mal, cuando llegaron a una base secreta vieron a Gara muy mal herido en el suelo, no parecía estar vivo… y encima tuvieron que pelar contra dos Ninja de rango S, Deidara y Sasori el duo Artista de la Organización de Akatsuki. Naurto tuvo que enfrentarse a Deidara lo cual le pareció bastante fácil ya que al tener su afinidad al Futon podía alejar fácilmente las criaturas creadas por Deidara con la ayuda del aire, tampoco quería mostrar mucho de su nivel actual, no quería levantar sospechas y tampoco tenia tiempo para responder preguntas…no tenia tiempo y no quería. Sasori fue derrotado y asesinado por Sakura junto a una anciana llamada Chiyo, una antigua Jounin retirada con un increíble jutsu medico capaz de devolver la vida a alguien… pero con su vida a cambio, Gara lastimosamente murió por la extracción de su Bijuu pero fue revivido por la anciana Chiyo que dio su vida a cambio de la de Gara, un acto que no todos sería capaz de hacer.

Muchas otras cosas sucedieron, como la misión que estaba relacionada a Sasuke, Naruto se negó a ir ya que lo consideraba una perdida de tiempo, dejo en claro muchas ocasiones que no perseguiría a Sasuke. O lo mas reciente, la muerte a Asuma Sarutobi el Hijo del Tercer Hokage por manos de el dúo inmortal de Akatsuki, una noticia que destrozo a Kurenai Yuhi que cargaba un hijo del fallecido.

La aldea escondida entre las hojas estaba actualmente de luto por perder a un Shinobi de elite como lo era Asuma, pero lo que de verdad era importante de todo esto fue el echo de que el equipo 10 quería vengar a su Sensei. Tanto como Ino, Shikamaru y Choji querían vengar a Asuma y Naruto lo sabía… pero también sabía que ellos no eran rivales para el duo inmortal con o sin la ayuda de Kakashi. Naruto había dejado morir a mucha gente en el pasado… un error que no volvería a cometer si podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

Todo este tiempo estuvo entrenando con Yamato y abecés también se les unía Kakashi, la verdad es que no le hacia falta la ayuda para entrenar, pero tenia que mantener las apariencias, dejo muy claro que ya no era el niño que era antes de salir por 3 años a entrenar con Jiraiya, pero tampoco quería mostrar demasiado, si lo hacía podía tener problemas con un sector de la aldea que trabajaba en las sombras y lo que menos quería actualmente era tener que lidiar con los ancianos o ser constantemente vigilado por los Anbu de Root, no le dejarían la libertad que necesitaba para poder ir a Uzushiogakure sin tener que ir con un escuadrón, claro, Tsunade tampoco le dejaría ir… y menos con Akatsuki fuera de la aldea cazando a los Jinchuriki. Lo que nadie sabía es que Akatsuki no representaba un peligro para Naruto.

Actualmente Naruto y Yamato se dirigía a la ubicación de Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi y Kakashi Hatake, Tsunade lo envio a el y a Yamato por petición de Kakashi emitida por un, pero de su convocación, el duo inmortal parecía dar mas problemas de los esperados y necesitaban ayuda desesperada.

Tanto Naruto como Yamato corrían a máxima velocidad por los arboles sin decir ni una palabra, no podía perder tiempo y hablar podía distraerlos… pero lo que Yamato no sabía es que Naruto estaba teniendo una pequeña conversación con si inquilino.

'**Ese Hidan es inmortal de verdad?' Pregunto Kurama muy incrédulo.**

'Todo lo que pude ver antes de venir, fue que Hidan conseguía revivir, da igual que daño físico le hicieras… aun cortándole la cabeza aun seguirá vivo'

**El gran zorro de nueve colas dejo escapar un gran suspiro 'Eso será un problema… y mas si tienes que limitarte para no llamar la atención'**

'No te crea, al ser inmortal también es muy apresurado y ataca sin pensar, supongo que hay cosas peores que morir después de todo' Respondio Naruto 'Pero igualmente creo que, si le haces el ataque correcto, no debería de sobrevivir… pero Hidan no es problema principal'

Kurama alzo una ceja y mantuvo el silencio por unos momentos esperando a que Naruto continuase, pero no pareció continuar ya que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos por lo que decía preguntar por el mismo.

'**¿A qué te refieres?'**

'Pffffff' Dejo escapar Naruto con cansancio 'Cuando era Hashirama me enfrente a Kakuzu… digamos que el Mokuton no es algo con lo que bromear' Dijo Naruto para después seguir añadiendo 'El problema es que no puedo mostrar el Mokuton, lo ultimo que quiero ahora es tener al consejo siguiendo todos mis pasos, responder preguntas incomodas de Tsunade o que me investigue para saber si tengo ADN Senju o o que se filtre la información a otras aldeas y envíen a gente para matarme antes de que aprenda a utilizarlo…'

'**El también es inmortal supongo' Dijo Kurama.**

'Si, pero no es invulnerable al daño físico, si mal no recuerdo mal puede morir asta 5 veces antes de irse al otro lado… pero ese no es problema, el problema es que puede utilizar los 5 elementos, le derrote una vez por el Mokuton ya que no podía defenderse de mis Jutsus, pero sin el Mokuton… No se como pasar sus Jutsus Doton o Suiton sin utilizar el Raiton, al tener el Mokuton la madera traspasaba fácil los jutsus defensivos Doton, pero ahora solo puedo utilizar el Fuuton o el Katon para no levantar sospechas y ninguno sirve…' Dijo Naruto pensativo.

'**Está el Hatake, él puede ayudar con el Raiton, no le des muchas vueltas' Kurama Intento calmar los pensamientos de Naruto.**

''Naruto'' Se pudo escuchar, pero sin respuesta ''Naruto'' Volvio a preguntar Yamato otra vez, pero al parecer Naruto esta sumerjido en sus pensamientos. ''NARUTO!'' Grito ahora Yamato un poco molesto por ser ignorado por Naruto.

Naruto levanto la mirada para enfrentar a Yamato eh inclino un poco la cabeza en disculpa por estar metido en sus pensamientos y haberlo ignorado.

''Estamos llegando''

**## Con el equipo 10 y Kakashi ##**

Cerca de un claro de podía escuchar el sonido de una batalla, explosiones, metal chocando entre si… una batalla producida por el equipo 10 guiados por Kakashi y el duo inmortal de Akatsuki, la balanza se inclinaba al duo inmortal, estaban atualmente en una batalla de desgaste y ser inmortal era una gran ventaja.

''Cuatro nuevos sacrificios para Jashin-Sama'' Dijo Hidan con una Sonrisa maniática en su rostro, produciendo escalofríos a los Shinobi de Konoha, el tener el cuello roto no ayudaba para nada e Ino tubo que aguantarse las náuseas por la horrenda visión delante de ella.

''Date prisa Hidan, ofrecen una muy buena recompensa por Kakashi Hatake'' Dijo Kakuzu sin apartar la mirada del Kakashi.

El equipo de Konoha se encontraban actualmente a la defensiva, Kakashi había sufrido daños y estaba siendo curado por Ino, había recibido entrenamiento medico por parte de Shizune y Sakura y abecés se les unía Tsunade.

''¿Qué hacemos?'' Pregunto Ino a todos mientras trataba las heridas de Kakashi.

''Divide y vencerás'' Dijo Shikamaru.

Todos miraron a Shikamaru con caras de preocupación, a ninguno le gusto las palabras de Shikamaru.

Choji no tardo en aclarar las dudas de todos con un simple pregunta ''¿A que te refieres?''

''Me llevare a Hidan''

Un silencio mortal invadió la zona, ese plan no parecía gustarle a ninguno de los presentes.

''¿Estas loco? Es demasiado arriesgado'' Recrimino Ino enojada por la insensatez de Shikamaru.

''Lo eh visto pelear y tengo un plan para derrotarlo''

''Es demasiado arriesgado, tu conocimiento se basa en una simple pelea, puede tener mas de un AS bajo la manga'' Respondio Kakashi mientras miraba al duo inmortal para anticipar algún movimiento con su Sharingan.

''No hay otra opción Kakashi-sensei, si permanecen juntos durante mas tiempo… nuestra probabilidad de victoria es nula'' Replico Shikamaru.

''Kakashi-sensei pidió refuerzos a Konoha, no deberían de tardar en llegar, es mejor esperar y permanecer juntos…'' Intento razonar Choji con Shikamaru.

Shikamaru asintió a regañadientes al no estar de acuerdo al plan actual y no seguir el suyo, el se crea capaz de derrotar a Hidan por el solo, pero era un pensamiento movido mas por el odio hacia el asesino de Asuma que a sus propias seguridades y Kakashi no iba a arriesgar la vida de un Shinobi por ganar una batalla si había otras posibilidades diferentes para ganarla. Kakashi se puso de pie ya que estaba siendo curado por Ino y ese echo ayudo bastante, hasta ahora fue una batalla de Kakashi contra Kakuzu y es una pelea que el peli blanco estaba perdiendo, no tenía información sobre el miembro de Akatsuki y ser capaz de utilizar fácilmente los 5 elementos no fue de ayuda, no podía acercarse a el sin sufrir una heria por ello. Cuando se puso de pie mientras seguía mirando al duo inmortal tenia un plan en mente ya para ganar tiempo, pero cuando intento decir su plan fue interrumpido por la llegada de dos nuevos miembros.

Naruto y Yamato llegaron al campo de batalla y se posicionaron a los dos lados de los Shinobi de Konoha para protegerlos en caso de un ataque de los miembros de Akatsuki, no tenían ni idea de la situación, pero ver el estado de la ropa de Kakashi no era una buena señal, pero al menos Ino estaba tratando las heridas más graves de este.

''¿Puedes seguir peleando Kakashi?'' Pregunto Naruto fulminando con la mirada a Kakuzu.

''Si, pero necesito un poco de tiempo para recuperar Chakra'' Respondio Kakashi con voz seria.

''Situación'' Dijo Yamato para saber todo lo posible antes de pelear

Mientras Choji y Shikamaru estaban contando todo lo que sabían del duo inmortal Kakuzu tubo un mal presentimiento cuando Naruto llego a la escena, tenía la sensación de que había estado delante de él, pero era muy extraño… algo no iba bien.

''¿El Jinchuriki del Kyuubi?'' Pregunto Hidan crujiéndose el cuello ''Genial, dos pajaros de un tiro''

Kakuzu miro a Hidan por su estupidez, no estaban en ventaja en esta situación y menos con otro dos nuevos Shinobis y uno de ellos un Jinchuriki sin contar el echo de si mal presentimiento, quería retirarse lo antes posible ahora solo necesitaba convencer a Hidan.

''Hidan, nuestro trabajo ha terminado aquí, deberíamos irnos''

Hidan puso una mueca en disgusto por la sugerencia de Kakuzu ''¿Enserio? Tenemos al Kyuubi delante nuestro, esto nos quitara trabajo en un futuro no pienso huir… JASHIN-SAMA ME OBSEQUIARA POR ESTOS SACRIFICIOS'' Grito esto ultimo

''No sabemos nada de el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, solo que fue entrenado por Jiraiya'' Respondio Kakuzu bastante enojado por el comportamiento estúpido de Hidan.

''POR JASHIN-SAMA'' Grito Hidan ignorando a su compañero cargando contra los Shinobi de Konoha.

Kakuzu dejo escapar un gruñido ''Idiota'' murmuro.

**## instantes antes con el grupo de Naruto ##**

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio escuchando a Shikamaru y Choji, mientras trataba de formar un plan para acabar lo antes posible esta batalla movida por la venganza del equipo 10.

''Kakashi necesito que enfrentes a Kakuzu mientras me encargo de Hidan'' Dijo Naruto

''Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo Naruto'' respondio seriamente ''Y si lo que dice Shikamaru es cierto ese Hidan no puede hacerte ni un rasguño o estarás muerto''

''Se lo que hace, no por nada estuve 3 años con Jiraiya, tengo información de cada uno de los Akatsuki'' Mintió Naruto, era muy difícil conseguir información de Akatsuki pero ¿Qué diría? ¿Los vi antes de que yo naciese? Tenia que usar la red de espionaje de Jiraiya para evitar preguntas. ''Kakuzu puede morir 5 veces, tiene 5 corazones'' Continúo impactando a los presentes ''Cada corazón le da una afinidad completa a cada elemento… necesito que te deshagas del corazón con afinidad al Doton'' Termino de decir.

''Como eh dicho antes, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, no me deja acercarme a el''

''Ahora no estarás solo, todos iréis a por el… yo me encargo de Hidan''

A ninguno de los presentes le gusto la idea y menos a los integrantes del equipo 10, conocían a Naruto…o eso creían… y por si conocimiento de él no creían que podía mantener una pelea sin recibir ni un rasguño.

''Es demasiado arriesgado Naruto, no creo que sea una buena idea'' Dijo Ino que ayudaba a Kakashi a ponerse en pie.

Naruto suspiro en derrota ''confía en mi Ino, no eh estado tumbado en la hierva mirando las nubes durante 3 años''

''Problemático'' Fue la simple palabra utilizada por Shikamaru para defenderse. Esto aligero un poco la tensión, sinceramente era algo que necesitaban.

''POR JASHIN-SAMA''

Todos levantaron la vista para ver a Hidan cargar contra ellos arrastrando su gran guadaña de tres hojas rojas detrás de él, todos se tensaron para entrar otra vez en combate, pero nadie espero que Naruto actuase tan rápido.

Naruto desapareció de la vista de casi todos por su gran velocidad y apareció justo delante de Hidan que no pudo hacer nada para defenderse cuando Naruto le pego un puñetazo en la boca de su estómago provocando que escupiese sangre por la fuerza del impacto y mandándolo a bolar hacia atrás.

Hidan aun consciente de todo esto aprovecho antes de salir despedido a levantar el brazo con el cual cargaba la guadaña y cortar al rubio, algo que Naruto vio venir y inclino un poco su cabeza para dejar pasar las hojas de la guadaña rozándole la mandíbula sin provocar ni un rasguño, Hidan intento volver a equilibrar su cuerpo en el aire frenando con sus pies como pudo y con su guadaña para frenarse.

Naruto empezó a hacer sellos con las manos tan rápido que no se podían ver ni sus dedos, ni siquiera Kakashi con su Sharingan activo pido ver los sellos ''Fuuton: Kazekiri''

Tras pronunciar esas palabras del viento de alrededor de Naruto se formó una cuchilla de aire en forma de luna menguante que se dirigía a gran velocidad a Hidan, este no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo ya que se encontraba aun impulsado por el golpe proporcionado por Naruto y solo pudo levantar su guadaña para intentar parar el ataque…pero no sirvió, la cuchilla de viento se dividió en dos y le impacto en el pecho dañándolo severamente y la sangre empezó a salir por doquier de su pecho.

Los de Konoha tenían las mandíbulas en el suelo por la impresión del nivel actual que se encontraba Naruto, ni siquiera vieron cuando se posiciono delante de Hidan para detener su avance, menos aun cuando lanzo el jutsu de rango B de elemento viento.

'Cuando se volvió tan fuerte' Fue un pensamiento de los 3 ex compañeros de la academia de Naruto.

Hidan tenia una mueca de dolor, era inmortal pero no invulnerable al dolor, tenia el pecho y parte de su estomago cortado severamente y la perdida de sangre empezaba a notarse mareándolo un poco, pero tan rápido como coloco su guadaña en el suelo para apoyarse en ella un poco por el mareo sus heridas empezaron a cerrarse con un pensamiento solo en la cabeza 'Demasiado rápido' con molestia clara en su rostro por no poder hacer nada para esquivar los dos ataques del rubio.

Kakashi y Yamato no perdieron tiempo y empezaron a planear un ataque en conjunto para Kakuzu que se mantenía al margen de la pelea entre Hidan y Naruto.

La gran herida de Hidan se cerro completamente desapareciendo todo el dolor y el mareo, se volvió a erguir con cara de pocos amigos fulminando al rubio con la mirada ''Hijo de puta'' murmuro para el ''Serás un gran sacrificio para Jashin-sama'' Le grito en voz alta.

'**Ese dios… Jash no se qué, ¿de verdad existe?**' **Pregunto Kurama mentalmente.**

'No es un dios, es lo contrario… mas bien es un demonio que se alimenta de almas, por eso ese tipo tiene la inmortalidad a cambio de sacrificios' Respondió Naruto con asco en la voz.

Naruto saco dos kunais de su bolsa atada al muslo de su pie derecho y se los lanzo a Hidan impulsados por elemento viento, este con su guadaña desvió un kunai que iba dirigido a si cráneo pero el otro se le incrusto fuertemente en su muslo izquierdo por la velocidad que llevaba los Kunais solo pudo desviar uno y por instinto utilizó la barra de su guadaña para desviar el Kunai dirigido a su cráneo… pero lo era una distracción por parte de Naruto, tan rápido como Hidan centro la atención en el Kunai Naruto se movió a gran velocidad hacia Hidan proporcionándole una patada en su cara, pero Hidan lo vio venir y se cubrió como pudo para no recibir demasiado daño, Hidan se recuperó rápidamente y intento cortar a Naruto con su guadaña horizontalmente, Naruto lo vio venir y salto la tajada y empezó a concentrar Chacka Fuuton en sus pulmones para soltar una gran ráfaga de aire por su boca y salir impulsado hacia atrás alejándose de la guadaña de Hidan.

Naruto en el aire saco otro Kunai de su bolsa y nada mas tocar el suelo ya lejos de Hidan, volvió a lanzarse contra el a toda velocidad, Hidan no pudo ver nada, el rubio era demasiado rápido para el y solo pudo notar un agudo dolor en su estómago, bajo la mirada y hay estaba el rubio clavando fuertemente el kunai en su riñón izquierdo, cambio el kunai de la mano izquierda a la derecha y lo saco para girar sobre si rápidamente y volverle a clavar el kunai en su corazón matándolo instantánea mente, pero no acabo ahí… saco el kunai de su corazón y le impacto un Rasengan en la cara pero antes de que saliese disparado le agarro por el brazo el cual se rompió instantánea mente por el hombro por la fuerza que genero el ser detenido tan bruscamente de salir disparado por la fuerza del Rasengan.

Hidan estaba en el suelo inmóvil, Naruto creo 4 clones sin hacer ninguna señal con la mano y se posicionaron cerca del cuerpo inerte de Hidan, pareció inhalar mucho aire y antes de hacer otro movimiento fueron destruidos por la guadaña de Hidan el cual resucito justo a tiempo.

'Joder' Pensó molesto Naruto 'Revive más rápido de lo que pensaba'

Hidan se levantó rápidamente y salto hacia atrás para mantener una distancia con Naruto, el rubio era demasiado rápido para el y al no tener ningún Jutsu no podría acabar con el ''Kakuzu!'' Grito Hidan ''Cambia, no puedo contra el hijo de puta rubio'' Grito muy enojado Hidan.

No recibió ni una respuesta y miro en dirección a Kakuzu, lo que vio lo sorprendió a gran escala, en el suelo estaba Kakuzu inerte cubiertos por lo que parecían hilos negros y a su derecha una mascara marrón rota, nunca antes lo había visto utilizar ese poder, pero nunca lo había visto muerto en el suelo, esto le preocupo bastante, si no podía contra una solo niño no podía ni pensar en enfrentarse a todos a la vez volvió a mirar al rubio el cual andaba tranquilamente hacia su dirección con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, lo cual lo molesto muchísimo y tubo que contenerse en cargar contra el… sabia que si hacia eso podría no contarlo otra vez, cuando revivio no le dio buena espina estar rodeado por clones de sombra.

''Hidan, retirada… tenemos que irnos… YA!'' Escucho la voz de Kakuzu y no podía estar mas de acurdo con esa orden… una pena que nunca podrá cumplirla.

Tan pronto como miro en dirección hacia su compañero noto que no podía mover ni un musculo, vio una sombra muy estaña debajo de el y al seguirla vio al Nara con un gesto de manos mientras la sombra los unía a ambos.

**## Flashback con Ino y Shikamaru ##**

Chogi, Yamato y Kakashi estaban actualmente peleando contra Kakuzu el cual estaba perdiendo contra los tres nombrados, pero Ino y Shikamaru estaban en la retaguardia cubriendo la retirada o proporcionando apoyo en caso de problemas, pero estaba absortos en la pelea de Naruto contra Hidan, decir que estaba sorprendidos era poco… Naruto lo estaba manejando como si fuese un simple juego, no le daba ni una oportunidad de reaccionar.

Cuando vieron a Naruto impactar el Rasengan en el rostro Hidan y escucharon claramente el crujido que sono del hombro de Hidan no pudieron contener una mueca asqueados por el sonido. Después vieron 4 clones de Naruto hacercarse al cuerpo inerte en el suelo de Hidan algo que extraño mucho a los dos Shinobis del equipo 10.

''Wow…'' Dejo escapar Ino ''No me esperaba que se hibiera vuelto tan fuerte… quiero decir-''

''Era el ultimo muerto y ahora lo mas seguro que sea el mas fuerte de la generación'' Termino de decir Shikamaru.

Ino solo asintió mirando aun la acción de los clones de Naruto para ver como Hidan volvía a resucitar y destruir los clones con la guadaña para después alejarse de Naruto saltando hacia atrás.

''¿Qué crees qué está planeando Naruto?'' Le pregunto Ino a Shikamaru extrañada por las acciones de Naruto.

''Destruirlo'' Dijo una voz por detrás de la pareja haciendo que los dos se girasen rápidamente

''NARUTO'' Grito la rubia asustada por Naruto.

Naruto sonrió un poco por las acciones de Ino, pero lo dejo de lado para mirar a Shikamaru ''Shikamaru necesito que lo mantengas quieto, aunque sea por un corto periodo de tiempo''

Solo recibió un asentimiento de Shikamaru para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

**## De vuelta con Naruto ##**

Naruto con kunai en mano se acercó al inmóvil Hidan el cual intentaba zafarse desesperadamente.

''SUELTAME HIJO DE PUTA'' Grito mirando a Shikamaru.

Tan rápido como dijo eso callo de rodillas a notar como le cortaban los tendones de detrás sus rodillas y volvió a ser rodeado por 4 clones de sombra.

'15' Conto mentalmente en su mente Naruto mientras empezaba a hacer sellos con la mano '14' siguió contando mientras por su boca salió una gran cantidad de fuego dirigido hacia Hidan que estaba de rodillas.

2 de los clones qué lo rodeaban invitaron las acciones del Naruto original mientras los otros dos soltaban grandes cantidades de Aire alimentando con mas oxigeno el fuego asi alcanzando grandes temperaturas.

Las batallas fueron paralizadas por los gritos de Hidan el cual estaba siendo carbonizado por Naruto, las llamas tomaron un color Azul por las grandes temperaturas y el suelo donde estaba sitiado Hidan empezó a derretirse por soportar las temperaturas, la arena empezó a cristalizarse y pequeñas cantidades de lava empezó a notarse, la temperatura de la zona subió gradualmente por los actos de Naruto.

''0'' Dijo esta vez en voz alta Naruto mirando el lugar carbonizado donde debería estar Hidan pero no había nada de nada, ni siquiera las cenizas de este.

'**¿Y la cuenta hacia atrás?' se escucho una voz grave dentro de la cabeza de Naruto extrañada.**

'El primer ataque lo hice para ver el tiempo que tardaba en curarse sus heridas…15 segundos después de recibir daño' Respondió 'Pero parece que resucita antes de lo que regenera sus heridas, por eso no pude acabar antes con esto'

'Pero no se si esto funcionara, no si ahora aparecerá de la nada o vete tu a saber… si eso sucede tendré que sellarlo o algo parecido' Pensó Naruto suspirando.

Naruto miro la guadaña que tenia las hojas derretidas y pegadas al suelo, no pudo evitar dejar caer una gota por la nuca ''Creo que me pasado un poco'' rascándose la nuca.

Kakuzu al ver esto se intentó aprovechar de la situación y escapar con vida, nadie le prestaba atención, toda la atención a acaparo el rubio que acaba de matar a un ser que se creía inmortal.

Salto tan fuerte como pudo hacia atrás sin darle la espalda a sus enemigos para no recibir un ataque por la espalda en su retirada, pero cuando pensó que estaba ya seguro de cualquier peligro y todos lo miraron al notar que estaba intentado huir noto un gran golpe en la nuca tan fuerte que lo mando de regreso a la batalla estrellándose contra el suelo creando un gran cráter.

Se escucho la explosión típica cuando un clon desaparece dando a entender que había sido un Clon de sombra de Naruto el que había detenido la retirada de Kakuzu.

Todos rodeaban el cráter rodeado por el polvo generado por el impacto, esperando a que Kakuzu hiciera su movimiento. Naruto tubo que saltar esquivando un Jutsu Katon dirigido a el y del polvo salieron varios hilos negros que lo traspasaron asustando a sus compañeros, pero antes de preocuparlos mas Naruto exploto en humo.

'Otro Kage Bunshin' Gruño mentalmente Kakuzu ya arto de ese Jutsu.

El aire de la zona empezó a agitarse fuertemente llevándose el polvo de toda la zona asi mostrando a Kakuzu en medio del cráter con 2 seres extraños a cada lado, los cuales empezaron a meterse dentro del cuerpo de Kakuzu.

'Solo quedan 3 corazones más'

Naruto corrio hacia Kakuzu, se empezó a defender con los hilos, al ver como todos los hilos eran esquivados, empezó a hacer un jutsu ofensivo ''Raiton: Raimei'' Kakuzu formo una mano formada por rayos y la lanzo a Naruto mientras este esquivaba mas hilos pensando que seria un ataque certero por la dificultad que representaría esquivar eso pero vio como Naruto desapareció en un borrón de velocidad apareciendo delante de el dándole un golpe seco en el estomago haciendo que doblase su cuerpo por la fuerza del golpe. Kakuzu sonrió aun tras haber recibido ese golpe, mas hilos aparecieron y apuñalaron puntos vitales de Naruto.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa a Kakuzu algo que lo asusto eh intento escapar de él, pero Naruto agarro fuertemente los hilos rodeando sus brazos con los hilos y agarrándolo con su mano para después el que parecía Naruto acabara explotando.

'¿Bunshin Daibakuha?' Se pregunto Kakashi mentalmente recordando su encuentro con Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi sufrió una herida por el mismo jutsu que acaba de utilizar Naruto y aun sin darle de forma directa acabo gravemente herido y a Kakuzu le dio directamente, Miro al Naruto Original que siempre se mantuvo a lado de Kakashi ocultando su presencia '¿Cuánto le ha enseñado Jiraiya?' Sigui mirando a Naruto que levanto una mano formado lo que parecía un Rasengan.

'2 mas'

Kakuzu volvió a tomar aire, no le quedaban muchas oportunidades mas y la esperanzas de ganar eran nulas por no decir imposible, solo le quedaba huir de esta situación, pero ¿Cómo? Nadie aviso que el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi fuese tan fuerte, ni siquiera recibió un rasguño de Hidan y aún no había ni siquiera peleado directamente contra él, todo fueron clones…

Un sonido cortante invadió el campo de batalla y el aire empezó a sacudirse fuertemente obligando a algunos a taparse los ojos con las manos, un sonido como si el propio aire estuviese siendo cortado… todos miraron a autor de ese sonido y fueron a Naruto con una esfera azur rodeada rodeada por aire y cuatro aspas que giraban furiosamente alrededor de la esfera.

Kakashi miro ahora a Yamato ''Lo a completado'' Pregunto con impesion en su voz recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Yamato

''Cuando lo veas actuar te va a sorprender''

Kakuzu no sabia que era esa esfera, pero tampoco quería saberlo… vio como Naruto se la lanzaba eh intento saltar para evitarla… no pudo… dos pares de manos salían del suelo atrapándolo fijamente y sin dejarlo salir de esta situación ''MALDITOS CLONES'' Grito frustrado.

Empezó a hacer sellos con la mano y envio una gola de fuego con casi todo el Chakra que le quedaba para intentar detener la esfera… Silencio, dejo de escucharse el inquietante sonido del Jutsu al entrar en contancto con el jutsu de fuego de Kakuzu.

''Fuuton'' Se escucho claramente en medio del silencio ''Rasen Shuriken'' Nada mas terminar de nombrar al jutsu la gran esfera de viento salió del fuego rodeada por el como si no fuese nada y Kakuzu no pudo hacer otra cosa que enviar los hilos para intentar detener ese Jutsu que amenazaba con su vida, todos los hilos fueron cortados por cuchillas de aire que licuaban todo lo que se ponía delante de ellas.

El jutsu golpeo finalmente a Kakuzu y nada mas tocarlo se expandio a un enorme tamaño envolviendo a Kakuzu en una esfera enorme de viento.

Cuando eso ocurrió un fuerte vendaval se desato formado por el jutsu obligando a todos los presente a pegar al suelo con Chakra para no salir volando y taparse los ojos con las manos, impactados por el jutsu creado por Naruto.

Millones de cuchillas de Aire golpearon a Kakuzu destruyendo sus corazones restantes y matándolo al instante… la batalla finalmente llego a su fin.

''IN-IN-INCLEIBLEEE!'' Grito Ino al ver el Jutsu de Naruto.

Naruto puso sus dos brazos detrás de su nuca y puso si gran sonrisa ''¿Que esperabas del mejor ninja de las naciones elementales?'' Dijo alegremente sacando las sonrisas de todos los presentes.

Shikamaru se acerco a Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro ''Gracias'' y se marchó haciendo que Naruto levantase una ceja.

''¿Enserio? Un simple gracias'' Dijo con falsa pena en su voz

''problemático''

**#TimeSkip#**

Una oscura noche rodeaba a Konoha, una oscura y deprimente noche para la aldea escondida entre las hojas, entre unos parques alejados de la civilización ajena a la depresión, podemos encontrar a un rubio sentado en un banco mirando hacia el cielo con una mirada perdida, sin mirar nada en particular sumergido en sus pensamientos.

'**Naruto no te castigues mas lo deberías saber ya… tu mejor que nadie' **

'Pero es mi culpa'

No paraban de repetirse una y otra vez las mismas palabras en la mente de Naruto ''Jiraiya a muerto en combate por el líder de Akatsuki''

Otra vez, un inocente muere por culpa de sus actos, otra vez la historia se repetía… el ciclo de odio continuaba insaciable asta que el mundo se acabase consumiendo en la oscuridad.

'**No es tu culpa qué Jiraiya fuese el solo a enfrentarse al líder de una organización formada por criminales de rango S' Volvió a decirle Kurama**

'No lo entiendes Kurama, siempre muere gente por mi culpa' susurro mentalmente Naruto.

'**No tiene la culpa de la estupidez hum-' **

'Decidí nacer como el segundo hijo de Hagoromo y provoque el ciclo, Kurama'' Interrumpió Naruto 'Yo tuve que matar a mi propio hermano para evitar que Zetsu lo siguiese manipulando' Naruto mantuvo silencio por un momento 'Yo repartí los Bijuu a las aldeas ninja, sabía que habría guerras, pero nunca espere que destruyeran Uzushiogakure por ello'.

Kurama no podía debatir en nada de lo dicho por Naruto.

'yo ayude a crear Akatsuki' Termino de decir Naruto agachando la mirada

Decir que Kurama estaba sorprendido era poco decir ¿Ayudo a crear Akatsuki? A que se referia Naruto, que tubo que ver en todo eso…

Naruto se levanto del banco y pudo notar algo caer por su mejilla, lentamente movió su mano a su mejilla para ver lo que era… ¿Agua?... no… lagrimas, estaba llorando sin siquiera saberlo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que había llorado? ¿Había llorado alguna vez desde un principio? Lloro en la soledad en varias ocasiones en sus primeros días dentro del estomago de su padre… pero desde ese día decidió que no volvaria a hacerlo, tenia que ser fuerte y llorar no solucionaba nada… pero tener que vivir todo lo que vivió sin soltar una lagrima lo llevaría a la locura… sentir miedo de una guerra y abandonar a su familia por puro miedo… todos pensaban que él no tenía miedo, pero no existe solo un miedo, miedo a la oscuridad, miedo a las alturas, miedo a personas, demonios, a ciertas situaciones, nada de eso lo asustaba su temores eran lo peor de todo… perder lo que más amaba… su familia. Volver a nacer, amar a su hermano y después tener que matarlo incontables veces una y otra vez, no era su hermano en sí, pero si lo era el alma mortal de el, ver como las personas de que te enamoras y amas mueren delate tuya por el paso del tiempo, incluso tus hijos si tenia suerte llegaban a viejos y morían, pero él no, el seguía ahí, soportando todo en silencio… pura impotencia al no poder hacer nada, la muerte era definitiva para todo ser humano el Shinigami les esperaba el último de sus días, pero el se culpaba por ello, era estúpido sabía que eso sucedería pero volvía a enamorarse de una mortal, y volvía atener que pasar por ello, la ultima de ellos Mito Uzumaki, se prometió a el mismo no volver a amar a un mortal el día que vio morir a Mito. Culparse por la muerte de un clan entero, su clan favorito, formado por uno de sus hijos y el hijo que más se parecía a el, un clan pacifico pero fuerte como ellos solos, capaz de sobrevivir por ellos sin la ayuda de otros clanes… destruidos por las aldeas por el echo de que tenia el cuerpo y el conocimiento suficiente para atrapas y controlas a cualquier Bijuu, por eso las aldeas escondidas los consideraban un peligro, un peligro que podría quitarse sus preciosas armas y quedárselas ellos y por último la muerte de Jiraiya, le cogió bastante cariño todo este tiempo pero lo malo no fue que muriese, el lo sabia que eso pasaría, lo tenia asimilado, el problema fue como murió, murió por algo que ayudo a crear, murió por culpa de un acto que el izo. La muerte de Jiraiya fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Todo esto fue demasiado para él, todo tiene que salir por algún lado… y toda la ansiedad acumulada por Naruto salió con forma de lágrimas, trato de pararlas, le hacían parecer débil a sus ojos…

Agacho la cabeza y puso sus dos manos en su cara tapando fuertemente los ojos para detener las lágrimas… no funciono seguía llorando cada vez más, la mente es una mierda y contra mas trataba de parar más imágenes en su cabeza aparecían.

De pie, rodeado de oscuridad llorando silenciosamente sin poder evitarlo, tapándose la cara con las manos pudo sentir el abrazo de alguien, el abrazo de alguien que él conocía a la perfección, la persona mas importante de lo que lleva de vida, su luz en la absoluta oscuridad ¿Cómo la reconoció sin siquiera mirarla? Fácil, su tacto era único y su olor la delataba, su dulce olor a girasoles y sus finos brazos que lo rodeaban dando a conocer su identidad…Amaterasu… la diosa del sol del panteón Shinto, la mujer que mas lo ayudo, lo guio y el pilar de su vida que evito que se desmoronase todo a su alrededor con un simple abrazo.

Naruto le devolvió el abrazo con fuero llorando en su hombro, no tenía vergüenza de llorar frente a ella, ella sabia todo de el y viceversa se entendía perfectamente.

No dijeron nada simplemente mantuvieron el abrazo el uno del otro constantemente mientras ella le acariciaba la nuca y espalda para consolarlo y así se mantuvieron por mas de media hora, sin decir una palabra, no tenían nada que decir.

Naruto se recupero de su estado actual, rompió el abrazo y se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, Naruto levanto las manos y coloco una en cada mejilla de Amaterasu y empezó a acercarse a ella lentamente uniendo su frete con la de ella, las puntas de sus narices se tocaban, sus alientos uniéndose… los labios a milímetros el uno del otro.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**N/A: Lo siento de verdad, he tardado mucho tiempo en subir el nuevo capitulo pero todo tiene sus explicación, eh estado ocupado con los exámenes finales del primer trimestres y con temas familiares relacionados con la Navidad, lo siento si en este episodio hay más falta de ortografía y demás, no puedo corregir el capítulo ni releerlo ni nada, me tengo que ir de viaje a pasar las navidades en familia y me esperan 6 horas en coche, no quería irme sin subir el capitulo y eso puede provocar más fallos de ortografía, lo siento por eso enserio. Como eh dicho me voy de viaje, estaré 2 semanas sin poder ni siquiera avanzar el capítulo asique tardare también para el siguiente, después será todo como ante semanas y nuevo cap (o eso espero no prometo nada). Gracias por todos los comentarios animando a seguir con el fic, eso me motivaba a escribir, aunque solo fuesen 500 palabras y después seguir estudiando.**

**Como siempre digo alguna duda o idea dejarla en los comentarios eh intentare responderos. Un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ^^**

**ATT: YamiShibai **


	8. Capitulo 7: Pain

**No soy dueño de Naruto ni Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos**

**Pido disculpas de antelación por los errores gramaticales y ortográficos de esta historia, agradezco la comprensión y al que no tampoco te estoy obligando a leer esta historia, no quiero ser escritos ni nada simplemente escribo este fic para matar mi aburrimiento y porque siempre me gusto escribir uno.**

**Respuesta a comentarios.**

**mr fanfic saiyayin: ****Antes de nada, gracias por leer y dejar siempre tu cometario, ayuda bastante a seguir escribiendo. El joven en verdad si lo piensas detenidamente sabrás quien es, si después de esto no caes te lo puedo decir… tampoco es spoiler ni nada solamente tienes que tener en cuenta de que es alguien que puede estar interesado en lo que ha pasado y está por pasar. La persona misteriosa del sueño es incluso más fácil de saber, hay una pista muy grande como para no saberlo en verdad, vuelve a leer esa parte detenidamente y ya veras como sabrás quien es. Naruto no estará emparejado con una mortal, sinceramente no tendría sentido, quiero decir, ¿la hago inmortal como él?... yo sinceramente pienso que la inmortalidad más que una bendición es una maldición, tienes que ver como mueren tus seres queridos y tu sigues vivo, eso ya lo ha vivido Naruto y no quieres hacer sufrir lo mismo a otra persona… y mas si la ama. Con Amaterasu es todo muy complicado en verdad, me gusta esa diosa tanto en historia como en este fic, ha estado pocas veces presente pero las veces que eh escrito de ella me eh divertido mucho… pero bueno todo este tema lo dejare en claro en un futuro cercano.**

**REVANOFSITHLORD:**** Gracias a ti por leer y dejar tu comentario.**

**JokerKing7: ****Gracias y seguiré escribiendo.**

**WeslenBR: ****No entiendo tu comentario la verdad, supongo que será: Quiero ver a Naruto no universo PJO, si ese es el caso sinceramente no se que haces leyendo este fic cuando la trama se centra principalmente en ese universo… igualmente gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario.**

**25nagitok13: ****Sinceramente yo en temas de fic voy por épocas, algunas veces me apetece ver un Naruto OP, me da igual que sea demasiado OP mientras tenga algo de sentido, otras me apetecen leer una Crossover y otras algo relacionado con los dioses, sinceramente este ultimo no hay muchos que merezcan la pena ya que casi todo siempre es lo mismo, aparecen las diosas después de la muerte o antes en la vida de Naruto afirmando que están enamoradas de el y de hay pasan x cosas y después abandonan el fic, es un poco frustrante ya que algunos de esos por clichés que parezcan me han llegado a entretener pero bueno, puedo entender que no puedas escribir y no te apetezca a escribirlo ya que me a pasado pero yo no tengo pensado abandonar el fic, pienso acabarlo aun que me lleve 5 años hacerlo. No eh podido leer nada del manga, últimamente no tengo tiempo libre y el poco que tenia lo utilizaba para escribir este fic o pasar tiempo con los amigos la verdad, pero ten seguro que le echare in vistazo. Con temas de Sakura… en mi opinión en el canon tardo muchísimo en madurar sinceramente, entiendo que en la academia tenga esa actitud de ''fangirl'' pero en un mundo donde la vida humana es un negocio tienes qué madurar o acabaras muert antes de que te des cuenta, quiero decir… después de lo que viviste con Zabuza eso te tiene que hacerte madurar a la fuerza, has vivido una situación de vida o muerte, no puedes seguir pensando que tu gran Sasuke-kun va estar hay siempre para salvarte… y ya si hablamos de Orochimaru donde has estado a punto de ver morir a todos a tu alrededor y tu sin poder hacer nada (solo cortarte el puto pelo)…. Naruto con sus sobrinos será neutral en un principio, ellos no tienen la culpa de los actos de sus padres, pero claro después también depende de cada uno de ellos, si viene amenazando o menospreciando a Naruto, les va hacer tragarse sus palabras… Ares xd.**

**Jose Ivan: ****La historia es relleno según tú, antes de nada nadie te obliga a leerla eso ya es cosa tuya, pero bueno supongo que lo dices por la vida de Naruto en las naciones elementales, sinceramente hay muchas historias de este tipo donde comienza Naruto hablando con el Rikudou senin o con cualquier dios o diosa enviado lo a otro mundo, o Naruto es el hijo de Artemisa, Hera, Hades… simplemente quería hacer algo diferente a eso y creo que de este tipo o hay muy pocas historias o esta es la primera no lo sé, este ''Relleno'' es necesario a mi parecer, no quiero meter directamente a Naruto en el panteón griego si no no tendría sentido hacer un Crossover, quiero mostrar los cambios de Naruto y también estoy utilizando esto para aprender de mis errores y hacer el arco de los griegos lo mejor que pueda, estoy aprendiendo tanto en temas de Accion, romance, interacciones con otros personajes… aunque tampoco es que tenga muchas interaciones con otros personajes, se centra mas en Naruto/Kurama y con Amaterasu y otros aparecen muy poco… ¿Por qué? Es fácil, no quiero darle demasiado protagonismo a alguien que no aparecerá mas directamente en este fic dentro de dos capítulos.**

**lilhuesos:**** Me siento mal por hacer eso, pero ¿te dejo con ganas de más? Si es así entonces conseguí lo que quería ^.^ … Con Amaterasu lo sabremos en un Futuro cercano.**

**Luis Ospina: ****Gracias por leerla y aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo espero que te guste.**

**Mikpirat: ****El animal sagrado de Odin es el cuervo, tienes razón pero si hago que aparezca en el sueño un cerbero… Naruto no tiene mucho conocimiento de su mundo ya que lo poco que estuvo se centro en fortalecerse y ganar una guerra, lo poco que sabe es contado por Rhea, sinceramente creo que ni siquiera existía cerbero en ese entonces (no se si me estoy equivocando) seria mas confuso para Naruto si en vez del cuervo aparecía un cerbero, pero claro un cuervo también representa la muerte (también representa otras cosas) y Hades es el dios del inframundo en el panteón griego y eso el lo sabe gracias a Amaterasu que le ha ido contando muy poco sobre su panteón como di a entender en un capítulo, Naruto sabe que dominio tiene cada uno de sus hermanos y otros dioses pero no sabe cual es su animal sagrado… no se si me explico.**

**Sharker22: ****Muchas gracias por leer el fic la verdad, sinceramente hoy no tenía muchas ganas de escribir, pero siempre paso a ver si eh recibido algún comentario y demás, y cuando eh visto tu comentario me han entrado ganas de seguir escribiendo este capitulo la verdad. Yo también tengo ganas de escribir ya el arco de los griegos, no puedo parar de imaginar cada situación diferente y como hacer que Naruto se presente antes los dioses y todo… tengo mucho Hype por escribir esa parte sinceramente. Con lo del Harem ya está todo decidido, será Harem y ya se quienes van estar dentro, si me tengo que dejar guiar por cada persona nunca terminaría de decidirme, cada dios y diosa lo a pasado mal, siempre hay alguno peor que otros pero de las que as nombrado tú, las peores en mi opinión fueron Hera y Rhea… Hestia y Afrodita también lo pasaron mal pero no tanto como ellas, una tubo que ver como se comían a sus propios hijos y la otra ser violada y obligarse a casarse con ese mismo hombre el cual después ni quiera era capaz de respetar su matrimonio, si le sumas de que el dominio de Hera es el matrimonio… estar casado con alguien al que no amas y tener que sufrir una infidelidad constante pues… es bastante triste en mi opinión. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar, si tienes tiempo libre mírate un video en Youtube sobre la mitología Hindu, si no me equivoco es el único panteón que tenia un dios de la destrucción y seguramente el dios más débil del panteón Hindú es mas fuerte que Zeus xD. Naruto va a reprochar a los dioses de sus acciones, por ejemplo, la batalla de troya y otras más, Hades también tiene acciones que reprochar como secuestras a Perséfone para que se case con el… pero no tanto como otros dioses, a mi sinceramente me parece injusto lo que le hicieron y no te preocupes intentare solucionar todo eso, al fin y al cabo, el hermano mayor siempre tiene que cuidar a los pequeños.**

**N/A: ****Quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, no han sido los mejores días de mi vida y lo ultimo que me apetecía en ese momento era escribir y obligarme a ello hubiera hecho que los capítulos tuvieses muchos errores por escribir sin ganas y no quiero eso, me disculpo otra vez y ahora si empezamos con el capítulo. **

**Capítulo 7**

**-Pain-**

La lluvia amenazaba con golpear el pueblo de Konoha por la perdida de uno de sus héroes de guerra nombrado como el Sannin mas fuerte por su pueblo, Jiraiya el Gama Sennin, la noticia devasto al pueblo escondido entre las hojas, la perdida de uno de sus héroes hizo que todo el pueblo se pusiera de luto en honor a la memoria de uno de sus héroes, haciendo que el propio cielo parecía que también estaba apunto de llorar por la perdida de un gran hombre.

En un apartamento de dicho pueblo encontramos a un adolescente rubio tumbado en una cama mirando hacia el techo con una mirada perdida y ojos rojos e hinchados haciéndolo ver que había pasado una mala noche recordando su tiempo precioso con una de las personas que mas le ayudo en su búsqueda por una paz que cada dia que pasaba parecía estar más lejos de él.

**## Flashback ##**

''Bueno, ya que no nos conocemos podemos empezar como lo haría un Jounin de mi pueblo con sus gennins''

Esas palabras dejo confuso a los tres que estaban delante del hombre con el pelo blanco, no sabían a qué refería.

''Pero señor, no sabemos a que te refieres, no somos de Konoha'' Dijo la única chica del grupo.

''Bien, en ese caso empezare yo y así tendréis una idea'' Respondió el hombre ''Mi nombre es Jiraiya, mis gustos son… no sabría como responder a esto sinceramente, creo que el estar rodeado de hermosas mujeres sería la mejor repuesta'' Dijo haciendo que los 3 niños se les cayeran una gota de la nuca ''mis disgustos son los prepotentes y la gente que menosprecia a los demás por no tener una clan o apellido que los respalde y mi sueño es poder conseguir paz en este mundo lleno de odio'' termino de decir Jiraiya dejando a los niños callados por la última parte.

La lluvia caía sin descanso fuera de la pequeña cabaña sin descando dejando solo el sonido de las gotas en todo el lugar por el silencio provocado por la presentación de Jiraiya.

Uno de los niños tenia una mirada perdida que no paso desapercibida por Jiraiya el cual no se contuvo de preguntar que estaba mal por lo incomodo que quedo el lugar con el extraño silencio.

''¿Dije algo mal?'' Pregunto el mas viejo del grupo impaciente por la extraña expresión del niño.

''Tenemos el mismo sueño Sensei'' respondió el niño ''Yo también quiero conseguir paz''.

Esta afirmación impacto un poco en Jiraiya y lo hizo sonreir pero antes de poder hablar fue interrumpido por el niño que le había respondido.

''No descansare hasta poder hacer que veas paz en este mundo, es una promesa'' volvió a decir el niño haciendo que Jiraiya pusiera una mano en la cabeza del niño acariciando su cabello.

''Creo en ti'' Tras decir eso Jiraiya embozo una gran sonrisa que contagio a los tres niños delante de el

**## Fin Flashback ##**

Naruto se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño para ducharse intentado desprenderse de su pequeña depresión por la muerte de Jiraiya.

''Demasiados recuerdos por hoy'' Murmuro mientras empezaba a desvestirse y meterse en la ducha.

'**¿Y ahora que aras?'**

Naruto reconoció esa voz dentro de su cabeza y rápidamente empezó a buscar una respuesta 'Creo que es hora de ir a Uzu y ver que puedo encontrar hay, el problema es como convencer a Tsunade que me deje ir'

'**Miéntele'**

Naruto arrugo la cara en desacuerdo mientras el agua templada recorría todo su cuerpo, a el nunca le gustaba mentir, mucho menos a Tsunade.

'**No me as entendido del todo' Dijo Kurama al notar el disgusto de Naruto 'Simplemente dile que iras a entrenar con los sapos, y en vez de ir con ellos ve a Uzu… tu objetivo es hacerte más fuerte, vas a ir a otro lugar, no es una mentira completa'**

Naruto no estaba muy seguro pero el sabia que la probabilidad de que Tsunade lo dejase salir de la aldea era casi inexistente, no le quedaba otro remedio para tener que lidiar con ella.

Suspiro 'Bien, bien… después iré a hablar con ella'

Naruto termino de ducharse y se dirigió a la torre Hokage para informar de su partida a Tsunade, en el camino vio muchos de sus compañeros de la academia los cuales se acercaron a el para ver si estaba bien por la pérdida de su Sensei, incluso Shikamaru y Choji se ofrecieron a acompañarlo sabiendo muy bien el dolor que estaba sintiendo Naruto en este momento difícil, mantuvieron una pequeña conversación intentado no tocar el tema de Jiraiya ya que no querían molestar a Naruto con ese tema ya que la herida era reciente y a ninguno de los dos les gusto las veces que se acercaban personas a ellos después de la muerte de Asuma para saber cómo estaban.

''Naruto'' Hablo Shikamaru antes de irse ''Cuando quieras hablar siempre estaré aquí para escucharte''

Naruto levanto una ceja en confusión, consideraba a Shikamaru un amigo, pero el vago delante del nunca había dicho mas de dos palabras si no era necesario ya que él decía que era muy problemático.

''Es lo que hacen los amigos'' Termino de decir Choji.

Naruto embozo una pequeña sonrisa y levanto su puño, esta acción confundió al dúo delante de el pero rápidamente levantaron sus puños y lo chocaron con Naruto ''Gracias'' respondió Naruto haciendo sonreír a Shikamaru y Choji.

Naruto siguió su camino después de despedirse y actualmente se encontraba delante de las puertas de la sala del Hokage, suspiro y toco la puerta para escuchar un ''Adelante'' desde el otro lado y entro sin pensarlo dos veces.

**## Amegakure ##**

''Nagato'' Se escucho la suave y estoica voz de una mujer ''¿Enserio tuviste que matarlo?''

''Konan-'' Intento decir pero fue interrumpido por la mujer

''Fue importante para nosotros, no enseño sin pedir nada a cambio… tenia que haber otra form-''

''No había otra forma Konan, todo el plan depende de nuestro éxito, la paz que Yahiko y Jiraiya-Sensei quería ahora esta mas cerca, gracias a mi''

En plena discusión una extraña espiral que distorsionaba el espacio empezó a aparecer en la sala, la pareja ya sabía quién era esa persona y decidieron dejar este tema para más tarde.

''Nagato'' llamo la nueva presencia que ocultaba su rostro detrás de una mascara Naranja dejando ver un solo ojo Sharingan. ''el Jinchuriki del Kyubi se esta haciendo demasiado fuerte, tienes que capturarlo ya, no puedes esperar mucho más tiempo, sin el Kyubi el plan no funcionara''

Un silencio un poco incomodo inundo la sala del líder de Ame y el extraño hombre con la máscara empezó a impacientarse por una respuesta.

''Lo se Madara'' respondió el peli naranja con ojos violetas ''iré yo mismo a capturar al Kyubi'' añadió dejando un poco preocupada a Konan por su amigo, las noticias de que consigui derrotar a el dúo inmortal con suma facilidad impacto a la organización pero preocupo a Konan, ya que pretendía ir a por el solo.

''Da igual lo fuerte que sea su Jinchuriki, no podrá derrotar a un Dios''

''No me falles Nagato'' Respondió el hombre conocido como Madara antes de desaparecer en un espiral de nuevo.

''Nagato, ¿estás seguro de esto?'' Pregunto preocupada Konan.

''Le hare conocer el verdadero Dolor''

**( N/A : No doy descripciones de los personajes por que doy por echo de que ya las sabéis, sinceramente esto de las naciones elementales esta empezando a aburrirme, eh leído tantos fic de esto que escribirlo se hace pesado y estoy ansioso por escribir ya la parte del panteón griego, por eso quiero ir al grano directamente mas o menos y las descripciones no las are porque supongo que si estas leyendo esto as visto ya el anime o manga de Naruto)**

**## De Regreso Con Naruto ##**

Naruto había convencido a Tsunade dejarlo ir de entrenamiento con lo sapos, pero el tenía otro plan en mente que seguramente Tsunade nunca habría aprobado ya que Akatsuki estaba cazando activamente a los Jinchuriki y eso lo ponía en el punto de mira al tener al Kyubi encerrado dentro de el juntado que Naruto era una de las personas mas importantes de Tsunade nunca lo dejaría ir por el riesgo de su muerte, ella no quería que alguien preciado para ella muriese… otra vez.

'**¿Que crees que puedes encontrar allí?' Se escucho la ronca voz del Zorro**

Naruto actualmente estaba saltando de árbol en árbol a grandes velocidades, pero al escuchar la pregunta bajo el ritmo para poder pensar una respuesta.

'Hmm… sinceramente no tengo ni idea' Respondió simplemente volviendo a tomar velocidad 'Pero Amaterasu me dijo de ir, tiene que haber algo que ella quiera que coja… espero'

'**Si te digo la verdad, estoy bastante interesado, nunca antes eh estado allí y si te lo recomienda ella es por algo importante' **

'¿Nunca has estado en Uzu?' Pregunto Naruto 'Hoy en día solo son ruinas, pero fue una gran aldea… yo creía ciegamente que el clan Uzumaki era la clave para encontrar la paz que tanto tiempo eh estado buscando… pero subestime la paranoia y el ansia de poder de los humanos' Dijo eso ultimo con pena notable en su voz.

El zorro levanto una ceja en confusión por la confianza que tenia Naruto en un clan para conseguir un objetivo tan difícil como la paz, pero el Zorro no eran de los que mantenían las cosas para él y decidido hablar **'Parece que les tenias mucha confianza para decir esas palabras'**

'Obvio' Respondió rápidamente dejando mas confuso a Kurama 'Quiero decir… el clan Senju se formo por uno de mis hijos si, pero el poder que Heredaron es mas por mi Padre que por mí… sin embargo el clan Uzumaki es otra cosa, Heredaron todo de mi…mas o menos'

'**No entiendo completamente a lo que te refieres' Dijo Kurama dejando ver que todo era muy confuso.**

'¿El clan Senju siempre fue conocido por si Taijutsu y Ninjutsu no?' pregunto Naruto recibiendo un tarareo en afirmación del Zorro '¿Sabes por que fueron conocidos los Uzumakis?'

'**Aparte de su cabello rojo… el Fuinjutsu y Kenjutsu creo recordar' Respondio Kurama '¿Pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso?'**

Una gota salió de la nuca de Naruto por la impaciencia del Zorro 'A eso voy Kurama, primero el pelo rojo, la apariencia con la que nací tenia el pelo casi rojo… no tan rojo como los Uzumakis pero muy parecido' Respondió Naruto 'Segundo el Fuinjutsu y Kenjutsu, siempre me intereso muchísimo el Fuinjutsu, es un arte que puede hacer que un mortal este a la par en fuerza de un dios… literalmente, no es una exageración, puedes sellar lo que quieras con el suficiente conocimiento del arte del sellado, fue lo primero que me intereso el día que pise esta tierra y el Kenjutsu es algo que me es natural, como si hubiese nacido para ello, mi arma sagrada es una Katana, en mi mundo cuando yo estaba allí nunca antes de vio una y nadie sabía cómo utilizarlas'

'**¿Y dónde está?'**

'¿El que?' Pregunto confundido Naruto.

'**La Katana, nunca te eh visto utilizar una antes' Respondió molesto por la estupidez que mostraba abecés Naruto.**

'Aaahh' Respondio un poco sonrojado y con una mano rascando su nuca por no entender antes la pregunta 'No puedo utilizarla mientras estoy en mi cuerpo mortal' antes de que el Zorro preguntase el por qué no podía utilizarla siguió hablando 'Es un arma muy fuerte, lo mas seguro es la segunda Katana mas fuerte de la historia, puede cortarlo todo, incluso el mismo Chakra… todo menos el alma de los mortales, eso solo lo puede hacer la Katana del Shinigami por eso su arma es mas fuerte que la mía'

Kurama estaba impresionado por el poder de dicha Katana, si lo que Naruto decía era cierto podría cortar todo a tu paso con facilidad, incluso podría dividir si propio Chakra si el a si lo quisiera.

'Es más, el que dividió mi alma fue el Shinigami' Añadió Naruto al recordar ese día mientras un escalofrió se extendía por su cuerpo 'la sensación mas rara que eh tenido nunca, no te lo recomiendo' Divago un poco en sus recuerdos haciendo que el Zorro sudara por la mención de dividirlo en dos.

'**¿Todos tienen un arma sagrada?' Pregunto Kurama intentando cambiar de tema.**

'Si… o eso creo' Respondió confuso Naruto 'No tiene que ser un arma en concreto, por ejemplo uno de mis hermanos tenia un Yelmo que lo hacia invisible e indetectable, pero creo que todos tiene una arma u objeto sagrado, pero claro después esta Bishamon'

'**El Dios de la Guerra' Dijo Kurama recibiendo un tarareo en afirmación de Naruto.**

'Tiene como miles de armas diferentes, no se si todas son sus armas sagradas o tiene un objeto sagrado que le hace sacar armas por el culo… y encima nunca quiso decírmelo' Añadio Naruto un poco molesto.

Kurama tenia otro tren de pensamientos, Bishamon era el dios de la guerra y Naruto trataba de poner en paz el mundo, no tendrían que llevarse bien desde un principio o eso pensaba…

'No es un mal hombre' Dijo Naruto adivinando el tren de pensamientos de Kurama 'No es el dios de la guerra en sí, es el dios de la fortuna y dios de los guerreros o suerte en la guerra, la gente lo suele confundir con Hachiman el cual es el dios de la guerra… el tampoco es un mal dios, simplemente le dieron ese titulo por ganar todas sus batallas, pero el solo pelea por un motivo justo y no aprueba la guerra casi infinita de este mundo, es más me ayudó muchísimo a comprender el Chakra cuando llegue a este mundo' Termino de decir

'Pero bueno, después hablaremos de esto si quieres, por otro lado… en temas de Senjus y Uzumakis… amo los dos clanes, pero el echo de que el clan Uzumaki es el clan que heredo todo de mi siempre hizo que mi interés y amor por ellos creciese… me afecto mucho el día que fueron destruidos, incluso llegue a pensar que la paz era imposible en un mundo guiado por el odio…'

'**Sigo pensando que la paz es imposible' Respondió Kurama intentado no darle falsas esperanzas al rubio.**

'Bueno' Se encogió de hombros y sonrió al recordar las palabras de Amaterasu cuando perdió al clan Uzumaki y lo ayudo a seguir a delante 'la esperanza es lo último que se pierde'

La conversación siguió durante todo el camino hacia Uzu sin ningún problema, Kurama sabia que los dioses existían pero nunca había visto a uno, hasta el día que vio con sus propios ojos a la reina de los dioses y desde ese día siempre mostraba curiosidad por ellos, siempre que podía hablaba con Naruto sobre este tema pero toda conversación acabo cuando Naruto cruzo sin problemas el mar por raro que pareciese los remolinos lo dejaban pasar y cuando llego a la otras orilla un aire incomodo inundo todo el lugar.

Naruto siguió caminando hacia la aldea destruida, pero sin correr ahora, no tenia prisa en llegar ya que sinceramente no creía estar preparado para ver como quedo Uzu después de la guerra.

''Aun no se porque estoy haciendo esta mierda'' Murmuro Naruto para el mismo.

No es que no estuviera preparado es que no quería en un primer lugar estar aquí, aun se culpaba de esto, sentía que no era digno de pisar estas tierras.

'**Deja de culparte a ti mismo por lo que paso Naruto, no tienes nada que ver con esto, solo sigue a delante… si no puedes por ti hazlo por los Uzumakis que murieron' Dijo Kurama sin recibir una palabra por parte de Naruto el cual solo gruño en protesta por lo dicho.**

El bosque aun olía a sangre, por la masacre y parecía que todo el lugar estaba embrujado o algo parecido, no se escuchaba ni siquiera un simple pájaro, había un silencio sepulcral que incomodaba incluso al más valiente, si esto era el bosque… Naruto no quería ni siquiera imaginarse como seria las ruinas de la aldea.

Siguió andando sin siquiera mirar a los alrededores, quería acabar con esto rápido eh irse de aquí los antes posible, demasiados recuerdos de vidas pasadas, demasiado dolor.

Estaba tan centrado en no mirar a su alrededor que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba justo frente a la entrada del pueblo y se sorprendió al ver la entrada… parecía como si nada hubiera pasado aquí, seguía igual, solo descuidada la vegetación se llenó por toda la puerta, pero nada de lo que Naruto esperaba, el creía que llegaría y vería todo ruinas y destrucción, pero parece que las batallas no llegaron a pasar más allá del bosque. Dio un gran suspiro y empezó a andar de nuevo y todo lo que había a su alrededor era vegetación que rodeaba a los edificios abandonados incluso podías ver a algunos animales corriendo por la zona, mas que un escenario de una guerra parecía un pueblo abandonado que los años hicieron que la vegetación siguiera su curso, no sabia que pensar, todo parecía puesto así a propósito como si alguien controlase la naturaleza para poder adornar un lugar lleno de tristeza.

Decidido no comerse mucho la cabeza con eso, total era mejor esto que ver edificios destruidos y un olor a sangre casi permanente y siguió andando.

''Si bueno, ya estoy aquí… ¿y ahora qué?'' Pregunto Naruto a nadie en particular ''No se ni por dónde empezar''

'**Empieza por la torre del lider' Respondió Kurama a la pregunta de Naruto 'Si hay algo aquí que es importante el sitio para encontrarlo sería allí'**

Naruto no respondió, pero le hizo caso, continúo andando en dirección a la torre Kage mirando a todo su alrededor sin perderse un detalle, el sabia muy bien que la naturaleza siempre seguía su curso pero esto parecía echo a propósito.

Después de un corto paseo llego a la torre y comenzó a entrar buscando algo que lo ayudase, pero para su disgusto todo estaba vacio, los muebles rotos y desgastados no contenían ni un solo pergamino, no había libros en los cajones ni siquiera en los cajones de doble fondo, todo desapareció y esto empezó a frustrar a Naruto.

''Parece que eh venido aquí para nada'' Se quejo en voz alta

Pero entonces escucho un aullido uno que le sonaba demasiado familiar para su gusto, pero no lo pensó mucho y se acercó a la ventana.

''¿Lobos?'' Se pregunto a sí mismo.

'**Naruto, ese no es el problema… ¿no te a parecido demasiado similar al aullido del sueño que tuviste?' Pregunto un poco nervioso Kurama al recordar el sueño.**

Esto hizo que Naruto abriera mucho los ojos y rápidamente saltara por la ventana corriendo hacia el lugar donde escucho el aullido, todo paso muy rápido, corría de tejado en tejado dejándose guiar por sus instintos, había escuchado el aullido desde muy lejos y no sabia exactamente desde donde provino, pero sentía algo que tiraba de él, como si lo estuviera llamando, lo mismo que sintió cuando sostuvo por primera vez su Katana, algo que lo extraño aún más.

Toda línea de pensamiento se detuvo cuando llego a un extraño claro en medio del pueblo.

''Vale esto ya si que es raro, esto no debería estar aquí desde un principio, no recuerdo esto cuando estuve viviendo aquí, alguien a echo esto'' Dijo Naruto.

'**¿Estuviste aquí antes?' Pregunto Kurama.**

'Eh estado viviendo en este mundo por casi mil años, es obvio que alguna vez rencarnaría en un Uzumaki' Respondió Naruto no dándole importancia al tema 'Aunque actualmente soy uno en verdad'

Naruto se empezó a andar por el claro y lo que mas le extraño era el árbol justo en el medio del claro, había algo raro en ese árbol, al tener el Mokuton algo le decía que no era Natural, no nació por el solo, alguien lo puso hay. Naruto puso una nota mental en preguntarle sobre esto a Amaterasu, ella fue la que le dijo que viniese aquí en un primer lugar y eso hacia que la que podría saber algo era ella.

Lentamente se acercó al árbol y pudo ver lo que parecía un pergamino junto a un extraño collar negro con lo que parecía un colmillo debajo del árbol, se acerco y vacilo un poco en si cogerlo o no, se quedo mirando el pergamino y abecés levantaba la vista para ver el árbol y después de un pequeño tiempo decidido en ver que era, no quería haber venido aquí por nada y la sensación que tiraba de el venia del pergamino. Una vez ya con el pergamino en mano comenzó a abrirlo lentamente no muy seguro de todo esto y cuando lo abrió completamente se sorprendió enormemente.

''¿Un contrato de invocación?''

Busco mas en profundidad, pero no parecía haber nada raro en el pergamino y al ver que estaba vacío supuso que nadie lo había firmado antes lo que quiere decir nadie consiguió pasar la prueba o que el que dejo hay el pergamino lo mantuvo escondido todo este tiempo. Pero todo era realmente extraño, no parecía un pergamino normal y había algo raro en él, algo que le resultaba muy familiar.

Procedió a firmar el contrato cortándose el dedo, pero la sangre no parecía calar en el papel, como si fuese una gota de lluvia resbalándose por un cristal, no permitiéndole firmarlo y frustrando al rubio, hasta que recordó un detalle que podría funcionar en este caso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se corto la punta del dedo otra vez, enfocando todo el poder piadoso que podía manejar en este cuerpo haciendo que su sangre se volviera dorada por unos instantes para poder firmar el contrato con su alma inmortal y firmo el contrato para ver de qué se trataba todo esto, tenía curiosidad por saberlo y quería ver el porqué de todo esto. La sangre dorada ahora si parecía permanecer en el papel y eso alegro un poco a Naruto y cuando termino de firmar comenzó a hacer los sellos de manos para invocar a sus nuevos contratistas.

''Kuchiyose No Jutsu''

Nada.

''Pero qué demonios…'' Gruño Naruto.

No ocurrió nada, ni una explosión de humo ni un animal apareció frente a el, simplemente estaba todo vacío. Naruto frunció el ceño, y comenzó a abrir nuevamente el pergamino para comprobar que todo estaba bien y todo parecía estarlo, estaba tan centrado en encontrar cual era el problema que nunca noto que había algo detrás de él observándolo detenidamente.

'**Detrás de ti'**

Cuando Naruto escucho la advertencia de Kurama de dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver a lo que el zorro se refería y lo que vio lo sorprendió aún más, un lobo completamente negro mirándolo fijamente, no sabía que hacer o decir simplemente se quedó hay quieto mirando al enorme lobo negro que era tan grande como un caballo.

''¿Hola?'' Pregunto Naruto no muy seguro de que hacer en esta situación.

No recibió ni una respuesta el lobo se quedó mirándolo fijamente como analizándolo centímetro a centímetro, pero Naruto podía jurar que vio al lobo sonreír después de hablar ¿Cómo pudo sonreír? Ni siquiera yo lo sé, el silencio empezó a ser incomodo y Naruto empezó a inquietarse y decidido seguir con lo suyo, pero lejos de ese lobo que lo seguía mirando, se dio la vuelta recogió el collar y después de mirarlo se lo puso en el cuello junto con el que le regalo Tsunade y paso junto al lobo después de darle una rápida mirada.

Todo parecía ir bien, el enorme lobo negro no se mostró agresivo en ningún momento y siguió caminando con la guardia alta por si le atacaba pero lo que sucedió lo dejo petrificado, otra vez el mismo aullido que escucho dentro de la torre y el mismo aullido que resonaba en su cabeza por culpa de ese extraño sueño, pero esta vez estaba muy cerca de dicho lobo, era el lobo que tenia a sus espaldas, Naruto se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y empezó a escuchar mucho ruido a su alrededor, algo se acercaba y no venía solo…

Tan rápido como termino el aullido empezaron a aparecer lobos escondidos entre los edificios y acercándose al pequeño claro en el centro del pueblo, pero Naruto nunca tuvo miedo, estaba demasiado tranquilo era como ¿estar en familia? Una sensación que siempre disfrutaba, pero hacia demasiado tiempo que no la sentía.

Lobos de diferentes tamaños y colores algunos junto a cachorros que vacilaban en acercarse o no a Naruto, rodeaban a el y al gran lobo negro que tenía delante… otra vez.

'¿Cuándo se movió?' Se pregunto Naruto.

Y volvieron a la misma situación de antes, uno en frente del otro mirándose detenidamente y nuestro rubio no se conoce como alguien paciente y estaba empezando a hartarse de estar parado sin hacer nada.

''No sé por qué estás aquí, ni porque estamos rodeados por otros… pero si vas a atacar hazlo ya, no tengo todo el día'' Dijo Naruto mientras entraba en una posición defensiva.

''**No te voy a atacar, solo quiero ver si eres digno de lo que acabas de firmar'' Hablo el lobo con profunda y dominante.**

Naruto levanto una deja y relajo su postura para después alzar un poco el pergamino y mirarlo. ''¿Eres la invocación de este pergamino?'' pregunto Naruto un poco entusiasmado por firmar otro contrato diferente.

''**No'' Respondió el lobo simplemente.**

Naruto se cayó al suelo cómicamente por la respuesta tan simple que recibió, no la esperaba, si no era la convocatoria entonces quien era y porque está rodeado de lobos.

''Entonces porque quieres ver si soy digno del pergamino'' Pregunto molesto.

''**En primer lugar, no es un contrato de invocatoria''**

''¿Entonces que es?''

''**Un acuerdo por así decirlo'' **

Naruto se palmeo la cara en molestia por lo confuso que estará resultando este día y encima parecía que había venido un enorme lobo parlante para reírse de el o algo parecido. El lobo noto la incomodidad de Naruto y contuvo una carcajada y su mente empezó a buscar la forma de seguir burlándose de él.

''**Desapareciste hace ya mucho tiempo…Kairos'' Dijo el lobo sonriendo por ver la reacción de Naruto.**

Kurama que estaba escuchando atentamente la conversación levanto una ceja al escuchar ese extraño nombre y mas al ver la reacción de Naruto, rápidamente dejo caer su mano y fulmino con la mirada al lobo y empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca como buscando las palabras adecuadas para responder.

''¿C-cómo sabes ese nombre?'' Pregunto Naruto algo aturdido.

''**Venimos del mismo panteón, estuve observándote todo el tiempo, 10 años mirando tus acciones… eres muy interesante'' Respondió el gran lobo blanco. ''Pero un día desapareciste sin dejar rastro, llevo buscándote desde entonces''**

''¿Qué quieres?'' Respondió molesto Naruto, esto ya no tenía gracia, ¿cómo había venido aquí desde su panteón?y si Amaterasu tiene razón y el tiempo entre los panteones transcurre de diferente forma… el lobo que tiene delante lleva miles de años buscándolo.

''**Nada en realidad'' Dijo el lobo mientras se sentaba ''Como te eh dicho te estuve observando y para los lobos la familia siempre es lo primero, algo que tu demostrarse''**

''¿Demostré? Simplemente hui cuando más me necesitaban''

''**Huiste para no causar mas problemas entre tu familia, si te llegas a quedar una guerra hubiera estallado'' Dijo el lobo ''Pero nunca espere que te fueses a otro panteón''**

''Los deje solos con un hombre que no sabe ni atarse los cordones'' Respondió con veneno en su voz ''el que me haya ido no significa que sea ajeno a lo que pasa allí''

''**Tienes razón, Zeus es un rey horroroso, incluso tu padre lo hacia mejor que el'' **

''No es mi padre'' Respondió rápidamente dejando en claro que no consideraba a Kronos su padre ''Poner la polla no te hace padre… una piedra hubiera echo mejor como padre que el''

El lobo sonrió por lo que dijo Naruto **''Sabia que eras el indicado''**

Naruto no sabia que responder a eso, este lobo era muy extraño… no sabia si era una especie de acosador o algo así pero no sabia que estaba pasando. ''¿Indicado de qué?''

''**De que los lobos sean tu animal sagrado'' Respondió el lobo.**

Suspiro ''¿Y porque debería aceptaros como mi animal sagrado?''

''**Eres un lobo solitario que se fue para fortalecerse y poder oponerse al Alpha que esta dañando a los que amas'' Dijo el gran lobo impactando a Naruto ''Te pareces mas nosotros de lo que piensas, el que los lobos sean tu animal sagrado te viene de nacimiento, no somos normales, no actuamos como otros animales'' Paro un momento para que Naruto asimilara todo sin confundirlo más ''Amamos a nuestra familia como tu amas a la tuya… en el momento que firmaste el pergamino te convertiste en parte de nuestra familia''**

Naruto empezó a ver a los demás lobos a su alrededor, los cachorros parecían ansiosos por acercarse y jugar con Naruto, pero eran detenidos por sus madres para que no lo desbordasen tan pronto, tenia que asimilar todo primero.

''**Podía a ver sido diferente, pero no me diste tiempo a hablar contigo antes de irte, como eh dicho simplemente desapareciste sin dejar rastro, estuve buscándote dúrate muchos años y al final di con la persona que sabía dónde estabas'' Añadió ''Y fue esa misma deidad las que nos trajo aquí''**

''Con que lobos eh…'' Murmuro Naruto con una sonrisa, pero fue escuchado por todos los lobos que lo rodeaban por su oído agudizado ''Siendo sincero siempre me han gustado los lobos'' Continuo haciendo sonreír al gran lobo negro delante de el, entonces algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Naruto ''¿Pero quién os trajo aquí?''

''**Ella nos dijo que no te lo dijéramos, ella lo ara una vez que regreses'' **

''¿Y porque estáis aquí en especial?'' Volvió a preguntar.

''**Eso se debe a una deidad de este mundo… Amaterasu si mal no recuerdo, nos dijo que no te buscáramos, que algún día nos encontrarías tu a nosotros''**

''Mujer problemática'' Murmuro Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara para después volver a centrarse en el lobo frente a el ''Vale tu ganas, los lobos serán mi animal sagrado'' Dijo haciendo que varios lobos de su alrededor meneases sus colas frenéticamente ''Pero no entiendo el porque llegar tan lejos'' Dijo dejando un poco confundido al gran lobo blanco ''venir hasta aquí y todo''

''**Como te eh dicho antes, eres parte de la familia y siempre nos protegemos entre nosotros, la deidad que nos trajo aquí nos dijo que necesitabas ayuda y no dudamos cuando dijo que podía traernos… y aquí estamos'' cuando termino de decir eso un lobo blanco como la nieve pura un poco más pequeño que el lobo negro se empezó a acercar a ellos ''No podemos ser invocados pero siempre estaremos cerca de ti, solo tienes que llamarnos y estaremos a tu lado tan rápido como podamos'' Termino de decir el gran lobo blanco ''Ella es Kaia, siempre permanecerá a tu lado en todo momento, te enseñara mas cosas de los lobos y podrá protegerte en todo momento por si no podemos ir nosotros mismos, yo me quedare con la manda'' **

''**Es un placer conocerte por fin'' Dijo Kaia con una voz suave y tranquila.**

''¿Kaia?'' Dijo Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento del lobo negro y la loba inclino la cabeza ante Naruto lo cual levanto las manos negando ''No hace falta inclinarse… después de todo estamos en familia ¿no?'' Dijo embozando una gran sonrisa ''Si ella tiene nombre, supongo que tu también tendrás uno''

''**Orien'' Dijo el lobo blanco ahora conocido como Orien**

''Cazador'' Dijo Naruto

**Orien embozo una sonrisa ''Veo que aun te acuerda de tu lengua materna''**

Kaia se a acerco a Naruto y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor analizándolo poco a poco, este acto puso un poco nervioso a Naruto ya que no sabia que estaba pasando, pero antes de decir una palabra fue cortado por la loba blanca.

''**Esa Diosa de este mundo venia aquí de vez en cuando a hablarnos sobre ti y los que as echo hasta ahora en este mundo… también nos dijo que tu objetivo es encontrar la paz en este mundo'' Hablo Kaia parándose finalmente a escasos centímetros de Naruto ''No tienes un objetivo fácil Naruto y menos en este mundo… desde aquí se puede oler el odio''**

Naruto al principio se sorprendió, ¿Cuánto sabían estos lobos? El echo de que lo llamasen Naruto ya era una señal de ello, pero tampoco pensó mucho en eso, después de todo lo habían estado buscando muchísimo tiempo eh informarse de el seria lo lógico. Levanto la mano libre que le quedaba y empezó a acariciar a la loba que tenía a escasos centímetros de el, tenía el pelaje más suave de lo que había esperado y al ser blanco lo hacía más hermoso a sus ojos ''Que sea difícil no lo hace imposible'' Respondió Naruto mientras seguía acariciando a la loba haciéndola sonreír por su respuesta.

Todo paso con normalidad a partir de ese momento, cuando dejaron los temas importantes de lado Naruto se acercó a un grupo de cachorros que parecían ansiosos por conocerlo y se agacho así llamándolos, ni siquiera dudaron en acercarse y se encontró rodeado por 10 cachorros tan rápido como se agacho, todos oliéndolo y intentado jugar con el en todo momento. Permaneció mas tiempo de lo previsto en Uzu ya que tenía mucho que aprender de los lobos y así pudo entrenar el mismo en un lugar tranquilo, olvidando así su pequeña depresión al estar en el pueblo de los Uzumakis, se sentía cómodo… eso no quiere decir que los olvidara, totalmente lo contrarios, siempre estarían en sus recuerdos, solo que en vez de llorar su perdida decidido honrar sus muertes.

Después de unos días todos los lobos siguieron con sus vidas y se fueron junto a Orien, el único que permaneció con Naruto fue Kaia la cual se quedaría junto a él quiera o no, al principio no le hizo mucha gracia, pero el discutir con una mujer humana o no era inútil… siempre tienes las de perder…

Aprovecho el claro que habían formado en medio del pueblo y con un jutsu de Doton hizo aparecer una gran roca y con un Kunai en su mano procedió a dibujar el símbolo del clan Uzumaki, una espiral y debajo de este dibujo escribió en Griego Antiguo una frase.

'**Que significa' Pregunto Kurama al no entender las extrañas letras escritas.**

'La familia siempre perdura' Respondió Naruto 'Algún día conseguiré la paz y podre volver a mi mundo Kurama, pero eso no significa que los olvidare, esto es mi forma de decir que da igual donde este, siempre permanecerán en mi corazón'

'**¿Que paso exactamente para tener que irte?' Esa pregunta estaba en la mente de Kurama desde el dia que empezó a creer a Naruto, pero nunca vio una ocasión para hacerla.**

Naruto arrugo la cara, no le gustaba hablar de ello… es como cuando tienes un complejo y no quieres que nadie saque ese tema 'Todo se define en la pelea por un trono que nunca quise, una guerra por algo sin sentido y acaba yo cogiendo la primera opción que tuve para no tener que enfrentarme a una realidad de miera' Naruto permaneció en silencio recordando sus años en su panteón, algunas cosas buenas y muchas otras malas. 'algún día Kurama te contare todo, simplemente no estoy preparado para hablar de ello'

Kurama asintió sabiendo que este era un tema dedicado y que hoy saco mas de lo que esperaba, pero todo eso le dejo aún más confuso ¿guerra por un trono? ¿Eso significa que esta encerrado dentro de una especie de realeza? Se guardo todas esas preguntar para otro dia y hizo lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento, dormir.

Kaia entendía perfectamente que ponía en la gran roca y no podía sentirse mas orgullosa de Naruto se quedó hay quieta contemplando la gran piedra junto a Naruto el cual después de un tiempo en silencio acaricio la cabeza de la loba ''Tenemos que irnos'' Dijo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Kaia.

**## Konoha ##**

Todo el pueblo de las hojas estaba mas silencioso de lo normal, no había aldeanos haciendo su vida cotidiana, ningún puesto abierto, todo vacío y en silencio… algo muy extraño para un pueblo tan vivo como Konoha.

Algo muy grande pasaba dentro de este pueblo y mas aun cuando alzabas la mirada, un cielo despejado fuera de nubes que ocultaban el sol, algo normal para el pueblo escondido entre las hojas, pero lo raro no era eso, lo raro era el punto negro que había en el cielo y dentro del silencio que inundaba todo solo se pudieron escuchar dos palabras.

**¡SHINRA TENSEI!**

**## Con Naruto ##**

Naruto se dirigía a Konoha a una velocidad normal para un shinobi junto a una gran loba blanca que mantenía su velocidad por el suelo mientras el saltaba de árbol en árbol todo parecía normal pero Naruto empezó a amentar el ritmo, había algo raro, no sabia que pero algo le decía que se diera prisa y llegara a Konoha lo antes posible una acción que extraño a la loba pero sin decir nada igualo el ritmo de Naruto y con sus oídos agudizados escucho un estruendo no muy lejos de ellos, todo quedo en silencia cuando podían ver ya las puetas y los muros del Konoha pero tan proto como se hizo visible las puertas se abrieron frenéticamente expulsando tierra y trozos de edificios destrozados.

Kaia empezó a sentir un instinto asesino que la puso un poco nerviosa detrás de ella y giro la cabeza para saber de quién provenía, y se sorprendió a ver los ojos de Naruto, los que antes eran un Azul tan claros como el mismísimo cielo ahora eran rojos con las pupilas rayadas dándole una mirada salvaje, sus bigotes empezaron a hacerse mas notorios y los colmillos ahora sobresalían un poco de sus labios.

Naruto acumulo Chakra en sus piernas para poder impulsarse y saltar sobre las grandes murallas y lo que vio lo enfurecían aún más, el pueblo que tanto le costó construir y defender estaba totalmente destruido, la sangre se podía oler por todo el lugar, la muerte se palpaba en el ambiente dejando en claro que miles de personas estaban muriendo.

Volvió a saltar dentro del enorme claro que se formó en en el centro del pueblo buscando el causante de toda esta destrucción, pero lo que vio nunca se lo espero. Un hombre peli naranja con una túnica negra y con nubes rojas empezó a descender unos ojos morados con aros negros rodeando sus pupilas, el sabia muy bien que eran esos ojos, los tubo el hombre que consideraba su padre y sabia lo qué eran capaces de hacer pero eso no era lo que lo sorprendió, era el hombre que los tenía… debería estar muerto. Toda su ira fue olvidada todo rasgo salvaje desapareció dejando a Naruto mirando al hombre fijamente, esto le sobrepaso más de lo que esperaba.

La loba no tardo en unirse a Naruto gruño al peli naranja y al ver su incertidumbre mantuvo la guardia por si el hombre con esos extraños ojos ataca a Naruto.

'**Naruto no es tiempo para divagar, esto es serio céntrate… el Rinnegan no esa tomárselo a broma' Dijo Kurama intentando sacar a Naruto de su confusión al pensar que era por el Rinnegan pero las palabras de Naruto lo confundieron.**

'Esto es más raro de lo que me esperaba' Penso Naruto. Al Kurama tener un vinculo mental con Naruto pudo escuchar los pensamientos de Naruto, pero eso no lo dejo más tranquilo

'**¿Qué hay de raro en eso?' Pregunto Kurama molesto por la falta de seriedad en esta situación tan grabe.**

'Kurama ese fue mi cuerpo antes de reencarnarme en este' Respondió Naruto impactando a Kurama 'Sabia de esto antes, pero no pensé que me impactara tanto al momento de verlo con mis propios ojos'

'**Tu creaste Akatsuki' Dijo Kurama muy cabreado entendiendo todo ahora 'Estas mal de la cabeza, ¿Sabes lo que pasara si reúnen a todos los Bijuus?' Grito el Zorro dentro de la cabeza de Naruto.**

'Lo se mejor que tu' Respondio Naruto algo molesto 'Ya me siento como una mierda por haber echo eso, no necesito que me lo eches en cara… No todo en la vida es rosa y con flores, lo eh intentado TODO para conseguir la paz, arruine la vida de dos inocentes mas para poder conseguirla… eso me perseguirá siempre' Naruto empezó a alejarse de la gran jaula 'Miles de muertes están sobre mis hombros por malas decisiones… no necesito a alguien que me lo recuerde constantemente' Termino de decir mientras empezaba a desaparecer del espacio mental pero antes de irse volvió a escuchar la voz ronca del Zorro de nueve colas.

**Gruñido 'Espero que no te equivoques otra vez Naruto, si lo haces no hay vuelta atrás, será tu última oportunidad' **

'Lo se' Respondió antes de desaparecer.

Pain observó cuidadosamente a Naruto a el enorme lobo que estaba protegiéndolo y no hizo su movimiento, no mucho después fue rodeado por 5 figuras y todas portaban los mismos ojos, el legendario Rinnegan.

''Naruto Uzumaki, entrégame el Kyubi'' Dijo el líder con una voz monótona mientras estiraba la mano en dirección a Naruto y empezaba a acumular Chakra.

Naruto sabia lo que estaba haciendo, conocía muy bien el rinnegan salto lo mas lejos que pudo de para no ser atraído hacia el grupo de 6 personas, esta acción extraño bastante a Pain ya que no esperaba esa reacción y dejo claro que Naruto sabia lo que estaba planeando… Esto seria mas dificil de lo que el pensaba, la única razón que encontró a esto fue Jiraiya, de una forma o otra fue capaz de avisarle de sus movimientos antes de morir, que equivocado estaba.

Naruto empezó hacer los sellos de manos para invocar a los sapos, no quería tener ue encargarse de las invocaciones que te daba el rinnegan y no sabia cual era el nivel de Kaia, tampoco la quería meter en peligro enfrentándose por ella sola a la invocatorias y el camino animal que te da el Rinnegan.

''Kuchiyose no Jutsu''

Tan rápido como nombro el Jutsu 2 sapos enormes aparecieron en la escena con otros dos sapos pequeños y con un aspecto bastante viejo encima de la cabeza de Gamabunta sin saber que estaba pasando, cuando miraron a su alrededor y vieron la destrucción mas a los 6 individuos con el rinnegan, entendieron mejor la situación y no era para bromas.

''Naruto'' Hablo Gamabunta.

Naruto asintió y procedio a dar indicaciones ''Cuando uno de esos 6 haba una invocación, encargaros de ellos y de ese Camino'' Dijo Naruto bastante serio ''Ella os ayudara, yo me encargo de los otros 5''

Gamabunta empezó a buscar con la mirada a la persona que los ayudaría, pero nunca espero ver un lobo de ese tamaño, pero no era momento para preguntas y empezaron a prepararse para la futura batalla.

Pa y Ma saltaron uno en cada hombro de Naruto para ofrecerle su ayuda ya que vieron pelear anteriormente a Pain, pero esto no estaba en los planes de Naruto.

''Estaré bien'' Dijo el Rubio con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.

''Pero-'' Intento decir Ma y fue detenido por Naruto.

''Ayudar a los heridos y Gamabunta… necesitan mas ayuda que yo en estos momentos, se cuidarme yo solo''

Kaia siempre estuvo atenta a la conversación de Naruto con los sapos y gruño cuando escucho la ultima frase de Naruto, no estaba cómoda dejándole solo contra esos 5, nunca antes había visto unos ojos a sí, pero sentía el poder que irradiaban y no era poco, la estaba poniendo nerviosa, nunca recordó ver a un dios con ese poder en los ojos y que los tenga un mortal era demasiado para entender en tan poco tiempo.

Tanto Pa como Ma hicieron caso a Naruto no muy convencidos pero la tranquilidad con la que lo decía les dios la confianza suficiente para hacerle caso, eso no quiere decir que no lo estaría observando todo el tiempo y si ven que las cosas van mal irían a ayudarlo sin pensarlo dos veces… Todo era muy confuso para los dos sapos ancianos, Jiraiya no puedo derrotar a Pain ni con el modo sabio y Naruto no había entrenado para entrar en ese modo.

**## Minutos después con Tsunade ##**

Tsunade se estaba recuperando de la gran explosión que causo el Jutsu de Pain, sabia que algo grande pasaría, pero nunca espero tanto… la esperanza para salvar el pueblo era casi nula, muchos shinobis de alto nivel habían caído.

Tan rápido como ese tren de pensamientos llego a su cabeza una pequeña babosa se filtró por su cuello y empezó a informar de la situación a Tsunade. ''Lady Tsunade, Naruto acaba de llegar al campo de batalla junto a un enorme lobo blanco, esta apunto de empezar una batalla contra Pain''

Eso lleno de esperanza el corazón de Tsunade, pero también de preocupación ¿Qué podría hacer Naruto contra un enemigo que fue capaz de destruir la aldea tan fácilmente el solo?

Rápidamente empezó a reunir todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para intentar ayudarlo, no dejaría morir a alguien precioso para ella… no otra vez, justo cuando iba a ponerse en camino a ayudar a Naruto aparecieron dos pequeños sapos acercándose a ella y detenerla ''Tsunade, no tienes fuerzas suficientes para unirte a la batalla, solo estorbarías'' Dijo el anciano sapo haciendo que Tsunade apretase los puños y chirriar los dientes, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón pero no quería dejar solo a Naruto contra un enemigo de semejante nivel ''El joven Naruto nos dijo que ayudásemos a los heridos y a Gamabunta en caso de que lo necesite''

Tsunade solo asintió sin poder hacer nada más, solo rezaba para que no le pasara nada ''Espero que su entrenamiento con vosotros allá ido bien'' Murmuro Tsunade en voz baja pero fue escuchado por los dos sapos los cuales se miraron unos a otros para después mirar a Tsunade ''¿Qué entrenamiento?'' Dijeron los dos al unisonó dejando en sock y mas preocupada y cabreada a Tsunade.

**## De vuelta con Naruto ##**

Naruto empezó a mirar a los diferentes caminos, sabia lo que hacia cada uno de ellos y su principal objetivo era el Camino Naraka, si no da igual las veces que derrotara a cualquiera de ellos, siempre volvería gracias al Camino Naraka, pero ahora el problema era el caber cual de los 6 era, Descarto a Yahiko, su anterior cuerpo, ya que lo vio usar la gravedad, lo que lo hace el camino Deva.

Esto seria problemático, no paraba de repetirse eso en la cabeza, empezó a hacer suposiciones depende la formación que actualmente estaban formando, entonces por puro descarte tendría que ser el que estuviera en medio o detrás de la formación ¿no?. Ahora la cosa era acercarse para que ninguno de los 6 lo vea, eso seria fácil… no por nada es el mejor ninja en sorprender a los demas.

Metió su mano de nuevo en su porta-kunai y saco uno bastante peculiar, uno de tres puntas y lo lanzo hacia el camino Deva que se aparto hacia un lado esquivando en kunai ''Nunca podrás derrotar a un Dio-'' Empezo a decir pero se tuvo que callar cuando Naruto desapareció en un destello Rojo reapareciendo a lado de uno de los caminos con un aspecto extraño.

Reapareció con un Rasengan en mano y lo impacto en el pecho de uno de los caminos haciéndolo explotar en miles de aparatos mecánicos bastante extraños. Cuando eso paso Naruto abrió muchos los ojos '¿Asura?... Mierda' pensó Naruto. Nunca espero eso, porque poner a uno de los caminos ofensivos detrás de la formación, tan rápido como apareció fue atacado por uno de los caminos e intentó defenderse con su Rasengan ya formado en su mano derecha pero cuando toco la mano del otro camino desapareció sin dejar rastro aprovecho para agarrar la mano del camino Preta y darle un codazo en la nariz con el mismo brazo que sujetaba la mano, tomo impulso y lo lanzo lo mas fuerte que pudo lejos de el, si estaba cerca no podría utilizar ningún jutsu y la oportunidad que tenía para deshacerse del camino Deva que era el mas fuerte no la quería dejar pasar, formo otro rasengan en su mano izquierda y se lanzo a toda velocidad al camino Deva.

''Shinra tensei'' Dijo Pain sin siquiera mover un musculo y alejar a Naruto de el.

Naruto recupero la postura en el aire y cayó al suelo arrastrándose un poco por el impulso que tomo por dicho jutsu, se puso de pie puso una mano en su cuello y lo crujió ''¿Decías?'' Pregunto tranquilamente intentando cabrear un poco a Pain pero si pensamiento era otra cosa.

'Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé' suspiro mentalmente 'parece que Nagato cogio un poco de mi la manía de sorprender a la gente' Naruto empezó a jugar hábilmente con un kunai es sus manos mientras observaba a todos sin perderse un detalle, ya tenia 3 caminos, Asura, Dema y Preta solo le quedaban otros 3.

'Que harás ahora Nagato, ¿revivirás al camino? o ¿mantendrás al Naraka oculto?' se preguntó mentalmente.

**## Lugar desconocido cerca del pueblo ##**

Nagato y Konan actualmente se encontraban dentro de un árbol formado por hojas de papel y cuando Konan escucho gruñir en voz baja a Nagato no pudo evitar preguntar que pasaba.

''Parece que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi es mas fuerte de lo que en realidad dejo ver, Acaba de utilizar el Hiraishin no jutsu'' Respondio Nagato ''Pero ese no es el problema'' Añadió dejando confundida a Konan.

''No solo eso, parece conocer el Rinnegan… demasiado bien''

Konan tubo un mal presentimiento, tenia la sensación de que esto se le estaba escapando de las manos ''Nagato, vámonos no tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto'' Dijo Konan preocupada.

''No, le hare conocer el verdadero Dolor''

**## De vuelta a la batalla ##**

Uno de los caminos junto sus dos manos.

''Kuchiyose no Jutsu'' Grito el camino animal.

Tan pronto como la explosión de humo invadió todo el campo de batalla Gamabunta Gamahiro y Kaia se posicionaron enfrente de Naruto, las invocaciones de Pain salieron del hubo cargando contra los sapos y la loba. Un enorme perro de 3 cabezas se fijo en la que parecía la más débil de los 3… Kaia pero nadie esperaba lo que estaba por suceder, un aura fría empezó a envolver a la loba y esta gruñía salvajemente mientras su tamaño empezaba aumentar considerablemente, ahora la que parecía la figura mas pequeña, era la mas grande aguanto la carga del extraño perro de tres cabezas eh incoó sus colmillos en uno de sus cuellos haciéndolo llorar por el dolor de semejante mordida, todo el área afectada por la mordida empezaba a congelarse rápidamente hasta cubrir toda el cuello y parte de la cabeza del gran perro, Kaia apreto su mordida rompiendo el hielo que se formo en el cuello separando al perro de una de sus cabezas.

El perro de tres cabezas no tubo otra que retroceder y mantener una distancia segura de la loba que le superaba en tamaño. El ambiente se notaba frio por culpa de Kaia la cual soltó un aullido que haría temblar al mas valiente y todo el terreno a su alrededor empezó a congelarse.

El aullido fue escuchado incluso a kilómetros de distancia, llamando la atención de los pocos shinobis que quedaban con vida reuniéndose en los bordes del claro para que lo que estaba pasando.

''¿Q-que es eso?'' Pregunto una asustada Tsunade ya que por tamaño le recordaba un poco al Kyubi.

''Es el lobo con el que vino Naruto mi Lady'' Respondió la pequeña babosa que descansaba en su hombro.

Naruto no estaba mejor que Tsunade, no es que tuviera miedo, no se esperaba eso estaba impresionado, Kaia creció en tamaño y parecía que controlaba el hielo a su gusto, pero dejo eso para después y se volví a centrar en Pain.

'Solo quedan esos dos' Prenso Naruto. El camino Naraka era uno de los dos que faltaba si lo destruía esta batalla sería más fácil, solo tenía que acercarse otra vez y jugarse a un 50/50.

'Destruiré los dos a la vez' Pensó Naruto mientras activaba su modo Sabio.

Cuando Pa y Ma sintieron a Naruto entrar en modo Sabio sus ojos salieron de sus cuencas ''¡COMO ESTA EN EL MODO SABIO!'' Grito el sapo anciano sin entender como pudo entrar sin entrenar antes. Ser el mejor ninja en sorprender a la gente puede llegar a causar algunos infartos, algo que posiblemente estaría sintiendo Pa en este momento, Nadie podía entrar en modo sabio sin siquiera entrenar antes, pero aquí estaba Naruto rompiendo las reglas… como siempre.

Naruto cargo hacia delate con kunai en mano, y se interpuso el camino preta, el sabia que su habilidad era absorber jutsus lo cual en Taijutsu tendría la ventaja… si no fuera por que los Pain comparten la visión, demasiado molesto en su opinión.

Naruto sonrió mentalmente al tener un plan en mente y creo dos clones sin hacer señales de manos y escondidos debajo de la tierra, pero no siempre los planes salen bien, el camino animal cargo también contra Naruto estirando las manos en su dirección, cuando Naruto vio eso maldijo en voz baja, otra vez que si plan serie arruinado.

De las manos del camino animal salió una estaca negra que se dirigía hacia Naruto a una velocidad impresionante mientras este peleaba contra el camino preta, siempre estaba delante de Naruto para que no esperase venir el ataque y apartarse en el momento justo, pero el modo sabio te daba una sensibilidad increíble y Naruto sin siquiera mirar sabía si alguien movía un solo dedo.

Cuando el camino preta intento apartarse saltando velozmente noto que no pudo moverse ya que algo le agarro las piernas, bajo la miraba y vio dos pares de manos sujetándoles las piernas fuertemente y medio segundo después… una barra negra le traspaso el estómago, escupió sangre por el impacto de la barra negra y le hizo bajar la guarda el tiempo suficiente para que Naruto le cortase el cuello con su kunai.

Todos los que observaban la batallas desde una posición segura estaban mas que impresionados con la actuación de Naruto, nadie vio al rubio hacer el sello de mano necesario para crear los clones y hay estaban igualmente, las ultimas esperanzas de todos los Ninjas de Konoha caían en los hombros de un rubio adolescente y cada segundo de pelea demostraba que se merecía esa confianza.

El camino Deva estiro la mano en dirección a Naruto, el cual maldijo al sentir como algo tiraba de el, vio como Pain se preparaba sujetando con la otra una barra negra, por el rabillo del ojo vio a uno de los caminos correr hacia el recién asesinado camino Preta, pero sabia muy bien que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo en este momento, lanzo 3 kunais en dirección de Pain el cual tubo que cancelar el jutsu y esquivarlos ya que se dirigían a puntos vitales.

El camino animal volvió a actuar rápido y volvió a invocar una especia de pájaro enorme que se dirigía a Naruto a gran velocidad y no podría esquivarlo ya que actualmente estaba en el aire 'Esto empieza a ser molesto' se dijo a si mismo mentalmente.

Naruto empezó a formar sellos de manos que petrificaron a Tsunade en su sitio, nunca espero verlo de nuevo,

''Mokuton: Mokusei no Ryu'' Grito Naruto.

Un gran dragón estilo japones de madera apareció del suelo dirigiéndose a la invocación, lo rodeo con su cuerpo y lo apretó como una serpiente a su presa destruyendo su interior haciéndole desaparecer y señalo al Camino animal ''Ya no volverás a invocar'' Dijo Naruto para hacer que el gran dragón de madera cargue contra el camino animal.

El camino animal por el rabillo del ojo vio un kunai de tres puntas familiar pero ya era demasiado tarde… un destello rojo y Narulo le golpeo el estomago lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviarlo directo a las fauces del dragón el cual cerro la boca y se hundió de nuevo en el suelo.

Tanto como las invocatorias como los Shinobi de Konoha tenia la boca por los suelos mostrando lo impresionados que estaban, el legendario mokuton estaba otra vez de vuelta y lo estaban viendo con sus propios ojos… y el Hiraishin que hizo famoso al Yondaime Hokage también lo estaba, pero la mas afectada era Tsunade, el Mokuton que hizo famoso a su abuelo lo tenia un niño que consideraba como de su familia y ni quiera era Senju de sangre.

Naruto era un cofre de sorpresas que no tenia fondo, ja irónico…no saben ni el 1%...

Nagato no estaba mejor que los demás, sus pensamientos lo estaban consumiendo, la prepotencia los cegó a todos, unos informes no revelan nada, ni siquiera estaba cerca de la amenaza que realmente era Naruto para Akatsuki, su única opción ahora era retirarse y enfrentarse a el con todo el Akatsuki… incluso Madara, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no se dio cuenta que en esta cacería… él era la presa.

Naruto se detuvo de nuevo observando al ahora revelado como camino Naraka, que ya había revivido al Preta, Naruto empezó a formar un rasengan y cargo contra los dos caminos a toda velocidad y en un parpadeo estaba enfrente del camino Preta que se sorprendió por el estallido de velocidad empezó a buscar el rasengan de Naruto pero no estaba en su mano, sintió una mano rodear su cuello manteniéndolo en el sitio incapaz de moverse ya que mantenía la guarda para poder absorber el rasengan que nunca vio, apareció el verdadero Naruto de detrás de su clon con el rasengan en mano y se acercaba rápidamente al camino Naraka.

El camino Deva fue consciente de esto todo el tiempo levanto una mano para alejar a Naruto con su técnica

''Shinra tensei'' Grito para evitar que Naruto se acercase al otro camino.

Tan rápido como dijo estas palabras otro clon apareció en medio del camino del Shinra tensei y puso las dos manos en el suelo ''Doton: Doryukatsu'' Un gran muro grueso de tierra apareció deteniendo el jutsu el tiempo posible para no interrumpir a Naruto. Menos de dos segundos después se pudo escuchar un gran estruendo y ver un borrón negro salir de uno de los lados del muro eh impactar inerte fuertemente en el suelo.

El Shinra Tensai consiguió superar al jutsu Doton lanzado por Naruto… pero ya era demasiado tarde, el camino Naraka está fuera del juego, cuando el muro cayo se puedo ver al camino Preta absorbiendo al clon de sombras que lo mantuvo quieto el tiempo suficiente para que no se interpusiera entre Naruto y el otro camino, pero antes de conseguir absorberlo del todo un Kunai se incrusto en su nuca matándolo también a él.

'Con esto van 4… quedan dos' Pensó Naruto mirando a los dos últimos Caminos que faltaban, pero cuando vio al camino humano no pudo evitar reírse 'Uno en realidad' se corrigió mentalmente.

El camino Humano que estuvo todo el rato observando a Naruto para encontrar una apertura o ayudar a evadir cualquier ataque nunca se percató que detrás había alguien hasta que escucho un fuerte gruñido venir de su espalda, pero cuando fue a saltar lejos para alejarse fue aplastado por las zarpas de la enorme loba blanca que se puso detrás de él, ya que estaba mas enfocado en ver todas las acciones de Naruto que en su alrededor.

Todo esto llamo la atención de Pain que miraba con impotencia como todos caían, el hecho de que había gastado más de la mitad del su Chakra en destruir Konoha por arrogancia al creer que con lo que tenía le bastaría para derrotar al Jinchuriki del Kyubi no le ayudo en nada… no tardo en escuchar la voz de Naruto, demasiado cerca de el ''¿Jiraiya-Sensei no te dijo que no le dieras la espalda a un enemigo?'' Se burlo Naruto de Pain, antes de que Pain reaccionara le rompió el cuello rápidamente, no quería dañar demasiado el que un día fue su cuerpo, era demasiado raro para el.

Antes de que el cuerpo de Yahiko tocase el suelo bruscamente fue detenido por Naruto, que lo coloco en el suelo lo más suave que pudo, sin decir nada Naruto busco con la mirara una barra negra para poder así encontrar a Nagato y posiblemente a Konan que no deberían de estar muy lejos, tan rápido como la obtuvo se la clavó en la mano y pudo sentir la ubicación de Nagato con el modo sabio, Agarro otra vez el kunai de tres puntas y con la ayuda de Chakra Raiton lo lanzo hacia la ubicación de Nagato, 2 segundo mas tarde Naruto desapareció del claro junto al cuerpo del Pain en un destello rojo.

**## Lugar desconocido ##**

''Todos los Pain han sido derrotados'' Declaro Nagato en voz alta dejando sorprendida a Konan ''Y ahora se dirige hacia aquí'' Añadió Nagato asustando a Konan.

Empezó a acumular Chakra y los papeles empezaron a separarse de su cuerpo formando una barrera en la entrada, pero antes de terminar su trabajo fue detenido por Nagato ''No te esfuerces Konan… es mas fuerte que tu'' Hablo Nagato.

Konan quería reprocharle, pero antes de siquiera decir una sola palabra un viento fuerte derrumbo la pequeña barrera de papel sin terminar mostrando a Naruto que cargaba al cuerpo inerte de Yahiko. Sin decir una palabra empezó a caminar hacia la pareja y cuando estuvo a una distancia que no pareciese comprometida para ninguna de las dos partes y dejo suavemente el cuerpo en el suelo.

Todo el sitio quedo en un silencio incomodo, sinceramente Nagato esperaba que los atacaría nada mas entrar dentro pero cuando vio que cargaba con el cuerpo de Yahiko no sabia que pensar o hacer, lo mismo pasaba por la mente de Konan.

Naruto no era del tipo que le gustase estar callado asique dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente ''No creo que a el le gustase utilizaras su cuerpo''

''Cállate no sabes nada de el'' Gruño Nagato

''Tenemos el mismo sueño'' Le respondió Naruto

''Eso no te da el derecho a hablar de el''

''¿Y a ti si de controlar su cuerpo para tus objetivos?'' Gruño Naruto. Suspiro ''Tu plan para conseguir la paz es una mierda, Nagato'' Continuo Naruto mientras miraba a Konan para ver lo mucho que había crecido, es su opinión estaba más hermosa que antes ''La paz no es un objetivo fácil, tenemos que ayudarnos entre los que quieren conseguirla… y sin embargo no dudaste en matar a alguien que llevaba toda la vida buscándola''

Nagato no sabia como defenderse ante esa aclaración y prefirió mantener el silencio, sin embargo, Konan no tenia pensado hacer eso ''Y cómo quieres conseguirla, mediante el ¿Amor?'' Hablo Konan con un poco de burla en su voz.

'**Esto es demasiado Irónico' Hablo Kurama mentalmente ya que la situación en realidad tenia un poco de gracia en sus ojos.**

'Cállate' Le dijo Naruto al zorro.

''No'' Respondió Naruto a Konan.

''Ni siquiera as sentido el dolor como para poder buscar la paz'' Hablo Nagato estoicamente.

''Eh sentido mas dolor de lo que te crees'' Se defendió Naruto ''Nací huérfano, odiado por mi propio pueblo y apartado de la sociedad porque decían que era un demonio, cuando pensé que encontré alguien a quien llamar hermano intento matarme para así ganar poder, tuve que ver como mataban al hombre que consideraba mi propio abuelo sin poder hacer nada'' Suspiro Naruto ''Y estoy delante del hombre que mató a una de las personas que no me trato como si fuese un demonio''

Naruto al no recibir respuesta sabia que estaba calando en la mente de los dos miembros de Akatsuki poco a poco. No quería ver a los que consideraba su familia en su anterior vida morir por nada…

Volvió a mirar a Konan poniéndola nerviosa por la mirada fija en sus ojos ''No se puede conseguir la paz mediante el Amor, pero tampoco por el odio o dolor''

''¿Entonces cómo?'' Pregunto Nagato.

''No lo sé'' Respondió Naruto simplemente empezó a sacar algo de sus ropas y saco un libro bastante viejo que ambos miembros de Akatsuki reconocieron, ''El primer libro que escribió Jiraiya, me dijo que mis padres me nombrar igual que el protagonista de este libro… Si el protagonista cambiara, se convertiría en otra historia''

Se empezó a escuchar suaves pisadas provenientes de fuera del árbol formado por hojas de papel Naruto no se preocupó ya que sabía quién se acercaba, pero por otro lado Konan subio la guarda para defender a Nagato en caso de que entrase algún shinobi de Konoha.

Pronto se hizo visible un gran lobo blanco con una flor blanca en la boca, mostrando así a Kaia qué había vuelto a su estado base, se acerco a Naruto y este le cogio la flor ya que fue el mismo quien se la pidió antes de venir a la cueva, se agacho y se la puso en el pecho a Yahiko y empezó a retirarse de la cueva, por su parte estaba todo dicho, no quería ver a Nagato en ese estado, tampoco quería permanecer mas tiempo hay, se sentía mal por lo que tuvieron que pasar por su culpa… sabia que Konan amaba a Yahiko y se sentía como una mierda por hacerle pasar por todo esto…por ella fue por la que decidido no volverse a enamorar a una mortal, pero antes de irse escucho a Nagato volver a hablar.

''Eres un sujeto interesante Uzumaki Naruto'' Dijo en voz alta Nagato mientras se empezaba a mover y quitarse los extraños artefactos de las manos ''Intentare creer en ti'' Dijo mientras formana un sello de manos ''Gedou: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu''

''NAGATO'' Grito Konan sabiendo como acabaría esto.

''Konan, creeré en el… como pido que creas tú también''

Konan miro a Naruto después de escuchar las palabras de Nagato 'Dara su propia vida por solo creer en este chico' pensó Konan aun no muy convencida de todo esto.

Naruto tenia una mueca en su rostro, tampoco quería esto, sabia perfectamente que Nagato no estaba en condiciones de hacer este jutsu sin dar su vida a cambio, pero no podía hacer nada, es su propia decisión, pero aun así no significa que le gustase. Después de un tiempo Nagato empezó a palidecer, su pelo rojo anterior mente se volvió blanco pálido dando a entender su estado físico, pero antes de morir dijo unas últimas palabras.

''Las personas mueres como basura, un odio casi eterno guiado por un dolor incurable… eso es la guerra, tendrás que enfrentarte a ello'' Dijo Nagato ''Naruto, de verdad creo que puedes cambiar este mundo lleno de odio y dolor'' Termino de decir dejando escapar su último aliento.

Naruto bajo la mirada no queriendo ver el ahora cadáver de Nagato, empezó a escuchar las hojas de papel a su alrededor desmoronándose y alzo la mirada para ver como el árbol empezaba a desformarse y las hojas volaban guiadas por el viento.

Miro a Konan que actualmente estaba envolviendo los cuerpos de Nagato y Yahiko en papel haciéndolos flotar, Naruto estaba mudo no sabia que decir o hacer en estas situaciones, mas de 1000 años de vida y aun le vienen grandes… se acercó al cuerpo de Nagato y se corto el dedo con un kunai y dibujo el símbolo del clan Uzumaki sobre su pecho en el papel blanco.

Konan no hizo nada lo dejo actuar y ni siquiera pregunto que estaba haciendo, mientras Naruto empezaba a escribir en un idioma irreconocible para Konan este empezó a hablar ''No mueras Konan'' Dijo impactando a la peli azul ''Ame aún necesita un líder, si tú también mueres ellos morirán… no estas sola, me tienes a mí y a los aldeanos de Amegakure'' Dijo Naruto mientras terminaba de escribir y se levantaba para poder estar enfrente de Konan y darle un sonrisa ''después de todo, somos los únicos alumnos de Jiraiya que quedan''.

Konan miro fijamente a Naruto y extendió su mano y se empezó a formar un ramo de flores blanco, ''Creeré en ti, Naruto Uzumaki''.

Naruto tomo el ramo y decidido marcharse no tenia nada mas que decir, todo esto era demasiado para él, por lo menos esperaba que Konan le hiciera caso y no hiciera ninguna tontería, empezó a alejarse de Konan y acercarse a Kaia que estaba esperándolo a lado de un árbol mirando hacia Naruto, Naruto se agarró de dicho árbol con su mano libre y miro hacia atrás para no ver a nadie, apretó el árbol rompiendo la corteza y ''Aaag'' gruño en voz baja ''Esto es demasiado difícil'' Añadió antes de continuar con su camino.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**N/A: Lo siento mucho enserio, sé que eh tardado muchísimo pero no estaba mentalmente preparado para seguir escribiendo y como dije antes esto de las naciones elementales se esta haciendo muy pesado de escribir para mí, tenía pensado hacer dos capítulos sobre la guerra, pero solo será uno, are un times kip donde iré directamente al grano en la guerra, si alguno no les gusta eso lo siento, pero es que estoy ansioso por escribir sobre el panteón Griego. Otra cosa tanto Orien como Kaia son Hati y Skoll los lobos nórdicos que sigues al sol y a la luna, ¿Por qué? Fácil, si en un futuro meto a este Naruto en la mitología nórdica hare que la llegada de Naruto a ese panteón significa el comienzo del Ragnarok ya que los lobos están presentes para cumplir sus objetivos ¿Por qué tienen otro nombre? Cada panteón conocerá a esos lobos con nombres diferentes y así son conocidos en el panteón griego (Me lo eh inventado yo, en la mitología griega no se habla mucho de los lobos, uno de los más conocidos son Licaon y es un hombre lobo más que un lobo) … soy consciente de que esos lobos son los hijos de Fenrir ya tengo algo preparado si alguna vez llego a ese punto. Dicho todo esto espero que os allá gustado si tenéis alguna duda, idea o queja dejármelo en los comentarios o por PM, siempre responderé lo antes posible, un saludo ^^**

**ATT: YamiShibai**


	9. Capitulo 8: Dolor, Odio y Guerra

**No soy dueño de Naruto ni Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos**

**Pido disculpas de antelación por los errores gramaticales y ortográficos de esta historia, agradezco la comprensión y al que no tampoco te estoy obligando a leer esta historia, no quiero ser escritos ni nada simplemente escribo este fic para matar mi aburrimiento y porque siempre me gusto escribir uno.**

**Aviso:**** No sé si todos leeréis la nota de autor al final de cada capítulo, pero quería decir que en algunas ocasiones puedo decir cosas importantes para el futuro del fic como paso en el capítulo anterior, donde explico mis ideas con Kaia y Orien (El lobo y la loba que acompañaran a Naruto en esta historia) si no lo habéis leído os invito a hacerlo y comentarme que os parece la idea, a mi sinceramente me gusta, es una buena forma de introducir a Naruto en el panteón Nórdico con unas bases ya creadas en un futuro lejano, después puede llegar a tener sentido, como todos sabréis el dominio principal de Naruto es el cielo y cuando piensas en el cielo lo primero que te viene a la mente (A mi por lo menos) es el sol y la luna, tanto el cielo el sol y la luna siempre permanecen juntos (como Naruto Orien y Kaia) y para aquellos que no sepan quien son Hati y Skoll son dos lobos hijos de Fenrir que uno persigue al sol y otro a la luna, pues bien las profecías nórdicas decían que el día que cada lobo llegase a capturarla seria el comienzo del Ragnarok. **

**Bien, dicho esto POR FIN puedo decir que llegamos al final de este arco y daremos paso en el siguiente capitulo al Arco de los griegos, sinceramente estoy hasta nervioso de escribirlo y todo.**

**Respuesta a Comentarios.**

**JokerKing7:**** Tranquilo, no tengo pensado abandonar la historia, solo hay temporadas en las que no me apetece escribir, no exagero cuando digo que me puedo tirar mas de 10 horas escribiendo un capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Anónimo****: Gracias por comprenderme.**

**mr fafic saiyayin****: Me alegro que te gustase el capitulo anterior, sinceramente llevaba tanto tiempo sin escribir que tenia miedo de que no gustase del todo por las ideas que puse sobre los lobos y como aparecieron y demás, también me hace feliz que te guste la pelea, se que puede ser un poco rápido (o yo lo noto a sí) pero es que de otra manera en mi opinión no tendría sentido… quiero decir Naruto lleva viviendo mas de 1000 años, tiene todo ese conocimiento(Fue la rencarnación del maldito Asura…Nagato no tiene nada que hacer) en su cabeza y el saber como funciona el rinnegan no le da oportunidad a Nagato (si contamos con el echo de que gasto mucho Chakra antes de la pelea pues…). Tu respuesta no puedo responderla ¿Por qué? Vas a ver la respuesta tu mismo en este capítulo, la identidad de Naruto será revelada también y por ultimo se que eh dicho esto muchas veces, pero lo voy a seguir haciendo, pero gracias por comentar en casi todos los capítulos enserio, has comentado 7 veces en 8 capítulos, te lo agradezco mas de lo que piensas, leer el apoyo recibido da la motivación que abecés me falta para seguir escribiendo. **

**Angel123456789: ****Me alegro que te guste mi historia y aprecio bastante que la llames original, era algo que quería hacer, salir del bucle que hay en todas historias de este tipo que casi siempre tienen el mismo principio (Con eso no quiero decir que sean malas). En respuesta a tu pregunta…pfff… no lo tengo claro sinceramente, el que estén dos panteones en un mismo mundo se me hace un poco raro y mas sabiendo que los dioses griegos han ido cambiando su ubicación según occidente, pero claro el echo de que estén en un mismo mundo da pie al hecho de que viajan entre ellos sea más fácil y puedo meter cosas del mundo nórdico a veces, no puedo responderte a esa pregunta por qué ni yo se la respuesta aun, tan pronto como tenga algo decidido me pondré en contacto contigo. Tanto Percy como otros semidioses tendrán protagonismo en esta historia. Dicho esto, espero que disfrutes el capítulo.**

**Medusa580: ****Eso es una buena señal jajajaja, por desgracia no soy una máquina, lo siento por hacerte esperar.**

**Silver D. Wolf: ****Gracias y espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**

**Solgeo: ****Hola, no te preocupes por extenderte ni nada, quiero decir, soy peor que tu, solo tienes que ver las respuestas a comentarios y la nota del principio, incluso puedo ver lo larga que será esta respuesta antes de responderla xD. Me alegro que te guste el fic amigo y más razón no podías tener a mi como amante de varias mitologías y del Manga/Anime de Naruto, al leer los fics escritos sobre ello puede ser bastante frustrante a veces al no encontrar fics decentes que leer. Enserio me siento orgulloso de mi mismo por hacer que un amante de Naruto diga que estoy retratando la esencia bien de Naruto, no te voy a mentir, al principio me daba respeto el hecho de ponerle otro nombre, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de la gente pero sentía que ponerle a Naruto ese nombre desde un principio se vería muy raro… por lo menos sé que alguien opina que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con mostrar que Naruto y Kairos son la misma persona(Pero claro este Naruto muestra más madurez cuando la ocasión la necesita… o eso quiero dar a entender). Por lo visto entendiste bastante bien el tema de la reencarnación que quería mostrar en este fic pero si tienes alguna duda sobre ello no dudes en preguntarme por PM. En respuesta a tu pregunta en simple, no te lo responderé por qué vas a verlo por ti mismo en este capítulo. Falta poco para ver las acciones de Naruto en el panteón griego y como se las arregla para cambiar las cosas con o sin ayuda… como tú dices los olímpicos están jodidos. Un saludo y espero que te guste el capítulo. **

**Sharker22: ****Wow…Gracias enserio muchas gracias, me enorgullece saber que con simplemente escribir eh alegrado el día de una persona. Naruto es el shinobi vivo más fuerte, pero también lleva siéndolo desde que era Asura y el paso del tiempo solo lo hizo aún más fuerte, más conocimientos, mejor comprensión del Chakra y sus diferentes afinidades, diferentes posiciones de Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, infinidades de Jutsus de todos los elementos…digo esto para que entiendas más o menos el alcance actual de Naruto, todo lo que eh mostrado es solo la punta del Iceberg de su fuerza real (Y si le sumamos el hecho de que no puede utilizar más del 10% de sus poderes divinos…) todo se verá en este capítulo, tanto la respuesta a tu pregunta como la reacción de Tsunade al descubrir la identidad de Naruto, me alegro que te guste el destello rojo y ya por ultimo gracias otra vez por comentar como te dije en el anterior capitulo me ayudaste a seguir escribiendo y WTF! te juro que nunca había pensado en la reacción de Rhea sobre los actos de sus hijos… eso me da mucho en que pensar en verdad… que hacer con ese tema es bastante complejo… gracias a ti me a dado más tiempo para pensarlo, la respuesta a tu pregunta se responderá en este capito. Un saludo te animo a seguir comentando y espero que te guste este capítulo también. ^.^**

**WeslenBR:**** Aquí tienes más. Espero que lo disfrutes.**

**Arraia:**** Thank u bro, I hope u like this chapter too… and confirmed: Naruto x Harem.**

**Ikusatsunagi: ****Si, pero el hecho de que Naruto no sabía manejarla no dejaba ver el potencial de la espada al 100%... creo que puse algo como ''Creo que es la tercera espada más fuerte que eh visto antes después de la mía y del Shinigami''… si no puse eso lo tendré que actualizar porque serie un fallo en la historia, ahora lo mirare y demás. Ser una diosa griega no es nada fácil, todas se merecían algo mejor para ellas la verdad. Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste el fic, un saludo y nos leemos en otro episodio. **

**Capitula 8 **

**-Dolor, Odio y Guerra-**

¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde el incidente con el mural en la pared? Ni siquiera se preocupó por eso, uno de los beneficios de ser inmortal es que el tiempo te sobra, pero eso no era lo que lo que lo tenía sumergido en sus pensamientos casi a diario, demonios no podía ni siquiera dormir, siempre que pensaba que lo olvidaría una imagen venía a su mente, la figura alzando la katana encima de un cofre dorado, suponía que estar relacionado con las profecías hacían que cuando había algo que no entendía no podía parar de pensar en ello y encima estaba relacionado al enigma más grande del panteón griego. ¿Mito? ¿Realidad? ¿Una mentira? ¿Cuentos para niños? cada uno tenía una forma de referirse a ese tema, desde los mismo olímpicos hasta los dioses menores sabían algo de él, pero nadie dejaba algo claro y él sabía que en los rumores o mitos siempre hay algo de verdad ¿Hasta qué punto? eso es lo que le preocupaba.

Actualmente estaba en la misma situación que la última vez, una reunión estúpida que no le podía importar menos, pero estaba perdido en sus pensamientos algo que notaron algunos de los presentes, el cambio de actitud fue muy drástico para no darse cuenta, siempre trataba de burlarse o bromear con algún otro dios o diosa en estas reuniones pasar de ser un bromista a alguien que estaba en silencio absoluto y perdido en sus pensamientos era algo raro de ver.

''Apolo'' Se escucho el susurro de el hombre que tenía sentado a su lado.

Silencio… ni le miro, estaba absolutamente perdido en su mente.

''Apolo'' Esta vez lo llamo más fuerte e incluso le puso una mano en su hombro tratando de romper en el trance que estaba actualmente su medio hermano.

Ahora si recibió una reacción de Apolo, lo miro sin decir una palabra esperando a que el hablase.

''¿Estas bien?'' Pregunto.

No recibió una respuesta instantánea pero si una cela alzada en confusión y después la típica sonrisa que lo definía perfectamente ''¿Por qué debería estar mal?''

''Últimamente actúas diferente… desde que encontraste-''

''Estoy bien Hermes'' Interrumpió rápidamente no dejándole acabar su frase.

Pero sus ojos le acusaron, por una fracción de segundos miro a la niña que estaba avivando el fuego en el centro de la sala, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Hermes.

''Sabes, ser el dios mensajero hace que escuches rumores'' Dijo Hermes ganado la atención de Apolo ''Pero hace mucho tiempo que los rumores se dejaron de lado… ya nadie habla sobre ese tema y los pocos que lo hacen son castigados''

Apolo se acostó sobre el reposo de su trono y suspiro mientras ''Nada tiene sentido'' murmuro siendo escuchado por Hermes.

''Yo también estuve en tu situación durante un tiempo, los rumores eran fuertes y más la forma de contarlos… como si confiasen completamente que eran ciertos'' Respondió intentado aconsejar a Apolo ''Pensar en esto no te llevara a ningún lado, solo te traerá problemas… simplemente olvídalo''.

Apolo asintió no muy confiado y trato de cambiar de tema, pero no pudo evitar mirar a la niña nuevamente, lo único que quería eran respuestas ¿Por qué sería tan malo? Nada tenía sentido para él.

El tiempo paso lentamente, la reunión más larga de su vida en su opinión quería que acabe para poder hablar a solas que la única que podía darle una respuesta clara sin miedo a ser recriminada o castigada por Zeus y estaba decidido a buscarlas sin impórtale que podría pasarle.

La sala empezó a vaciarse, los 12 olímpicos se fueron a cumplir con sus dominios quedando solo tres en la sala.

Hermes miro a Apolo y sonrió ''Te eh dicho que yo también estuve interesado y verte a echo que ese interés vuelva''

Apolo suspiro y después sonrió para después mirar a la única mujer presente… Hestia, que seguía avivando el fuego mirándolo fijamente sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

Los dos se acercaron a la llama y se sentaron alrededor de este.

''¿Necesitáis ayuda?'' Hablo Hestia con una sonrisa agradable.

Un silencio incómodo para los dos dioses no sabiendo como preguntar sobre este tema.

''Kairos'' Dijo Apolo decidiendo ir directo al punto.

Hestia miro las llamas y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro, una sonrisa triste notada por los dos dioses, después oculto su tristeza y empezó a mover el fuego avivándolo y unas figuras empezaron a mostrase en el fuego ''Casi todo lo que habéis escuchado de el es verdad, el primogénito de Rhea y Kronos, El que no mostro miedo en las peores situaciones… quien derroto a los titanes más fuertes él solo y muchas otras historias son reales'' Se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundo mientras de las llamas salía una pequeña figura haciendo que tanto Hermes como Apolo abriesen mucho los ojos.

''Espera, Espera'' Dijo Hermes ''Algunos rumores no tenían sentido, no pueden ser verdad''

''¿A qué te refieres?'' Le pregunto Apolo.

''Algunos decían que fue solo al tártaro, se encontró con Urano y este le dio sus dominios'' Dijo Hermes muy nervioso.

''Estas diciendo que el Cielo no es el dominio de Z-'' Intento decir muy confundido pero fue interrumpido por Hestia.

''Empecemos por el principio'' Dijo Hestia haciendo que más pequeñas figuras apareciesen en el fuego.

**## Con Naruto ##**

Rodeado de todos los aldeanos vitoreándolo y agradeciéndole por salvarles de un enemigo que pudo destruir toda la aldea el solo, dando una llamada al nuevo héroe de Konoha pero el sabía que esto solo sería la calma que anunciaba una gran tormenta y no era momento para relajarse, algo grande se acercaba y él lo sabía muy bien…

'Y más problemas aparecen' Pensó Naruto mirando la figura de un anciano con vendajes en la mitad de su cuerpo e incluso una parte de la cara acercándose a él lentamente.

''Uzumaki, tienes muchas cosas que explicar'' Sonó la voz estoica del anciano.

Cuando la voz del anciano se hizo presente toda la muchedumbre se apartó del camino de Naruto y Danzo para poder observar la conversación en un lugar seguro, pero cuando Danzo estuvo a punto de dar un paso para estar más cerca de Naruto apareció una gran loba blanca a lado del rubio deteniendo en seco a Danzo ya que el lobo le gruño y empezó a mostrarle los dientes que parecían cuchillas capaces de traspasar cualquier armadura.

Naruto acaricio a la loba para tranquilizarla y alzo la mirada para enfrentarse al viejo Alcón de guerra ''No tengo porque darte explicaciones... y mucho menos a ti, Danzo''

La cara de danzo lo ocultaba, pero estaba ardiendo de rabia ¿Cómo se atrevía un perro a morder la mano del su amo?... Pensamientos arrogantes para un viejo decrepito que lo único que hace es conspirar contra su propio pueblo para ganar un poder que nunca ha merecido

''Estas delante del próximo Hokage'' Recrimino Danzo irguiéndose lo más que pudo para poner el punto que él era el que estaba al mando ahora… lo único que recibió de Naruto fue una ceja alzada en respuesta molestándolo aún más, pero no lo dejaba ver tras su estoica fachada.

''Tsunade sigue-'' Fue interrumpido por Danzo.

''Esta en coma por agotamiento masivo de Chakra, no podemos estar sin un líder en esta situación'' Respondió rápidamente interrumpiendo a Naruto.

''Pff'' Resoplo en burla ''¿Dónde estabas en el ataque de Paín?... puedo entrar en modo sabio y sentir todo a mi alrededor y no estabas ni cerca en el momento del ataque'' Acuso Naruto a Danzo delante del casi todo el pueblo de Konoha.

Aldeanos y unos pocos shinobi no sabían que hacer o decir, la tensión se sentía en todo el lugar y las palabras de Naruto no pasaron desapercibidas, algunos de ellos se negaron a creerlas, pero los hechos estaban hay, ¿dónde estuvo Danzo en todo momento? Si bien es una leyenda en la mente de muchos como antiguo alumno de Tobirama Senju y reconocido como el Alcón de Guerra por sobrevivir a varias de ellas no podrían recriminarle en no actuar activamente contra Pain, el pasado es pasado y Danzo no estaba en su mejor momento lo que lleva a la pregunta que todos tenían en la cabeza ¿Es lo suficientemente fuerte para actuar como Hokage y defender con su propio cuerpo a la aldea? Una respuesta simple en realidad, acaba de ser respondida con Pain atacando y el escondiéndose.

''Si ahora vienen los demás miembros de Akatsuki, ¿te volverás a esconder en tus bases de mierda?'' Le dijo Naruto sin apartar su mirada de Danzo en ningún momento. ''No estas clasificado para liderar, creo que debería a ver quedado claro el día que Tobirama eligió como su sucesor a Hiruzen y no a ti'' Añadió Naruto dando un paso hacia delante para estar más cerca de Danzo el cual estaba a punto de romper su fachada estoica por la ira que sentía por las palabras del demonio… como él lo llamaba ''Hashirama Senju se sacrificó por la aldea al entrar en una batalla donde sabría que moriría, Tobirama Senju saco a su equipo de una situación de muerte segura para que sobrevivieran y muriendo el en el acto, Hiruzen Sarutobi aun con su edad lucho cara a cara contra Orochimaru y dio su vida para sellar sus manos eh intentar matarlo, Minato Namikaze se enfrentó al Kyuubi el solo sellándolo y sacrificando su vida para salvar a su pueblo, Tsunade Senju está en una situación de vida o muerte por luchar hasta casi morir por puro cansancio… Tu aparte de esconderte y mandar a otros a arreglar tus problemas ¿Qué as echo?''

Danzo estaba apretando su bastón de madera hasta casi astillarlo por la humillación que estaba sintiendo por culpa de Naruto, pero no podía hacer nada, todo el pueblo nombro a Naruto como su héroe, ahora no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra el si quería ponerse a todo el pueblo en su contra, pero su ira paso a casi miedo cuando noto a Naruto acercarse a el hasta estar a la altura de su oído.

''Como vuelvas a tratar de ponerme un Genjutsu con ese ojo que ocultas, te lo arrancare para después obligarte a comértelo'' Le susurro el rubio para que solo el pudiera escucharlo.

La cara de Danzo era un cuadro… '¿Cómo sabe el demonio del ojo de Shisui Uchiha?' Se pregunto a si mismo Danzo mentalmente. Todo se había echado a perder por un simple niño, 3 frases y ya había ganado… demasiado peligroso a su parecer.

Danzo miro la espalda de Naruto en retirada junto a la loba hacia la cabaña improvisada donde estaban tratando actualmente a Tsunade ''Esto no quedara a si Uzumaki'' Dijo antes de irse.

'**No creo que tener a eso viejo detrás de ti a partir de ahora sea de ayuda' Recrimino Kurama a Naruto.**

'No tengo que hacer nada, el solo va a caer por si propio peso'

'**Te ves muy seguro de eso, Gaki' Respondió Kurama incrédulo por las acciones del rubio.**

Una ceja de Naruto empezó a temblarle por ser llamado mocoso por un ser que era más joven qué el, pero lo dejo pasar 'Cada uno recoge lo que siembra' Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia su destino siendo elogiado por algunos aldeanos 'Y el momento de recoger todo lo que ha sembrado se acerca para Danzo'

'**Ese mortal es raro, no sé porque, pero una parte de el olía…diferente' Dijo la loba uniéndose a la conversación entre Naruto y Kurama.**

Veneficios de tener a los lobos como animal sagrado, uno de ellos era poder comunicarte con todos ellos, pero Kaia y Orien eran especiales, la conexión que tenía con esos dos lobos va más allá que con los demás, podían sentir la posición el uno del otro y mantener conversaciones mentales como lo estaba haciendo actualmente.

'Experimentaron con ADN de mi anterior cuerpo para así hacer el suyo más fuerte' Respondió Naruto a la loba que caminaba a su lado 'Si ese viejo resulta ser un problema en el futuro deshazte de la mano que tiene vendado, yo me encargo del resto' Añadió recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la loba.

Kurama prefirió mantenerse en silencio, a sus ojos Naruto era un Enigma con patas y sabia por experiencia que preguntar traerías más preguntas que respuestas, era mejor esperar y mirar con sus propios ojos que preguntar y confundirse aún más.

Tras una corta caminata hacia la campaña donde se encontraba Tsunade pudo ver a Shizune junto a Sakura salir del interior con preocupación en sus rostros, preocupación que fue cambiada por alegría a ver a Naruto y la loba acercarse a ellas.

Naruto caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos con su sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro ''Hola'' Dijo simplemente manteniendo su sonrisa.

Sakura se acercó a él rápidamente y lo abrazo ''Idiota'' Dijo Sakura golpeándole en la cabeza ''como se te ocurre ir tu solo a por el cuerpo original''

Naruto empezó a sobarse el chichón creciente en su cabeza recibiendo una risita por parte de Shizune ''Es algo que tenía que hacer yo solo, después de todo teníamos el mismo maestro''

Shizune estaba debatiendo si acercarse o no a Naruto, la loba que tenía a su lado la asustaba un poco y más después de ver lo que era capaz de hacer y esa inseguridad fue notada por Naruto.

''Tranquila Shizune, no te ara nada'' Nada más salir esas palabras por la boca de Naruto Shizune dio un paso vacilante hacia él lo cual hizo que Naruto la agarrase y la acercara a la loba ''Confía en mí, eres como una hermana para mí, ella no te ara nada''

Shizune alzo una mano vacilante aun no muy segura de sí era una buena idea, joder una loba igual de grande que el caballo más grande que ella había visto en su vida ya imponía, pero verla de cerca a escasos centímetros y saber que no era una invocación… la asustaba un poco.

Entonces sucedió algo que Shizune no esperaba, la propia loba acerco su cabeza a su mano dejando que la acariciara. Suavidad, solo podía describirlo así, nunca había tocado algo tan suave en su vida junto a una sensación de frio agradable y eso la animo a seguir acariciando a la loba blanca, los miedos iniciales desaparecieron y rápidamente empezó a acariciarla con las dos manos ''Sakura acércate, es increíblemente suave'' llamo Shizune a Sakura la cual le hizo caso y comenzó a acariciar también a la loba.

''¿Tiene un nombre?'' Pregunto Shizune

''Kaia'' Respondió Naruto simplemente.

Naruto sonrió al ver como las dos mujeres acariciaban a la loba la cual parecía disfrutar de la atención ''Iré a ver a Tsunade, creo que puedo ayudarla a recuperarse'' Dijo el rubio llamando la atención de las dos mujeres.

''¿Cómo?'' preguntaron las dos al unisonó mientras continuaban acariciando a la loba.

''El Senjutsu puede ser increíble''

''Y eso es algo que tienes que explicarnos'' Un sapo con aspecto anciano salto al hombro de Naruto haciendo que se tensase un poco, olvido por completo que tendría que explicar porque era capaz de entrar en el modo sabio sin entrenamiento de antelación.

''Pa tiene razón Naruto-Chan'' Hablo ahora Ma en el otro hombre de Naruto.

Suspiro ''Si, si… pero antes vamos a ver a Tsunade, una vez despierta lo diré así no tendré que hacerlo dos veces'' Respondió Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los sapos ancianos ''Cuidar a Kaia por mi ¿Sí?... No suele ser muy amable con los desconocidos'' Dijo Naruto a las dos mujeres que estaban a lado de la loba recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de las dos y un resoplido por parte de la loba que hizo reír un poco a los presentes.

Cuando Naruto entro en la campaña improvisada donde se encontraba Tsunade no pudo evitar preocuparse por ver el estado en que se encontraba la actual Hokage de Konoha, Cuerpo marchito desgastando por abusar de los jutsus para poder salvar a la gente de una muerte segura, Se arrodillo a su lado y puso una mano sobre la mejilla de la mujer rubia inconsciente y la miraba con una mirada triste.

La pareja de sapos se mantuvo en silencio en todo momento, expectantes de ver lo que planeaba Naruto para ayudar a Tsunade cuando empezaron a sentir el Chakra Natural invadir el cuerpo del rubio mientras mantenía la mano en el rostro de Tsunade.

Marcas rojas aparecieron en el rostro de Naruto un círculo rodeado por un aro en su frente y las características ojeras del modo sabio con dos líneas que llegaban hasta sus ojos y parte alrededor de la nariz, no quedo hay ya que junto a las marcas sus ojos pasaron de un azul cielo a un rojo que igualaba la intensidad del color de las marcas en su rostro. Esto sorprendió a los sapos a mas no poder, acaba de entrar en modo sabio, pero no de los sapos como lo hizo contra Pain pero lo que más le sorprendió es el hecho que podían recordar a alguien con las mismas marcas pero no sabían a quién.

El Chakra de Naruto empezó a fluir por el cuerpo del rubio mezclándose con el Chakra natural hasta llegar a la mano que acariciaba cariñosamente a Tsunade. Pa y Ma entendieron rápidamente lo que pretendía hacer Naruto, Tsunade padecía de un masivo agotamiento de Chakra dejándola al borde de la muerte y lo que el rubio trataba era llenar el mismo sus bobinas de Chakra con el suyo propio y utilizaba el modo sabio no solo para conseguir tal hazaña algo que sería imposible sin entrar en este modo… sino también para suprimir el Chakra corrosivo del Kyuubi.

El aspecto de Tsunade empezó a coger brillo otra vez rejuveneciendo otra vez a su aspecto, cualquier heria recibida por la batalla contra Pain que ya fue tratada por Shizune y Sakura empezó a curarse a gran velocidad con ayuda de Naruto.

Todo el proceso fue en silencio, ninguno de los 3 presentes pronuncio ni una palabra, expectantes de como Tsunade empezó a ar signos de despertarse al ver sus parpados moverse levemente indicando que pronto se despertaría.

Naruto aparto su mano y se sentó a lado de Tsunade para esperar pacientemente a que se despertase ''Debería de despertar pronto'' Dijo Naruto para nadie en especial.

La pareja de sapos estaba muda, en si saber el moo sabio e los sapos ya era algo que no tenía explicación pero que Naruto supiera una de las técnicas más representativas de Hashirama Senju ya era de loco.

''Tienes muchas cosas que explicar Naruto-Chan''

''Lo sé, lo se…'' Respondió el rubio entre suspiros.

Pero toda conversación fue interrumpida por unos gemidos provocados por la actual Hokage que indicaban que se estaba despertando, empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, no podía ver con claridad y todo era muy confuso para ella, lo último que recordaba era a Naruto peleano contra el líder de Akatsuki y después todo negro, seguido con una sensación reconfortante de Naturaleza que aún seguía sintiéndola y ella se aferraba a esa sensación por la nostalgia, como si ya hubiera sentido esto antes cuando era más pequeña… la época más feliz de su vida.

Levanto la mirada para ver una figura delante de ella que no podía reconocer fácilmente ya que su visión no era muy clara, pero podía sentirlo y solo le venía una palabra que no pudo evitar decirla ''¿Oji-san?''

Naruto al escuchar esa simple palabra no pudo evitar sonreír, gracias a sus recuerdos y también por lo irónico que era, después de todo antes de rencarnar en su cuerpo, el solía llamarla Oba-Chan.

''Casi'' Tsunade escucho esa simple palabra muy bien, algo que le hizo abrir los ojos mucho por la impresión de reconocer la voz de un rubio hiperactivo que consiguió calar en lo más profundo de su corazón convirtiéndolo en una de las personas más importantes de su vida que aún estaban con vida, levanto como pudo su espalda y se froto los ojos para tener más claridad.

''¿NARUTO?''

Y delante de ella estaba el rubio usando una de las técnicas más famosas de su difunto abuelo como si nada, entonces recuerdos de la pelea de Naruto contra Pain empezaron a llegar a su mente y un gran dragón de madera apareció en uno de sus recuerdos… un Jutsu utilizado por Naruto como si no fuera nada, pero eso no era lo más importante, ¿Por qué Naruto nunca le dijo nada? ¿no confiaba en ella?... esa línea de pensamientos la estaba molestado… y mucho.

Un ceño fruncido empezó a notarse en el rostro e Tsunade y miraba fijamente a Naruto como si fuera el villano principal de una película, algo que inquieto mucho a Naruto, él sabía perfectamente que cabrear a Tsunade no era una de las acciones más inteligentes del mundo.

'Mierda' pensó Naruto muy nervioso el cual levanto sus manos en rendición para intentar calmar a Tsunade ''Tranquila, todo tiene una explicación'' Dijo Naruto mientras una gota se le caía de la frente por el nerviosismo.

''Eso espero'' Respondió Tsunade con bastante molestia en su voz.

''¿Cómo tienes el Mokuton?'' Pregunto Pa rápidamente intentando ayudar a Naruto del cabreo de Tsunade.

''No lo sé, simplemente despertó un día'' Mintió Naruto, diría muchas cosas, pero hay otras que no podía decir, sinceramente le tratarían de loco o mentiroso, ¿qué diría? Soy de otro panteón y vine a este en el cual acabe rencarnando de diferentes cuerpos durante más de mil años… nadie le creería y si lo hicieran tampoco podría decirlo… si no quería tener que enfrentar a una Amaterasu muy cabreada pero, viendo la cara de Tsunade sabia que no le estaba creyendo y esto podría ser un problema en un futuro ''El Mokuton nunca fue una línea de sangre exclusiva de los Senju… quiero decir Después o antes Hashirama, ¿Quién más tubo el Mokuton en el clan Senju? Simplemente despertó no se sabe ni cómo ni porque… y a mí me paso igual'' Añadió con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo eh incluso se encogió de hombros al terminar.

'Si pudiera me daría una palmadita en la espala por mi gran actuación' Pensó Naruto haciendo que le saliese una gota en la nuca a Kurama

''¿Cuándo?'' Pregunto Tsunade más por curiosas.

''En el viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya, fuimos a un pueblo donde unos bandidos secuestraron a la hija del líder del pueblo, estaba solo en el bosque cerca al pueblo para seguir entrenando y me acabe encontrando a los bandidos… en plena pelea acabe despertando el mokuton, Jiraiya me ayudo a controlarlo y me enseño Jutsu que tenia del primer Hokage''

''Él lo sabía'' Se dijo a si misma Tsunade en una pose pensativa para después mirar de nuevo a Naruto ''¿Por qué nunca me dijeron nada?''

''Bueno, Jiraiya me dijo que no debería de mostrarlo o decir nada de ello si no fuera necesario ya que llamaría la atención de gente que me intentaría usar como un objeto para cumplir sus planes''

'Danzo' Pensó Tsunade

''Después por qué no te dijo nada el… eso ya no lo sé, supongo que sería en un momento donde sabría controlar mejor el Mokuton para fardar de su mejor alumno o algo asi'' Dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

Esta declaración hizo que los presentes aparte de Naruto sudasen por las palabras del rubio, pero no podían negar que tenía ranzón, después de todo alardeaba de ser el maestro de Minato Namikaze siempre que podía.

*Coff,Coff* Tosió el sapo anciano en su mano para intentar llamar la atención y desviar cualquier pensamiento que avergonzasen más a el ya que después de todo Jiraiya fue su alumno ''¿Y el modo sabio?''

''Hashirama Senju consiguió entrar en modo sabia utilizando el Mokuton, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo no podría?'' Respondió Naruto.

''Ya, pero incluso el recibió ayuda-''

''Yo también'' Corto Naruto a Pa

Naruto comenzó a levantarse y ofreció su mano a Tsunade para ayudarla y salir de la tienda de campaña en la que se encontraban actualmente ''Cuando conseguí entrar en este modo'' Dijo señalándose la cara con su mano libre la cual aún tenía las marcas distintivas del modo sabio que utilizo Hashirama ''Me pareció más fácil entrar al modo sabio de los sapos, simplemente tenía que reunir Chakra Natural y juntarlo al que me fue dado por el contrato con los sapos y ya''

**(N/A: Sinceramente no sé cómo se diferenciaban otros modos sabios a parte por las diferentes marcas, supongo que sería por contratos con diferentes animales o algo parecido, podría buscarlo por Google, pero me da bastante pereza hacerlo, lo siento si os molesta esto.)**

Una vez que Naruto y Tsunade estaban de pie ya dando por finalizada esta conversación empezaron a dirigirse a la puerta de la cabaña cuando Naruto consiguió acordarse de algo importante ''Lo olvidaba'' Dijo dejando confundidos a los 3 presentes ''Necesito la llave'' nadie entendió las palabras del rubio hasta que este se señaló el estómago dejando a entender a qué llave se refería algo que preocupo a Tsunade.

''Naruto…''

''Estaré bien no te preocupes tanto'' Dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa para calmar los nervios de Tsunade lo cual no consiguió del todo, pero ella decidió confiar en él.

**## Lugar Desconocido ##**

''El final se acerca'' Se escucho la voz de un hombre que infundía respeto solo con su mera presencia.

''¿De verdad puede conseguirlo esta vez?'' Ahora fue una mujer de gran belleza a lado del hombre… una pregunta no recibió respuesta.

Todos los presentes en la sala estaban observando lo que parecía un gran charco que mostraba imágenes del territorio mortal, observando las acciones de un adolescente rubio conversando con una mujer, la sala se mantuvo en silencia, parecía que cada uno estaba en sus propios pensamientos debido a la anterior pregunta.

''De verdad, esta vez si encontraste algo interesante Amaterasu'' Se puedo escuchar la voz grave de un hombre que no apartaba la mirada del extraño charco que mostraba la imagen del rubio, Su rostro ocultado por una mascara roja donde dos colmillos y dos cuernos la adornaban solo dejando ver sus ojos.

Amaterasu se mantuvo en silencio mientras miraba al hombre que acaba de hablar para después mirar al hombre que estaba junto al otro ya que se pudo escuchar cómo se reía.

''Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos'' Añadió el hombre que acaba de reírse que también tenia una mascara similar al otro, pero en vez de roja esta era azul ''Parece que fue ayer cuando estaba agitando esa katana suya contra los titanes''.

Esas palabras sacaron una sonrisa a varios de los presentes, sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

''Como si no fueras uno de los que se unió para enseñarle'' Hablo Amaterasu sin apartar la mirada del charco.

…

''Fujin'' Volvió a hablar el hombre con la máscara roja.

''?''

''¿Porque lo ayudaste?... quiero decir no eres de los que socializan, acercarte a alguien no es propio de ti'' Pregunto sin mirar al hombre, seguía viendo las acciones del rubio.

Sin embargo, todos los presentes miraban a dúo que hablaba, sinceramente todos tenían curiosidad, pero ninguno pregunto antes.

''Sus ojos'' Respondió Fujin haciendo al hombre con la mascara roja dejara de mirar el charco y mirarlo a el ''Cuando llego por ese portal, puedo decir que todos vieron los mismos ojos que yo''

Todos en la sala se mantuvieron en silencio pensando en las palabras del Fujin.

''Unos ojos que buscaban hacerse mas fuerte, solo eh visto esos ojos en mortales, sin embargo que los tenga un inmortal lo hace in-''

''Interesante'' Termino la frase el hombre con la máscara roja, no podía verse, pero todos estaban seguros que debajo de esa mascara escondía una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que tubo cuando se enfrento al rubio en el pasado y acabo perdiendo después te ganar muchas otras.

''El hecho que consiguiese despertar y dominar el Chakra en tan poco tiempo, fue lo que me decidido a entrenarle'' Añadió Fujin mientras levantaba una mano y partículas de aire empezaron a rodearlo ''Después de todo tenemos algo en común''

Todos en la sala volvieron a mirar al extraño charco y lo que vieron sorprendió a casi todos, Naruto estaba mirando hacia el cielo, pero no una mirada perdida, mas bien como si supiera que los estaban mirando y él les estaba devolviendo la mirada.

…

''HAHAHAHA''

Una risa solitaria se podía escuchar en toda la sala.

''Parece que aún sigue teniendo esos ojos''

Como si el destino mismo estuviera escuchando, nada mas salir esa frase el charco se puso negro como si un cambio de escena repentido estuviera ocurriendo.

''**Espacio mental de Naruto''**

-Goteo-

El irritante sonido de una gota de agua sonaba contantemente, sinceramente este sitio era bastante deprimente, solo había tuberías y agua con el constante goteo sonando repetidamente… volvería loco al más cuerdo.

Naruto empezó a acercarse a la gigantesca puerta que contenía el Kyubi, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca fue propulsado por una corriente de agua hacia arriba poniendo a la altura de una página de papel… el primer cortafuegos de este sello. Sin pensarlo dos veces la arranco y no pareció pasar nada hasta que se levanto la camiseta que llevaba y se podía ver claramente el sello en su estómago.

-Goteo-

'Solo queda esto' Pensó el rubio, ya tenia la llave y lo único que quedaba era abrir esa jaula en este sitio tan deprimente y el zorro seria ''libre''.

Se llevo la mano infundida en chakra hacia el estómago y el tatuaje en su estómago empezó a moverse entorno a la mano de Naruto, la cerradura de la jaula empezó a moverse y abrirse a son que el sello en el estómago del rubio. Y por después de unos segundos todo se quedó quieto.

-Goteo-

La jaula empezó abrirse lentamente y de la oscuridad empezó a verse una silueta gigantesca, hasta que una gran mano con un pelaje Naranja y unas uñas muy afiladas salió dispara de la oscuridad en dirección hacia Naruto el cual no se movió ni un milímetro del sitio.

-PUUUM-

…

-Goteo-

…

Una sonrisa, se podía ver en la silueta oscura, dientes muy afilados y blancos junto a unos ojos rojos mirando fijamente hacia abajo.

Naruto no aparto la mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa al zorro que tenía delante de él, las zarpas del Kyuubi estaba a centímetros de él, casi rozándolo.

''**¿Y ahora qué?'' la potente voz de Kurama salió agitando el agua.**

''Esperar'' Respondió Naruto

Kurama avanzo lo suficiente para ver su cuerpo completamente, la gigantesca figura del zorro junto a sus nueve colas que se agitaban constantemente le daría miedo a cualquier persona normal.

''**¿Esperar?'' **

''Hasta que Óbito no haga su movimiento, no podemos hacer nada''

-Goteo-

**Kurama se sentó para estar más cómodo y levanto una ceja por la confusión ''¿Obito?... en realidad, me resulta familiar ese nombre'' **

''Ya lo veras cuando llegue el momento'' Respondió Naruto, se podía ver como empezaba a fruncir el ceño poco a poco, algo que desconcertó a Kurama.

…

''**¿Estás seguro de esto Naruto?''**

''No''

Kurama soltó un gran suspiro en desesperación, parecía que el rubio que tenia delante de el no entendía las consecuencias de sus actos si todo esto salía mal, eso era algo que lo estaba molestando enormemente, pero por muy fuerte que fuese Kurama… ya no podía hacer nada para detener este absurdo plan en su opinión.

''**¡Parece que todo esto es un juego para ti!'' Grito Kurama.**

''¿Enserio? ¿Otra vez la misma discusión, Kurama? Te lo dije ya, lo eh intentado TODO'' Grito la ultima palabra para dejar en claro el punto. ''Esto es lo ultimo que queda por intentar… crear un enemigo que una al mundo entero contra el''

-Goteo-

Naruto suspiro al no recibir respuesta de Kurama, en realidad el entendía perfectamente que parecía estar loco por pensar siquiera un plan como este, si sale mal, un demonio tan mas fuerte que muchos dioses será liberado… y solo estaría Naruto contra él. ''Mira, eh estado más tiempo que tu vivo, estuve cuando Kaguya comió el fruto y consiguió un poder por encima de muchísimos dioses… estuve cuando salió el Juubi y casi destruye el mundo y presencié con mi propia carne lo fuerte que te hace tener al Juubi sellado dentro de ti'''

''**Entonces, ¿porque arriesgarte a soltar al Juubi?''**

''Mientras estés dentro de mí, no podrá estar completo, eres la parte esencial para completar al Juubi, no por nada eres el Bijuu con más Chakra… sin ti solo será una parte incompleta que solo asustará al mundo, pero puedo con el y nadie puede sacarte de mí''

''…**Espero que tengas razón''**

-Goteo-

''AAAAHH'' Naruto se llevo las manos a la cabeza cómicamente ''¿¡Que mierda le pasa al maldito goteo!?'' ''¿¡No te dije que podías cambiar el espacio mental!?'' Grito Naruto cabreado por el constante ruido del Goteo lo que provocó que le saliera una gota en la nuca al zorro por el cambio de actitud repentina del rubio.

Todo alrededor empezó a difuminarse y el verde empezó a invadir todo el espacio mental, un enorme prado a la luz del día con un lago y rodeados de un gran bosque.

''Menos mal'' Dijo Naruto mientras se dejaba caer al suelo verde ''Ahora entiendo porque estas tan mal de la cabeza… con ese maldito goteo constantemente todos se volverían locos''

Por extraño que pareciese varias venas empezaron a notarse en la cabeza y sienes del enorme zorro, algo que Naruto ni siquiera le tomo importancia.

''**QUE AS DICHO PUTO SACO DE CARNE, ¿LOCO YO? TU ERES EL QUE QUIERES SOLTAR UN DEMONIO AL MUNDO…..''**

Kurama seguía gritando e insultando a Naruto, pero este no le tomo importancia y solo levanto una mano lo mas alto que pudo mientras seguía tumbado y la comenzó a observar mientras pensaba en algo.

''**¡ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!?''**

''Si solo tuviese mi Katana''

**N/A: Llevo 50 años pensando en un nombre para la Katana de Naruto, no se me ocurre ninguno, al ser blanca había pensado en Yuki o Shiro pero no me convencen del todo, por favor ayudarme T_T** .

Nada mas decir eso el enorme zorro de nueve colas se mantuvo en silencio, en realidad siempre quiso ver esa katana y después de escuchar del propio Naruto el alcance de esa arma tenía curiosidad por verla en acción con sus propios ojos.

''**No estaría mal poder verla en acción'' Dijo Kurama mostrando una media sonrisa.**

Silencio… Naruto se mantuvo en silencio mientras seguía tumbado y mirando su mano como si se le hubiera perdido algo entre sus dedos.

''Ojalá fuese así de fácil, seria todo mucho más fácil… pero…''

''La primera vez que veas la Katana… será la última vez que me veas a mi''

…

''**Palacio Shinto''**

''Con el Kyuubi liberado, este destino ya este sellado, solo queda esperar y ver como ¿Kairos? ¿Asura?... no se ya ni como llamarlo'' Dijo el dios mas fuerte de este panteón, Izanagi.

''Naruto'' Hablo Amaterasu ''Me dijo que quiere que lo llamemos así, cree firmemente que lograra la paz esta vez, mientras el mundo recuerde ese nombre la paz seguirá''

''Parece que le a cogido gusto a su nuevo cuerpo, siempre ah mantenido Asura o Kairos, que los cambie no es normal… parece que tiene mucha confianza esta vez'' La voz la mujer que permanecía junto a Izanagi mostrando una sonrisa materna mientras miraba al rubio hablando con el enorme zorro de 9 colas.

''Madre, le tienes mucho aprecio ese chico'' Hablo uno de los presentes.

Izanami levanto la mirada para mirar a hombre que acaba de hablar y formo una sonrisa triste ''Después de todo el vino al Yomi y me salvo de mi misma''

''Y desde entonces eres como una madre sobreprotectora'' Añadió rápidamente Tsukuyomi para intentar cambiar de tema ya que no quería envolver el habiente en algo triste del pasado ''Aun me acuerdo cuando Naruto estaba entrenando con Susano y acabo golpeando demasiado fuerte a Naruto'' Formo una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba a Susano ''Digamos que no acabaste muy bien cuando madre se enteró''

Un escalofrió inundo el cuerpo de Susano al recordar ese día y se puso pálido al sentir en instinto asesino de Izanami ''Bue-bueno, por lo visto falta poco para poder el final, ya no hay nada más que ver hasta que comience la guerra''

Dicho esto, Izanagi se levanto de su trono ''Bien, la próxima vez que nos reunamos aquí será para ver el final de todo esto, volver a vuestros trabajos''

Cuando las palabras de Izanagi fueron escuchadas, todos los presentes empezaron a abandonar el salón dejando solo 4 personas.

''Parece que el chico te cogió aprecio'' Hablo Izanagi

Un hombre con el pelo blanco que se apoyaba con la espalda en la pared mientras leía un libro de portada naranja levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Izanagi, pero, no dio respuesta solo sonrió y cerro el libro.

''En caso de qué Naruto tenga razón y esta vez sí consigue su objetivo… ¿Volverá a su panteón?'' Pregunto Amaterasu intentado ocultar su tristeza, pero fue notada por Izanami.

''El panteón griego aún no está preparado para su regreso''

Cuando el hombre de pelo blanco dijo eso desapareció dejando pensativos a los presentes.

**##TimeSkip##**

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, la reunión de los Kages, la declaración de guerra por parte de Madara Uchiha a las 5 Naciones, la muerte de el Alcón de guerra por manos de Sasuke Uchiha, el intento de Tsunade de llevarse a Naruto lejos de la batalla con la excusa de aprender a controlar el Chakra de Kurama, todo esto llevo al inicio de la 4 guerra Shinobi, el ejecito de la alianza shinobi comandado por los Kages contra el ejército de Zetsu blanco comandado por el enmascarado que se autodenominaba Madara Uchiha, todo comenzó muy rápido, héroes de diferentes aldeas fueron revividos por Kabuto y obligados a luchar contra el pueblo que una vez dieron sus vidas por ellos, el control de Madara sobre 7 de los 9 Bijuus y la superioridad numérica y las habilidades de infiltración de los Zetsus blancos le dio una ventaja abismal sobre la alianza shinobi, hasta que cierto rubio entro en escena, su control sobre el Chakra del Kyuubi y los miles de clones de sombra que utilizo en el momento que entro en la batalla rompió el desbalance, igualo los números, y ayudo a sellar a los muertos que fueron revividos por el Edo Tensei, pero aún quedaba lo más importante… los bijuu, Naruto con la ayuda de Kurama consiguió quitarles las barras negras que controlaba a cada Bijuu, pero no por ellos fueron liberados, tan rápido como ''Madara'' perdió el control sobre las bestias de cola, volvió a capturar a cada uno con la ayuda del Gedo Mazo no sin antes Naruto obtener parte del Chakra de cada Bestia con el fin de ayudarlo en esta guerra. Naruto no se enteró en ningún momento de que el balance de la guerra volvió a ser roto, con el fuera por tener que lidiar con los bijuu, se dio a conocer al segundo Uchiha mas fuerte de la historia de ese clan, Madara Uchiha había sido revivido, y en su primera actuación acabo el solo contra mil shinobis sin siquiera ser tocado, Jounins y Chunin de diferentes aldeas derrotados por un solo hombre… y lo peor de todo estaba por comenzar…

'Vale, Ahora empieza a complicarse' Pensó Naruto mientras miraba a lo lejos a Obito, la identidad de este fue revelada cuando Naruto consiguió darle un ataque directo a su cara y la mascara fue destruida en mil pedazos. ''Kakashi-Sensei, Gai-Sensei, los Kages necesitan más tu ayuda que yo''

''¿Q-que?'' Respondieron los dos al unisonó debido al shock que aun mantenían por ver a Obito vivo.

-BOOOOM!-

Algo pareció caer del cielo y levanto una cortina de polvo debido al impacto no revelando que o quien era el que lo provocó.

'Que nostálgico'

El viento ayudo y aparto el polvo mostrando a Madara Uchiha, vistiendo su típica armadura roja de batalla y cruzado de brazos mientras observaba a los presentes que tenía delante de él. Parecia que quería decir unas palabras, pero no pudo ya que fue interrumpido por Naruto.

''Kakashi, es enserio o vas ayudar a los kages o morirán'' Repitió Naruto ahora más serio debido a la situación en la que se encontraban.

''No te voy a dejar solo contra Madara y Obito, Naruto'' Respondió Kakashi igual de serio dejando en claro que no quería irse.

''No estoy solo'' Tan pronto como dijo eso unas colas de formadas por un Chakra Naranja surgieron de la espalda de Naruto y ayudo al Hachibi a liberarse quitándole unas barras negras que lo tenían inmovilizado. ''No podemos perder a los Kages, Kakashi… si ellos mueren, la moral de la alianza shinobi será destruida'' Añadió Naruto mientras lo miraba de Reojo ''El hecho de que este aquí Madara significa que los kages han perdido, pero aún no están muertos, puedo sentir su Chakra, pero necesitan ayuda''

Kakashi Dudaba, no quería irse y dejar solo a Naruto y Bee contra Madara y Obito, pero antes de decir una palabra una mano en su hombro le llamo la intención ''Vamos Kakashi, Naruto no es débil, podrá sobrevivir mientras ayudamos a los kages y regresamos''

Las palabras de Gai fueron suficientes para convencer a Kakashi y miro por ultima vez a Naruto ''Ten cuidado Naruto''

Naruto no respondió, simplemente dio media sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo a Kakashi para después poner su atención al frente, donde estaban los dos Uchihas.

El sonido del hierro cocando levemente llamo la atención de Naruto para ver a Obito separar la cadena del Gunbai de Madara y lanzárselo ''Eres demasiado arrogante'' Dijo Obito estoicamente mientras miraba a Naruto el cual se encogió de hombros,

''Bueno, lo dices por ti que solo usas el Kamui o por Madara que no puede usar todo su poder por el Edo Tensei'' Continuo ''Sinceramente no os veo como una amenaza'' Naruto levanto la mano señalando a una especie de Árbol en crecimiento ''Lo único que me preocupa es eso''

Madara mantuvo se mantuvo en silencio toda la conversación intrigado por el rubio que tenia enfrente, acababa de vencer a los 5 kages el solo y pudo sentir el nerviosismo y miedo de los 5… y aquí estaba un rubio que lo único que dejaba ver era molestia.

''Este juego de titiriteros ya me esta cansando'' Dijo Naruto en voz baja mientras estiraba un poco sus brazos ''Hachibi'' Hablo en voz alta llamando la atención del Bijuu ''Intenta parar ese árbol o detenlo el tiempo que puedas''

Óbito intento hablar, pero no pudo al ver un puño a escasos centímetros de su cara '¿Cuándo se movio?' fue el pensamiento que compartían los dos Uchihas.

El puño conto a parte del brazo de Naruto traspaso el cráneo de Obito como si de un fantasma se tratase… Obito vio algo que lo desconcertó y asusto, Naruto estaba sonriendo descaradamente.

''Uno'' Conto el Rubio en voz alta sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

Cuando esa simple palabra llego a los oídos de Obito rápidamente salto hacia atrás solo para ver al rubio hacer los mismo sin despegarse de el un solo milímetro con el brazo aun incrustado en su cabeza intangible.

''Dos''

Vale, esto de verdad lo asusto, no podía volverse tangible ahora si no quería terminar matándose el mismo con un brazo en su cabeza, solo podía hacer una cosa, teletransportarse a su dimensión de bolsillo. Cuando el vórtice empezó a formarse pudo escuchar en sonido de una mecha muy cerca de él, como si estuviera dentro de su cabeza. Un papel volva que Naruto sujetaba fuertemente en su mano que traspasaba el cráneo de Obito.

''Un brazo por tu vida'' Dijo ahora el rubio perdiendo la sonrisa y viendo como el vórtice desapareció al instante de decir eso y volvió a recuperar esa sonrisa que inquietaba a Obito ''Tres'' siguió contando.

''Me pregunto que pasara cuando se acabe tu Kamui y tengas un brazo en tu cráne-''

Peligro, los instintos que Naruto desarrollo durante toda su vida le gritaban que se preparase para un golpe inminente y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver el famoso Gunbai de Madara dirigiste hacia con gran fuerza y rápidamente coloco ambos brazos para recibir el golpe inminente.

Naruto fue enviado lejos gracias al golpe que le dio Madara, una vez en el aire se recompuso y todo al suelo fácilmente sobándose la parte del brazo donde recibió el golpe ''Eso realmente me dolió'' se quejo Naruto en voz baja ''No pensé que eras del tipo que se mete en las peleas de otros Madara'' Hablo ahora fuerte el rubio para ser escuchado.

Definitivamente Naruto era un problema, Madara lo subestimo todo este tiempo y ahora era capaz de ver el peligro que el rubio representaba para llevar a cabo su plan… ¿De dónde salió el rubio?... solo tenia dos cosas claras, podía matar a Obito si se descuidaba, aunque solo fuera un segundo jodiendo todo el plan y dos… Madara actualmente no es lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse al rubio… demonios incluso dudaba de ser más fuerte que Naruto aun estado revivido, eso sí, si tuviera el Juubi las cosas cambiarían, pero claro… tenían que sacarlo de Naruto.

Madara gruño mentalmente y miro a Obito por el rabillo del ojo, tenia pensado recriminarle por iniciar el plan sin el Hachibi y el Kyuubi sin capturar, pero ahora entendía todo, nunca espero esta situación. ''Obito'' Hablo Madara después de unos segundos de silencio ''Ve a capturar al Hachibi… yo me encargo del Kyuubi''

Obito asintió sin decir una palabra y empezó a canalizar Chakra en su ojo para irse con el Kamui pero antes de que si quiera se empezase a formar el vórtice, un destello rojo apareció delante de él. ''¿De verdad pensaste que te dejaría ir?'' Pregunto Naruto con un rasengan en su mano que se dirigía peligrosamente hacia el pecho de Obito y Naruto volvió a sentir esa sensación de peligro nueva mente, pero esta vez no hizo nada para amortiguar el golpe inminente o tratar de evadirlo, continuo con su ataque dirigido hacia Obito en todo momento.

El famoso Gunbai de Madara Uchiha entro en el campo visual de Naruto, acercándose a la mano que portaba el Rasengan peligrosamente, intentando detener por el mismo el poderoso ataque en forma de espiral… nunca se encontraron.

A escasos centímetros de recibir y absorber el ataque de Naruto, Madara pudo sentir una presencia hostil y tubo que utilizar cada musculo de su cuerpo para darse la vuelta y detener el ataque de un lobo increíblemente grande con un pelaje tan blanco como la nieve más pura.

Con la Ayuda de Kaia Naruto pudo impactar de lleno en rasengan en el pecho de Obito, el cuan nunca cancelo el vórtice del Kamui ya que esperaba que Madara detuviese el ataque de Naruto, salió disparado por la fuerza del rasengan estrellándose a unos metros fuertemente contra el suelo.

Obito se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo tosiendo sangre y gruñendo de dolor, el ataque le había dolido y mucho, ni siquiera se preparo para recibirlo y estaba centrado en aparecer al lado del Arbol sagrado… ¿Dónde estaba Madara? Levanto la vista y vio como un lobo estaba atacándole mientras este se defendía con el Gunbai siendo lo único que lo separaban de esos dientes que parecían cuchillas, tan rápido como el Gunbai entro en contacto con los dientes no duro ni un segundo, como si de un cuchillo caliente cortase mantequilla, los colmillos traspasaron el Gunbai y lo partieron con mucha facilidad, algo que hizo apretar los dientes del Uchiha… otro problema apareció en el campo de batalla.

Naruto no les dio tiempo para pensar y se lanzó de nuevo contra Obito el cual gracias a su shanringan pudo verlo como se acercaba a el, el Kamui estaba fuera de juego, no sería lo suficientemente rápido para teletransportarse y el tiempo mínimo requerido para volverse intangible aún no había pasado, solo le quedaba una opción.

''Shinra Tensei''

Naruto fue empujado por una fuerza invisible con mucha fuerza, pero para sus ojos no era mas que un ataque suicida por parte del Uchiha, no tenía Chakra suficiente para utilizar este tipo de ataques con la ayuda de su Rinnegan, lo que le dejaría aún más exhausto y sería un blanco fácil.

Tan pronto como dejo de sentir esa ferza que lo alejaba del Uchiha Naruto lazo un Kunai de tres puntas hacia Obito con ayuda del viento para lanzarlo con mas fuerza y asegurar que no Huiría con la ayuda de su Kamui, dudaba que pudiera utilizarlo, pero mejor prevenir que curar.

El Kunai estaba a mitad de camino y Naruto ya estaba reunido el Chakra necesario para el Hiraishin, cuando una espada azul gigantesca apareció y detuvo el Kunai de tres puntas clavándose firmemente en esta, eso no paso desapercibido para el portador de dicha espada el cual estaba en un pequeño Shock al ver como el Kunai se incrustaba en esta y no salía repelido.

Naruto alzo la mirada, hay estaba otra vez… puso la misma mirada molesta y miro fijamente al hombre que permanecía dentro del gran samurái Azul 'Tss' Chasqueo la lengua, todos y cada una de las rencarnaciones de su hermano Indra fue como un grano en el culo, siempre molestando y sumergidos en una especie de odio sin fin que el nunca entendió, en realidad respetaba a Madara muchísimo, a sus ojos junto a Itachi eran los mejores Uchihas que el había visto, la gente si lo mirare vería que estaba molesto con Madara por lo que representaba en esta guerra, pero estaba decepcionado y eso era lo que le molestaba, cuando estuvo en el cuerpo de Hasirama vio como Madara dejaba de lado el odio para unirse a el y crear la aldea y ahora esta otra vez encerrado en el odio luchando por un fin que no tiene sentido… ¿Un Genjutsu que podría al mundo en paz?...¿Que mierda?... Como coño creía en eso, ¿que tenía, 4 años?... en realidad, eso sería un insulto para un niño de 4 años y más en este mundo. Eso era lo que lo decepcionara, le dio confianza y él lo había decepcionado.

'**Eso te pasa por confiar en un Uchiha' Kurama hurgo en la herida molestando aun mas al rubio adolescente, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, no era momento para discutir después de todo seguían en medio de una guerra.**

Naruto pudo ver otro samurái Azul aparecer a la derecha del otro para después sentir a Kaia a su lado escupiendo como podía las partes del gunbai de Madara, Naruto acaricio a la loba detrás de las orejas sin perder contacto visual con los dos samuráis delante suyo, sin decir nada la loba empezó a crecer en tamaño nuevamente igualando a los samuráis y gruño tan fuerte como podía. Lo que vino después fue frio… mucho frio, el campo de batalla empezó a congelarse alrededor de la loba algo que no molesto a Naruto el cual seguía inmóvil.

Tan rápido gran parte del escenario se convirtió prácticamente en hielo, Kaia se lanzo hacia uno de los Samurais a toda velocidad y modio uno de los cuatro brazos de este que lo alzo para detener la boca llena de colmillos gigantes de la loba, en el momento que hicieron contacto el brazo azul se congelo instantánea mente se congelo, pero no pasó nada, Kaia empezó a ejercer más presión en sus mandíbulas apretando mas y mas el brazo del samurái. Grietas empezaron a aparecer en el brazo y finalmente los colmillos consiguieron atravesar la que se decía que era la mejor defensa conocida en el mundo Shinobi.

Naruto observo atentamente la pelea entre Kaia y el clon de Madera de Madara y no pudo evitar sonreír, en realidad al principio no estaba seguro de hacer al lobo como su animal sagrado, que equivocado estaba, de verdad estaba orgulloso por eso y cada vez que estaba cerca de un lobo aun si haberlo visto en su vida sentía la sensación de estar en familia y aun habiendo estado junto a Kaia unos meses le cogió mucho aprecio.

Madara aprovechó la distracción de Naruto para atacarlo con el Jutsu con el que se dio a conocer, hizo solo un sello de manos y desato un infierno de fuego en dirección al Rubio, Naruto miro ahora al Tsunami literal de llamas que descongelaba parte del hielo que los rodeaba y sin hacer ningún sello de manos un tornado que lo igualaba en tamaño apareció enfrente de el potenciado con energía divina, lo dirigió hacia el infierno de llamas y empezó a coger cada vez mas y mas tamaño, cada partícula de aire del alrededor se unía al tornado dándole mas vida y potencia, grandes rocas producidas por las batallas empezaron a ser arrastrados por la potencia de los vientos, el tornado supero fácilmente a los Samurais y cuando hizo contacto con el fuego empezó a engullirlo sin descanso provocando un tornado de fuego avivando las llamas provocando que la temperatura ascendiera a niveles sofocantes.

'Mierda' Pensó Madara, aun estando dentro de la armadura ''definitiva'' tenía la sensación de que si no se apartaba del camino del enorme tornado que ya lo había superado por 3 veces en tamaño acabaría mal para el, rápidamente ordeno al Susanoo enviarlo lo mas lejos posible, impulsado por una de las manos se quito del camino del tornado y engullo al Susanoo, antes de tocar el suelo Madara formo otro y se lanzo hacia el Rubio y esto hizo lo mismo, los ojos azules como el cielo se tornaron naranjas y con la retina rallada y empezó a brillar de oro y cogiendo un tono anaranjado con tatuajes negros por todo el cuerpo y salto cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca del enorme Susanoo de Madara y un enorme zorro de 9 coles se formó alrededor de Naruto y choco los puños con el Samurái provocando una onde de choque y un cráter debajo de ellos.

Kaia y el clon seguían en su batalla la cual la loba estaba obteniendo ventaja gracias al hielo que inmovilizaban momentánea mente las articulaciones del Susano, pero este se recuperaba fácilmente con la ayuda de sus 3 brazos restantes, ya no detendría con su cuerpo directamente, ya que perdió uno de los brazos y cada vez que lo intentaba regenerar, la loba atacaba frenéticamente para que no cumplirá con esa acción, manchas de sangre que manchaban su pelaje blanco debido a los costes que esquivo por poco de la espada azul, la loba empezó a observar al clon de Madara, gruñendo y mostrando los dientes amenazado a Madara. Una gran mancha negra se pudo ver detrás del Samurái dirigiéndose a el a gran velocidad provocando que Kaia formase una pequeña sonrisa que pasó desapercibida para el Clon de Madara.

Ordeno al Susanoo a atacar a la enorme loba, una orden que nunca pudo llevarse a cabo, como un rayo negro apareció un lobo de mismo tamaño o mas grande que el blanco hundiendo sus dientes en el cuello del Susanoo partiéndolo instantáneamente y separando la cabeza del Susanoo.

El Susanoo azul empezó a desvanecerse lentamente, dejando desconcertado al clon de madera el cual empezó a levantarse poco a poco, pare ser aplastado brutalmente por el lobo negro, el cual dejo escapar un gruñido que probo un pequeño temblor alrededor de el, los pelos de la espalda del lobo empezaron a erizar y dejo escapar el aullido mas fuerte que todos en la guerra habían escuchado en su vida, provocando que los mas cercanos al lobo tuvieran qué taparse los oído y cayeron de rodillas por la absurda cantidad de aura asesina influida por el lobo negro, parecía que el mismísimo Kyuubi estuviera provocando esa sensación de nuevo, esto no eran los peores, había un grupo de ninjas de Konoha que estaba aún peor… los Inuzuka.

Todos los perros y lobos ninja bajaron la cabeza instantánea mente, con temor de cruzar mirada con el lobo negro y cabrearlo.

''A-Alpha'' Dijo Tsune Inuzuka ''Nunca en mi vida hubiera pensado que vería a un Apha tan fuerte'' Continuo sin el valor suficiente para alzar su mirada.

''N-no es el Alpha'' Respondió Kuromaru el Ninken de Tsune dejando extrañada a Tsune ''Es Naruto''

Tsune se impactó por las palabras de Kuromaru y rapidamente empezó a olfatear el aura para encontrar el aroma de Naruto y ahí estaba… se maldijo a si misma por no darse cuenta antes, el olor que el rubio emanaba gritaba Alpha desde kilómetros, como no lo había olido antes, ¿Lo reprimió? El simple pensamiento de haber tenido a semejante monstruo a su alrededor sin que ella se diera cuenta la estaba… excitando… un tren de pensamientos que fue interrumpido cuando miles de lobos respondieron a la llamada de Orien y se lanzaron al campo de batalla destrozando a todos los Zetsus blancos que se ponía por su camino.

**##De vuelta con Naruto##**

Naruto estaba actualmente peleando contra Madara el cual no podía hacer mucho contra el Rubio, solo le quedaba un brazo de su Susanoo y no tardo en darse cuenta de que era imposible regenerarlo, cada vez que el rubio le cortaba o arrancaba uno ponía sellos en los muñones para impedir que el Chakra vuelva a fluir libremente, la cosa es que si desactivaba el Susanoo estaba seguro al 100€ que Naruto lo destrozaría en un segundo sellando su cuerpo para que no se reforme nuevamente, lo cual le estaba dando una desventaja enorme.

Naruto desactivo el modo Kurama y empezó a mirar a Madara mientras centraba todos su poder sensoria en Obito el cual estaba recuperándose del agotamiento de Chakra y no podía hacer nada actualmente, esto le daba el tiempo necesario para acabar con Madara y después ir a por Obito y detener el formado del Juubi, todo lo había esperado, nada salió fuera de sus planes, las aldeas al principio de la guerra desconfiaban entre si, el odio aun existía, pero los Kages de las diferentes aldeas ayudaron a apaciguar ese odio, pero no a quitarlo del todo, eso lo hizo las batallas, ahí es cuando los humanos se acercarían, convirtiéndose en hermanos de batalla, al principio era un desastre, si moría alguien de una aldea que no fuese la suya aunque tuviera la oportunidad de salvarlo lo dejaría morir, pero eso cambio cuando la balanza empezó a ir para Madara, si esto seguía así todos morirían y entonces el primer Heroe de esta guerra salió, un Shinobi de Kumo dio su propia vida para salvar a uno de Konaha y Kiri, ya que sus funciones el la guerra eran mas importantes que las suyas, esto no paso desapercibido por nadie, todo cambio, la los Shinobi lo daban todo por el compañero que tenia al lado, daba igual genero raza o nacionalidad, empezaron a funcionar como una sola unión y esto era lo que Naruto estaba buscando… el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo ¿No?.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba cerca, lo podía palpar con sus propias manos, 1000 años buscando la paz de cientos de formas diferentes y nunca había estado tan cerca como ahora, pero como si el mismo destino estuviera jugando con nuestro rubio alejo la paz de las manos de Naruto… una vez más.

Naruto pudo escuchar a alguien aterrizar al lado suyo y la sensación que tenia no le gustaba nada. 'No puede ser verdad' se dijo a si mismo, miro lentamente a su derecha para verlo, Rubio, ojos azules, capa del Hokage…'¿QUE COÑO HACE EL AQUÍ?' Chillo mentalmente Naruto incapaz de mover un musculo.

Minato Namikaze acababa de aparecer en la batalla junto seguido poco después por los otros Kages.

'Esto no puede estar pasando'

Kurama al principio levanto una ceja por la reacción de Naruto, el zorro estaba 100% seguro de que sabia que era su ''padre'' pero, ¿por qué actuar así? Hasta que lo sintió, su propio Chakra venir desde el interior el Rubio mayor, el único pensamiento que tuvieron los dos fue una simple palabra 'Mie**rda'**

Naruto intento moverse, pero no pudo, que coño estaba pasando, todo su cuerpo se negaba a moverse ni un centímetro, intento levantar una mano para alejar a Minato lo antes que pudo, podía sentir a su alma mortal revivida enfrentarse a un Madara, podía sentir a el tonto vengador dirigirse hacia ellos junto a la serpiente pedófila enferma mental… a Sarutobi mirándolo con nostalgia a su hermano Tobirama mirándolo muy extrañado como si el que lo conocía a un sin saber su nombre… pudo sentir como una de las raíces del árbol sagrado se dirigía hacia Minato rápido... muy rápido… demasiado rápido.

Alzo una mano sin decir una palabra, el esfuerzo que tubo que hacer para esa simple acción casi lo deja inconsciente por el esfuerzo, todo su mundo se volvía negro, se empezaba a cerrar alrededor de Minato el cual sonreía de forma paternal a Naruto pero un poco extrañado por la mirada de este, Naruto podía sentir aun la raíz y quería gritarle que se fuera, demonios, la impotencia lo abrumo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin sentir eso? Odiaba este sentimiento con todo su ser, el no poder hacer nada y solo mirar le saba asco, pero porque estaba pasando esto, hace apenas 10 segundos estaba completamente bien, ¿Por qué ahora? Justo en este momento, el peor de todos. Vio como la raíz salió del suelo y traspasaba a Minato el cual nunca espero ese ataque y fue empalado por el pecho… y el Chakra naranja siendo extraído de Minato y después todo negro.

Naruto se quedo inconsciente en el momento que Minato fue empalado y cayo al suelo, Sarutobi fue a inspeccionar al Rubio mientras Tobirama ayudaba como podía al Yondaime Hokage.

**##Espacio mental de Naruto##**

Naruto se despertó dentro de su espacio mental y rápidamente intento volver al exterior, pero no podía, no sabia que estaba pasando ni siquiera se percato de sus 10 acompañantes en su espacio mental mientras lo rodeaban.

Naruto se puso las manos en su cabeza tapando sus ojos lo más fuerte que pudo ''AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!'' Grito en desesperación ''SHINIGAMI HIJO DE PUTA!'' continuo ''QUE HACE MINATO FUERA DE TU ESTOMAGO… PORQUE COÑO LO DEJASTE SALIR''

''**Kid, Calmate''**

La voz de Kurama llego a los oídos de Naruto el cual aun tapaba marte de su rostro y se podía escuchar como estaba respirando profundamente para calmarse, después de todo no era momento para perder la calma, lo importante ahora es saber porque está aquí y como salir ''La próxima vez que lo vea, voy a coger su preciosa espada y se la voy a meter por el culo hasta que le salga por los ojos'' Termino de maldecir al Shinigami un poco más calmado provocando a los 10 presentes aparte del rubio le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca al imaginarse la escena.

''Kurama'' Dijo Naruto ''Estamos jodidos''

Nadie respondió, ni una sola palabra en respuesta hubo provocando que Naruto quitase las manos de su rostro y mirase a cada uno de los Bijuu un poco sorprendido, pero después paso de ese sentimiento, después de todo recibió Chakra de cada uno de ellos.

''Nada de esto tenía que pasar, Minato nunca tubo que salir del estómago del Shinigami… ahora esto se me ha ido de las manos'' Dijo Naruto bajando la mirada.

''**Naruto, solo eh confiado en mi vida en dos ''humanos'' y tu eres uno de ellos'' Respondió Kurama ganando la atención de Naruto ''Te dije que confiaría en ti, el plan me parecía una locura, pero vi con mis propios ojos que podía cumplirse el sueño que nos dejó padre gracias a ti''**

''**La verdad llevamos aquí dentro un tiempo, el suficiente para que Kurama nos cuente lo que sabe de ti Naruto'' una suave voz femenina se dio a conocer ganando la atención de Naruto, la voz de la gata demonio de dos colas… Matatabi ''Al principio me mostré escéptica, sinceramente pensé que habías puesto una clase de Genjutsu para engañar a Kurama, todo cambio cuando Kurama nos mostro parte de tus recuerdo'' Dijo mientras una de las dos colas se dirigía a Naruto para acariciarle la mejilla y empezaba la gata a ronronear ''Eres interesante, cuando inculcaste a los Uzumakis que éramos seres sagrados y tenían que hacer todo lo posible para defendernos del odio de los humanos''**

Naruto se tenso un poco al recordar como casi es asesinado por propia esposa Mito Uzumaki por tener la idea de capturar a los Bijuus y sellarlos en humanos… a día de hoy no sabe como hizo para convencerla de hacerlo.

''**Tu plan para conseguir la paz es una locura, pero eh visto con mis propios ojos como los humanos han dejado el odio de lado para poder sobrevivir a esta guerra, convirtiendo a su enemigos jurados en hermanos'' Continuo diciendo la Gata de dos colas ''Yo también creo en ti Uzumaki Naruto''**

Naruto miro a los 9 Bijuus un poco sorprendido, en realidad esperaba que lo odiasen por ser el motivo de sus miseria actual, estar encarcelador simplemente por existir y ser fuertes, escaneo a cada uno de ellos y todos parecían tener una sonrisa en su rostro… esta bien alguna de ellas eran raras como la de Shukaku que era más una sonrisa sádica o la de Son Goku que era más una sonrisa orgullosa, pero todas decían lo mismo, que confiaban en el.

Kurama puso la mano sobre Naruto para decir unas palabras mas **''Naruto, si caes tú, caigo contigo''**

Una especie de garra amarilla se posiciono encima de la de Kurama **''Acabemos con ellos enano'' se escuchó la voz de emocionada del Shukaku.**

''**Cuenta conmigo Naru-kun'' Dijo Matatabi de forma cariñosa mientras ponía sus zarpas encima de la de Kurama, Naruto frunció el ceño por ser tratado como un niño, pero no le dio mucha importación.**

''**Seré tu defensa Gaki'' Ahora fue el turno de Isubu el cual puso tranquilamente una pata encima de las otras.**

''Sois consientes deque tengo mas años que todos vosotros ¿no?'' se defendió Naruto.

Nadie parecio hacerle caso mientras el gran mono rojo empezaba a poner la mano junto a las otras.

''**Enséñemele quien manda Naruto'' Dijo Son Goku con mucho orgullo al mirar al rubio.**

'Al menos no me trata como si tuviera 9 años' Pensó el rubio**.**

''**Creo que puedo hablar por todos al decir que confiamos en tu, Naruto'' Kokuo dijo antes de poner su pezuña encima de las otras seguidas por los otros restantes.**

''**Kurama y pesar que serias tu el que encontrase al hombre el que el viejo hablaba'' la gruesa voz de Gyuuki siendo el ultimo en poner la mano.**

Naruto levanto el puño y choco con la palma de Kurama y sintió como el Chakra de cada uno de los bijuus fluía dentro de el ''Kurama, esto es diferente…''

Todos los Bijuu levantaron una ceja al escuchar eso ''El Juubi se va a formar y actualmente no soy rival para el jinchuriki de este… joder, si no estuviese limitado a el 10% de mi poder divino sería otra cosa'' Suspiro ''el 20%, si solo pudiera utilizar un diez por ciento más, sería mucho más fácil''

''Hay es donde entro yo, Asura'' la otra presencia que estaba en el espacio mental de Naruto se dio a conocer, no es que se estuviera ocultado, es que Naruto está más centrado en otras cosas y nunca se dio cuenta de él.

Tan rápido como Naruto escucho esa voz, una voz que nunca olvidaría, la miro tan rápido que pario que su cuello podría romperse, sacando una gota del nuevo ''invitado''.

''¿P-Padre?'' Pregunto en estado de Shock Naruto para después señalarlo con el dedo acusándolo ''¡Fuiste tú el que me arrastro aquí!''.

Ahora fue el turno de todos de sudar por el cambio de emociones tan drásticas que tenia el rubio, a Hagoromo le salió otras gotas más por las tonterías de uno de sus hijos.

''Calma Asura, tengo un motivo para traerte aquí''

Naruto inclino la cabeza en confusión mientras miraba a Hagoromo, el cual solo le dio media sonrisa, da igual cuantos años pasase cuantos nombres tuviera siempre seria el mismo.

''Acércate… ¿Naruto?'' Pregunto lo ultimo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio.

Naruto ni se lo pensó y se acercó a lo mas cercano que tubo en su vida como un padre, bueno teniendo a Kronos incluso una piedra daba más carillo que él, pero las acciones del viejo lo confundieron un poco, levanto ambas manos hacía el dejando ver el sol y la luna que tenia en cada palma, entendiendo al instante lo que el viejo quería levanto sus propias manos y choco las palmas con Hagoromo y sintió el poder puro recorrer su cuerpo, el Chakra Yin se unía al Chakra Yang en perfecta armonía, separo las manos con su padre y miro sus propias palmas, la palma izquierda tenia el tatuaje negro que mostraba una luna creciente y en la palma derecha tenía un tatuaje blanco que mostraba un sol en todo su esplendor, la cantidad de Chakra que contenía y recogía de ambiente era abrumadora, en su vida había sentido esto, él sabía muy bien que el Chakra era un poder que había que respetar y que podría ser capaz de hacer a alguien increíblemente fuerte, pero esto estaba a otro nivel… quizá mucho más que eso.

Levanto la mirada para ver a su padre, sabía perfectamente que algo malo se acercaba, al tener ese tren de pensamientos no pudo evitar acordarse del extraño sueño que tuvo, en el cual aparecía Kaguya… decir que un escalofrió le recorrido la espalda sería un eufemismo, sintió como la sangre se le hacia hielo y miro un poco preocupado a Hagoromo, el parecía saber lo que estaba pensado Naruto.

''Mi madre va a despertar, da igual lo mucho que trates evitarlo Naruto'' Dijo bastante serio ''Pero quiero que sepas algo, pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que siempre estaré orgulloso de ti'' Dijo Hagoromo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza rubia y acariciándola mientras embozaba una sonrisa verdadera y empezaba a desaparecer del espacio mental de Naruto.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y embozo la mayor sonrisa que pudo reunir mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

**##Fuera del espacio mental##**

Todos los esfuerzos se reunían en solo objetivo, mantener al salgo a Naruto Uzumaki, desque perdió la consciencia fue llevado lo más rápido que se pudo a Tsunade la cual ya estaba totalmente recuperada, pero ni siquiera ella sabía lo que le pasaba al rubio, todo parecía estar bien, ninguna herida física, nada de hemorragias internas, Chakra suficiente para no perder la consciencia. Todos los esfuerzos de Madara eran en deshacerse del Rubio, una hazaña que no era nada fácil, todos los Hokages estaban entre el y el rubio, incluso el Yondaime estaba defendiendo al cuerpo inmóvil de su hijo, después de perder el Chakra del Kyuubi no paso nada, ya estaba muerto el quitarle un Bijuu no iba a matarlo y ahora dio a entender el porque era considerado como unos de los Kages mas fuerte de la historia… y más cuando tienes algo que proteger, cuando Obito tomo Juubi y lo absorbió fue detenido por un Minato Namikaze que teniendo Chakra infinito era literalmente intocable, la Godou-damas no eran lo suficientemente rápidas para tocarlo. Si le sumas que Obito no tenia la suficiente fuerza tanto física como mental para mantener al Juubi dentro convirtiéndolo en un Jinchuriki incompleto solo le dio una leve ventaja sobre los Shinobis, todo cambio cuando Madara entro en escena… otra vez, Madara consiguió revivir tras ser ayudado por Obito para despues entregarle el otro Rinnegan y el Juubi dejando en claro qué todo el poder que Obito había mostrado siendo el contenedor del monstruo de diez colas solo era un juego de niños en comparación con lo conseguido por Madara, no tenía rival, nadie podía pararlo… o eso es lo que su arrogancia le decía.

Naruto empezó a dar signos de que estaba recuperando la consciencia aliviando a Tsunade que siempre se mantuvo a su lado junto a Kaia y Orien, tanto para ser la ultima defensa que tenga que romper Madara, como para si ayudar si el estado actual de rubio empeoraba.

Gai acaba de abrir la octava puerta interna y el poder que irradiaba impresiono a la pareja de lobos los cuales se miraron bastantes sorprendidos por lo poderosos que eran los mortales en este mundo. Rápidamente fueron interrumpidos de su tren de pensamientos cuando sintieron un extraño pero familiar poder emanar de Naruto, más específicamente sus manos.

Tanto Kaia como Orien se acercaron a sus manos y con la ayuda de sus hocicos las movieron para ver que era lo que los tenia intrigados para ver un tatuaje en cada mano que nunca antes vieron, en la mano donde estaba Kaia había una luna creciente y en la de Orien un sol ¿Por qué unos simples tatuajes les daba una sensación de familiaridad? Antes de sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos Naruto comenzó a moverse y ponerse de pie.

Naruto esturo su cuerpo haciéndolo crujir levemente y al abrir los ojos dejo ver que el azul en ellos había desaparecido, en su lugar había unos ojos rojos con las pupilas rasgada y un rectángulo pareciendo los ojos la mezcla de un sapo, el Kyuubi y el modo sabio que hizo famoso a Hashirama, tan rápido como se levantó llamando la atención de la última Senju con vida este desapareció molestando momentánea mente a Tsunade.

Gai estaba tirado en el suelo, el ultimo golpe que proporciono a Madara era muy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente, su cuerpo se estaba marchitando, combatiéndose en ceniza pero el Uchiha quería darle el último golpe, quería llevarse el merito de matar al sermas fuerte que había encontrado según el en su vida en Taijutsu, le invio una Godou-dama para acabar con su vida, para ver con incredulidad como un rubio aparecía e espaldas hacía el a lado de Gai sujetando la Godou-dama con la mano izquierda como si de aire se tratase.

'¿Esta sujetando la Godou-dama?' Pensó impactado el Uchiha

'**Tómame en tu interior'**

Escucho Madara mientras preparaba otro ataque para el rubio que le daba la espalda '¿Qué?' pregunto extrañado por la extraña voz que resonaba en su mente

'**Shinju' Volvió a hablar.**

Madara no pudo responder cuando tubo que parar un ataque de Naruto con una barra negra que lo estrello muy fuerte contra el shinju lo que provocó que telarañas se produjesen en la corteza por el fuerte impacto, cada vez Naruto aumentaba la presión del ataque eh incrustaba mas y mas a Madara en el árbol, la barra empezó a ceder por la fuerza del rubio y se partió por la mitad haciendo que Madara recibiera en puño del rubio en todo el estómago.

'**Si no lo haces te matara' Volvió hablar el Shinju**.

'¿Cómo se ha hecho tan fuerte?' Se pregunto mentalmente Madara para alzar la vista y por segunda vez en su vida sentir miedo, los ojos de Naruto lo aterraron, como podía una simple mirada infundir tanto poder.

Naruto salta hacia atrás y empezó a formar un Rasenshuriken de lava con ''Senpou: Youton Rasenshuriken'' empezó a tomar un tamaño preocupante para Marada y fue lanzado hacía el cortando el Árbol sagrado en su camino.

Madara siendo capaz de soportar ese ataque empezó a absorber el árbol con facilidad haciendo caso a la voz anterior.

Naruto volvió a mirar a Gai y se acercó hacía el mientras era consciente de los actos de Madara **''Naruto, ¿estás seguro de dejar a Madara absorber el Shinju?'' Pregunto Kurama, en realidad todos los Bijuus tenían esa pregunta, pero el primero en preguntar fue el Zorro.**

'Ya has escuchado al viejo' Continuo caminando hacia Gai 'Después de tanto tiempo me eh dado cuenta de una cosa, las profecías no se pueden parar, la puedes retrasar o puedes prepararte para enfrentarte a ella' Se inclino hacía Gai y puso ambas manos en su pecho y reunió Chakra tanto Ying como Yan para detener el deterioro de su cuerpo y formarlo otra vez, desde la marca de su corazón se veía como muy poco a poco la carne volvía a tomar una tonalidad de piel mas sana 'Si Kaguya va a venir prefiero prepararme antes que malgastar Chakra contra el estúpido de Madara… literalmente el costo de un simple Jutsu puede ser lo que dicte mi derrota o victoria' formo un clon de sombra para tomar a Gai y le indico que se fuera hacia Tsunade para que revise el estado de Gai, advirtiendo al clon para que Tsunade no use ese Jutsu que le quita más tiempo de su vida para salvar la de otros 'Kurama hay muchas cosa que no saber, dentro de los dioses existen jerarquías también… y hay seres que están encima de todos los dioses también conocidos como Primordiales'' Naruto alzo la mirada para ver a la luna en todo su esplendor 'El dios mas fuerte que te imagines es más débil que el Primordial más débil qué exista… y Kaguya es el único que ser que conozco que rompió todas las barreras para alzarse con el título primordial, aunque sería lo más seguro el primordial más débil que conozca sigue siendo uno… pero claro siempre hay excepciones, hay dioses que han roto sus propios límites y han sido reconocidos por los primordiales, pero dichos dioses han rechazado ese estado ya que están contentos con sus panteones o simplemente no quieren ser un Primordial, estos son nombrados semi-Primordiales algunos de ellos mas fuertes que los Primordiales mismos, por lo que se el Panteón Hindu hay muchos dioses con esos títulos, eh incluso este tiene 3 de ellos'

'**Naruto'**

…

'**Podrías al menos quitar esa estúpida sonrisa emocionada de tu cara!' Dijo Kurama molesto.**

Esta declaración hizo que Naruto agrandase si aun podía la sonrisa de su cara, inquietando a los Bijuu 'Sabes Kurama, en mi vida eh visto a alrededor de cinco Primordiales, eh incluso uno de ellos me dio su dominio y bendecido por otros, pero hay algo que nunca olvidare… el sentimiento de ser una hormiga a lado de ellos, ni siquiera podía sentirlos, sentía que podían matarme con solo pensarlo' Naruto dijo mientras miraba al cielo y seguía sonriendo 'después de tanto tiempo quiero saber que tan lejos estoy de ellos… unos de mis objetivos siempre fue superarlos'

Un grupo de 3 personas aterrizaron a lado de Naruto que lo miraba como si tuviera 3 cabezas, ''¿Que miras Dobe?'' Pregunta Sasuke Uchiha mientras alzaba la vista para encontrar en lo que estaba perdido Naruto.

Naruto bajo la mirada y miro a los 3 presentes, el Equipo 7 de nuevo Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Kakashi Hatake ''¿Y Obito?'' Pregunto Naruto mirando a Kakashi el cual bajo la mirada… ''Ya veo'' Dijo Naruto simplemente.

''Tsukuyomi Infinito'' Se escucho la voz de Madara de fondo

'Ya empieza' Pensó Naruto mientras entraba empezaba a brillar y 9 Godou-damas salían de su espalda, mentalmente ordeno a una que los rodease a los 4 cubriéndolos del ''Genjutsu'' lanzado por Madara, rodeados por la Godou-dama de Naruto nadie podía ver ni sus propias narices, todo estaba oscuro, pero nadie dijo una palabra, no escucharon nada que provenga del exterior hasta que las primeras palabras se pudieron escuchar del exterior

''Shin: Jukai Koutan''

Segundos después se pudo escuchar y sentir como un terremoto que ocurría en el exterior y la Godou-dama se abría lentamente para mostrar un enorme árbol en medio del escenario de la batalla anterior que de el colgaban lo que parecían miles de cuerpos humanos, Naruto al enfocarse mas pudo sentir como el árbol se preparaba para absorber el Chakra de las personas que estaban atrapadas bajo el Genjutsu.

''JAJAJAJA'' Una risa un poco maniaca se escuchó llamando la atención del equipo 7 ''Por fin eh acabado con el odio de este mundo'' Añadió Madara con una sonrisa victoriosa en su cara 'Soy el salvador de este mundo lleno de odio, esto se ah termi-''

''Eres un imbécil'' Hablo Naruto cortando secamente a Madara dándola la mirada mas despectiva que pudo reunir, ''Me decepcionas Madara'' Naruto volvió a formar esa mirada molesta que tuvo la primera vez que se encontró con el Rubio, una mirada que de verdad estaba irritándolo.

Madara estaba a punto de decir algo al rubio, pero nunca pudo decir ni una simple palabra, una mano negra te traspasaba el pecho, justo en el sitio donde debería estar su corazón dejándolo sin aliento.

''**Ni eres el salvador de este mundo, ni esto se ha acabado''**

Madara no podía mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo por culpa de Zetsu negro que posea el cuerpo inerte de Obito Uchiha controlando la mitad de este cuerpo, alzo la mirada para mirar a Naruto.

''**Un ser de otro mundo que se cree que puede venir y hacer lo que quiera, el Chakra que fue robado será devuelto y tu no podrás hacer nada para detenerlo… al igual que tu me has estado observado, yo también lo eh estado haciendo''**

Todas las miradas se centraron en Naruto, el cual no hizo ni una señal física antes las palabras de Zetsu, pero eso no quería decir que no estaban confusos con las palabras de Zetsu, ni siquiera entendían de lo que estaba hablando el ser que controlaba el cuerpo de Obito.

''Zetsu, yo te cree… solo eres mi voluntad'' Hablo el Uchiha aun inmóvildejando de lado las anteriores palabras de Zetsu solo centrándose en la traición de este.

''**Te vuelves a equivocar Madara… Soy la voluntad del Shinju''**

Cuando Zetsu termino de hablar unas marcas negras rodearon el cuerpo de Madara y una gigantesca cantidad de Chakra empezó a ser absorbida por Madara el cual su cuerpo empezó a hincharse contantemente, Sasuke formo un Chidori y cargo contra el cuerpo en crecimiento de Madara para evitar lo que sea que estaba sucediendo provocando que Naruto chasquease la lengua y fuera también para no dejar morir al ultimo Uchiha vivo, cuando el azabache esta cerca del cuerpo desforme de Madara un cantidad ridícula de pelo blanco salió disparado hacia el con la intención de Matarlo, Sasuke alzo la mano en dirección al pelo y el chidori empezó a traspasarlo pero rápidamente fue abrumado por la cantidad y atrapo su brazo, pudo sentir como la presión era enorme y se empezaba a expandir por todo su cuerpo y abrazarlo, pero antes de que lo rodease por completo en un destello rojo apareció Naruto con una especie de Katana completamente negra formada de una de las 9 Godou-damas y corto el pelo con facilidad y empujo a Sasuke fuera ya que más pelo venían en su dirección para volverlo a atrapar de nuevo.

Naruto se defendió de más pelo que venía en su dirección mientras trataba de evitar que no exprimieran el Uchiha, con la ayuda de todas las Godou-dama empezó a destruir todo el pelo enviado para detenerlos, pero la cantidad de este era abrumador obligado a retirarse a los dos… Naruto solo miro molesto al Uchiha el cual noto la mirada y matuvo silencio esperando una razón para esa mirada…

''¿De verdad crees que la mejor idea para impedir que se ''transforme'' o lo que sea que esta sucediendo es clavarle un Chidori en el pecho?'' Pregunto el Rubio sin mirarlo mientras tenía toda su atención visual en el cuerpo desforme en crecimiento.

El Uchiha solo frunció el ceño ''¿y cual es tu idea?'' pregunto irónicamente.

''Traspasar algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocar una explosión y destruir medio país no lo es seguro… vamos Uchiha, estoy seguro de que por lo menos puedes sentir la cantidad absurda de Chakra que esta reuniendo''

''Mmh''

''Intenta usar la cabeza mas a menudo, suele salir rentable''

El azabache no respondió solo fulmino con la mirada al rubio, para ser parado por Kakashi que dejo en claro que este no era el mejor momento para discutir

El cuerpo desforme empezó a perder tamaño lentamente y una figura femenina se empezó a formar, Una figura femenina tan pálida como la nieve misma, vestida con un kimono blanco un tercer ojo en la frente y unos cuernos que parecían unas orejas de conejo junto a un enorme pelo blanco que la triplicaba en tamaño…abrió los ojos lentamente dejando ver los ojos de un Hyuga, ojos color perla sin pupilas casi visibles.

''Hermosa'' Dijo Naruto en voz baja sin ser escuchado por nadie, pero no solo se fijó en eso, cuando Kaguya abrió los ojos pudo ver desconcierto por unas milésimas, como si no supiera donde estaba seguido de tristeza y después… Nada.

Otra vez la misma sensación que tubo cuando la vio en el pasado, no era normal para el un cambia de personalidad tan brusco, el antes y después de Kaguya fue demasiado extraño a sus ojos, una personalidad sobreprotectora con sus seres queridos, amable y un poco mandona cambia de un día para otro a un ser frio que lo único que quería era reunir todo el Chakra existente y tomarlo para ella… eso era algo muy extraño. La gente no cambia de un dia para otro, la gente cambia por sucesos, vivir experiencias que cambia tu propia vida, traumas o algo por el estilo… algo que no le paso a la albina, un día era una Kaguya al día siguiente era otra completamente diferente, lo mas extraño es que o nadie se dio cuenta a parte de él o se dieron cuenta, pero lo dejaron pasar.

Kaguya pudo sentir las marcas en las palmas de Naruto, bastante extraño ya que un solo ser tenia las dos, activo su Byakugan y miro la red de Chakra del rubio, debía admitir que la cantidad de este era impresionante por decir lo menos. No se paro a pensar mucho en eso y miro fijamente a Naruto con una mirada fría que aria mearse incluso al mas valiente, pero lo único que recibió de Naruto fue una sonrisa, tenia que admitirlo estar enfrente de un ser considerado un Primordial le ponía los pelos de punta, pero desde el día que empezó su entrenamiento siempre tenia una necesidad por saber que tan lejos estaba de uno.

Holeada tras holeada de pelo fue en dirección del rubio que empezó a esquivar tan rápido como pudo, inundo su propio cuerpo con Chakra Raiton y Chakra Yin convirtiendo los rayos en negros con la ayuda de su marca de la mano izquierda, para que los rayos lo protegieran de los mechones que no podría esquivar pareciéndose bastante a la armadura del Raikage. Formo un Rasengan en su mano derecha y se deslizo ente el cabello blanco para intentar atacar a Kaguya, poco a poco se fue acercando, cada paso que daba mas pelo parecía salir de la nada y atacarlo, pero con un salto reforzado con Chakra Raiton salto justo enfrente de la albina con el Rasengan en la mano lo dirigió al estomago de esta y mas pelo salía de ella interponiéndose entre el Rasengan y ella, el Rasengan fue deshaciéndose poco a poco, perdiendo contra el cabello de la albina, tan rápido como el Rasengan desapareció otro mechón de pelo lo golpeo con mucha fuerza, empezó a rebotar en el suelo por la fuerza del golpe estrellándose contra una roca que lo detuvo.

Kaguya empezó a descender y la mera presencia de ella cógelo a los 3 restantes del grupo, nadie podía mover un solo dedo. Mientras descendía pudo notar algo que no había visto antes, un extraño Kunai de tres puntas cayendo a lado de ella inocentemente mientras giraba sobre si mismo, un destello rojo y Naruto otra vez cargando con un Rasengan mas grande que antes… mucho más grande.

Lo dirigió hacia Kaguya la cual movió todo su pelo para defenderse del ataque, pero esta vez no seria tan fácil, Naruto empezó a infundir con Chakra Yin el Rasengan y comenzaba a volverse más oscuro y crecer en tamaño, el pelo acaba siendo cortado con facilidad y se acercaba peligrosamente a Kaguya, al ver esto activo su Byakugan y extendió las manos para defenderse del ataque, nada más hacer contacto con él empezó a perder terreno empujándola hacia atrás poco a poco hasta que Naruto decidió ayudar a su ataque con una oleada de aire que impulsaba aun mas el gran Rasengan negro haciendo que Kaguya cediera y saliese disparada hacia atrás recibiendo el ataque.

El equipo 7 estaba en shock, Naruto estaba haciéndole frente a un ser que provocó que se paralizaran por su mera presencia, tan rápido como Sasuke recobro el sentido cargo hacia Kaguya con un Chidori nuevamente y activo su EMS ''Amaterasu'' murmuro el azabache para de su ojo izquierdo expulsar llamas negras que le dieron de lleno a la alvina.

Naruto al ver esto solo pudo suspirar por las acciones del Uchiha y formo un clon de sombra sin sellos para que salvase el culo del emo mientras el Naruto original seguía peleando contra la diosa conejo.

Sasuke estaba esquivando los mechones gracias a sus ojos y dio un ultimo paso para ponerse enfrente de Kaguya la cual lo mirada despectivamente, como si fuera una hormiga. Activo su Byakugan y una fuerza invisible lo alejo de ella para apuntarle con su mano y una barra gris salía disparado al azabache, una barra que nunca llego a su objetivo, Naruto apareció delante de él y la recibió por el dándole en el pecho, el cuerpo de Naruto empezaba a volverse de piedra, giro un poco el cuello para poder ver a Sasuke y decir dos palabras que nunca pensó que le diría ''Sasuke… molestas'' ¿No se daba cuenta qué ni siquiera podía tocar a la albina? Tener que tratar con un ser reconoció como primordial ya era difícil… hacerlo mientras tienes que ser una especia de niñera lo era mucho más. ''Busca una forma de desactivar el árbol que mantiene prisioneros a todos, yo me ocupo de ella'' fueron las últimas palabras que dijo el clon antes de convertirse completamente en piedra.

Kaguya pudo ver otra vez el mismo Kunai de tres puntas dirigirse peligrosamente hacia ella, sabiendo lo que pasaría después espero pacientemente a que Naruto apareciese, espero pero no apareció, movió un poco su cabeza para que el Kunai pasase inocentemente por un lado y con el Byakungan activo no lo perdió de vista en ningún momento mientras también veía al rubio correr a una velocidad impresionante hacia ella haciendo sellos de manos

''Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu''

Un gran dragón de madera apareció a lado de Naruto que cargaba junto a el contra Kaguya a la misma velocidad, Naruto toco levemente al dragón de madera y desapareció en un destello rojo, apareciendo no muy rejos de kaguya empezó a formar otro Rasengan con Chakra Yoton, la temperatura del ambiente empezó a subir enormemente.

Kaguya con la ayuda de su Byakugan pudo ver a Naruto aparecer detrás de ella junto al Kunai, y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo directamente mientras utilizaría su pelo para enfrentar al Dragon de madera, canalizo Chakra en sus ojos y lanzo otro empujón al rubio mientras estiraba las manos para lanzarle mas barras grises, justo cuando el empujón estaba a punto de darle otra destellos y desapareció de delante suyo, con la vista de 360 grados que le daba el Byakugan pudo ver que apareció junto al dragón en su espalda con el Rasengan de lava a escasos centímetros de su nuca, el ojo rojo de la frente de Kaguya brillo y lo que sintió Naruto después fue frio, estaba totalmente rodeado por hielo… empezaba lo realmente difícil, Kaguya se confió al ver solo a uno, pero a la hora de cambiar de dimensión era su forma de decir que ya no lo iba a subestimar más… malas noticias para el rubio.

Naruto vio como una especie de portal negro se abría al lado de Kaguya para introducirse en ese y desaparecer… podía sentirla aparecer de nuevo fuera del hielo, tenia que librarse lo antes posible, ordeno a una Godou-dama a protegerlo mientras perdía el control sobre el rasengan e su mano aposta para provocar una explosión de lava y derretir el hielo a su alrededor.

Kaguya al ver la explosión de lava se alejo y con su Byakugan intento ver a través de la cortina de vapor generada, pero no podía ver mucho ya que había partículas de Chakra por todos lados, su instinto le advirtió del peligro cuando 6 bolas negras se dirigían hacia ella a gran velocidad, empezó a esquivarlas con algo de dificultad cuando reunió una gran cantidad de Chakra en sus ojos y empujo todo lo que tenía enfrente junto a las seis Godou-damas hacia atrás, todo el vapor fue disuelto y ahora era capaz de ver una gran pared negra que protegía al rubio del poderoso ataque.

La albina formo un portal a su derecha eh introdujo una mano.

En la espalda de Naruto apareció el portal negro seguido de una mano que lo intentaba blanca que lo intentaba capturar, de la espalda de Naruto se formo una enorme zarpa de Chakra que intento aplastar a la mano blanca.

Tanto Kaguya como Naruto solo podían estar de acuerdo con una cosa… esta batalla seria larga.

**##Palacio Sinto##**

Dentro de una enorme la podemos a ver a muchas deidades observando atentamente la batalla actual entre Naruto y Kaguya, algunos emocionados por la magnitud de esta pelea, otros preocupados por el rubio ya que sabia lo que Kaguya Otsutsuki representaba… Todo parecía ir tan bien, paso exactamente lo que Naruto dijo, uniría al mundo para derrotar a una amenaza a nivel mundial, todo parecía ir bien hasta que el cuarto Hokage apareció, nada mas suceder eso todos y cada uno de los presente empezaron a buscar con la mirada al Shinigami y más cuando vieron las maldiciones que Naruto le lanzaba, los dioses no sabían si eres increíblemente estúpido o listo, el echo e interferir en los planes de Naruto no solo te ganabas su ira si no la de una reina bastante apegada al rubio, hay su estupidez, pero el echo de desparecer al instante para no tener qué enfrentar no solo Amaterasu si no también a Izanami enfurecidas mostraba que por lo menos era lo suficientemente listo como para huir con el rabo entre las piernas.

Amaterasu escondía muy bien sus emociones, pero cuando se trataba del rubio a veces dejaba ver más de ella de lo que quería y ahora temía por la vida del rubio… luchar contra Kaguya seria incluso difícil para ella.

Izanami pudo ver su temor y tomo su mano haciendo que Amaterasu la mirase, para ver una sonrisa tranquilizadora en la cara de la otra diosa… volviendo a mirar la batalla sin soltar la mano de Izanami y apretándola un poco para tranquilizarla.

**##De vuelta con Naruto##**

Decir que le dolía el cuerpo sería un eufemismo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba peleando contra Kaguya? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? Ni siquiera lo sabía, el estar viajando de dimensión en dimensión hizo que perdiera toda la noción del tiempo, lo único que sabia es que estaba en las últimas, de pie en la cabeza de un enorme buda de madera con 10000 manos… bueno o eso era lo que se suponía, Kaguya consiguió romper o arrancar muchas de las manos, y otras fueron autodestruidas cuando Naruto formo Bijuu-damas en las palmas de el buda de Madera para lanzarlos contra la diosa conejo. Naruto y Kaguya ya habían peleado en esta dimensión anterior mete antes de ir a otra, pero al momento que Naruto la vio sabia que el final de la pelea seria en esta.

Naruto envió las ultimas manos a Kaguya mientras ganaba algo de tiempo antes de sumergirse en su espacio mental.

''Kurama''

…

El rubio no recibió después, eso contestó a su pregunta, todos los bijuus se hacían quedado sin Chakra y solo miraban con preocupación al rubio.

''**Naruto…''**

''Ya veo'' Dijo Naruto mirando sus manos y las marcas del sol y la luna en ellas para después alzar la mirada y ver a todos los bijuu, algunos habían reducido su tamaño indicando la falta de Chakra, pero todos estaban consientes negándose a abandonar a su compañero y caer en la inconsciencia por falta de Chakra… actualmente solo la voluntad los mantenía consientes.

'…**Soy la voluntad del Shiju'** la última palabra que dijo Zetsu se le vino a la mente… otra vez

…

Después de un corto periodo en silencio el rubio se decidió a romperlo ''¿Seguís confiando en mí?''

Esta pregunta extraño a los bijuus y mas a Kurama, era el que mejor conocía el Rubio y todo lo que hizo o hablo era por algo, pero nadie dudo en contestar una simple pero reconfortante palabra.

''**Siempre''**

Naruto al oír la respuesta les dio la espalda a las bestia con cola y empezó a desaparecer del su espacio mental, no si antes decir algo ''Kurama, observa atentamente, esta será la primera y la ultima vez que la veas''

Kurama abrio los ojos comprendido **''NARUTOO''** intento llamarlo para detenerlo tenía que haber otra manera, pero nunca recibió una respuesta por parte del rubio, odiaría admitir lo que estaba sucediendo y siempre lo negaría, pero una solitaria lagrima salió por uno de sus ojos… justo como el día que se despidió del viejo…

Devuelta al exterior Naruto abrió los ojos y se lanzó al suelo y caer de pie, comenzó a caminar en la dirección donde se encontraba Kaguya. Desactivo todos los modos en los que se encontraba, las Godou-dama se introdujeron dentro de su cuerpo y los ojos rojos volvieron a los azules cielo los habían seguido desde el día que nació.

Kaguya estaba un poco extraña por las acciones del rubio, pero aun mantenía la guardia alta, después de pelear contra el por tanto tiempo sabia que en cualquier momento podía sellar si se descuidaba, aunque fuese un solo segundo, la capacidad de formar estrategias en un corto periodo de tiempo que mostro el rubio la impresiono muchísimo. Alzo una ceja al ver como Naruto levanto la mano derecha a su costado y… ¿Agarro algo invisible? Activo su Byakugan pero no podía ver nada…

Naruto seguía caminando lentamente y cuando agarro lo que buscaba en el aire en el sofocante silencio se pudo escuchar una sola cosa.

-Goteo-

Eso llamo la atención de la albina que miro al suelo para ver una gota roja en el y alzo la mirada para ver el rostro del rubio… lágrimas de sangre recorrían todo su rostro.

Naruto empezó tomo por el mango una Katana que salía poco a poco del mismísimo aire, el tintineo de una cadena resonó por toda la zona, el mango blanco con adornos negros se pudo ver en la mano del rubio, justo al final del mango una pequeña cadena negra con una joya blanca que se balanceaban constantemente. Naruto pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba al utilizar mas del 10% de su poder divino… en realidad para ser exactos estaba utilizando el 100% con solo tocar la Katana. Poco a poco fue sacando la katana para mostrar una hoja blanca como la nieve misma. El sabor a metal inundo su boca y más sangre salía de su cuerpo, nariz, ojos, oídos… su cuerpo se estaba destruyendo, célula por célula destruida, los Bijuu en su interior utilizaron lo ultimo que le quedaba de Chakra que lo mantenían conscientes para intentar curarlo, algo que no funcionaba, las células de destruían a una mayor velocidad de lo que el Chakra regenerativo y el ADN Uzumaki las regeneraban.

'Vamos Naruto resiste' Se dijo a el mismo, no podía perder aquí, no después de todo…

Cada paso que daba era mas doloroso que el anterior, sentía como sus sus piernas se rompería con solo apoyarlas en el suelo.

'Solo un poco más' Se intento animar mentalmente para intentar desviar la atención de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Saco completamente la Katana y la sostuvo mientras su brazo estaba colgando, estaba seguro de que si la levantara una vez… sería la última.

Kaguya estaba muy confundida por las acciones del rubio, saco una Katana de la nada y estaba muriéndose con cada paso que daba, podía sentir y ver como el Chakra de el se estaba apagando, inclino un poco la cabeza en confusión y miro al rubio… lo que vino después no tenia ni puta idea de cómo sucedió, se encontraba tumbada en el suelo boca abajo, una enorme presión la pegaba al suelo, no podía mover ni un musculo… era como si el cielo mismo se le callera encima. Intento desesperadamente levantarse, pero dejo de luchar cuando escucho un chillido

''**AAAAAAHHHH''**

El Zetsu negro fue separado por la fuerza de el cuerpo de Kaguya, no sabía cómo ocurrió, pero el sentir como todo tu cuerpo es jalado y solo una parte de tus pies te mantiene unida a ella fue increíblemente doloroso, intento volver a unir su cuerpo con el de Kaguya…demasiado tarde… tan centrado en su propio dolor que no se dio cuenta que tenía el rubio bañando en su propia sangre enfrente suyo.

Naruto levanto con sus ultimas fuerzas su Katana y corto las partes de las piernas de Zetsu.

''Destrucción del vínculo'' intento decir Naruto sin ahogarse con su propia sangre.

Naruto soltó la katana, nunca llego a tocar el suelo, tan rápido como apareció se volvió a ir en el aire. Con ayuda del viento aplasto a Zetsu negro en una bola, desde que sintió como el vinculo que tenia con Kaguya fue cortado por Naruto, no paraba de maldecirlo… ni siquiera lo escucho sus tímpanos estabas destruidos literalmente y de poder escucharlo tampoco le hubiera hecho caso.

El rubio con lo ultimo de sus fuerzas junto las os manos y toco al Zetsu negro, una figura fantasmagórica apareció detrás del rubio mostrando que los dos compartían los mismos tatuajes en las palmas de la mano. Roca tras roca se dirigían hacia Zetsu atrapándolo y sellándolo, haciendo el sello mas grande contra mas rocas se unían a él incapacitando a la el portador de la voluntad del Shinju la posibilidad de escapar de su nueva prisión eterna.

Naruto cayo de espaldas al suelo y miro como se formaba la esfera rocosa.

''De verdad, este cuerpo me gustaba'' fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo antes de que se volviera todo negro.

**##Lugar desconocido##**

Los molesto rayos solares otra vez, empezó a apretar los ojos con mas fuerza como si eso hiciera que que el mismo sol se escondiese, no le quedo otra que abrir los ojos lentamente, entrecerrándolos un poco por el sol, cuando su vista se aclaró reconoció enseguida la habitación, como podría olvidarla, fue la habitación que le fue dada cuando entro en el panteón Sintoísta, empezó a investigar el cuarto para ver a Orien en Kaia durmiendo a lado de la cama, siguió mirando y los ojos Azules como el cielo se encontraron con dos ojos perlas.

…

…

''AAAAHH!'' Chillo el rubio por el susto cayéndose de la cama por el otro lado. Los ojos perla brillaron en diversión por las acciones del chico.

Había algo raro, le dolía todo el cuerpo y no poco… pero eso lo dejaría para después, lo principal ahora era saber porque estaba Kaguya Otsutsuki en su cuarto sentada a lado de su cama. Vio a los dos lobos levantar un poco la cabeza y volver a dormirse al instante.

'Traidores' dijo mentalmente mientras llorada cómicamente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para mostrar a una peli negra entrar con una bandeja y algo de comida y bebida en ella.

''¿Cuando despertó?'' Pregunto Amaterasu a Kaguya.

''Hace menos de un minuto'' Respondió la albina.

Solo podía ver como las dos mujeres conversaban como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida…¿Qué se había perdido?... miro como la albina se levantaba y se dirigía hacia él, tenía que reconocer que estaba un poco asustado. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba, para su sorpresa era Kaguya.

''Gracias'' Dijo suavemente mientras mantenía el abrazo, sinceramente no sabia que hacer devolverle el abrazo o quedar hay congelado… de todas las escenas que se esperaba esta era la última de todas.

Pero al final correspondió al abrazo, nunca sintió malicia venir de ella o alguna intención asesina.

''¿Cómo lo sabias?'' Pregunto Kaguya mientras se separaba del abrazo

…

No respondió porque no sabia a que se refería, lo que la diosa conejo noto y volvió a pregunta ''¿Cómo sabias que estaba siendo controlada por Zetsu?''

''Sinceramente no lo sabía, era más una sospecha…'' Respondió lo mas sinceramente posible que podía.

Fue tomado por la mejilla por dos suaves manos y sintió unos labios posarse en su frente ''Eres mi salvador'' sonrió ''Gracias de nuevo''

'Hermosa' Pensó.

¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo?

''Cuando sellaste a Zetsu ella te trajo aquí, después de recobrar sus sentidos ya no es considerada una amenaza'' Dijo Amaterasu mientras se acercaba a la mesita y dejaba la bandeja.

'¿Trajo?' se preguntó mentalmente.

''¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo?'' Pregunto ya más por curiosidad.

''Lo raro seria si no te doliese'' respondió la Amaterasu inclinándose para estar a mi altura ya que aun permanecía en el suelo ''Lo has conseguido Naruto'' Me dijo con una verdadera sonrisa lo cual incline un poco la cabeza en confusión ''El mundo actualmente esta en paz, el mundo entero reconoce a Naruto Uzumaki como el héroe más grande de las naciones elementales''

Naruto embozo una sonrisa de felicidad eh intento levantarse, pero el dolor tenia otros planes, las dos mujeres al notar eso le ayudaron a incorporarse.

Le guiaron de regreso a la cama, ya que según ellas debería de descansar y cuando vio el espejo que tenia delante de la cama se le cayo la mandíbula al suelo… Rubio, ojos azules, bigotes… rápidamente se miro las manos y ahí estaba aún, las marcas del sol y la luna. Esto ya si que era extraño, si no le doliese hasta los parpados pensaría que estaba en un sueño, empezó a tocarse el rostro, noto el pequeño relieve que tenia en las mejillas por las marcas de bigotes y después miro a Amaterasu la cual sabía que lo que el rubio preguntaría.

''Unimos tus almas de nuevo para que no rencarnases sin querer de nuevo y parecías tan apegado a tu ultimo cuerpo que lo unimos a tu cuerpo inmortal también, por eso el dolor por cierto'' Dijo Amaterasu encogiéndose de hombros, pero con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la emoción de Naruto.

''Nada a cambiado, eres un dios al 100% la única diferencia es que tu cuerpo real es ese ahora, pero siempre puedes cambiarlo, solo tienes que pensarlo y ya''

''¿Dios?''

''Mientras estabas fuera se inició un consejo donde se votaría como recompensarte por lograr la paz en el mundo mortal'' Dijo Amaterasu con una sonría feliz en su rostro mientras se inclinaba un poco para mirar a los ojos de Naruto ''Enhorabuena Naruto Uzumaki, dios sintoísta de la paz''

Vale, esto si qué no se lo esperaba, Naruto estaba en estado de Shock…

'**Enhorabuena kid' **

Tan rápido como escucho eso Naruto cerro los ojos y procedió a entrar en su espacio mental, se adentró y empezó a buscar con la mirada y hay estaba tumbado con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos con un ojo abierto mirando a Naruto y una media sonrisa en su rostro. También estaban los otros 8 Bijuus durmiendo profundamente, seguramente por el agotamiento masivo de Chakra

''Lo conseguimos Kurama'' Dijo Naruto con una Gran sonrisa en su rostro, recibiendo un asentimiento del zorro y otra sonrisa llena de dientes.

**##TimeSkip##**

La recuperación de Naruto fue más rápida de lo esperado, tan rápido como pudo salir de su cuarto sin tener que lidiar con una Amaterasu enfadada, salió y miro al mundo que actualmente estaba en paz, las 5 aldeas principales tenían un acuerdo de paz y comercio que beneficiaban a todas por igual, tubo que literalmente rogar a Amaterasu para que le dejase ir al mundo mortal y hablar con Tsunade, estaba pasando por otra depresión por la su supuesta muerte y le dolía mucho verla así, la despedida que tuvieron estuvo llena de lágrimas por parte de Tsunade y Naruto, le conto todo, quien era y que era, por qué no podía verla mas y la motivo nuevamente a seguir a delante, ¿Cómo? Muy facil, reviviendo al clan Senju… no como lo pensáis… el clan senju nunca fue un clan guiado por una Kenkkei genkai, demonios el mismo formo ese clan y estaba formado por varias familias que se hicieron muy amigos de él y se unieron a el así formado el clan Senju, por lo cual es bastante sencillo… adoptar, hubo muchos huérfanos por culpa de la ultima guerra y muchos de ellos tenia mucho potencial y con la guía de Tsunade seguro que llegaría muy lejos, las celebraciones que hubo en el panteón sinto fueron algunas absurdamente largas. Kaguya también fue considerada una diosa por merito propio, pero todo llego a su fin.

Dios, si había aprendido algo Naruto es que odiaba las despedidas, prefería irse sin decir nada y no pasar el mal rato… pero el sabio muy bien que hacer eso es mucho mas doloroso al largo plazo… el mejor que nadie lo sabe.

Actualmente Naruto estaba despidiéndose de su figura paterna y su hermano Indra, faltaba la última y la que seria la peor de todas.

Naruto se acerco a una hermosa pelinegra y la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, nunca olvidaría este olor, siempre lo tranquilizaba y lo animaba… rompió el abrazo y junto su frente con la de ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos ''Voy a regresar Amaterasu y esperare una respuesta… pase lo que pase nunca olvides que eres la mujer de mi vida, soy lo que soy gracias a ti, me has enseñado todo lo que se'' Sonrió ''casi diría que incluso me enseñaste a andar'' dijo Naruto recibiendo una sonrisa de Amaterasu, sonrisa que solo el tenia el lujo de ver.

''Quiero disfrutar de la paz que tanto eh estado buscando… de la paz que lograste'' Dijo Amaterasu dejando caer una lagrima ''Te estaré esperando Naruto''

Naruto se inclino y beso suavemente lo labios de Amaterasu y ella correspondió tan rápido como los sintió, un beso que mostraba los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro, poco a poco el beso empezó a ganar más pasión convirtiéndose en una pequeña pelea por la dominación, Amaterasu al final cedió y permitió que la lengua de Naruto entrase libremente en su boca y jugase con su lengua. La falta de aire los separo y volviera a tener contacto visual la mirada llena de cariño y amor que tenia maravillo a Naruto hipnotizándolo y sin ser capaz de mirar a otro lado.

Final mente Naruto le dio un liguero beso en los labios y otro en la punta de la nariz ''Definitivamente regresare''

''No me hagas ir a buscarte'' Dijo Amaterasu sacando una sonrisa de Naruto.

Naruto se dirigió a la entrada del portal que lo llevaría a otro panteón, tenia que reconocer que estaba nervioso, otro mundo, otros seres… otros dioses… sin darle mas vuelta entro en el portal seguido por Orien y Kaia.

**##Panteon Desconocido##**

Nieve y más nieve, por donde mirase, era completamente blanco, cada paso que daba la nieve crujía debajo de el mostrando sus huellas, estaba acostumbrado al frio lo que era un veneficio.

Llego a un acantilado y subió a un árbol para tener mejor vista y a lo lejos puedo ver… ¿Una montaña moviéndose? segundos después escucho un fuerte rugido y un dragón paso muy cerca de él volando hacia el horizonte y el bosque debajo del acantilado tenía una extraña niebla que brillaba constantemente.

La nieve detrás de el empezó a crujir indicando de que tenía a alguien detrás, se dio la vuelta para encontrar que sus ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos azules de una mujer que portaba un hacha en su espalda.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N/A: LO SIENTO!**

**No tengo excusas, simplemente no tenia ganas de escribir, podría haber aprovechado más la cuarentena… me faltaba motivación, peor bueno sin escusas simplemente, lo siento de verdad, eh intentado arreglar esto haciendo un capitulo que es dos veces mas largo que uno que subo normal mente, quiero decir, mis capítulos suelen tener alrededor de 10k de palabras, este tiene 20k espero que os gustase y lo disfrutaseis.**

**Es la primera escena romántica que escribo no seáis muy duros, si tenéis consejos soy todo oídos… bueno ojos en este caso xD.**

**Importante:**** Quiero anunciar algunas cosas, la primera, no se que hacer con Amaterasu, os lo juro que disfruto escribir escenas donde ella aparece, pero no se como introducirla en el panteón griego… o qué papel tendría en este.**

**La segunda será el nombre para la Katana, si tenéis ideas dejármela en los comentarios.**

**Tercera y última: Voy hacer algunos ''OVAS'' donde meta el entrenamiento que paso Naruto con diferentes dioses del Panteon Sintoísta y también uno donde Naruto va al Yomi y saca a Izanami de allí, dicho esto quiero saber cual OVA queréis primero ¿Entrenamiento o Yomi?**

**Dicho esto, lo de siempre, algún consejo dejarlo en los comentarios y alguna duda también, tratare de responderla lo mejor posible, lo siento por la tardanza de nuevo, un saludo y nos leemos ^^**

**PD: Si hay muchas faltas de ortografía… llevo 6 horas escribiendo seguidas, lo ultimo que me apetece ahora mismo el releer el capitulo y buscar esas faltas.**

**ATT: YamiShibai**


	10. Bug Visual Creo

**Gente, no sé porque, pero los comentarios no me salen, cada vez veo como el numero crece, pero no me muestran nuevos comentarios, quiero que me dejéis comentarios y después si podéis mandarme un PM diciendo que habéis comentado. Si vuestros comentarios no se muestran, borrare la historia para resubirla si sigue pasando lo mismo tendré que cambiar de cuenta o yo que se… un saludo y nos vemos pronto. ^^**

**ATT: YamiShibai**


	11. Capitulo 9: Mito

**No soy dueño de Naruto ni Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos**

**Pido disculpas de antelación por los errores gramaticales y ortográficos de esta historia, agradezco la comprensión y al que no tampoco te estoy obligando a leer esta historia, no quiero ser escritos ni nada simplemente escribo este fic para matar mi aburrimiento y porque siempre me gusto escribir uno.**

**YamiShibai: Bueno empecemos con lo primero, el bug de los comentarios se a arreglado, para ser exactos a sido hoy, me desperté y ya se mostraban comentarios… 30 comentarios nuevos, estoy muy sorprendido de la acogida de la gente por mi historia muchas gracias por el apoyo a todos y cada uno que gasta su tiempo en leer y después comentar. Eh estado leyendo consejos sobre el bug en los comentarios sobre cerrar sesión y mirarlos como un anónimo o otra cuenta… quiero decir que eso lo probé, el problema es que no mostraba los nuevos comentarios a NADIE… pero bueno dejamos eso de lado, era un bug que ya se a solucionado, gracias de nuevo a todos los que me escribieron un PM y me dijeron lo que pasaba y que el tiempo lo solucionaría.**

**Ahora esto es ****''importante'' ****hay veces que el las respuestas a comentarios digo cosas importantes como lo que va a pasar a continuación… en el capitulo anterior mostré a Naruto entrando en el Panteón Nórdico. ¿Vamos a ver el panteón Nórdico en este capítulo? No. Voy a ''romper'' la cronología de la historia, quiero decir, ya tengo 3 temporadas pensadas, La primera es el panteón Griego, la segunda el Panteón Nórdico y la Tercera es el Panteón Hindú… en este capitulo Naruto vuelve a su panteón, pero el ya ha estado en el Nordico… no se si me explico. Tendrá algún cambio físico, no serán muy grandes es mas temas de runas tatuadas en partes de cuerpo y otras pequeñas cosas.**

**Casi se me vuelve a olvidar xd. Esto en realidad tendría que haberlo puesto en el capítulo anterior, pero Naruto tiene la marca de la luna en su mano izquierda lo que quiere decir que pude tener el RinneSharingan… en mi opinión eso ya es over kill, estaría demasiado roto, así que quiero dejar esta decisión a los lectores… ya sabéis dejarme vuestra opinión en los comentarios y que no se os olvide Nombres para la Katana.**

**Respuestas a Comentarios:**

** .g84: ****Perdón, no pierdas la esperanza enserio, no voy a abandonar el fic. el reencuentro con los olímpicos aun falta, estipulo que 3 capítulos mas o así pero ya queda poco, una conversación de los hermanos hablando de Kairos no va a ocurrir, la historia se llama el Dios olvidado por algo, incluso sus hermanos se obligaron a ellos mismos a olvidarlo para tener que hacer frente a su triste vida… mas de un hermano lo tiene difícil, como por ejemplo Poseidon que cada movimiento que hace es mirado con lupa por Zeus y acusado de traición y siempre que puede le amenaza con una guerra… y de Hera ya ni hablemos… este capítulo será publicado pronto, tengo ganas de escribir todas mis ideas y cambiar de arco me emociona. Gracias por el comentario.**

**mr fanfic saiyayin: ****Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo, tenía que darle algo de protagonismo a Tsune ya que es uno de los personajes que mas me gustan de Naruto pero por desgracia no le dan mucho protagonismo, Atenea xd… tengo algo grande preparado para ella… no voy a decir nada más, bueno, solo que sabe todo lo contado sobre Kairos, cada rumor o historia sobre, el que los crea o no ya es otra cosa… tubo problemas con Zeus por investigar sobre Kairos. Kaguya, sinceramente, actualmente estoy pensando que hacer con ella. Amaterasu aparecerá, pero en un futuro cercano.**

** .4: ****Gracias por tu apoyo. Ya tengo pensado como aparecerá Naruto en el panteón y ante los dioses. Gracias igualmente por la sugerencia.**

**Drk Sora: ****Antes de nada, quiero decir que el OVA lo iré escribiendo cuando no este inspirado en la historia principal, lo que llega a que no se cuando este escrito, puedo tardar semanas, meses… años xd. Todo dependiendo de mi inspiración. El nombre que sugieres para la Katana es uno de los que mas me a gustado, Gracias por ayudar.**

**Abelgamer26: ****¿Sinceramente crees que Zeus dejaría entrar a un dios de otro panteón lo suficientemente fuerte como reinar el suyo y no solo eso, sino que viene junto a Naruto? Ambos sabemos la repuesta da igual el siglo xDD es más complejo de lo que pensáis introducir a Amaterasu, pero mas o menos ya se como hacerlo, la clave esta en cierta Primordial ^^**

**AleMB17: ****xD**

**danielkuki2004: ****Muchas gracias bro, enserio, comentarios así motivan a seguir escribiendo, espero que te guste este cap tambien.**

**Luks582: ****Fue el Nordico como ya lo has deducido, pero no sabremos lo que pasa en ese panteón hasta la segunda temporada :(. Naruto y Kairos después del capítulo anterior se convirtieron en una sola entidad, puedes llamarlo como mas te guste. Gracias por comentar y no leemos.**

**Solgeo: ****Yo lamento haber actualizado tan tarde, me alegra que te gustase la guerra, quería hacer algo similar al OC, pero a la vez diferente en ciertos aspectos. Ahora Naruto y Kairos son una misma entidad tanto en cuerpo y alma, sinceramente cambiar el nombre de Naruto a Kairos al principio de la historia fue algo que me ''asusto'' mucho debido a que pensé que la gente no se lo tomaría bien, pero me sorprendió el apoyo recibido, fue una grata sorpresa. Naruto al fin obtiene el título de dios, me alegra que te guste su dominio, tengo ya pensadas escenas gracias a eso que en mi opinión si logro escribir lo que imagino va a quedar muy épico… Ares dios de la guerra… Naruto dios de la paz, ya no diré nada más. A mi también me gusta el romanticismo en las historias, es mas lo que quiero hacer es una historia que la trama se centre en las relaciones amorosas entre Naruto con otras diosas añadiendo acción y otros géneros diferentes… Romance, Fantasía, Acción… ese sería el genero principal de la historia que estoy intentado hacer. Amaterasu estará con Naruto, pero no desde el principio, pasará un poco antes de el rencuentro entre los dos. En cuanto a las OVA tardare bastante en subirlas, Gracias por gastar tu tiempo conmigo un saludo y espero que te guste el capítulo.**

**Jerson Vazquez Zuiga: ****Mas o menos deje pistas sobre Kaguya, como dije era un ser considerado un Primordial, lo cual literalmente puede hacer lo que quiera, viajar entre panteones, encontrarse con otros primordiales o quedarse en el panteón sintoísta con su familia… ahora lo que hará ella, siéntate y disfruta de la historia ^^**

**lilhuesos: ****Lo eh explicado en las notas de autos de arriba, es cuando empieza lo de ****''importante''**** Gracias por comentar y un saludo.**

**Sharker22: ****Me alegra que te gustase la pelea con los lobos, en realidad todo eso fue improvisado, tenia que meter una escena con Kaia y Orien y la mejor forma que se me ocurrió era esa, me alegra que saliese bien. Kaguya es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Naruto, junto a otros que me da rabia el no poder darle mas protagonismo del que se merecen en mi fic, pero bueno por lo menos Kaguya sí que aparecerá más veces en el futuro, en el cannon siempre hablaban del odio y cosas parecidas… la fuente de ese odio es generado por Zetsu, corrompiendo a Indra y a otras entidades para así cumplir con su objetivo. Sasuke nunca me ha gustado, su actitud y favoritismo recibido no tiene fundamentos… ¿Ser el último Uchiha?... Naruto es el Ultimo Uzumaki, que por historia es mas grande que el clan Uchiha, lo único que recibió fue desprecio y rechazo mientras que Sasuke se lo daban todo en bandeja de plata y ¿lo agradece siguiendo a Orochimaru? Me estas vacilando… pero bueno el tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar, mato a lo ultimo que le quedaba de su familia guiado por la sed de venganza para después darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, a demás que su IQ tampoco era mucho por lo visto, ¿Itachi matando a todo el clan para ver si era fuerte? ¿Enserio? Pero bueno dejemos eso de lado, resumiendo no me gusta Sasuke Uchiha, no le iba a dar un protagonismo en mi historia que en mi opinión no se merece, sufrió si, pero como todos en un mundo lleno de guerra, hay gente que lo pasa peor que el y tienen los huevos para seguir a delante sin mirar hacia atrás. Bueno que me enrollo, mas o menos tengo ya pensado que hacer con Amaterasu, Gracias por leer la historia y dejar tu comentario, un saludo.**

** : ****En realidad tanto para el OVA como el panteon Nordico aún queda muchísimo.**

**Zerox Jong: ****thanks bro, here is the chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Nighthallow009: ****Gracias por el apoyo y dar ideas con en nombre de la Katana, los tomare en cuenta para la decisión, un saludo ^^**

**Yakutka: ****Sinceramente me impresiona lo bien que has entendido la historia hasta ahora, felicidades enserio, Kairos fue utilizado por los dioses sintoísta para poner fin a la guerra de su mundo eso es algo que la gente o no a entendido o no le ha prestado atención, pero eso hizo que con el paso del tiempo tanto como Kairos/Naruto como otros dioses iniciasen relaciones entre sí, por eso tardo tanto tiempo en conseguir la paz, al principio era más porque sentía que se lo debía a Amaterasu por lo que hizo por el en la guerra contra los titanes, por eso no se lo tomaba muy enserio y utilizaba cualquier método para parar la guerra y poder irse a otro panteón o a su mundo, pero con el paso del tiempo tomo aprecio por ese mundo hasta el punto de no querer verlo destruirse por guerras sin sentido y empezó a tomarse mas enserio el conseguir la paz. ¿Por qué se convirtió otra vez en dios? En realidad nunca lo fue, para ser dios necesitas dos cosas, un dominio o varios… eso Kairos lo tenía (El cielo), pero también necesitas el reconocimiento de los dioses o seres superiores a ellos (Los destinos o Primordiales), algo que por irse de su mundo antes de que sus hermanos empezasen a repartir sus dominios y demás nunca fue nombrado como un dios, eso lo deja mas a que es considerado un Titan por ser hijo de ellos, Kairos nunca fue reconocido como Dios en el Panteón Griego, para ser exactos esa fue la primera decisión que tomo Zeus justo después de tomar el trono. Un saludo y espero que el traductor de Google te deje entender esta repuesta y los siguientes capítulos.**

**Capítulo 9**

**-Mito-**

**## Monte Olimpo ##**

Los años pasaron y Apolo no se había olvidado de la historia que Hestia le conto sobre Kairos, desearía no creer esa historia… pero Hestia no tendría motivos para mentirle. Lo malo de todo esto es que en vez de apaciguar su curiosidad hizo completamente lo contrario, incluso viajo a Japón en búsqueda de información, Kairos tenia una Katana ¿no? Los japonenses en la era feudal se hicieron conocidos por sus Katanas y su manejo con ellas, visitando un templo describió dos cosas que nunca olvidaría, una de ellas era una Katana… la misma Katana que encontró en los museos sobre la mitología griega, una Katana que supuestamente perteneció a Kairos, pregunto a los habitantes del lugar si conocían algo sobre dicha Katana y todos respondieron lo mismo: Es la primera Katana en de la historia, los Herreros la utilizaron como inspiración para poder forjar sus propias Katanas alegando de que era el arma más fuerte jamás conocida… en algo tenían razón, la Katana es conocida por ser el arma blanca mas mortal del mundo, pero ahora podía entender mejor por que el odio de Zeus hacia Japón, podía sentir como Japón recordó la Katana de Kairos eh intento replicarla no dejando al mundo olvidar a Kairos como Zeus quería después de todo olvidar la primera Katana de la historia junto al hombre que la porto es difícil y lo segundo que encontró prefería olvidarlo no quería ni hablar del tema… pero bueno no todo es malo, la cultura japonesa era lo más interesante que encontró en miles de años y se enamoró de esa cultura al instante.

Aun había algo que no entendía ¿Por qué siempre tenia que pensar en el misterio de Kairos en medio de las reuniones? Seguro que era por lo aburridas que son, hoy incluso vinieron semidioses que se irán del campamento ya que son lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir por ellos mismo.

Todos los semi-Dioses estaban hincando la rodilla en frente de Zeus en forma de sumisión haciendo que el Rey del olimpo hinchase su pecho con orgullo, no tubo mucho tiempo para disfrutar de esa sensación cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento abrió las enormes puertas del templo principal de par en par.

''Kyaaaa!'' Grito Afrodita mientras el viento destrozaba su peinado.

Todo el templo se quedo en silencio, el viento se fue como apareció… de la nada

''Que acab-'' No pudo continuar ya que el viento volvió a parecer pero esta vez en sentido contrario, el viento se marcho de la sala como si fuera un ente vivo con una gran fuerza empujando un poco a los semi-Dioses que tuvieron que taparse la cara para cubrirse del viento

*BOOOOM!*

Se escucho en todo el olimpo como las puertas del templo principal se cerraron con una fuerza increíble haciendo temblar la sala dejando en Shock a todos presentes dentro del templo.

Apolo no había sentido esto desde que apareció Tifón, un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda 'Algo esta por suceder… espero que no sea nada malo' Pensó el dios del Sol

**## Grecia ##**

Un nuevo día de verano comenzaba, el calor ya se notaba en la piel de cada habitante vestidos todos con ropas de manga cortas, todos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos y sin prestar mucha atención a sus alrededores, los pájaros surcaban el cielo cantando para buscar una pareja o formado los nudos para empezar una nueva generación. En un pequeño bosque el espacio mismo pareció deformarse por unos segundos para formar una extraña entrada azul, una pierna vestida con unos pantalones largos de un color rojizo oscuro adornado de unas cuerdas blancas que le apretaban sutilmente el gemelo con unas sandalias negras, apareció del portal, nada mas pasar eso todo catico provocado por los pájaros paró, como observando al dueño de dicha pierna. Un cuerpo entero de un hombre salió del extraño portal azul, vestido con los pantalones antes mencionados y una chaqueta de pelaje negro como el carbón con una capucha del mismo color que tapaba la cabeza del hombre y no dejaba ver todo su rostro.

Instantes después del portal cruzaron dos lobos que igualaban a caballos en tamaño, una blanca como la nieve misma sin ninguna imperfección en su pelaje y otro lobo un poco mas grande que el anterior, pero de color negro igual de intenso que la chaqueta del hombre.

El portal desapareció dejando solo al hombre junto a los dos lobos, el lobo negro empezó a alejarse del grupo solo dando una mirada hacia atrás dejando a entender sus acciones, no necesitaban palabras para entenderse... se reuniría con la manada, para defenderla y ver la nueva generación y explicar el regreso del hombre a su mundo, así dejando solo a la loba blanca al hombre encapuchado.

Empezaron a caminar, siguiendo los ruidos que tenia enfrente, saliendo del pequeño bosque, hasta que llegaron a una especie de poblado que tenía caminos y carreteras bastante extraña a los ojos del hombre… no le gusto nada… el echo de ser sabio podía sentir la naturaleza como si de su cuerpo mismo se tratase… estaba muriendo, lentamente estaba empezando a morir, podía sentir como si estuviera enferma y lo peor de todo es que muy poca gente la intentaba ayudar.

-PIIIIIIIIII PIIPIIIPI-

Un extraño y molesto ruido le saco de sus pensamientos para mirar en la dirección de ese pitido irritante. Un humano, un hombre dentro de un carruaje de metal sin ningún animal que tirase de el que se asomaba por una especie e ventana mientras agitaba el puño y le gritaba en un idioma algo familiar pero diferente a la vez.

'Otra vez con los idiomas' Pensó mientras una nube depresiva aparecía en su cabeza, bien era bueno para los idiomas, pero eso no quitaba la molestia de tener que aprenderlos completamente.

'**Supongo que el dialecto a cambiado un poco después de tantos años' **

Una voz hablo en su mente, la voz de la loba que siempre lo acompañaba después de tantos años. Kaia

'**Que idioma mas extraño, mira que el nórdico era raro, pero esto no se queda atrás' Una nueva voz se unió a la conversación, una voz ronca 'Naruto, tu mundo es mucho mas raro que el Nordico'**

Naruto escucho atentamente la conversación mientras andaba lentamente hacia atrás para apartarse del camino del carro, para ver al hombre seguir gritándole y sacarla la mano mientras se alejaba y alzaba el dedo del medio… acción que hizo sudar al rubio encapuchado.

'**Kurama, el mundo a cambiado mucho… demasiado en realidad' Volvió a hablar la loba 'Cuando lo deje para buscar a Naruto con Orien, era mas parecido al panteón sintoísta'**

Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en la cara del rubio, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que se fue del panteón sintoísta? Ni siquiera lo sabía, tampoco es que lo supiera con exactitud, después de todo, el tiempo corre diferente entre panteones.

'**Pues a cambiado… pero para mal' Una nueva voz se unió a la conversación que Naruto estaba teniendo dentro suyo. '…Incluso puedo sentir desde aquí lo contaminado que esta el mar'**

'**Isobu tiene razón, puedo sentirlo también' hablo ahora el enorme pulpo con cabeza de Toro.**

**Suspiro 'Naruto, solo llevamos aquí 5 minutos y tu mundo ya me esta decepcionando'**

'**Pues aun no has visto nada Kurama' Volvió a hablar Kaia.**

Naruto no dijo nada, solo observo al carro de metal alejarse, más específicamente al tubo que tenia en la parte de atrás que expulsaba una especie de humo negro, algo que le disgustaba, ese humo estaba contaminando el aire y el cielo. Hizo poder de su dominio y se horrorizo por lo que noto, todo el aire contaminado por un exceso de Dióxido de carbono, creando una capa que rodeaba al planeta entero, chasqueo la lengua en molestia mientras intentaba olvidarse por ahora de ese problema y se centro en el monte donde se supone que deberían estar sus hermanos y hermanas… no sintió a nadie allí.

Naruto estiro su mano izquierda para tocar a la loba y desaparecieron.

**## Monte olimpo (Grecia) ##**

En un destello de luz aparecieron Naruto con Kaia en la cima del monte, el monte que fue la base principal en la guerra contra los titanes, el monte que fue un hogar para los hijos de Rhea y otras entidades divinas… estaba vacío. Ni una construcción ni templos ni siquiera quedaban escombros, no había nada.

Naruto empezó a caminar hacia el borde la montaña seguido por Kaia para ver todo lo que pudiera, todo había cambiado, veía como había poblaciones alrededor del monte bastante desarrolladas, donde antes de irse había inmensos bosques, el verde no era el color predominante, ahora era un gris indican el color de las carreteras y varios edificios… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?... podía ver parte del mar, un mar que había perdido un poco de su color azul claro cerca de las orillas.

En el horizonte podía ver un gran volcán dormido que tenia la cumbre completamente nevada, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue el hecho de que dentro de dicho volcán había algo fuerte sellado, lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener una pelea con Kurama pero no derrotarlo.

'¿Qué demonios están haciendo mis hermanos?' Pensó el Rubio

''**Al fin regresas, Kairos'' Se pudo escuchar una voz ronca venir de detrás del rubio.**

No le hacia falta darse la vuelta, joder, después de tantos años aun reconocía la voz, como olvidarla cuando era la voz del primordial que le entrego su dominio.

''Urano, ¿Qué coño esta pasando aquí?'' Pregunto Naruto.

''**Las consecuencias por un mal gobierno'' Respondió Urano ''Los mortales ya no creen en los dioses y a casi ninguno de ellos parece impórtales''**

Naruto agacho la cabeza que aun permanecía oculta por la capucha negra.

''**Los mortales están jugando a ser dioses con lo que llaman ciencia, quieren controlar todo, clonar especies de animales, controlar en medio ambiente a su gusto,** **crear islas, hacer armas para destruir medio país'' Dijo Urano mientras se acercaba a Naruto y le ponía una mano en su hombro ''Zeus no hace nada para pararlo y eso esta cabreando a gente de arriba, Naruto'' **

Naruto ahora miro a su izquierda donde sentía la mano para observar al primordial ''Gea'' Dijo Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de Urano.

''**Ella es la más afectada, después de todo, lo que esta sufriendo las consecuencias de los actos de los humanos es la Naturaleza, incluso Pan el dios de la Naturaleza se ha desvanecido ya que el tampoco se preocupaba por su propio dominio''**

Naruto no pudo evitar suspirar mientras escuchaba al dios primordial mientras varias presencias se empezaron a unir a los dos hombres y la loba, pero no hicieron nada solo escuchaban atentamente la conversación que tenían Naruto y Urano. Naruto los sintió llegar, por lo menos ahora era capaz de hacerlo, la primera vez que se encontró con ellos no podía ni sentirlos, algo había cambiado desde el día que se fue al panteón sintoísta.

''**Gea es la que mas ansia tu regreso, confía en que seas tu el que cambie esto sin tener que tomar otras acciones más… drásticas'' Añadió Urano**

Naruto se llevo la mano derecha a su rostro y se golpeó suavemente la cara ''Joder'' dijo en voz alta mientras seguía la mano en su rostro ''¿Por qué todo en lo que estoy relacionado tiene un final con un genocidio masivo si no lo evito?'' Continuo ''Siempre tengo que solucionar las cagadas de un retrasado mental… Kronos, Odín y ahora Zeus''

Las declaraciones del rubio hicieron sonreír de diversión a los presentes y Urano empezó a reírse descontroladamente, ganando un gruñido por parte de Naruto y un ceño fruncido

''No es gracioso Urano'' Dijo molesto el rubio mientras que dentro de Naruto nueve figuras tenían gotas en la nuca por la actitud de un primordial lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlos a todos ellos.

''**JAJAJAJAJA, ¿No decías que querías superarnos?'' Dijo Urano entre risas ''Eso se logra por acciones, fortaleciéndote y ganando la atención de las entidades adecuadas'' Termino de hablar.**

''**Lo último ya lo has logrado'' Añadió el primordial al controlar si risa.**

Naruto miro con confusión y una ceja levantada escondida detrás de la capucha al primordial que le entrego el cielo, pero se mantuvo en silencio dejando hablar a Urano.

''**Los dioses olímpicos se encuentras en Estados Unidos ya que van siguiendo a Occidente'' Dijo Urano levantando una mano y señalando al horizonte.**

''¿Occidente?'' Pregunto Naruto mientras usaba su dominio, empezó a sentir todo el terreno en dirección donde apuntaba Urano, país por país hasta que sintió 12 presencias divinas juntas con otras presencias entre divinas y humanas que algunas se asemejaban a la esencia de una de las 12… sus hijos, o eso creía el rubio, en una especie de reunión.

''**Es la potencia mundial humana, el olimpo se mueve junto a ellos: Grecia, Italia, España, Alemania y por último Estados Unidos'' Respondió Urano.**

…

''**Mitología Griega'' **

Naruto volvió a mirar a Urano y espero que este siguiera hablando.

''**Tienes que leer todo lo que esté relacionado con la Mitología Griega, te dira todo lo que a pasado desde que te fuiste hasta hoy'' suspiro ''Te aviso que no te va a gustar''**

Naruto solo asintió, sabia un poco de lo que paso aquí gracias a Amaterasu, pero siempre que quería contrale algo este siempre le decía que no quería saberlo, no podía arrepentirse por algo mas en su vida… Coloco otra vez una mano en la loba y empezó a brillar lentamente para desaparecer no sin antes decir ''A sido un placer veros de nuevo a todos'' y desapareció antes de recibir una respuesta.

Las palabras del rubio antes de desaparecer provocaron otra pequeña sonrisa por parte de los que permanecieron en la espalda de Naruto y Urano.

''**Al menos ahora es capaz de sentirnos'' Hablo la grave voz de uno de ellos sin ocultar la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.**

**## Estados Unidos Algún Tiempo Después ##**

Una luz apareció dentro de un denso bosque, aprendiendo ya de lo anterior Naruto eligió un bosque en vez de un poblado habitado por humanos, la cantidad de humos tóxicos en esas aéreas le molestaban y no tenía ganas de lidiar con eso ahora, más bien no podía, si hacia algo de ese estilo llamaría la atención de los dioses y primero quería saber mas de la Mitología Griega, el conocimiento es poder, un poder que el actualmente no tenía… pero algo dentro de el no quería saber nada y Urano no hizo mucho para apaciguar ese sentimiento, ¿No te va a gustar? Sinceramente no quería saber que había pasado, pero tendría que averiguarlo quiera o no. Caminaba lentamente observando todo su alrededor mirando las copas de los árboles con con algunas las hojas marrones mientras que otras caían al suelo inocentemente indicando que estaban entrando en otoño, en realidad este mundo solo cambio cuando estabas cerca de las poblaciones humanas, aquí parecía más o menos lo mismo, faltaban Ninfas del bosque por todos los lados, ¿la población de Ninfas disminuido? o ¿se estaban escondiendo? No sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta, ya lo averiguaría más tarde.

Un jabalí enorme le saco de sus pensamientos, corriendo por su vida paso rozando al rubio, el animal estaba asustado…no, estaba aterrado, huyendo de algo que lo seguía muy de cerca, empezó a escuchar pisadas que se acercaban a él rápidamente, hasta que la primera salió de entre los árboles, seguida de unas decenas de más personas…

'¿Qué cojones?' Naruto estaba un poco confuso por lo que tenia delante del, un ejecito de niñas desde los 12 años hasta algunas de 20 más o menos estaban delante suyo armadas con arcos… apuntándole todo el rato.

Naruto tenia que admitir que la situación era bastante cómica, no todos los días veías a un ejercito de niñas apuntarte con arcos, pero se mantuvo como pudo las ganas de reírse.

''Uooouo, tranquilas''

La voz del rubio resonó en todo el bosque dejando confundidas a las niñas por el extraño idioma que utilizo el misterioso hombre encapuchado, no entendieron nada. Tensaron mas las las cuerdas de sus arcos haciendo crujir la madera del arco, haciendo que Naruto levantase un poco las manos en son de paz.

Una niña que aparentaba no tener más de 14 años dios un paso a delante, captando la atención de Naruto.

La niña era muy hermosa a pesar de su corta edad con un pelo recogido en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la cintura de un color castaño casi rojizo, unos ojos plateados que parecían brillar por sí solos en la oscuridad del bosque ya que estaba empezando a anochecer, Nariz pequeña y unos labios rosas y carnosos que resaltaban su belleza aún más con un color de piel bastante pálido aumentado su belleza pese a su corta edad vestida con una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta plateada junto a unos pantalones de camuflaje ajustados y unas botas de combate negras.

Levanto una mano y las demás niñas empezaron a bajar su arco, pero sin quitar la fleca para disparar rápidamente si Naruto hacia algo para atacar a la niña que parecía la líder del grupo, Cuando el hombre que estaba encapuchado levanto las manos pudo ver que tenia un tatuaje en cada una de sus palmas, un sol en la derecha y una luna creciente en la izquierda y eso llamo su atención… mas en especifico por la luna.

''Who are you?'' Pregunto la niña de ojos plateados.

'Perfecto, otra vez con los idiomas raros' Pensó Naruto.

'**Este es diferente al de antes' Dijo la melosa voz de Matatabi.**

Naruto estaba pensado en como salir de esta situación sin tener que recurrir a la violencia… bueno mas bien si tener que ser seguido por un ejercito de niñas armadas hasta los dientes, pero rápidamente la voz de la niña le saco de sus pensamientos.

''Hey boy, im talking to you'' Volvió a decir la niña ahora con una voz molesta por no recibir una respuesta anterior mente.

**(N/A: El ingles no es mi lengua materna y tampoco se mucho, si esta mal escrito lo siento mucho)**

Naruto no sabia que hacer ni decir, no sabia lo que estaba diciendo la niña, pero si noto la molestia en su voz, el podía sentir la energía divina irradiar de la chica enfrente suyo por lo que quería evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto que lo delataría y llamaría la atención de los otros dioses, algo que no quería ahora mismo, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, poco a poco empezó a llevar sus manos a la capucha sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco y empezó a revelar su rostro… después de todo alguien que oculta su rostro no trae buenas sensaciones.

La niña empezó a poder ver la cara del hombre de no más de 18 años, tenía los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida, como si un reflejo del mismo cielo se tratase, una cara bien tonificada y un corto pelo rubio puntiagudo que hacía contraste con su chaqueta de pelaje negra como el carbón, debajo de la chaqueta parecía llevar una camisa de mallas negras, en cada oreja tenía un pendiente negro y en el centro una especie de ¿Runa blanca? Ni siquiera ella sabía lo que eran lo que adornaban los pendientes… pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron las tres marcas de bigotes en cada una de sus dos mejilla, de su cuello colgaban dos collares, uno con lo que parecía un colmillo de lobo bastante grande y otro con una hermosa piedra azulada, tenía que admitirlo el hombre que tenia en frente era atractivo, pero también era el tipo de hombre que más le disgustaba, todos eran iguales y los peores eran los atractivos, seducían a las mujeres usando su aspecto físico para poder acostarse con ellas y después abandonarlas como si fueran juguetes de usar y tirar. Miro fijamente al rubio delante de ella el cual parecía querer decir algo hasta que lo vio suspirar.

Naruto alzo la vista después de suspirar y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, rodeado de las niñas con trajes plateados y armadas con arcos y cuchillos de caza, miro a todas y cada una de ellas haciendo a algunas se tensaran bajo su mirada con sus ojos azules intensos que parecía brillar un poco extrañándolo por esa reacción, pero su cuando vio a una niña de alrededor de 16 o 17 años que permanecía justo a lado de la que estaba hablando en el idioma que él no era capaz de entender, se quedó mirándola por un corto periodo de tiempo, cabello largo de un tono castaño oscuro casi negro, atado en una cola de caballo, cara bien definida dejando ver su hermoso rostro, cuerpo bien definido debido a los entrenamientos y vestida con el mismo traje plateado pero a su vez un poco diferente como indicando qué tenia un rango superior a las otras niñas pero menor que con la que estaba hablando actualmente… bueno intentando ya que no era capaz de entender ni una palabra que le decía… pero lo que mas cautivo a Naruto de dicha niña eran sus ojos, negros como la noche misma y la débil esencia del mar que emanaba de ella… se le hacía familiar, como si la conociese, pero no era capaz de recordar quien era. El rubio pudo ver como la niña le fruncia el ceño, lo mas seguro que fuese por mirarla demasiado tiempo, o no… sinceramente no le importaba mucho, pero tampoco mentiría, esto empezaba a ser molesto ¿Por qué sentía odio de todas y cada unas de ellas hacia él? No les había echo nada ¿Verdad? Joder, juraría que no conocía a ni una de ellas, dejo eso de lado eh izo lo único que se le ocurrió… hablo el único idioma que sabía de su panteón.

''No entiendo tu idioma'' Dijo Naruto hablando en griego antiguo, no sabia lo que hacer, simplemente hablo con el único idioma que sabía de su mundo.

''¿Quién eres?'' Pregunto ahora la niña, estaba un poco impresionada de que el rubio hablase griego antiguo, pero tampoco iba a indagar sobre ello, a si que repitió su pregunta en un idioma que el entendiese.

''¿Quién eres tú?'' Respondió el rubio, le estaba empezando a molestar un poco la actitud de la niña, sentía un poco de odio y molestia en su voz al hablar con él y las otras niñas ni siquiera trataban de ocultar si odio…

Esto empezó a cabrear a la castaña, primero interrumpe su caza y después no quiere responder a su pregunta, si esto sigue así, convertiría al rubio en algún tipo de animal para después cazarlo. Estaba apunto de repetir la pregunta cuando los arbustos detrás del rubio empezaron a moverse y lo que vio la dejo congelada.

Una loba blanca que no veía desde hace milenios, la loba que le acompaño en sus primeras cazas que desapareció un día y no se volvió a mostrar nunca más, la loba empezó a acercarse a ellos dos con el jabalí muerto en sus fauces.

''¿K-Kaia?'' Pregunto asombrada por ver a la loba después de tantos años.

Naruto levanto una ceja, la niña conocía a Kaia… eso no se lo esperaba, tiene mas edad de la que aparenta o ha escuchado historias de la loba, en cualquier caso, tampoco es que le importase mucho. Sintió a la loba acercarse a el y posicionarse a su izquierda y dejar caer el cuerpo inerte del jabalí.

La niña se acercaba poco a poco a la loba sin creerlo aún, se acercó lo suficiente para poder acariciarla lo que la loba acepta con gusto y se dejo tocar he incluso inclinar la cabeza un poco para facilitárselo.

Naruto miro todo esto en silencio y con curiosidad, prefirió mantenerse callado y observar para ver como se desarrollaba esto, podía sentir que Kaia también tenia aprecio a la niña con los ojos planteaos ¿Quién era el para interrumpir en un reencuentro?

Varios lobos se posicionaron al lado de las otras niñas que miraban un poco confundidas las acciones de su diosa, cuando sintieron a los lobos acercarse a ellas bajaron un poco la mirada para ver que los lobos estaban demasiado contentos, balanceando sus colas frenéticamente y casi a punto de salir corriendo hacia los tres.

''¿Dónde estabas?'' Pregunto la Niña mientras acariciaba y casi abrazaba a la loba mientras una solitaria lagrima caía por su mejilla.

Naruto sonrió por la forma en que la niña apreciaba a la loba, pero no pudo evitar que una gota saliese en su nunca… la peli castaña era extraña, un momento estaba a punto de atacarle y al otro llorando de felicidad, dejo esos pensamientos de lado mientras seguía mirando, sin decir una sola palabra.

'**Lejos' le respondió Kaia mentalmente a la niña, el tener un dominio que estaba relacionado con la naturaleza le daba la capacidad de entender a los animales y con los más inteligentes incluso hablar.**

''No sabes lo que te eche de menos… pensaba que habías muerto'' Volvió hablar, la respuesta que recibió le pareció muy simple, pero tampoco iba pedir otra después de todo estaba de vuelta que eso era lo importante.

Después de unas palabras entre la loba y la niña todo volvió a estar como antes, la castaña enfrente de Naruto a una distancia segura, el único cambio que había era que a la izquierda de Naruto permanecía la loba, algo que extraño y molesto a la vez a la niña… no entendía que hacia Kaia a lado de un hombre.

Un hombre… ahora se dio cuenta de que había un hombre viéndola interactuar con la loba, la vio llorar… ni un solo hombre en su vida había visto esa faceta de ella, ni siquiera su hermano, no quería mostrar esto delante de nadie que no fueran sus personas de confianza, si no los dioses empezarían a menospreciarla, las lágrimas eran un símbolo de debilidad y ellas no quería mostrarse débil… mucho menos delante de un hombre. Tampoco pudo evitar sentir vergüenza por ello eso junto a la ceja alzada del rubio el cual permaneció en silencio y confundido provocó que desviara su mirada lejos del rubio y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de dorado.

'Que linda' Pensó Naruto con diversión por la chica que tenía delante suya ruborizándose, un pensamiento que escucho la niña.

Tan rápido como lo escucha llamarla linda la vergüenza desapareció y un ceño fruncido apareció en su frente y fulmino con la mirada al rubio, el cual sudo por el cambio de actitud de la castaña… otra vez.

'**Definitivamente es Bipolar' Comento Kurama con diversión.**

Naruto posiciono una mano en su rostro para ocular la sonrisa creciente por culpa del comentario de Kurama y no queriendo molestar más a la niña de lo que ya estaba, pero pudo sentir el sentimiento de diversión aparecer en el rubio, lo cual la molesto aún más.

Todos los dioses podían escuchar y sentir los sentimiento y pensamientos de otras personas, pero cada dios o diosa puede ocultar eso de otros dioses, el rubio se negaba rotundamente a esconder sus sentimientos de otras personas… esconder los sentimientos solo crea relaciones falsas, después de todo si no sabes si esta triste, nerviosa, divertida, feliz… ¿Cómo pretendes conocer a otra persona? por eso nunca escondió lo que sentía de otros dioses a no ser que estuviera en una pelea o fuese estrictamente necesario hacerlo.

''¿Quién eres?'' Volvió a preguntar la niña intentado calmar su molestia eh ira creciente.

''Naruto Uzumaki''

''No te conozco, nunca eh escuchado ese nombre'' Respondió la castaña estoicamente.

''¿Como te llamas tu?'' Pregunto ahora Naruto pacientemente.

''Artemisa'' Respondió secamente la ahora conocida como Artemisa.

''Tampoco te conozco''

Ya había tenido suficiente de este hombre, ¿Ahora se burlaba de ella? No lo dejaría pasar. Alzo su arco y apunto al rubio ''¿Sabes hablar griego antiguo pero dices que no me conoces?'' Dijo con ira en su voz mientras tensaba la cuerda del arco, una acción que fue seguida por todas las demás niñas ''Pregunta por mi cuando estés en el Tarta-'' Nunca pudo acabar esa oración.

Kaia fulmino con la mirada a Artemisa le mostro los dientes y empezó a gruñir lo más fuerte que pudo mientras el pelo de su espalda se empezaba a erizar y el habiente empezaba a enfriarse, seguido por cada uno de los lobos qué gruñían a las cazadoras.

Tanto Artemisa como las demás nunca esperaron esto y menos Artemisa… Kaia estaba defendiendo al hombre que en su opinión se estaba burlado de ella.

''¡ALTO!'' Grito Naruto haciendo que todos los lobos dejasen de gruñir.

Kaia volvió a sentarse, pero no dejaba de mirar a Artemisa, dejándole claro que si hacia algún movimiento contra Naruto no dudaría en defenderlo.

Suspiro ''Artemisa diosa de la luna, la caza, el parto y las doncellas'' Hablo Naruto mientras se ponía de cuclillas y miraba a los lobos los cuales entendieron el mensaje y se acercaron a el moviendo el rabo frenéticamente mostrando su felicidad ''Se quien eres, pero no te conozco'' Continuo ''Saber el nombre de una persona no significa que la conozcas'' Añadió Naruto mientras acariciaba a los lobos, lo más jóvenes incluso empezaron a lamerle la cara provocando una sonrisa del rubio, Naruto volvió a mirar a Artemisa la cual estaba congelada y había bajado su arco ''Lo siento si me explicado mal, no quería burlarme de ti ni nada parecido'' termino de decir.

Artemisa no sabia que decir, sinceramente su cabeza estaba apunto de explotar, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando noto que algo se acercaba a ellos y lo que vio ya casi le hace tener un infarto… aun que era imposible.

Orien salió de la maleza y comenzó a acercarse a Naruto, todos los lobos abrieron paso al lobo negro qué se acercaba a Naruto sin detenerse, hasta que quedo enfrente suyo, Naruto se levanto y posiciono las dos manos en el cuello del lobo el cual inclino un poco su cabeza y Naruto choco suavemente su frente contra la de Orien mientras acariciaba el cuello del lobo negro.

'¿Quién en el tártaro es este chico?' Se pregunto mentalmente Artemisa mientras veía como Naruto acariciaba al gran lobo negro. Ni siquiera ella pudo acercarse a el en el pasado, nunca le dejo… a diferencia de Kaia, él siempre se mantenía alejado.

''**Se donde puedes ir Naruto'' Hablo el lobo mostrando una voz grave impresionando a todas las presentes por ver a un animal hablar.**

Naruto levanto una ceja ''¿Dónde?''

''**Hay una especie de campamento donde se reúnen Semi-dioses para ser entrenados y poder sobrevivir contra los monstruos'' Respondió el lobo** **''Esta hacia el Norte'' **

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y miro a Artemisa la cual estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta ''La presa es tuya Artemisa, no quería interrumpir en tu caza'' El rubio empezó a alejarse de las cazadoras mientras giro un poco la cabeza para mirar a Artemisa por última vez ''Asido un placer'' Le dijo con una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro para desaparecer en el bosque seguidos por Kaia y Orien.

…

''Mi señora…'' Hablo la niña con los ojos negros.

''Zoe, Tomar al Jabalí y volvamos al campamento'' Dijo Artemisa mientras ponía dos dedos en el puente de su nariz intentado aliviar el leve dolor de cabeza… '¿Qué acaba de pasar?' Fue el ultimo pensamiento de Artemisa antes de dirigiste hacia su campamente con sus cazadoras no sin antes mirar hacia donde se había marchado el rubio. Zoe también miro hacia la dirección donde marchaba el rubio conocido como Naruto, no sabía porque, juraría que nunca lo había visto en su vida, ¿Cómo olvidar a alguien con marcas de bigotes en las mejillas? Pero tenia la sensación de conocerlo más bien esos ojos los había visto antes, pero no podía recordar en quien…

**## Con Naruto, Kaia y Orien ##**

Naruto acaba de tener su primera interacción con una deidad de su mundo después de muchísimo tiempo y nada menos con Artemisa, el sabia un poco de los nuevos dioses de su panteón gracias a Amaterasu, era lo único en lo que presaba atención, cuando un nuevo familiar nacía siempre la escuchaba, pero si era algo relacionado con Zeus u otros motivos donde lo mas seguro es que acabase cabreado simplemente la detenía o no le prestaba atención. Pero volvamos al encuentro, Artemisa era claramente la hija de Leto, eran como dos gotas de agua con algunos cambios físicos como en el color de los ojos, Naruto aun podía recordar a las dos hermanas hiperactivas, Leto y Asteria, que lo espiaban cuando el estaba entrenando o duchándose en una cascada instigando a otras a hacer lo mismo… una sonrisa apareció en la cara del rubio debido a sus recuerdos… echaba de menos esos tiempos.

''**No es una mala mujer''**

La voz de Kaia saco a Naruto de sus pensamientos y miro de reojo mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol dirigiéndose a su destino, pero se mantuvo en silencio para dejar continuar a la loba.

''**Tiempo atrás ser una deidad femenina tendía a ser menospreciado por otros dioses… estoy segura de que incluso hoy en día hay algunos dioses que siguen menospreciando a las mujeres, diosas o no'' Continuo Kaia.**

Naruto frunció el ceño ''Supongo que ella no lo tuvo fácil''

''**No…'' Respondió simplemente la gran loba blanca.**

El silencio invadió el lugar solo dejándose hoy las ramas de los arboles crujir por el peso de Naruto al saltar en ellas y las hojas caídas del suelo romperse por las pisadas de Kaia y Orien.

''**Kairos, no somos los indicados para contarte sobre ella, es mejor que te lo diga ella misma'' La voz de Orien se escuchó uniéndose a la conversación sabiendo que el silencio provocado por el rubio era para que Kaia continuase. Orien conocía un poco de Artemisa, estuvo junto a ella en numerosas ocasiones en el pasado y no mentiría al decir que era uno de las pocas deidades que respeto, le debía el echo de cuidar a los lobos en su ausencia y lo menos que podía hacer es dejar a la misma Artemisa contase su propia historia. **

''No creo que quiera hablar conmigo'' Respondió Naruto

''**La manada siempre esta alrededor de ella, tarde o temprano volveréis a encontrar''**

Suspiro ''No prometo nada''

…

…

''¿Porque todas las mujeres son tan problemáticas?''

Ese comentario hizo sonreír a los dos lobos, Naruto podría jurar escuchar las carcajadas en su mente de cierto Tanuki maniático que rápidamente fue silenciada.

El rubio se detuvo repentinamente extrañando a los lobos que se detuvieron y lo miraron para saber que era lo que ocurría, Orien incluso empezó a olfatear para ver si podía recibir el olor de algún monstruo que no había podido sentir, pero no rastreo nada.

''Creo que ir a ese campamente no es una buena idea'' Hablo el rubio ganando la atención de los caninos. ''Ir sin saber el idioma actual… llamaría demasiado la atención, algo que no quiero ahora mismo''

''**¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?'' Pregunto el lobo negro.**

''Supongo que iré a algún sitio poblado por humanos para aprender el idioma y después me dirigiré a ese campamento, supongo que también intentare aprender antes algo de… ¿Mitología griega?'' contesto el rubio arrugando un poco la cara en confusión por la ultima parte no muy seguro de recordar las palabras adecuadas dichas por Urano.

''**¿Dónde iras?'' volvió a preguntar Orien.**

Naruto señalo la dirección ya que no sabia como se llamaba donde quería ir ''Es el lugar poblado mas cerca del olimpo'' dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de el gran lobo negro.

''**Yo me quedare por aquí, con la manada'' Nada más decir eso Naruto asintió y varios lobos salieron de los arbustos para unirse a ellos.**

Naruto se acerco a Orien y lo acaricio entre las orejas ''Ten cuidado este mundo a cambiado… mas de lo que me gustaría''

Orien y los lobos desaparecieron entre las malezas dejando solos a Kaia y Naruto los cuales se dirigían hacia su nuevo destino sin tener prisa, el aire contaminado no le sentaba bien a Naruto y tendría que asimilarlo antes de poder hacer algo para arreglar eso… sin duda lo aria, pero ahora mismo no podía.

**## TimeSkip 3 Meses, Nueva York ##**

Tres meses pasaron desde que Naruto llego a Nueva York y tenia que reconocer que una vez acostumbrado puedes decir que la ciudad era bastante bella, las luces de la cuidad en la noche lo fascinaron, la cantidad de vida humana le sorprendió en un principio, nunca había visto a tantos mortales juntos en su vida sin intentar matarse entre ellos y por la noche la ciudad aún seguía viva… pero aún seguía molesto, para hacer toda la cuidad tuvieron que destruir la naturaleza de la zona para poder construir los edificios, pero por lo menos en la cuidad donde se encontraba respetaron la naturaleza hasta cierto punto dejando un parque enorme en Manhattan, utilizaba ese parque cuando estaba agobiado de tantas personas, tanto gris, pitidos de coches, todas las luces… utilizo Central Park como su templo para cuándo quería desconectar de la ciudad, después de todo seguía prefiriendo permanecer cerca de la naturaleza.

Después estaba la vestimenta de ese mundo, había visto gente vestir de forma extraña pero aquí había de todo, o te encontrabas a un adolescente vestir de negro con algo gris para hacer conjunto de una forma muy simplemente o veías a otro vestir como si fuera un arcoíris con patas… lo peor de todo es que le quedaba bien ¿Cómo? Ni lo preguntes.

Gracias a eso se dio cuenta o sospechaba que algunos dioses estaban asociados con empresas humanas como por ejemplo Nike, una marca de ropa deportiva que los humanos solían vestir tanto como para hacer deporte o simplemente para salir, tenía el nombre de un dios… Nike la diosa de la Victoria, competencias atléticas y disputas militares.

Compro ropa para intentar pasar desapercibido, nunca pensó que da igual lo que vistiese, la gente lo miraría igual… más la población femenina, pero bueno el echo de andar junto a una loba completamente blanca un poco mas grande que un perro normal llamaría la atención igualmente, aun podía recordar cuando unos policías se acercaron para multarlo por llevarla suelta a una especie peligrosa como ellos lo llamaron… ¿Alguna vez te han intentado explicar que tienes que llevar a un amigo con una correa en un idioma que no entiendes? Y si le sumas el echo de que tenían miedo de acercarse a ella por si les muerde pues crea una situación incómoda y graciosa a la vez… pero bueno, a día de hoy seguía sin atarla con una correa y nunca lo hará, un poco de Genjutsu combinado con esa extraña niebla y la gente vería lo que él quisiera.

Ohh Genjutsu… nunca en su vida le había dado tanto uso a la marca de su mano izquierda como en estos últimos meses, el Chakra en ese panteón junto con el panteón Nórdico era casi inexistente, haciendo a los seres vivos incapaces de utilizarlo para sus propios beneficios, pero el suficiente Chakra como para ser afectados por Genjutsus simples, haciendo ver a los/as recepcionistas el dinero de este mundo… bueno de este país… también conocido como Dólar. Al principio fue bastante incomodo en su opinión, casi siempre las dependientas querían entablar una conversación con el mientras intentaba ''pagar''… las palabras que mas utilizo el rubio en sus primeros días en Nueva York fueron: ''Lo siento, no entiendo muy bien tu idioma'' o ''No hablo mucho inglés, lo siento'' esas palabras junto al extraño acento de Naruto dio a entender que era un turista visitando la cuidad, pero nada las detuvo de pedirle su número de teléfono por si en un futuro volvía a visitar la ciudad, ninguna de ellas lo consiguió ya qué el no sabia lo que era un numero de teléfono… no tardo mucho en descubrir una de las cosas que mas le gusto de este panteón.

SmartPhone… ¿Qué clase de genio invento esa obra de arte? y ¿Internet?... Podía mantenerse en contacto constante con una persona al otro lado del mundo y con internet tenia todo el conocimiento que necesitaba al alcance de sus manos con una cosa diminuta con una pantalla que funcionaba con el dedo… de los mejores inventos que había visto en su vida.

Volviendo con Naruto, actualmente se encontraba caminando hacia su objetivo mientras navegaba por internet con su teléfono, su vestimenta no cambio mucho, llevaba puesta la misma chaqueta ya que actualmente estaba negando ya que se encontraba en pleno invierno, lo único que cambio fueron los pantalones, zapatillas y camiseta. Ahora llevaba unos pantalones de deporte apretados por la parte de los tobillos negros con adornos blancos, unas deportivas negras y rojas junto a una camiseta roja escondida casi por completo por la chaqueta de pelaje negro.

''Zeus tiene más hijos que neuronas'' Murmuro Naruto mientras seguía leyendo, no había indagado mucho aun, ya que primero intento aprender todo sobre el su mundo, los avances que tubo y parte de la historia… se sorprendió bastante cuando vio a Grecia situada en un mapa, cuando estuvo aquí hace tantos años en la guerra contra los titanes el pensaba que eran unas tierras gigantescas, ahora lo comparas con Estados Unidos y no parecen nada. Estados unidos era casi o mas grande que Europa entera y de Rusia ya ni hablemos, un país abarcando tanto territorio… estaba seguro de que Rusia era casi igual de grande o un poco más pequeño que las Naciones elementales.

Lo que miro de la mitología griega eran los dioses junto a sus dominios y diferentes Héroes y casi todos los que vio de momento eran hijos de Zeus.

''**Empiezo a tener la sensación de que si levantas una piedra aparecerán siete de sus hijos'' Comento el Sanbi el cual estaba bastante interesado por saber la historia del panteón donde nació Naruto.**

''**¿Siete? Yo creo qué te has quedado corto'' Respondió ahora Son Goku con gotas de sudor en su nuca.**

Naruto no le presto mucha atención a la conversación de sus inquilinos ya que estaba llegando a su objetivo, el museo de Nueva York.

**## Dentro del Museo ##**

''¿Tu qué piensas Percy?... ¿Nada de esto te servirá en un futuro?'' La voz de un adulto se escuchó mientras se podía oír las risas y murmullos de varios estudiantes no mayores de 14 años.

Perseo Jackson, un niño de 12 años con el cabello corto y moreno una piel cara que acentúan su color de pelo aun mas y unos ojos verdes intensos esta odiado estar en esta situación ahora mismo, ¿Por qué le tuvo qué preguntar a el? ''Yo…'' Dijo mientras bajaba un poco la mirada para no cruzar mirada con el Señor Brunner su profesor de Historia el cual era el que le había echo la pregunta ''No lo sé'' Termino respondiendo Percy recibiendo una mirada triste del Sr. Brunner y su Amigo Grover sin que él se dé cuenta.

''Bien, tenéis una hora para mirar el museo o comer algo'' Dijo el profesor en silla de ruedas.

Percy decidió seguir mirando el museo durante un rato junto a su amigo Grover más para después salir a comer algo, para ser honestos a el no le interesaba mucho la mitología griega, pero tuvo que admitir qué el museo había algo que le llamo la atención nada mas verlo una escultura de una Katana con la hoja y empuñadura blanca como la nieve con adornos negros en el mango junto a una cadena negra al final del mango que sujetaba una joya roja intensa como la sangre misma.

Se acerco hacia esa escultura, para su gusto estaba bastante escondida como si la estuviera ocultando de los ojos de los demás a posta, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia lo único que tenia en mente es ver la Katana otra vez con todo detalle ya qué la última vez la vio desde lejos.

Quedo un poco sorprendido cuando encontró a un hombre vestido de negro y rubio brillante mirando dicha escultura de espaldas a él, no le dio mucha importancia y se acercó para mirar de cerca. Mientras se acerca podía ver encima de la escultura unas letras qué no sabia porque, pero entendía lo que decía: Kairos.

Cuando era pequeño vio algunas películas sobre la mitología griega, como la de Hércules de Disney y otras más, nunca escucho el nombre de Kairos en ningún lado, empezó a mirar a su alrededor por si acaso esta no era una escultura que tratase sobre la Mitología Griega, pero no vio nada que indicase que estaba en otra sección diferente del museo lo cual era bastante extraño en su cabeza… ¿Una Katana en la mitología griega? ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso desapercibido? ¿A quién le perteneció dicha Katana? ¿Kairos era el nombre de la Katana o del dueño?... muchas preguntas sin respuesta cruzaron su cabeza, irónico nunca le intereso nada de esto, pero aquí estaba comiéndose la cabeza por culpa de algo relacionado con la mitología.

''Grover, ¿Sabes algo sobre esto?'' Pregunto finalmente Percy para saciar su curiosidad.

Por otro lado Grover nunca espero esta pregunta, le pareció raro que viniese aquí en vez de salir a comer algo, solo lo siguió para que no se metiera en problemas pero cuando vio a donde se dirigía lo asusto un poco y mas aun cuando vio al hombre, no sabía porque pero sabía que era fuerte… no sentía nada divino ni algo relacionado a un monstruo con él, simplemente expulsaba ese aura que te hacia pensar que no eras nada en contra de el y lo obligo a mantener la guardia alta.

Antes de que Grover pudiera decir algo una voz conocida por los dos adolescentes se escucho ''Un mito dentro de un mito'' cuando escucharon a voz de Sr. Brunner se dieron la vuelta y lo vieron acercarse a ellos con su silla de ruedas, gano incluso la atención del rubio quien se quitó los auriculares para escuchar al hombre en silla de ruedas.

'**Naruto' se escucho la voz de Kurama en la cabeza del rubio. 'Puedo sentir un aura similar entre tu y el de la silla de ruedas' **

'No estoy seguro' Respondió Naruto mentalmente 'Creo que es mi hermanastro Quirón'

''Kairos el primogénito de Kronos, que derroto a Atlas y Kronos dos veces el solo, viejo al tártaro y libero a los hecatónquiros para que se unan a el en la guerra contra los titanes y cuando gano se fue sin dejar rastro… desapareciendo de la historia'' Continúo diciendo el Sr. Brunner sacando a Naruto de su conversación mental con Kurama y asombrando a Percy por la historia de Kairos ''Esta era su arma divina'' Dijo señalando a la Katana dentro de la vitrina ''Los mitos dicen que esa Katana era capaz de cortarlo todo a su paso, nada se resistía a ella''

''Wow… porque nunca eh escuchado nada de el antes, quiero decir, hay muchas películas y muchos juegos sobre la mitología griega pero nunca se le nombra y mas siendo el que derroto a los dos titanes mas fuertes por el solo y no creo que sería la única Katana nombrada en la mitología griega'' ahora hablo Percy.

''Como te eh dicho antes Percy, un mito dentro de un mito… nadie es capaz de afirmar que el realmente existió'' respondió el Señor Brunner con pena en su voz siendo notado por el rubio.

Naruto ahora se sintió un poco deprimido, ¿enserio la gente dudaba de su existencia? ¿Sus propios hermanos también… incluso su propia familia? Pensándolo nunca fue nombrado en ninguna parte de internet sobre la mitología griega… incluso ponía que Kronos y Rhea tuvieron 6 Hijos.

Intento quitarse esos pensamientos depresivos de su mente al mirar al Chico que tenía a su lado qué seguía mirando la escultura de su Katana y solo tenia una cosa clara… ese chico era su sobrino, el hijo de su hermano Poseidón, no tenia ninguna duda de que su Poseidón viniese ahora mismo con 12 años seria casi gemelos sin contar el echo de que tenia el aura de Poseidón era muy pequeña, pero la podía sentir.

''Oye chico'' Hablo ahora Naruto para llamar la atención de Percy, pudo notar como Grover y el Sr. Brunner se tensaban al dirigirse al niño pero no le importo mucho ''¿Tu qué piensas?''

''¿Sobre qué?'' Pregunto Percy des preocupadamente.

Grover miro preocupado al Sr. Brunner el cual estaba mirando constantemente al hombre rubio, había algo en ese hombre que le decía que no debería de molestarlo ¿Percy no lo sentía? Solo había dos explicaciones o era demasiado idiota como para hacerle caso a sus sentidos de peligro o realmente no sentía lo mismo que él.

''Sobre Kairos ¿Crees que existió?'' Respondió casualmente Naruto.

Percy levanto una ceja, fue una pregunta bastante extraña a su parecer ''No creo que los dioses griegos existan realmente''

''Ya veo'' Dijo el rubio mientras apartaba la mirada de la escultura de su Katana para mirar al chico a los ojos.

Cuando los ojos de Percy se encontraron con los del hombre rubio pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba inconscientemente, nunca vio unos ojos tan azules en su vida, podía jurar que si el museo estuviera completamente a oscuras esos ojos serían capaces de brillar.

Naruto noto como el niño se tensaba bajo su mirada y sonrió amablemente para calmar los nervios del chico ''Imagina que los dioses griegos existen, ¿Creerías en el?'' Volvió a preguntar haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza hacia la escultura cuando volvió a formar la pregunta.

Percy se relajo un poco y pensó en una respuesta a la pregunta del rubio que no tardo mucho en decir ''Mi madre siempre me dijo en todo mito siempre ahí algo de verdad'' se detuvo un momento para pensar en las siguientes palabras ''si los dioses existieran también creería que Kairos existe''

Todos los Bijus junto a Naruto sonrieron por las palabras del chico ya que por lo menos conocía a alguien que no negaría su existencia ''Tu madre es una mujer inteligente''

Percy sonrió por las palabras del rubio, Sally Jackson su madre era la persona que más quería en el mundo y escuchar a alguien alagándola era una buena sensación ''Gracias'' Respondió Perseo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

''Percy, vamos a comer algo, la hora de descanso se esta acabando'' Dijo Grover intentando convencer a Percy para salir de aquí.

''Me llamo Percy Jackson'' Hablo nuevamente el niño mientras estiraba la mano para estrecharla con el hombre rubio que tenía en frente ''¿Y tú?''

Naruto estiro la mano para estrecharla con el chico ''Naruto Uzumaki''

''Ha sido un placer Naruto, espero que nos volvamos a ver'' Dijo Percy rápidamente ya que estaba siendo jalado por Grover para sacarlo a fuera dejando solos al Sr. Brunner y a Naruto.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos mientras miraban la escultura, Naruto pudo notar tristeza en los ojos de Quirón y decidió romper el silencio ''Bueno, yo también me ire'' Dijo sacando al profesor de sus pensamientos y recibiendo un asentimiento.

Naruto empezó a caminar alejándose del Sr. Brunner no sin antes mirar hacia atrás para verlo aun mirando la escultura.

''Me alegro de que estés bien Quirón''

Cuando esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Quirón giro tan rápido el cuello que si alguien lo viera diría que se lo habría partido, cuando miro la dirección donde debería estar el rubio… no había nadie.

Horas después la expedición al museo termino para los alumnos y todos parecían hablar amistosamente en grupos menos cierto pelinegro con ojos verdes que parecía tener una mirada perdida sin prestar atención a nada especial perdido en sus propios pensamientos

'**Su presencia ahora es mas fuerte que antes' Hablo Gyuki con voz seria al mirar a través de los ojos de Naruto la escena.**

'Algo a tenido que pasar una vez que se fue con el Sátiro' Respondió Naruto

'**Sentía una presencia amenazante dentro del museo… puede que intento atacar al semi-Dios' comento Kaia.**

'Espero que no le pase nada, supongo que Quirón ahora lo mantendrá a salgo y lo llevara a ese campamento… creo que yo también iré'

**## TimeSkip ##**

¿Cuándo se fue todo a la mierda? Justo después de conocer al rubio que se llamaba Naruto, después de eso fue atacado pro su propia profesora de Matemáticas **(N/A: Soy malísimo para los nombres, no me acuerdo como se llamaba esa profesora… mierda ni siquiera me acuerdo si era la profesora de Matemáticas)** se convirtió en de murciélago orden con los dientes más afilados que había visto en su vida eh intento matarlo, para después desaparecer en polvo dorado y nadie acordarse de ella, fue expulsado de su instituto, tuvo que salir corriendo junto a su madre y Grover porque parecía que los rallos mismo querían matarlos, tuvo un accidente de coche y ahora acaba de ver morir a su madre enfrente de sus ojos por culpa de un hombre mitad toro…

'¿esto es un puto sueño verdad?' Se dijo mentalmente sin aguantar las lagrimas al ver a su madre, la persona que más apreciaba había muerto y no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo… se sentía increíblemente débil.

La lluvia empezó a caer fuertemente mojando completamente a Percy, Grover estaba inconsciente en el suelo por recibir un golpe solo eran el y el monstruo con cabeza de toro que cargaba contra el.

Empezó a apartarse lentamente de la carga del toro para esquivar el ataque y guiarlo hacia un árbol son suerte el golpe lo aturdiría lo suficiente para por lo menos salvar a su mejor amigo, cuando un destello rojo y una esfera azul rotando constantemente apareció encima del hombre toro seguido de un rubio que parecía sujetar la esfera, todo pareció ir a cámara lenta si le preguntasen diría que pudo ver el vapor salir lentamente del hocico del toro.

Hasta que la esfera hizo contacto con la espalda del Minotauro, seguido de una enorme explosión de viento y una onda de choque que lo empujó al suelo haciéndole cerrar los ojos, cuando recupero la confianza suficiente para abrirlos vio a Naruto en medio del cráter y un montón de polvo dorado viajando a través del viento junto a un cuerno dentro del cráter

''Percy, ¿Estas bien?'' Pregunto Naruto sin recibir respuesta alguna ya que el pelinegro se desmallo.

Naruto reacciono a tiempo y lo sostuvo antes de que tocase el suelo y escucho pasos acercarse a ellos, alzo la mirada y pudo ver a Quiron junto a unos adolescentes de diferentes edades mirándolo constantemente.

''Oye necesito ayuda, el sátiro este herido''

Rápidamente los campistas se acercaron para ayudarlo a llegar a Percy y a Grover dentro del campamento y tratar las heridas, Naruto empezó a seguirlos dentro del campamento mirando todo su alrededor, le gustaba el sitio la Naturaleza aquí era fuerte lo podía sentir incluso a millas de distancia.

Quirón empezó a seguir con la mirada a Naruto para ver si seria capaz de pasar la barrera y ni siquiera se sorprendió al verlo cruzar la barrera, tenía la sensación que tenia poder divino dentro de él, lo que quedaba como sabia su nombre sin siquiera a verlo visto anterior mente, no se olvidaría de un rubio con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas fácilmente y saber de quién era hijo… tenía que ser hijo de un dios fuerte debido al aura que emanaba. Lo que si le sorprendió el echo de que estaba siendo reclamado nada mas poner un pie dentro del campamento dejándolo en shock, solo quedaba esperar para que la luz desapareciese dejando ver de que deidad era hijo o relacionado con el… lo que vio le heló la sangre, empezó a arrodillarse hincando sus patas delanteras una acción que dejo en shock a los campista ya que nunca se había arrodillado antes, ni si quiera con un hijo de Zeus

''Salve a Naruto Uzumaki, relacionado con Gea madre tierra… y campeón de Chaos Primordial del universo y creadora de todo''

Naruto se congelo en su sitio un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando escucho quien lo reclamo como su campeón y podía sentir como todos los pelos de su cuerpo empezaba a erizarse.

''Mierda… Esto si que no me lo esperaba''

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**N/A: Bueno, me alegra decir que por fin comienza el arco del panteón griego estoy hasta emocionado sinceramente escribí 6k palabras el día después de publicar el capítulo anterior… eh tardado tanto por falta de inspiración y ganas de escribir lo siento. Si, en el capito anterior claramente estaba entrando en otro panteón supongo que todos sabéis cual es el panteón al que entra, el panteón Nordico pero, entonces ¿Por qué ahora aparece el panteón Griego? Simple Naruto viajo al panteón Nordico antes que al Griego, pero eh cambiado la Cronología de la historia y voy a mostrar el panteón Griego antes, a partir de aquí el panteón nórdico es pasado, el cual se mostrara en la segunda temporada del fic, habrá algunos giños hacia ese panteón como algunos tatuajes en el cuerpo de Naruto de runas Nordicas ¿En que parte del cuerpo? Se mostrará en futuros capítulos. Sigo buscando un nombre para la Katana eh recibido algunas ideas y me gustan, pero quiero mas opiniones ya que es una decisión importante en el fic, ya sabes si tenéis ideas dejarla en comentarios o PM si el nombre es femenino en realidad mejor, pero si no, no pasa nada, elegiré el qué mas me convenza o la idea que me mostréis que mas me guste. Tendré que releer los libros de Percy Jackson otra vez ya que no me acuerdo de muchas cosas… como los nombres de cada persona… Mmmm tengo la sensación que quería decir algo mas y no se el que era xD.**

**Por último ¿Qué opináis sobre la interacción entre Naruto y Artemisa? ¿Y con otros personajes?... quiero saber si estoy mejorando en ese aspecto o no T_T **

**Aceptare cualquier Critica contractiva, si solo insultas ni te molestes simplemente deja de leer el fic, nadie te obliga y no necesito tus insultos en mi vida sinceramente.**

**Un saludo y me despido**

**ATT: YamiShibai**


	12. Capitulo 10: Vesta

**No soy dueño de Naruto ni Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos**

**Pido disculpas de antelación por los errores gramaticales y ortográficos de esta historia, agradezco la comprensión y al que no tampoco te estoy obligando a leer esta historia, no quiero ser escritor, simplemente escribo este fic para matar mi aburrimiento y porque siempre quise escribir uno.**

**N/A: Si, si… sé que eh tardado en actualizar más de lo normal, pero no voy a poner excusa, no me apetecía escribir… pero bueno cambiado de tema no tengo NI PUTA IDEA como nombrar a la Katana, sinceramente eh recibidos muchos nombres y cada uno es mejor que el otro y no soy capaz de decidirme… creo que lo are a suerte o algo... en plan sorteo no se si me explico xD.**

**Ahora sí, joder… el capítulo anterior recibí muchos comentarios, 74 para ser exactos, más del doble del capítulo 8… no sé qué decir, Wow… muchas gracias por el apoyo que dais a base de comentarios, como eh dicho siempre, los comentarios motivan a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias en serio. Como estaréis acostumbrados suelo responder comentarios antes de empezar los capítulos, pero no voy a responder a 63, en plan perdería mucho tiempo que podría estar usándolo para escribir la historia, solo responderé a los comentarios que me parezcan interesante o que pregunten algo en especial, los comentarios de ''Sigue la historia'' o ''Actualiza pronto'' no los responderé pero igualmente gracias y quiero decir algo antes de comenzar… NO, repito, NO voy a ABANDONAR el fic, aunque tarde 3 meses o lo que sea en actualizar tengo pensado terminar la historia, como mínimo la primera temporada, yo también soy lector y se lo que molesta encontrar fic abandonados, no quiero ser parte de ello.**

**Y antes de responder a comentarios, actualmente hay gente re-subiendo este fic a otras páginas como Wattpad y YouTube… yo eh encontrado 4 personas 3 en WattPad y 1 en YouTube… dos de ellos tienen mi permiso a hacerlo los otros dos no… sabía que esto podría pasar… pero no tan pronto, sinceramente no me importa si me mencionan o hasta que encuentre a alguien respondido a comentarios como si fuese suyo el fic… bro, si eres uno de ellos y estas leyendo esto (Que no lo creo) yo como mínimo estoy 8 horas para escribir un capítulo mientras tu como máximo estas una hora y media, (Contando con que corrijas los errores ortográficos, si no tardarías mucho menos) no hagas como si mi trabajo fuese tuyo, porque no lo es y nunca lo será… No soy dueño de Percy Jackson y Naruto… pero tú tampoco eres dueño de mi historia. (Esto no va para aquellos que se preocuparon en preguntar antes, todo lo contario me alegro que mi historia llegue a otras páginas) **

**Lo siento tenía que decirlo y desahogarme… no es la primera vez que veo alguien haciendo algo parecido, por desgracia lo eh visto demasiadas veces, muy triste en realidad ver como en cuentas de YouTube suben historias sin siquiera mencionar al creador de dicha historia, he llegado a ver canales donde responden comentarios como si la historia fuese suya o incluso diciendo qué no le pertenece pero que no dirá el nombre del creador… WTF?**

**Mi cuenta en Wattpad: YamiShibai46**

**Respuestas a Comentarios**

**mr fanfic saiyayin: ¿****Te gusto la conversación con Artemisa?, aunque el interés actual de Artemisa se basa más en por que Kaia está con él y donde estuvo todo este tiempo más que en el propio Naruto, pero bueno por algo se empieza ¿No?**

**Yakutka: ****Si me dejas comentarios con contenido siempre tratare de responderte, igualmente de nada. Para muchos el regreso de Kairos es un sueño húmedo ya que creen que sería un cambio agradable con la situación en la que se encuentran, para Zeus es su peor pesadilla, obviamente se va a enfadar… y mucho. Zeus intentara detener a Kairos, obviamente después de todo siempre le tubo envidia y lo intento antagonizar ante todos. Zeus en mi historia nunca reconocerá nada que lo haga verse débil, incluso como eh dejado ver a estado mintiendo a todos diciendo que es el dios del cielo, cuando ese dominio ni siquiera le pertenece, llegando a extremos donde no deja viajar por el cielo a los hijos de los otros dioses (A no ser que sean suyos)… Zeus es fuerte, pero tampoco tanto, si se hubiera centrado en mejorar y no solo es meterse en las piernas de cualquier mortal, inmortal o cualquier cosa que tenga vagina, sería muy fuerte… después de todo el rayo bien utilizado da miedo… bueno esta parte del comentario da miedo, sinceramente me sorprendes como llegas a entender cosas que otros no, Kairos le enseño a sus hermanos que la familia siempre se ponía por delante de TODO, por eso nadie actuó contra el en un principio, pero ahora es demasiado tarde para actuar y cada uno de los hermanos de Kairos ha cambiado tanto como física y mentalmente. Con Afrodita no puedo decir mucho ya que sería Spoiler, pero si, Kairos se sentirá culpable por no cuidarla como le prometió a Urano. Gracias por comentar y no voy a abandonar el fic.**

**Anonimo1: ****Me alegro que te guste. Se utiliza el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki por que como dije en el capítulo anterior quiere mantenerse oculto, quiere aprender sobre este panteón antes de darse a conocer. El rencuentro con sus hermanos estoy casi 100% seguro que será en el próximo capitulo.**

**Antaxmoro: ****Gracias por el apoyo 3**

**LeonHeart77: ****Me siento mal por hacer eso enserio xD, pero tengo que crear Hype para el siguiente capítulo bro.**

**Solgeo: ****Yo tambien te amo, me alegro ver que estoy mejorado en interacciones entre personajes, aunque ahora es cuando empieza lo difícil realmente… para mí, ya que no solo me puedo centrar en Naruto/Kairos, ahora hay personajes que tengo que darles protagonismo y crear una personalidad y demás …T_T… va a ser difícil. No podía deshacerme de los Bijus bro, son demasiado buenos para dejarlo fuera del fic. Todo tiene un porque, ya veremos el por qué Lady Chaos reclamo a Kairos como su campeón. Siempre te agradeceré por el apoyo.**

**Enumeaelish666: ****No voy hacer que Naruto sermone a sus hermanos por sus acciones, no en todas, son mayores y saber lo que está bien y lo que está mal, pero hay cosas que …joder… no tienen perdón y Kairos no podrá dejarlo pasar, no quiero entrar en detalles porque sería spoiler. Voy a dar lo mejor de mí en cuanto a relaciones. Hera ira en contra de su dominio por divorciarse de Zeus… no sé yo que es peor ir en contra una vez de tu dominio o sufrir constantemente por culpa de alguien que insulta a tus dominios… quiero decir ''sufres'' una vez para evitar un mal constante en un futuro, no sé tú, pero yo compraría eso. obviamente Kairos no será denso y la actitud que tomará con Afrodita será algo similar a la que ya mostro en capítulos anteriores. Literalmente voy a hacer eso, recuperar la naturaleza y ayudar a Gea.**

**Ronnylop: ****el poder de Naruto… depende a que lo compares, si es a los otros dioses griegos literalmente está muy por encima de ellos ya que casi todos no se centraron en seguir mejorando y hacerse más fuertes, mientras que Kairos no para de volverse más fuerte constantemente por lo que ha vivido y por qué su objetivo es superar a los primordiales, aunque habrá algunos que nunca superara.**

**Chrono trigger: ****a ver, Chaos (Por lo menos en mi historia) tiene consciencia, sentimientos y forma física… literalmente es el ser más poderoso de este fic, quiero decir puede hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera… no hay nadie capaz de oponerse a ella y es capaz de destruir cualquier panteón con solo un movimiento de mano.**

**Plm2513: ****En este capítulo no se revelará ante los otros dioses, pero estoy casi 100% seguro que en el próximo si lo hará, eh visto muchos comentarios con que nombre a la Katana Yamato, pero aún no sé qué hacer con ella.**

**Demon Slayer:**** Llevaba mucho tiempo sin recibir un comentario en contra de Afrodita y Hera, sinceramente no le daré muchas vueltas, pondré a quien me guste y vea que pueda formar una relación sólida, no hay nadie decidida al 100% aun, pero por tu rechazo a Hera y Afrodita… bro trata de ponerte en su situación, estoy casi seguro que estarías depresivo enemistándote contra todos (Hera) o buscando una forma de no enfrentarte a lo triste que es en realidad tu vida (Afrodita).**

**Amagvvillegas: ****Me alegro que te guste mi historia, yo tampoco eh leído uno donde pongan a Naruto como primogénito y en verdad es algo con mucho jugo para dejarlo pasar. He leído uno sobre Naruto hermano de Cronos y los otros titanes… aunque ese fic era un meme en realidad, mal escrito, sin coherencia y puro lemon mal echo xD. Bro relee el capítulo, Naruto se niega a ir al campamento, tienes razón que lo hace para aprender antes el idioma, pero también va aprendiendo un poco sobre el mundo en general, como historia y tecnologías… añade un poco de mitología griega, aunque solo sobre ''Heroes'' hijos de sus hermanos y otra cosas menores, básicamente conoce a Percy en un museo que se centra en mitología griega, en el libro (de Percy Jackson) se deja ver que muchos semidioses que van al campamento por primera vez no se creen eso de los dioses y monstruos mitológicos, con lo cual muchos de ellos lo más seguro es que nunca se interesasen en mitología en un principio ¿No crees que habrá libros y cosas similares donde explique cada suceso ocurrido relacionado con los dioses? Quiero decir, van para aprender a defenderse y el conocimiento es poder. Obviamente utilizo el campamento para que Kairos obtenga conocimiento sobre el panteón, después de todo, ¿Qué mejor sitio para aprender sobre mitología que no sea el campamento? No creo haya muchos mejores que propio campamento. **

**Obviamente Naruto estará decepcionado con sus hermanos, algunos más que con otros. No me lo tomo a mal, tranquilo, yo no creo que la actitud allá cambiado, es serio cuando la situación lo requiere, actualmente está haciendo algo que no le gusta nada, después de todo el saber que han hecho mal tus hermanos es algo que casi nadie quiere oír, no se lo toma muy enserio pero es más por miedo a llegar a odiar a Zeus, lo eh dicho muchas veces, Kairos/Naruto sabe muy poco del panteón griego y lo poco que sabe está relacionado con Zeus y no le gusta nada, Naruto sabe que es solo la punta del iceberg y que Zeus ha hecho cosas que Naruto nunca perdonara (Como violar a Hera). No puedo decir más sobre esto porque será un spoiler, si quieres saber más por PM y te comento. Yo tendré en mente tu punto, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que hay situaciones que no podría tomarse muy enserio, literalmente es una forma de escapar de un estrés emocional, estoy seguro de que si te da miedo algo tu primera acción es huir de ello, después de eso lo piensas detenidamente y si tienes lo huevos necesarios te enfrentas a tus miedos, tienes que entender que Naruto está en esa fase, no le da miedo saber que han hecho sus hermanos, le da miedo odiar a uno de ellos y le da miedo las reacciones de sus hermanos cuando el aparezca ¿Lo odiaran por dejarlos? Kairos ama a su familia ante todo y ser rechazado por ellos lo aterroriza. sabe perfectamente que no puede presentarse ante ellos sin saber nada sobre lo que ha ocurrido estos años, por lo cual antes de ir a ellos tiene que informarse, inconscientemente está retrasando lo máximo posible el ganar esa información. Lol, la respuesta más larga hasta el momento lo siento por eso, tenía que dejar el punto lo más claro posible xD, gracias por leer y apoyar el fic.**

**IamNoSaber (WattPad): ****Gracias por el apoyo bro 3**

**Ganma-chan: ****Nadie te obliga a leerlo, a ver sinceramente te entiendo ya que la parte de las naciones elementales son relleno, pero es relleno necesario y que si no lo hacía me puedes decir como haría para qué la gente sepa el ¿porque es un crossover de Naruto y Percy?, Quiero decir podría haber creado un personaje OC desde cero como el hermano mayor pero la gracia esta que tenga las capacidades que da el Chakra y como cambiaria todo gracias a ese poder en un mundo donde su existencia es conocida por muy pocos, después de todo abecés el relleno es necesario, como por ejemplo la masacre Uchiha, vimos lo que había detrás de esa masacre pero ¿hizo algún cambio real en la historia el saber porque paso? No, Itachi acabo muriendo y Sasuke al final mato a lo último que quedaba de su familia, pero joder ese relleno fue muy bueno a mi parecer ya que creó uno de mis personajes favoritos de todos los animes… Itachi Uchiha. No sé, quería mostrar el cambio de una persona al vivir todo eso, como influencio el hecho de vivir en otro panteón para crecer como persona y como salió ganando contra un ser que está muy cerca de los primordiales… el capítulo 9 en realidad no es relleno pero bueno, es la introducción hacia otro arco de la historia, no sé qué te esperabas ¿Qué Kairós vaya directamente al olimpo y le patee el trasero a Zeus?... ¿Dónde está la gracia de hacer eso?… lo dicho, nadie te obliga a leer mi historia. Un saludo ^^ **

**Capítulo 10**

**-Vesta-**

**#Templo de Apolo#**

Dentro de un templo rodeado de oro, el templo más brillante jamás creado, como si de un mini sol se tratase que relucía incluso en la noche debido a la débil luz producida por la luna. Se encontraba Apolo, marcado por las ojeras más grandes que había tenido en su vida, otro noche más en vela, había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces que maldijo el día que se interesó por el héroe olvidado por todos… o más bien se vieron obligados a olvidarlo, la luz de sol se empezaba ver por el horizonte haciendo que el templo brillase aún más si se podía, pero él no se movió de su escritorio, junto a dos cuaderno, el primero uno que escribía todas las profecías que el recibía y el otro más nuevo, hace poco tiempo que empezó a utilizarlo y lo hacía para escribir todo lo que sabía acerca de Kairos, cada leyenda contada por su madre cuando eran pequeños, ese pensamiento le saco una sonrisa de su cara cansada por la falta de sueño, los tiempos donde su madre Leto y su hermana Artemisa se sentaban alrededor de una hoguera mientras su madre le contaba historias sobre varios sucesos que tuvo que vivir junto a su hermana y varias de esas historias eran sobre el hombre que actualmente le quitaba el sueño debido a los incognitos que había alrededor de él.

Mientras continuaba escribiendo todo lo que recordaba sobre una de las muchas historias contadas por su madre no se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba a su templo, algo que no ocurría a menudo ya que nadie puede entrar sin permiso… nadie excepto unas pocas personas.

''Apolo'' Se escucho la suave voz de una mujer que intentaba llamar su atención.

Al no recibir respuesta ella se acercó más y se percató de que el Dios estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mirando ciegamente con una pequeña sonrisa el cuaderno rojo con detalles dorados que estaba delante de él. Se acerco más y pudo leer un poco de lo que había escrito en el cuaderno y se percató de que era una de las leyendas que le contaba su madre cuando los dos eran pequeños pero sin embargo frunció un poco el ceño al poder recordar la historia que estaba escrita, una de las muchas sobre ese misterioso chico de nombre Kairos, aunque no lo mostrase Artemisa se preocupaba mucho por su hermano, después de todo tubo que ayudar a su madre en el parto, y verlo en ese estado y si le sumas que tiene relación con un chico le molestaba más… ¿Por qué darle tantas vueltas? Después de todo es solo eso… una leyenda para los niños.

Movió su mano hacia la cara de su hermano y chasqueo los dedos en las narices de Apolo para sacarlo de su trance, premio, consiguió lo que quería.

Apolo pestañeo varias veces antes de percatarse de que no estaba solo sobresaltándolo por no escuchar a nadie entrar y se asustó un poco para después calmarse al ver a su pequeña, adorable y linda hermanita… menos mal que no decía eso en voz alta si no, lo que le hace hombre estaría en peligro constante.

''¿Arty?'' Pregunto en confusión por la repentina aparición de Artemisa.

La ceja de la diosa de la luna empezó a temblar, oh dioses como odiaba ese apodo ''Deja de llamarme así'' Hablo con algo de ira en su voz.

Apolo hizo lo que siempre hacía en esta situación… sonreír… la típica sonrisa tonta que mostraba sus dientes completamente blancos capaz de hacer temblar a casi toda mujer, por otro lado, Artemisa simplemente suspiro.

Dejando de lado el apodo hizo lo que tenía pensado en primer lugar ''Hay una reunión convocada por Zeus'' Dijo llamando la atención de Apolo que dejo sonreír y puso una cara molesta por tener que ir a otras de esas aburridas reuniones ''Te estábamos esperando y no venias, tuve que venir a buscarte personalmente''

''Pfff'' Resoplo Apolo en molestia ''¿Qué pasa ahora?... ¿Otra estúpida pelea entre Zeus y Poseidon?''

''Lady Chaos ha reclamado un campeón'' Respondió Artemisa con incredulidad en su voz, esa afirmación era algo que ni ella misma se lo creía del todo actualmente.

Vale, esto si que no se lo esperaba, abrió los ojos como un búho y miro fijamente a su hermana buscando cualquier mentira en sus palabras, pero no encontró nada de eso.

Sus ojos ganaron un brillo de emoción ''Esto se empieza a poner divertido'' Dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente, se echaba agua en la cara y desapareció en un destello dorado junto a su hermana que suspiro por el comportamiento infantil de su hermano.

**#Campamento mestizo, Momentos antes#**

'Esto tiene que ser una broma' Pensó el rubio con bigotes.

Todos los campistas estaban arrodillados junto a Quirón para mostrar respetos hacia Gea y más importante, hacia la creadora de todo lo conocido, pero Naruto no se perdió la reacción de la gente, todos estaba increíblemente tensos, no sabían que hacer o decir sin el valor para levantar la vista y mirar en dirección hacia el rubio que no estaba mejor que ellos sinceramente.

'**Tienes un ojo del ser más fuerte encima de ti' Dijo Son Goku con diversión en su voz.**

'Gracias puto mono, con eso has ayudado a calmarme' Replico Naruto mentalmente recibiendo una carcajada por parte del gigantesco simio con 4 colas 'Lo de Gea me lo esperaba… pero, lo de Chaos es otra cosa' Pensó Naruto

'**No le des más vueltas Kit, tendrá una razón para eso' Comento Kurama con calma para no agobiar más a su compañero.**

'**Naru-kun nunca deja de sorprendernos' Ronroneo Matatabi en la mente del rubio.**

Naruto suspiro por todo esto ¿Cómo no darle importancia? Chaos la creadora del maldito universo lo acababa de reclamar como su campeón… el hecho de ser constantemente observado por ella no lo calmaba en nada.

'**Oye Naruto' se pudo escuchar la voz de Shukaku ahora '¿Cómo sería tu símbolo?'**

Esa pregunta confundió muchísimo a el rubio ahora, en verdad no lo habría pensado 'No lo sé'

'**¿No tienes curiosidad?' Volvio a preguntar, pero ahora con una sonrisa que preocupo a los otros Bijuus que estaba a punto de agradecer al Tanuki por distraer a Naruto.**

Naruto inclino la cabeza hacia su izquierda mientras se ponía una mano en su barbilla intentando descifrar la forma de su símbolo 'En realidad eso me parece una estupidez'

Esto llamo la atención de las nueves bestias con cola que mantuvieron silencio para dejar al rubio continuar 'Quiero decir, el hecho de reclamar a los demás como si fueran una especie de trofeo' Dijo frunciendo el ceño 'Si no hacen algo que enorgullezcan a su padre o madre no son reclamados, como si sus hijos fueran una trofeo para enseñar a los demás dioses o algo' termino con molestia en su voz.

Todos los bijuus estuvieron de acuerdo con el pensamiento de Naruto, pero no pudieron añadir algo ya que el rubio siguió hablando

'Pero sinceramente tengo curiosidad por saber cuál sería mi símbolo'

'**Reclámate' Añadió rápidamente Shukaku agrandando aún más su siniestra sonrisa.**

'**Deja de decir estupideces, cerebro de arena' respondió Gyuki**

'**¿¡COMO ME HAS LLAMADO VENTOSA ANDANTE¡?' Grito con ira el Tanuki por el insulto del enorme pulpo con cabeza de Buey**

'**¡ATREVETE A REPETIR ESO, MAPACHE DE ARENA!'**

La discusión parecía que seguiría, pero fue detenida por una carcajada familiar

'Eso es el epitome de la arrogancia, reclamarme a mí mismo' Dijo entre risas el rubio '¿Cómo se reclama?' Se pregunto para el mismo.

'**Si, si' Hablo Shukako dejando de lado la pelea que tuvo con Gyuki para convencer a el rubio 'Hazlo, va ser graciosa las caras de los sacos de carne'**

'**Naru-kun, si haces eso estarás diciendo a los otros dioses que estas aquí' Hablo suavemente Matatabi para hacer entender su punto a Naruto**

'**Pero si ni siquiera sabe el cual es su símbolo que te hace pensar que los otros saben cuál es' Dijo el Tanuki rápidamente.**

Por otro lado, Matatabi tubo suficiente de las tonterías de su hermano pequeño y lo golpeo con una de sus colas en la cabeza el cual al ver la mirada que le estaba dando la Gata demonio trago saliva y se mantuvo en silencio, después de todo cabrear a Matatabi solo puede llevar a único final… dolor.

'**Kairos, primero tienes que aprender sobre este mundo, ya vas a tener la suficiente atención con el hecho de ser reclamado por un primordial y ser el campeón de Chaos… no añadas más cosas para tener a los olímpicos detrás de ti' Añadió Kaia, la cual estuvo toda la conversación en silencio hasta ahora.**

'Vale, vale' Dijo Naruto mientras una pequeña nube depresiva aparecía encima de su cabeza 'Sigo teniendo curiosidad por saber la forma de mi símbolo'

**Kurama suspiro por el comportamiento infantil que a veces mostraba el rubio 'Por mi mientras no lo hagas para mostrar un trofeo a los demás puedes reclamar a medio planeta… pero después de mostrar quién eres realmente y ahora no es el momento para mostrarte'**

**Kurama comenzó a cerrar su único ojo 'Ahora céntrate, el medio caballo te está hablando'**

Quirón estuvo mirando atentamente como los campistas se llevaban a Percy a la tienda médica, pero se percató de que el rubio junto a la enorme loba no se movió ni un milímetro de su posición preocupándolo un poco

''¿Te encuentras bien?'' Pregunto el Centauro mientras se acercaba cautelosamente al rubio debido a la loba, no sabía cómo actuaria por su acercamiento.

Esta pregunta pareció sacar de sus pensamientos al rubio, el cual le sonrió débilmente para calmarlo ''Campeón de Chaos'' dijo mientras miraba a Quirón a los ojos ''Mucho que asimilar'' Termino recibiendo un asentimiento de compresión por parte del centauro.

''Vamos te enseñare el campamento''

El Centauro se dio la vuelta en dirección al campamento sin notar la mirada de nostalgia que le dio el rubio, después de todo era su medio hermano, Quiron al igual que él, es un hijo de Kronos y aun recordaba su primer encuentro, aunque no fue muy agradable en un principio se acabaron llevando muy bien después de conocerse.

Naruto iba a caminar en dirección a Quiron, pero fue detenido por Kaia

'**Kairos… me gustaría ir-' pero fue interrumpido por el rubio cuando se inclinó para acariciar a la loba detrás de las orejas lo que la hizo cerrar los ojos por las caricias haciendo a Naruto sonreír con una sonrisa amorosa (N/A: Amor familiar, Kairos ve a la manada como su propia familia)**

'Puedes ir con ella Kaia, sé que la echas de menos… no hace falta que me preguntes' Respondió Kairos sabiendo lo que la loba quería hacer, la cual se inclinó más en las caricias del rubio

'**Gracias' Respondió sinceramente para sentir como las manos de Naruto dejaban de acariciarla haciéndola abrir los ojos.**

'Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, llámame, estaré allí en un segundo' termino de decir el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento de la loba la cual se dio la vuelta para alejarse del campamento y seguir el rastro de Artemisa y su caza.

Quirón miro desde lejos la interacción del lobo blanco y Naruto, aunque no escucho decir ni una palabra tenía la sensación de que se estaban comunicando de alguna forma, algo que lo sorprendió un poco al principio, pero recordó que estaba relacionado con Gea de alguna forma y le restó importancia. Se mantuvo quieto hasta que vio como el lobo blanco se alejaba del campamento y vio a el rubio acercarse a él una sonrisa que le pareció haberla visto antes, teniendo una especie de Deja vu.

''Curioso lobo el que te sigue'' Comento casualmente Quirón para seguir su camino y enseñarle el campamento al nuevo integrante

''Loba'' Corrigió Naruto ''Es hembra''

Quirón solo asintió mientras empezó a comentar sobre diferentes lugares que visitarían a continuación, pero fue interrumpido por un Trueno con falta de un rayo que llamo la atención de todo el campamento haciendo suspirar a Quirón mientras miraba de reojo al rubio que pareció no impórtale el fuerte sonido producido por el trueno 'las cosas se van a poner difíciles' pensó el centauro.

**#Monte Olimpo#**

En el templo principal del olimpo se materia una acalorada discusión sobre el futuro de cierto rubio, da igual las vocees que intentaban convencer al rey paranoico, no cedía ni un milímetro como si de una mula vieja se tratase, solo el junto a otro dios aseguraban de que la existencia de Naruto Uzumaki era un peligro real para el olimpo mientras la gran mayoría argumentaban que no era una buena idea meterse en los planes de la creadora de todo lo conocido… y los restantes no prestaban mucha atención a la reunión. Hefesto tenía toda su atención en su nuevo juguete metálico buscando cualquier imperfección, Dionisio parecía como si la revista de vinos fuese lo más interesante que había visto en su larga vida y Afrodita está constantemente mirándose en un espejo de bolsillo mientras se retocaba el maquillaje cerca de sus ojos para ser más exactos… sinceramente esto era más importante de los que ellos mismo creían… después de todo ¿Cuántos campeones a reclamado Chaos en todo este tiempo? La respuesta es simple, solo uno.

Muestras el hogar estaba vacío, nadie solo algunos pocos extraño a la amorosa diosa que se mantenía en su forma de niña de alrededor de los 8 años que casi siempre estaba presentes en las reuniones dando sus consejos en los momentos importantes mientras avivaba las llamas de la hoguera para mantener el templo cálido y con una sensación agradable.

''¡ES UNA AMENAZA PARA EL OLIMPO!'' Retumbo una voz en medio de una sala con 12 tronos ocupados.

''No a echo nada para ser una amenaza Zeus'' Respondió con calma la voz de un hombre.

''No eh preguntado tu opinión Poseidón'' Respondió Zeus con rabia palpable mientras apretaba la mandíbula ''El ultimo hijo de Gea casi no destruye, que te hace pensar que este es diferente''

''¿Que Tifón no fue reclamado como campeón por Lady Chaos?'' Respondió con humor el dios del mar ''Simplemente, una pequeña diferencia'' termino con un poco de sarcasmo.

''Simplemente eres un cobarde Poseidón, no tienes los huevos necesarios para enfrentarte a esa Caos o como se llame'' respondió Ares con arrogancia ''Después de todo es una mujer, ¿qué tan fuerte puede ser?'' Continuo mientras miraba con una sonrisa a Artemisa y Athenea la cuales estaba apretando sus puños por los insultos a las mujeres del dios de la guerra ''Simplemente abrió sus piernas y pario el universo''

''Estas jugando con fuego Ares'' Respondió Hera mientras miraba a su hijo mientras aumentaba su poder.

''Si, si… lo que tu digas'' Respondió Ares mientras se recostaba en su trono, mientras miraba arrogantemente a Artemisa la cual se estaba conteniendo para meterle una flecha por el culo al dios de la guerra.

''Dejando de lado la falta de Neuronas por parte de Ares, no creo que sea buena idea ponernos en el lado malo de Lady Chaos'' Comento Apolo el cual recibió una mirada amenazante de parte de Ares.

''¡SILENCIO!'' Grito Zeus levantándose de su trono haciendo suspirar a todos por su forma de dramatizar todo ''Ese… campeón de Chaos'' dijo entre dientes ''Es una amenaza para el olimpo y sospecho que Poseidón lo utilizo para quitarme el Rayo maestro''

''No te eh robado nada Zeus'' Respondió ahora ira Poseidón.

''Tus mentiras no engañan a nadie, Poseidón'' Dijo Zeus mientras fulminaba al dios del mar.

''Y para qué demonios quiero yo tu maldito rayo'' Respondió Poseidón perdiendo poco a poco la calma, esto empezó a cansarlo ya.

''Para obligar a los Ciclopes a hacer copias y poder quitarme el trono'' Gruño el dios paranoico.

''¿Para qué hacer copias si con el rayo en mi poder me basta para derrotarte?''

''No podrías derrotarme ni con 50 rayos'' Respondió rápidamente con arrogancia

Pero se perdió la sonrisa de Poseidón ''¿Entonces por qué te preocupa tanto el haberlo perdido?''

El silencio conquisto la sala, Zeus había perdido una vez más otro debate contra tu hermano… ahora venían las rabietas de Zeus amenazando abierta mente con el rayo a Poseidón… lastima, no había ningún rayo para amenazar.

''Quiero mi rayo devuelta Poseidón, el tiempo corre'' Dijo Zeus antes de desaparecer de la sala del trono sin ni siquiera votar nada… en realidad no había nada que votar.

Poseidón simplemente suspiro ''No creo que sea buena idea enfadar a Chaos, tener cuidado con su campeón, no sabemos que puede hacer con los poderes dados por Lady Chaos'' Cuando dijo eso Poseidón recibió un asentimiento de casi todos los presentes.

''Cobardes'' Dijo Ares antes de desaparecer en un destello dorado, haciendo fruncir el ceño a la mayoría de los presentes.

…

''Bueno, tengo mejores cosas qué hacer… nuevos problemas en el campamento y todo eso'' Dijo Dionisio con molestia antes de desaparecer, siendo copiado por un Hefesto que no dijo nada durante todo este tiempo

''Juro que cuando tenga la oportunidad le are tragarse sus propias tripas'' Dijo Artemisa con ira en su voz mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango de su cuchillo de caza, no le gustaba nada Ares… lo odia con todo su ser.

''Vamos Artemisa, no te pongas a su nivel, ese inútil no merece ni un segundo de tu atención'' intento calmarla Athenea recibiendo un suspiro de Artemisa.

''Mientras Ares no intente nada gracioso con el pastel de pescado creo que estaremos bien'' Dijo Hermes ganando asentimientos y todos los cuales se voltearon para mirar a Afrodita.

Afrodita se dio cuenta de esto y cerro el espejo y suspiro ''Are lo que pueda… pero no prometo nada, cuando se lo propone puede ser muy molesto''

Afrodita saco dos dracmas ''Ahora vemos como se ve el campeón'' dijo Afrodita con un poco de lujuria en su voz después de todo si Chaos lo escogió como su campeón debería de ser por una razón. Dejo caer las dracmas al suelo y rezo a Iris ''Muéstrame a Naruto Uzumaki''

**#Campamento mestizo#**

Naruto caminaba junto a Quirón mientras este le enseñaba las diferentes partes del campamento mestizo, sinceramente no le podría importar menos al rubio todo esto, después de todo no estaba aquí para hacerse más fuerte ni nada por el estilo, tenía una sola cosa en mente y era conocer todo lo que había pasado en su hogar mientras él no estaba presente.

Todo lo que vio anterior mente era más o menos conocimientos sobre los avances tecnológicos de los mortales y un poco por encima la mitología griega, se centró más sobre los héroes que lucharon contra los monstruos como las leyendas dicen junto a los 12 dioses olímpicos, aunque solo se centró en los que no conocía, como Artemisa, Athenea, Apolo, Dionisio, Hermes…

Mientras el centauro comentaba pacientemente sobre las tareas que se realizaban, Naruto por otro lado pudo sentir como si lo estuvieran observando lo cual genero un suspiro ya que sabía perfectamente quien era o mejor dicho quiénes eran los que lo estaban observando.

**#Monte olimpo#**

Afrodita estaba más que satisfecha con la apariencia del rubio, fue más de lo que ella esperaba en un principio, un hombre muy atractivo a su parecer, un hombre alto, con un cabello desordenado rubio pero eso lo hacía parecer más salvaje junto a las extrañas marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, pendientes redondos y negros como la noche con unas extrañas marcas blancas en el centro, un cuerpo que lo que se podía ver parecía bien trabajado ningún tipo de grasa sobrante en pómulos y aunque solo se podía ver el cuello y las manos las cuales tenían una especie de anillos negros en sus dedos de la mano izquierda, el resto era tapado pro las ropas, juraría que el hombre que veía por el mensaje de Iris tenía un buen cuerpo y esos ojos… azules como el cielo mismo, sería igual a mirar un cielo despejado de toda nube en un día de verano, ¿Por qué su mente le gritaba que había visto esos ojos antes?.

Antes de decir algo fue sorprendida por un grito de una de las mujeres presentes que ella creía que nunca escucharía hablar si no fuese necesario en esta sala.

''ES EL'' Grito Artemisa levantándose de su trono mientras veía al rubio con el que tuvo un encuentro hace ya algunos meses.

Esto llamo la atención de todos los presentes, los cuales alzaron una ceja por la acción de la diosa de la luna.

''¿Pasa Algo, Arty?'' Pregunto el hermano de Artemisa confundido por las acciones de su hermana mayor.

''Me encontré con ese chico hace unos meses en un bosque'' contesto Artemisa.

La respuesta de la cazadora mas que ayudar a entender confundió más a los presentes, ya que después de todo tampoco era tan raro desconectarse de la sociedad en los bosques.

''¿Y qué hay de raro en eso?'' Pregunto Athenea un poco confundida por las palabras de su hermanastra y a su vez mejor amiga Artemisa ''Después de todo, hay gente que sigue viviendo en los bosques''

''Ese no es el problema'' Respondió rápidamente con disgusto palpable en su tono ''ese chico estaba junto a Kaia y Orien'' termino de decir Artemisa dejando shock a todos los presentes.

Todos y cada uno de los Dioses, tanto menores como olímpicos sabia de la existencia de dos lobos que igualaban en poder bruto a la mayoría de dioses menores, incluso había rumores de que Zeus fue tras ellos para exigir sus servicios y esa acción no acabo bien para el rey del olimpo, lo contado por Zeus fue que los expulso eh incluso algunos decían que había escuchado al dios del trueno decir que el los mato con sus propias manos mientras intentaba impresionar a algunas diosas menores y así conseguir meterse en sus pantalones, pero nunca tuvo en cuenta lo que afecto esta historia anímicamente para la diosa de la caza, ella quería a Kaia como si de su hermana se tratase, aprecio a cazar junto a ella y se enamoró de la caza gracias a la loba blanca… el día que desapareció fue muy duro para ella y escuchar que fue su propio padre el causante de ello hizo que perdiera gran parte si no todo su respeto junto a agrandar su creencia de que los hombres en su totalidad son basura.

''¿Estas segura Artemisa?'' Pregunto Poseidón con voz seria.

Artemisa lo fulmino con la mirada ''¿Estás diciendo que no reconocería a Kaia delante de mis ojos?''

Poseidón suspiro por sentir el disgusto por parte de Artemisa ''No, solamente lo decía por que hace muchísimos años que nadie sabe nada de ellos y no quiero que por algún tipo de ilusión o algo te halla echo bajar la guardia mostrándote a Kaia''

Artemisa se calmó un poco y se sentó en su trono ''No necesito la protección de nadie, puedo cuidarme yo sola''

''Nadie ha dicho lo contrario Artemisa'' Murmuro Poseidón aún se sentía mal por las acciones de su hijo y no quería ponerme aún más en contra de la diosa de la caza… teniendo en cuenta de la posible guerra que estañara por el maldito rayo aún menos.

''¿Hay algo más aparte de que estaba con Kaia y Orien?'' Pregunto Athenea intentado calmar la situación, no estaba en buenos términos con Poseidón, pero esta pelea era innecesaria y quería centrarse más en el encuentro que obtuvo su hermana con el campeón de Chaos.

Artemisa al escuchar la voz de Athenea se calmó visiblemente y procedió a responder ''Aparte de que Kaia estaba dispuesta a atacarme si actuaba en contra del chico'' Dijo Artemisa dejando petrificados a los dioses presente ''tenía unas extrañas marcas en las palmas de su mano que emitían una energía… no sé cómo decirlo, la de la palma de la mano izquierda era como si supiese lo que era, pero en realidad nunca la había visto antes''

''Iris, intenta mostrar las palmas'' comento Hermes viendo como la imagen se ponía borros para mostrar las manos del rubio ganado la atención de todos los presentes o casi todos.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Hera estaba en su trono contemplando todo, sinceramente no podría impórtale menos todo esto, pero era mejor que estar escuchado los idioteces de Zeus o sufrir un dolor y constante debido a su dominio mancillado contantemente… si le juntas a que su peor día del año se acercaba… Intento distraerse de ese tren de pensamientos, no queriendo tener que comerse la cabeza aún más y sufrir amargamente en silencio, bastante era con pensar en ello por la noches cuando no hay distracción y empezó a mirar la sala, Hermes, Deméter, Artemisa, Apolo, Athenea, Poseidón, Afrodita y ella.

'Que raro, Hestia suele estar presente en este tipo de cosas' Pensó para sí misma mientras seguía mirado el mensaje de Iris que ahora mostraba un extraño tatuaje blanco en forma de esfera, como si fuese un sol y mirar la extraña reacción de Apolo haciendo que Artemisa hablase con el diciendo algo como: ¿tú también lo has sentido? Recibiendo un asentimiento del dios del sol.

**#Campamento mestizo#**

Decir que Naruto se estaba aburriendo sería un eufemismo, si le sumas el hecho de que el mismo Quirón parecía que estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer esto mostrando una voz monótona pues no ayudaba en nada y sumando que aún no habían visto la mayor parte del campamento empeoraba las cosas.

Empezó a mirar a su alrededor mirando como algunos de los campistas lo señalaba y murmuraban sacando un suspiro del rubio por ello, había ninfas que lo miraban y saludaban murmurando entre ellas, mirando el lado bueno, este lugar parecía tener una zona natural bastante sana, pero todo se paró eh incluso su cuerpo cuando la vio.

Hay estaba después de tantos años, una de las personas que más amaba en su vida, la que lo saco de su soledad y su sufrimiento en sus primeros años de su vida.

Junto a una gran hoguera había una niña que aparentaba 8 años que miraba el fuego constantemente, como si fuese lo más interesante que había en todo el campamento, una sonrisa de aprecio surgió del rubio para después detener a Quirón ''Quirón, creo que tienes otras cosas que hacer, puedo ver el resto yo mismo''

''¿Seguro?'' Pregunto el centauro con voz de alivio por no tener que hacer todo esto otra vez

''Claro'' Respondió el rubio dando su típica sonrisa ''Si no, puedo preguntar a alguien que me lo muestre, a si voy conociendo a los demás''

''Eso suena bien, te lo encargo entonces'' Dijo Quirón ''Un placer conocerte'' Añadió antes de ir en dirección contraria a la del rubio el cual se acercó a la niña.

Cada paso que daba podía escuchar su propio corazón latir más fuerte, en toda su vida inmortal nunca había estado más nervioso, era consciente de que con la apariencia de Naruto no lo reconocería, pero aun así seguía siendo Kairos, ¿Cómo reaccionaría? No lo sabía tenía miedo de ser rechazado por su propia familia y la inseguridad que creaba esa sensación hizo que alargase lo más posible el rencuentro, pero el amor que siente por su familia es más grande que sus propias inseguridades y eso lo empujo a esta situación, caminando hacia Hestia la cual ni siquiera se había percatado de que se le acercaba, sin decir una palabra se sentó a su izquierda y alargo las dos manos acercándolas al fuego para envolverse en el calor que este genera y relajar sus pulsaciones.

Entonces la miro.

Los ojos marrones rojizos de la mujer que lo salvo de la oscuridad y soledad que fue el inicio de su vida se encontraron con los suyos, una mirada de curiosidad y confusión por parte de Hestia la cual inspeccionaba al rubio a su lado hasta que lo escucho hablar.

''Hola'' salió de la boca del rubio mientras sonreía amablemente a la niña ganando a si su atención.

Tras ver la sonrisa de Naruto ella no pudo darle la suya propia, nunca esperaría que nadie se diese cuenta de ella y aquí estaba hablando con la persona que estaba en boca de todos actualmente. Eso la dejo sin saber que responder.

''¿Eres nueva por aquí?'' Pregunto Naruto intentado romper el hielo

''No, en realidad llevo aquí un tiempo'' Respondió Hestia recuperándose ''encantada de conocerte'' Añadió sonriendo amablemente al rubio recibiendo una sonrisa de este.

''Igualmente'' Dijo simplemente para después centrar su mirada al fuego que tenía delante, dejando el ambiente en un extraño pero agradable silencio mientras se escuchaban las ramas y troncos de la hoguera crujir.

Hestia estaba bastante confundida, no solo por el hecho de alguien la notase y acercase para hablar con ella, cosa que nadie que no fuese una deidad hacía, si no que era el mismismo campeón del ser más fuerte de todos los tiempo junto a que de alguna manera está relacionada con su abuela Gea… ella no tenía pensado encontrarse con el directamente, cuando la reunión de los olímpicos se terminó se fue tan rápido como pudo, después de todo tener en contra a esas dos presencias no esparcirá un buen augurio de eso, lo que no espero es que fuese el quien se acercase a ella. Pero bueno, Hestia era el ser más amable en existencia y si alguien quería hablar con ella nunca lo rechazaría, después de todo ¿Qué podría pasar en una simple conversación?

''Debe ser increíble ser el campeón de Chaos'' la suave voz infantil de Hestia salió de su garganta llamando la atención de Naruto el cual volvió a mirarla.

''En realidad da miedo'' Comento Naruto.

''¿Miedo?'' Pregunto Hestia inclinando un poco la cabeza en confusión.

Actualmente Naruto estaba conteniéndose de abrazarla, no solo por lo que la extraño si no por lo linda que se veía con su aspecto de niña y sus gestos.

''Si fueses una diosa y seleccionases a un campeón, ¿No lo estaría mirando constantemente? Pregunto el rubio ocultando que sabía perfectamente quien era ella, eso provocaría muchas preguntas por parte de ella y los que actualmente lo están observado a escondidas.

''En realidad si, para cuidar su bienestar y ayudarlo en caso de que tenga problemas'' Respondió ella.

''Bueno, el ser observado constantemente por la deidad más fuerte y creadora de todo da un poco de miedo''

''Sigo sin entender por qué da miedo'' Volvió a repetir Hestia.

''¿Y si fallo? Quiero decir, si me eligió es porque tiene unas expectativas puestas en mí y el pensar en fallar en esas expectativas da miedo'' Respondió el rubio ''Podría desaparecer y todo eso sabes'' añadió, pero ahora con algo de humor en su voz.

''Mmmm'' Murmuro Hestia con un dedo en su mejilla y mirando hacia el cielo sin fijarse en nada en especial en una forma pensativa ''Si tubería un campeón siempre estaría orgulloso de él o ella, aunque fallase, lo elegiría porque me gustan su personalidad y sus metas y si fallase en ellas no los despreciaría, lo animaría a seguir intentando cumplirlas''

''Por eso eres mi diosa favorita'' murmuro Naruto sin ser escuchado por nadie, ni siquiera por los que estaban mirando desde el mensaje de Iris.

''¿Perdón?'' Pregunto la niña sin saber lo que el rubio dijo

''Soy nuevo'' Dijo mostrando su típica sonrisa ''¿Llevas aquí un tiempo no?'' Pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de la niña ''¿Podrías enseñarme el campamente? El caballo era un poco aburrido explicando'' termino recibiendo una risita de ella y un asentimiento en aceptación a enseñarle el resto del campamento.

''¿Nos emos visto antes?'' Tras esa pregunta Naruto se tensó un poco, no se la esperaba y no sabía cómo salir de ella.

La vio levantarse un poco para poder guiar el camino, aunque ella estaba descalza y aun esperando una respuesta a su pregunta mientras los miraba pacientemente.

Naruto camino un poco y se posiciono detrás de ella, lo que la extraño al principio y se relajó cuando el hablo ''No sé, pero yo también tengo la sensación de que nos hemos visto antes''

Pero antes de que Hestia pudiese responder dio un pequeño chillido cuando fue levantada y sentada en los hombros del rubio con sus muslos muy cerca de las mejillas de este.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para preguntar Naruto comenzó a hablar ''Vas descalza, no quiero que te lastimes por mi culpa'' Comento ''Si aceptas a enseñarme el campamento lo menos que puedo hacer es llevarte'' todo esto lo dijo con una sonrisa que ella no pudo ver por la posición en la que se encontraba, pero sí que sabía que la tenía por el tono amable que el rubio puso haciéndola sonrojar por su posición actual y asentir.

Todo trascurrió con normalidad, hablando sobre la marcha de diferentes temas pasaron junto a una pista donde había campistas jugando al Basket, zonas donde entrenaban, desde el manejo de espadas hasta de arcos y otros tipos de armas como lanzas y dagas, los aseos, la campaña medica…

Cada vez que se cruzaban con otros campistas se los quedaban mirando, por los rumores que corrían como una mecha y por el hecho de que llevaba una niña que nunca antes habían visto sobre sus hombros hablando animadamente.

''Y aquí es la zona de las cabañas de los 12 olímpicos'' comento Hestia desde sus hombros.

''¿12 Olímpicos?'' Pregunto Naruto.

''Si, es un consejo formado por los 12 dioses mayores para intentar mantener cualquier discusión entre algunos dioses por medios de palabras y no acciones o votaciones para poner o quitar algunas leyes''

''Veo'' comento Naruto con curiosidad ''Ya sabes, soy nuevo en esto, en realidad no sé nada sobre estas cosas de dioses y todo… si quieres comentar algo, eres libre de hacerlo''

''Por supuesto'' Respondió Hestia mirando hacia abajo para ver a Naruto mirándola como pudo y darle una sonrisa, después de todo, no sería un deseo lujurioso por partes del rubio, aunque eso sería extraño si pasase ya que ella estaba en su aspecto de 8 años.

''La cabaña 12 es la de Dionisio'' Dijo Hestia mientras señalaba con su dedo la cabaña con las paredes revestidas con racimos de uva ''Es el dios de las uvas, el vino, cosechas, locura y las fiestas'' añadió mientras dentro de la cabaña parecía no haber nadie por el silencio de esta.

''Si creo que leí algo sobre él, Hijo de Zeus y… ¿Sémele? Creo que sí, ahora conocida como Tione''

''Si, el mismo, aunque para no saber nada está bien informado'' Bromeo Hestia.

''Solo leí lo mínimo, algunos hijos de dioses y héroes como Teseo y Perseo'' Respondió Naruto caminando hacia la siguiente cabaña.

''Esta es la cabaña 11'' Comento Hestia mientras estaban frente a una cabaña de un marrón apagado, vieja y desgastada por el uso constante de esta ''Hermes, Dios de los mensajeros, viajeros, ladrones, caminos y mercantes'' Paro un momento mientras miraba la cabaña ''Hay es donde tu te incorporaras mientras estés en el campamento''

Ha diferencia de la anterior, en esta cabaña parecía haber un número de personas enorme ya que se podía escuchar gritos desde fuera.

''No voy a quedarme hay'' Respondió el rubio dejando a una Hestia confundida ''Por el aspecto que tiene la cabaña tiene suficientes habitantes como para que se les una otra persona más''

''Entonces ¿Dónde dormirás?'' Pregunto curiosa la diosa con apariencia de niña.

''No lo sé'' Respondió mientras se dirigía hacia la cabaña que estaba al lado de esta ''Todavía'' añadió antes de llegar.

''Joder'' Dijo cuando se posiciono delante de la nueva caballa ''esto sí que es llamativo, quiero decir, se ve desde millas de distancia''

Hestia solo se rio por lo bajo y comenzó a explicarle sobre la nueva caballa rosa y con los marcos de las ventabas blancos ''La cabaña 10, Afrodita Diosa del-'' intento decir pero fue interrumpida por Naruto.

''Amor, la belleza, deseo y lujuria'' Dijo Naruto mientras levantaba la vista buscando la confirmación de Hestia.

''Correcto'' respondió Hestia ''¿También leíste sobre ella?''

''Si'' Respondió con una mueca en su cara la cual noto como pudo Hestia y se dispuso a preguntar, después de todo Hestia era una de las pocas personas que siguió el último pedido de su hermano mayor… cuidar a Afrodita, o intentarlo por lo menos. ''Por desgracia'' comento el rubio ganando la atención de todos, incluidos los espectadores gracias a iris.

Hestia apretó un poco los muslos para replicar el hecho de decir las palabras que podían ofender a Afrodita, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpida otra vez por el rubio ''Quiero decir, es frustrante… el amor no es a si''

Todo lo que Hestia tenía pensado hacer, que era simplemente decirle que estaba mal despreciar a alguien fue roto por las palabras de Naruto, después de todo tenía razón, la visión del amor o falta de el en Afrodita está mal y el amor real no es como ella deja ver.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando una de las hijas de Afrodita salió a la venta y lo vio mirar su cabaña para después llamar a sus hermanastras y a si ver al nuevo rubio caliente qué se unió al campamento, el hecho de ser el campeón de Chaos solo añadía más leña al fuego.

''¡El nuevo está aquí!'' se escuchó la suave voz de una de las campistas de la cabaña 10.

A Naruto le salió una gota en la nuca cuando escucho eso ''Mejor pasamos a la siguiente cabaña ¿no?'' Pregunto con una voz suplicante al final haciendo reír a la niña que estaba sentada en sus hombros.

''Vamos, la siguiente es la cabaña de Hefesto'' comento con diversión en su voz cuando vio como el rubio debajo de ella se apuraba disimuladamente.

Naruto sinceramente lo primero que leyó sobre mitología fue sobre Afrodita, prometió a Urano que la protegería y sentía que al irse rompió su promesa y quería saber que fue de ella y si sus hermanos y hermanas la protegieron, digamos que no le gusto lo que leyó… protegida estaba… físicamente, pero nunca pensó que tendría que protegerla de ella misma.

Por otro lado, en el olimpo las cosas estaban… raras, un mortal, como ellos creían cargando sobre sus hombros a Hestia ya era algo digno de ver para creer, después de todo, estaban seguros de que, si alguno intentara eso, por muy amable que fuese la diosa de la familia, le daría la paliza de su vida por hacer eso, mortal, dios, titan, o lo que seas. Y ahora acaba de menospreciar a su parecer a Afrodita sin recibir un sermón por parte de Hestia… y los más raro es que Afrodita no dijo nada, más bien por unos instantes parecido afectarles las palabras de rubio más que lo hicieron los numerosos insultos directos de otras deidades, pero siempre que era insultada ella acaba respondiendo con un comentario sarcástico sin querer ponerse a la altura de la persona que la insulta directamente.

Para sorpresa de todos, estaba vez lo que recibieron de eso fue silencio, incapaz de contestar al rubio. Cosa que gano puntos en algunos dioses. Ver a Afrodita sin palabras era algo raro de ver.

Después de ver la cabaña de Hefesto pasaron a la cabaña 8.

''Esta es la de Artemisa, aunque es casi imposible que tenga hijos semidioses, se construyó como homenaje para ella y es utilizada por sus cazadoras cuando tienen que estar aquí por algún motivo, aunque no suele pasar mucho'' Comento Hestia.

''Creo que la vi antes de venir aquí'' comento el rubio mientras miraba la cabaña plateada que tenía delante ''Castaña, ojos plateados, vestida como una cazadora o algo similar y acompañada de un grupo de niñas''

Esto llamo la atención de Hestia la cual se mantuvo en silencio porque sabía que el rubio aún no había acabado de hablar.

''Aunque es extraño'' Dijo ''No la eh visto en mi vida, pongo mi mano en el fuego de que no la eh visto nunca…'' Añadió Naruto con algo de confusión en su voz ''¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que me odiaba? Quiero decir, si quiera la conozco''

Hestia se puso un poco triste ya que eso sería lo normal por parte de Artemisa ''Tiende a juzgar sin conocer… en especial a los hombres, todos ellos para ser exactos''

''Bien… eso es una mierda'' Contesto Naruto recibiendo un tirón en su pelo por parte de Hestia recibiendo un pequeño quejido por parte del rubio.

''Todo pasa por algo, si a llegado a ese punto es por algo''

''Si, si entiendo eso, pero generalizar sigue siendo una mierda, no puedes despreciar a todos por las acciones de uno'' Se defendió ''Ser una mujer en una sociedad machista es difícil y más si llegas a ver lo peor de todo ello''

Hestia asintió estando de acuerdo con el rubio con marcas de bigotes, después de todo, escuchar constantemente a Zeus y peor aún a Ares despreciar a las mujeres diciendo que son solo seres para portar los hijos de los hombres… es ridículo pensar así.

''No me siento identificado con esos hombres, joder, lo más seguro es que los odie más que la propia Artemisa'' Respondió Naruto dejando un poco sorprendida a Hestia ''No tiene sentido, el ser más fuerte en existencia es una mujer, el ser más fuerte que eh visto con mis propios ojos hasta el momento es una mujer… si algún día las desprecio recuérdame hacer Seppuku''

'**En realidad si algún día menosprecias a una mujer por propia voluntad, lo arreglare desde dentro' Se escucho la voz de Matatabi con un tono demasiado dulce, cosa que puso nervioso a todos y recibió asentimientos de sus hermanas.**

Hestia en realidad estaba muy satisfecha por la respuesta del rubio, cada segundo que pasaba con él era mejor y el hecho de que fuese tan directo con sus pensamientos le agrado más.

'¿Seppuku?' Se pregunto Hestia mentalmente, buscaría por ella misma lo que significaba esa palabra.

Pasaron por las cabañas restantes en las que seguían hablando, sobre las demás cabañas y el por qué algunas de ellas está vacía, hasta que llego a la última de ellas, la cabaña número 1.

Ni siquiera dijeron nada, estaban en frente de la cabaña más grande de todas con una puerta de bronce pulido que relucen haciendo que mirarlas de diferentes ángulos parezcan rallos amenazantes con atacar a algún intruso

''Zeus ¿Verdad?'' Dijo el Rubio con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

''S-si'' Tartamudeo tapándose la cara por la vergüenza por la falta de humildad por parte de su hermano pequeño.

''Es tan grande como 3 cabañas juntas, podría ser esta la de Hermes, ya que es la cabaña con más gente'' cometo más para sí mismo el rubio que otra cosa.

…

''Mejor volvamos a la hoguera'' Dijo el rubio.

**#Monte Olimpo#**

''Eso no me lo esperaba'' Comento Hermes

''Es más interesante de lo que me pensé'' Ahora fue Athenea la que hablo ''Muy interesante de echo''

''Pfff'' resoplo Artemisa ''Sigue siendo un chico''

''Vamos Arty, ni siquiera lo puedes negar, no es normal'' Comento Apolo.

Mientras los demás discutían lo que acaban de presenciar, Deméter estaba muy confundida, desde el momento que vio al rubio desde el mensaje de Iris, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, todo era demasiado confuso, no lo había visto nunca, pero tuvo que contener sus propias lágrimas, era como si algo le decía que lo conocía y la lagrimas amenazasen con salir por algo que estaba fuera de su conocimiento, el irse de ahí, ir al campamento, ver al rubio y abrazarlo mientras llora era algo que su cuerpo gritaba desesperadamente por hacer… lo peor de todo no tenía ni idea del porqué.

Una nostalgia contante, ese sentimiento se hacía más fuerte cada vez que veía sus ojos azules, llevándola al punto de no mirar ni la imagen y simplemente escuchar.

Para su alivio la imagen de Iris se fue hace un rato, iniciando así la discusión de los demás presentes, pero eso no la hizo olvidarse que había algo que se estaba perdiendo en todo esto, lo que le acaba de pasar no era normal y ella lo sabía perfectamente, como también sabía perfectamente que si se acercaba a Naruto Uzumaki no sería capaz de contenerse y abrazarlo hasta la muerte por algo que ella no entendía… lo que dejo una conclusión.

Mantener distancia hasta saber porque le paso eso.

**#Campamento Mestizo#**

''Creo que eres el primero que no es hijo de Afrodita que no comenta algo sobre su elección sobre el color de su cabaña'' Comento Hestia mientras veía al resto de Campistas terminar lo que estaban haciendo para prepararse para la cena.

''Para gusto los colores… nunca mejor dicho'' Respondió el rubio mientras él seguía su camino con ella a cuestas hacia la hoguera donde la encontró ''En verdad, mi color favorito es el naranja, es igual de llamativo que el rosa si no más'' termino de decir el rubio haciendo que Hestia levantase una ceja.

''¿Naranja?'' pregunto la niña para saber más sobre el rubio.

''Hay muchas razones en realidad, supongo que la más importante es por la puesta de sol'' comento mirando al cielo el cual estaba anocheciendo ''Es un momento mágico donde el cielo se vuelve de un tono anaranjado que anuncia el inicio de la noche, despendiendo al sol y dando paso a la luna para iniciar una nueva noche''

''Nunca lo había visto así'' comento Hestia un poco sorprendida por las palabras del rubio

''¿Verdad? Si le sumas a eso un lugar especial para ti y unas nubes reflejando los últimos rayos solares puede llegar a ser un paisaje que merezca la pena gastar tu tiempo para verlo solo o con alguien importante para ti''

Después de decir eso, no se dijeron nada durante un tiempo ya que Hestia ahora parecía más interesada en la puesta de sol que era la mayor parte tapada por los árboles del bosque que rodeaba el campamento que en retomar la conversación, esto no molesto para nada a Naruto, en realidad estaba disfrutando el tiempo que pasa junto a Hestia y poder ver la cara de felicidad de esta era lo suficientemente bueno para él.

Hasta que recordó algo.

''¿Dónde dormirás?'' Pregunto con preocupación en su voz haciendo sonreír al rubio para intentar calmarla.

''Tenía pensado pedirle a Hera si me dejaba dormir en su cabaña''

Hestia no esperaba eso ''¿Por qué Hera?'' le pregunto, sinceramente no creía que Hera le diese permiso para entrar en la cabaña.

''Bueno, aparte de estar bacia, como dijiste, es más por honor que otra cosa, lo que deja que no puede molestar a otros futuros ocupantes o algo por el estilo''

En realidad, eso tenía más sentido de lo que Hestia espero en un principio ''No creo que te de permiso igualmente'' comento mientras apretaba con sus muslos levemente al rubio inconscientemente por su preocupación, le gusto el chico y no quería verlo dormir fuera, si era necesario lo obligaría a ir a la cabaña de Hermes.

''No pierdo nada con intentarlo'' Comento despreocupadamente el rubio intentando calmar a Hestia ya que sintió su preocupación ''Me dijiste que los semidioses piden favores a los dioses mediante ofrendas''

''Pero encontrar algo que le agrade no resultara para nada fácil, lo sabes ¿no?''

''No creo que sea para tanto, después de todo te tengo a ti'' comento despreocupadamente haciendo sonrojar levemente a Hestia por la importancia que le dio el rubio, aunque se acababan de conocer ''Bien, tomaremos un desvió para encontrar algo increíble para ofrecer a Hera'' Añadió con ánimo en su voz sacando una sonrisa de Hestia por el comportamiento del rubio.

Naruto camino calmadamente hacia el bosque que vio antes de encontrarse con Hestia, en búsqueda de algo que podría ganar el favor de la Reina del olimpo, mientras caminaba fue detenido por un chicho rubio con ojos azules que era acompañado de una chica rubia color miel con el pelo rizado con ojos.

''Debes de ser Naruto'' comento el chico mientras extendía una mano para estrecharla con Naruto ''Luke Castellán''

Naruto soltó una mano que estaba posicionada en la rodilla de Hestia para mantenerla segura y estrecho la mano de Luke ''Naruto Uzumaki''

''¿Te han enseñado ya el campamento?'' Pregunto Luke

''Si no es así es un poco tarde, pero podríamos dar una vuelta rápida antes de que se reúnan todos para cenar'' hablo ahora la chica.

''No, gracias'' Contesto mientras señalaba con el pulgar a la niña que tenía en sus hombros ''Ella me lo ha estado enseñando''.

Esto hizo que los dos levantaran la vista para ver a Hestia mirándolo amablemente con una sonrisa en su cara haciendo que los dos levantaran una ceja debido a que no reconocieron a la niña que aparentaba 8 años.

''Igualmente gracias por ofrecerte para enseñarme el campamento señorita ¿?…'' pregunto el rubio a la chica que tenía delante de el

''Annabeth'' respondió ella rápidamente al percatarse que no dijo su nombre ''Annabeth Chase''

El rubio respondió con su típica sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Annabeth.

''Bueno si necesitas algo, solo tienes que preguntar, dentro de poco será la cena sabrás cuando es ya que avisaran, nos vemos en la cabaña 11'' dijo Luke con amabilidad ''Un placer Naruto, espero que nos llevemos bien''

''igualmente''

Naruto siguió su camino mientras miraba de reojo al rubio que hablaba con Annabeth.

'**Naruto' Dijo Kurama desde su mente.**

'Lo sé, ese tal Luke no me da buena espina a mí tampoco'

'**No lo pierdas de vista' Añadió recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del rubio.**

Rápidamente perdieron de vista a la pareja de rubios y siguieron su camino, adentrándose a un bosque cercano el cual por extraño que pareciese el suelo estaba en su mayoría formado por césped cortado y bien cuidado.

''Puedes bajarme ya si quieres'' Dijo Hestia mientras miraba a su alrededor curiosa por lo que Naruto tenía pensado en ofrecerle a Hera.

''En realidad no me importa llevarte''

''No te preocupes, me gusta la sensación de caminar sobre el césped'' volvió a hablar Hestia mientras inconscientemente acariciaba el cuero cabelludo del rubio, una acción que hizo mucho todo el tiempo.

''Como tú quieras Hime''

''¿Hime?'' Pregunto ella confundida

''Significa princesa de un lugar donde viví durante un tiempo'' Respondió el mientras baja a Hestia de sus hombros mientras ella se sonrojaba y no se dio la vuelta para que Naruto no lo viera ''Como no me has dicho tu nombre, tenía que pensar en algo'' añadió el rubio ''y pareces una pequeña Hime con ese vestido y descalza''

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al ver las orejas de Hestia de un color dorado y coloco su mano es cabeza y acariciarla ''Vamos tengo algo en mente que puede funcionar'' Cambio de tema para no molestar más a Hestia la cual le siguió adentrándose en el bosque.

Rápidamente fueron rodeados por pura vegetación y se escuchaban a los pájaros cantar antes de que la noche invadiera el cielo y vio como el Rubio se paró y pareció cortar algo de una planta que no pudo identificar ya que era tapada por Naruto.

Cuando Naruto se dio la vuelta no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por lo que el rubio tenía en sus manos… ¿Esto era casualidad?... ¿verdad?

**# Flashback #**

La batalla termino a favor de los hijos de Cronos, eso no evito que Hera estuviera aun molesta con Kairos, se fue y lo dijo si… pero nunca dijo que no daría ni un simple mensaje para mostrar que estaba bien y después de tres largos años aparece como si nada.

Vale, fue precipitado abofetearlo, lo admitió, pero eso no justifica en ni siquiera dar el mínimo signo de vida, estaba preocupada como el infierno por su estúpido hermano, las noches que paso en vela al no poder quitarse de la cabeza que Kronos le tendió una trampa aun le ponía los pelos de punta el solo pensar en esa probabilidad.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando alguien le toco el hombro haciendo que se diera la vuelta para ver a Kairos mirándola con tristeza mientras sujetaba algo en su mano, la flor más hermosa que había visto en su vida, un clavel rojo y blanco.

Extendió la mano que portaba la flor ''Lo siento, podría haber avisado de que estaba bien''

Hera, agarro con cuidado el clavel con la mano temblorosa mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y abrazaba a Kairós ''No lo hagas más'' Dijo ella mientras aun abrazaba a Kairos con cuidado de no dañar el precioso Clavel que tenía un una de sus manos.

Desde ese día el Clavel era la flor favorita de Hera… pasarían miles de años para tener otra.

**# Fin Flashback #**

Naruto tenía en su mano un clavel rojo y blanco, justo como hace tantos años esperando una respuesta de Hestia la cual aún no había sido capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra por su boca.

Ella era una de las pocas personas que sabía eso junto a Rhea y Demeter… todos sabían que Hera tenía un jardín increíblemente hermoso, pero nunca hubo un clavel en ese jardín, solo 3 personas sabían la razón.

''¿Entonces?'' Pregunto Naruto ''¿Qué opinas?''

Escuchar la voz del rubio el saco de sus pensamientos y lo miro a los ojos ''Creo que podría funcionar'' dijo haciendo que Naruto sonriera ampliamente.

Nadie tubo los huevos de regalarle un clavel a la reina porque pensaron que los odiaba, cuando era totalmente lo contrario.

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando Naruto volvió a tomar a Hestia para que no caminase descalza y regresar a la hoguera principal del campamento la que por suerte aún estaba vacía. Arrojo el clavel al fuego y rezo a Hera haciendo su pedido y después… nada.

''¿Y ahora como se su respuesta?'' Pregunto el rubio mientras miraba el fuego expectante a ver cualquier cambio.

''No lo sé'' Respondió ella sin saber que decir realmente.

''Supongo que iré a la cabaña y veré que ocurre'' respondió el rubio.

''Yo tengo que irme…'' respondió ella un poco triste por tener que despedirse del rubio, tenía que cumplir con sus dominios.

''Claro Hime'' Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba ella y le ponía una mano en la cabeza, se inclinó y beso su frente con cariño sonrojando a Hestia.

''Mañana, te cuento como fue con Hera'' Comento el rubio despreocupadamente.

''¿Mañana?'' Pregunto ella con un poco de alegría en su voz.

''Uuhum'' tarareo ''Si estas por aquí vendré a verte''

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Hestia, mientras el rubio se alejaba viendo la espalda de esto mientras levantaba la mano izquierda en despedida y percatándose ahora de los estaños tatuajes en forma de anillos de sus dedos.

Hoy fue unos de los días más raros de su vida… un día que nunca olvidaría.

**#Lugar desconocido#**

''Esto no estaba en los planes'' comento una voz ronca de la nada.

Solo se podía ver a un hombre, cuya apariencia era cubierta por una extraña túnica y la oscuridad del lugar presente.

''Puede que llegue a ser un problema en el futuro'' volvió a hablar la misma voz de antes que parecía salir de la oscuridad misma ''encuéntrate con él, obsérvalo y si tiene oportunidad haz que se una a nosotros'' añadió la voz masculina ''Tener como aliado al campeón del Chaos nos dará la victoria instantánea''

Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento

''Si se niega… mátalo''

Lo único que se pudo ver del hombre fue una sonrisa macabra con sed de sangre.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N/A: Bueno, supongo que os debo una disculpa… Sin escusas, seré sincero, soy muy vago y el poco tiempo que tengo prefiero gastarlo en leer que escribir, lo siento por ello.**

**Como eh dicho antes no voy abandonar el fic, aunque me toque 5 años en terminarlo lo voy a hacer, simplemente os pido paciencia.**

**Hablando sobre el capítulo, ¿Os gusto? Se que no hay acción alguna, no peleas y demás, pero tenéis que entender de qué tengo que introducir nuevos protagonistas a la historia y eso es un proceso lento y más si quiero hacer relaciones que tengan sentido, tengo que asentar una bases y eso es difícil la verdad, dije por Wattpad que tendríamos el juego de la bandera en este cap… enserio, eh borrado esa parte como 30 veces y rescrito, necesito más inspiración y ver cómo hacerlo lo cual toma tiempo y prometí que hoy acababa el capítulo y aquí esta, sinceramente tenía pensado en acabarlo en la parte donde empieza la búsqueda del rayo… nunca pensé que me tomaría tanto tiempo escribir la parte de Hestia y menos aún que borraría tantas veces el juego de la bandera, la historia ira más lenta de lo que planee en un principio, eso puede ser bueno y malo a la vez… bueno que las relaciones serán más agradables, malo que se puede hacer aburrido el fic :/.**

**Por último, enserio, eh visto comentarios sobre si darle poderes oculares a Naruto por su marca de la luna, hay gente que quiere ver a Naruto destruir todos los universos el solo y otros quieren verlo hacerlo lentamente, un comentario dijo que le diera el Sharingan con un Tomoe y que lo valla avanzando y evolucionado lo poco a poco, me sigue pareciendo overkill y no se que hacer. El nombre de la Katana sigue en el aire, ideas, ideas, ideaaass ^^.**

**ATT: YamiShibai 3**


End file.
